La heredera ravenclaw
by nbd0409
Summary: hermione se encuentra en una lucha interior con sigo misma, sueños extraños, secesos raros y el no estar segura de su procedencia la hacen embarcarse en una aventura donde solo ella podrá ayudar al elegido a vencer a voldemort. sirius y dumbledore están con vida
1. Chapter 1

Por hermione

Una niña y un niño se encontraban tocando el piano, era una hermosa melodía, lo tocaban de una manera bastante peculiar, ella, la niña se encontraba a la derecha y con su mano izquierda agarraba la mano derecha del niño este mientras tanto tocaba con su mano izquierda respondiendo lo que hacia la niña, era como si fueran la misma persona conectados por una misma melodía como si hablaran y cada uno respondiera lo que dice la otra.

Yo me encontraba viéndolos desde lejos no podían tener mas de 5 años y eran exactamente iguales cabello castaño, piel blanco y preciosos ojos miel.

La escena cambio rápidamente y me encontré con esos mismos niños jugando en un claro rodeado por los arboles se veian muy felices el niño le hacia cosquillas a la niña y ella gritaba desesperada:

-henry!...jajajaja….para...por favor para! Jajajaja

-porque Hermione? yo te veo muy feliz- y continuo haciéndole cosquillas

Me sorprendio mucho esa escena, Henry, el niño llamo a la niña por mi nombre, por que yo soy Hermione y esa niña se ve igual a mi cuando era chica lo único es que yo no se quien es ese niño.

La escena volvió a cambiar y me vi a mi misma de niña con ese niño al lado de un lago.

-henry que pasa?- la niña lloraba y se pegabba a el

-no lo se hermanita pero mamá y papá últimamente no se ven felices y han hablado con personas extrañas

-yo se, crees que sucede algo malo?

-no se pero tu y yo siempre vamos a estar juntos, mira te tengo un regalo

Henry se metio la mano en el bolsillo y saco un pequeño collar de oro blanco con las iniciales

**H&H**

**-**le dije a nana que lo mandara a hacer ya que no pudimos celebrar nuestro cumpleaños la semana pasada

-gracias hermanito-henry le puso el collar a Hermione y dijo-te prometo que no me lo quitare nunca

Los 2 niños se esfumaron frente a mis ojos no me dio tiempo de pensar en su conversación cuando ya la escena había cambiado. Era una noche de tormenta y 2 adultos a los que no pude reconocer se encontraban discutiendo me acerque un poco para escuchar lo que decían

-hoy lo haremos, esta noche separaremos a los niños

-pero señora esta segura que quiere hacer esto ellos son muy unidos no querrán separarse

-lo se pero no hay mas opción es por su propia seguridad, traelos aqui a los 2 por favor

-como usted diga señora

Vi a la mujer encaminarse hacia las escaleras, y decidi seguirla, me encontraba en una gran mansión con el símbolo de un águila resaltando en la parte de arriba de una chimenea. Entramos a un cuarto y pude verme a mi misma con 7 años de edad dormida en mi cama

-hermione, Hermione despierta

-ummm que paso nana es muy tarde

-lo se mi niña pero su madre a pedido verlos a ud y a su hermano

-bueno vamos

Vi a la mujer y a la niña encaminarse a otra habitación en la que se encontraba el niño durmiendo

-henry despierta-hermione zarandeaba a su hermano haciendo que despertara

-que paso herms, no vez que estoy dormido

- ya se hermanito pero mami quiere hablar con nosotros

Baje las escaleras siguiendo con la mirada a los 2 niños y a la nana, cuando llegamos a la sala donde nos encontrábamos antes, 2 hombres se encontraban de pies a cada lado de la mujer que mando a buscar a los niños

-mami que pasa ya es muy tarde

-lo se mis niños pero es que algo a ocurrido y es necesario que hagamos algo para solucionar el problema

-pero que sucede nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo-dijo Henry tomando de la mano a su hermana

-no se trata de eso niños-la mujer mostraba una gran tristeza en los ojos y dejaba caer lagrimas silenciosas que ponían nerviosos a sus hijos-pero vamos a tener que separarlos, nos encontramos en gran peligro y no es bueno que estemos juntos-cada vez eran mas lagrimas las que brotaban de los ojos de la mujer

Y entonces los hombres se dirigieron hacia los niños haciendo que se soltaran

-nooooo! Henry noooo me dejes!-la niña gritaba llorando y rogando que no la separaran de su hermano, yo sentía un gran dolor en mi pecho que no me dejaba respirar

-HERMIONE!no te vallas- el niño gritaba viendo como se llevaban a su hermana lejos

- TE QUIERO HENRY! Grito la niña mientras seguía sollozando con mucho dolor hasta que el hombre que la cargaba con un movimiento de varita la dejaba inconsciente y todo se volvió negro.

¡"#$%&/&/()=?¡?=)(/&%%$#$#!

-HERMIONE, HERMIONE DESPIERTA!

Sentí como me zarandeaban y escuchaba como una voz de mujer me llamaba a lo lejos

-HERMIONE por favor despierta!

Esta vez la voz se escuchaba mas clara, era Harry, su voz era inconfundible para mi.

Abri un poco los ojos, mi vista estaba borrosa, llena de lagrimas que no me dejaban ver, los cerre fuertemente y los volvi abrir reconociendo frente a mi a Harry con un semblante preocupado

-herms estas bien?-me pregunto

-si Harry que pasa? Donde estamos?

-estamos en el expreso Hermione no recuerdas nada?- en ese momento fui consciente de mi alrededor Harry que estaba frente a mi tenia al lado a ron que me miraba preocupado y nevill que me miraba de la misma manera, al frente de el estaba ginny y a mi lado luna que me sujetaba suavemente la mano y me miraba con los ojos algo llorosos y con su cara algo contorsionada por la preocupación

- la verdad es que todo esta algo borroso, que me ha pasado? me duele mucho la cabeza

- te has quedado dormida, pero has comenzado a agitarte y a llorar, luego de repente te has quedado quieta y te has quedado inconsciente hasta ahora 15 min después – me dijo luna y de repente flashes de mi sueño me han llegado a la cabeza, me lleve la mano al pecho y sin sacarlo lo sentí, hay estaba mi collar el que tengo puesto desde que tengo memoria me acorde de los 2 hermanos y del niño llamado Henry entregándole a su hermana ese collar

-hey, Hermione estas bien- luna me sacudía un poco me dolía mucho la cabeza y no entendía muy bien lo que significaba ese sueño

-no me duele la cabeza y estoy algo mareada

- ven vallamos al baño asi te despejas un poco- luna me tomo la mano y me hizo levantarme me tambalee un poco y ella me cogio del brazo para no caer luego salimos al corredor del tren y nos encaminamos hacia el baño

- hermione siento que me ocultas algo que es lo que te pasa

-no se luna de lo único que me acuerdo es de mi sueño y la verdad es que no tiene mucho sentido-me moje la cara con agua tratando de despejarme

-me lo contarías de pronto juntas podríamos verle algún sentido

-si pero no aquí busquemos un compartimiento que en el nuestro hay muchas personas

Comencé a contarle la historia ella me escuchaba con total atención, se lo conté con muchos detalles cuando termine luna me quedo mirando y me pregunto

-como fue tu infancia Hermione, te acuerdas de algo que halla sucedido antes de que cumplieras los 7

-la verdad es….no luna todo ese periodo es como un gran ueco negro no me acuerdo de nada que halla sucedido en ese tiempo

-tienes el collar?

-si luna míralo- me lo saque y se lo enseñe a mi mejor amiga después de un rato observándolo me dijo

-has tenido estos sueños antes?

- creo que si, desde el mes pasado pero es la primera vez que puedo acordarme de ellos

-has pensado en la posibilidad de que sean recuerdos y no sueños?

Me quede en silencio contemplando esa posibilidad

-tu de verdad crees que eso sea posible

-bueno Hermione no recuerdas esa parte de tu infancia y tienes el collar yo pienso que eso de tus sueños pude ser cierto

-pero que puedo hacer ?

-bueno yo pienso que deberías esperar hasta las vacaciones de navidad y hablar personalmente con tus padres sobre el tema

-luna y que pasa si es cierto, si ese niño fuera mi hermano nada mas conozco su nombre nunca podría encontrarlo

-no te preocupes por eso ahora si el momento llega te prometo que te voy a apoyar y de ser necesario te ayudare a buscarlo

-gracias looney eres la mejor amiga que he tenido- la abrace y se me salieron las lagrimas tener a alguien en quien puedes confiar se siente muy bien

-tu también lo eres herms ahora cambia esa cara estas algo pálida y no harás mas que preocupar a los chicos, volvamos, en una hora mas o menos va a llegar el tren

Fuimos al compartimiento y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar

-ya estas mejor herms?

-si Harry no te preocupes

-estas segura te veo algo pálida

-si no te preocupes seguro que mas tarde recupero el color- en ese momento luna me acaricio el brazo y a través de eso me hizo saber que todo va a estar bien.

Llegamos a Hogwarts y todo siguió con normalidad hasta que la profesora mcgonagal se acerco a nosotros

-srta granger, sr potter, sr weasley el profesor Dumbledore ha solicitado hablar con ud al terminar la cena infórmele por favor también a la srta weasley y lovewood

-si profesora

La profesora regreso a la mesa de los profesores y yo me dirigí a los chicos

-voy a decirle a luna, porque no le dicen a ginny esta al otro lado de la mesa

Le informe a luna y esperamos a que terminara la cena para hablar con nuestro profesor.


	2. Chapter 2

-como están muchachos me imagino que están impacientes por saber que es lo que tengo que decirles

-la verdad es que si profesor nos pareció raro que quisiera hablar con nosotros siendo este el primer dia de clases

-bueno Harry la verdad es que te tengo nueva información sobre como puedes vencer a voldemort y vamos a necesitar la ayuda de tus amigos para encontrarla

-disculpe profesor pero no le entiendo nada como es eso que debemos encontrarla?

-si Harry ya que es una persona que según mis fuente se encuentra en Hogwarts

-y quien es profesor? Como puede ayudarme esta persona?

- ese es el problema Harry no sabemos quien es ella

-me esta diciendo profesor que quiere que nosotros encontremos a alguien que no sabemos quien es

-si Harry quiero que busquen a la heredera de rowena ravenclaw solo ella puede ayudarte a vencer a voldemort

-pero profesor se supone que los últimos descendientes de rowena están muertos voldmort mismo se encargo de buscarlos y eliminarlos a todos

-tiene razón srta lovewood pero encontramos una profecía que dice que la heredera se encuentra con vida y que solo ella puede ayudar a el elegido en esta batalla contra el heredero de slytherin, ya que ella es una chica con corazón de león y sangre de águila

-se refiere profesor a que ella se encuentra en la casa de gryffindor ?

-muy inteligente srta granger y tiene razón lo mas probable es que ella se encuentre en la casa de los valientes

-pero profesor como puede estar ud tan seguro de que ella se encuentra viva

-eso es algo mi querido harry que no te puedo resolver pero mis fuentes me han dicho que esta viva y que hay que encontrarla rápido ya que apenas que ella cumpla los 17 sus poderes se van a desarrollar

-¿poderes?- pregunto ron- acaso ella es diferente a nosotros?

-si sr weasly al ser ella heredera de rowena tiene una serie de poderes que nadie mas que rowena ha podido desarrollar como lo es la lectura de mentes, la magia sin varita y la influencia sobre los 4 elementos

-pero eso de la lectura de mentes no es simplemente legeremancia

- no srta weasly ya que ella al desarrollar su poder va poder escuchar los pensamientos de las demás personas sin hacer nada, para la legermancia ud tiene que saber entrar en la mente de las personas la heredera de rowena no necesitara hacer eso porque con el simple hecho de estar cerca de ud ella va poder oir sus pensamientos sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo

-pero profesor porque ella va poder hacer todas esas cosas y nosotros no

-porque la inteligencia de rowena se lo permite, la sangre de rowena corre por sus venas y algo como eso solo significa una cosa, mucho poder, es como el hecho de que aquí el señor potter pueda hablar parcel, el puede hacer eso porque voldemort le transmitido esas cosas en este caso sus poderes no son transmitidos sino heredados

-una pregunta profesor apenas que cumpla 17 sus poderes van a venir todos de golpe

- no srta granger ella va a tener que buscarlos en su interior tiene que sacárselos de adentro no es simplemente que cumpla y todos sus poderes vengan sino que ella misma lo desarrolle

-y profesor que es exactamente lo que quiere que hagamos-

-harry quiero que investiguen el árbol genealógico de la familia ravencalw desde rowena y encuentren toda la información posible sobre su familia, también quiero que presten atención a los miembros de su casa que estén presentando cambios inesperados ya que todos ud están descartados como posibles herederos.

-porque profesor me refiero a que yo no puedo ser porque soy hija de muggles y luna tampoco porque ella esta en ravenclaw y según la profecía la heredera esta esta en gryffindor pero quien nos niega que ginny no es la heredera.

-tiene razón srta granger nadie me puede decir que la srta weasley no es la heredera pero por eso necesito que ud investiguen yo no puedo porque me tengo que ocupar de los ataque mortifagos y de la orden pero debo decirles chicos que es urgente que ud la encuentren rápido ya que la orden me ha informado que voldemort esta en su búsqueda

-haremos todo lo posible por encontrarla profesor y mas si puede ayudar a Harry en la batalla

-gracias chicos ahora pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones

-buenas noches profesor

….

-bueno chicos mañana después de clases nos reuniremos en nuestro lugar en el lago, ok?

-cual es su lugar?

-ron mañana tu te encargas de buscar a ginny y herm tu a luna

- nos vemos mañana

-hasta luego chicos-dijo luna

-ahora voy chicos acompañare a luna a su sala común

-ok herms ten cuidado

…

-luna pues yo te quería preguntar si te gustaría compartir habitación conmigo?

-pero como herms acuérdate que yo no estoy en gryffindor

-yo se luna pero como este año soy premio anual y tengo mi propia habitación tal vez Dumbledore nos permita compartirla no quiero estar sola todo el tiempo

-me encantaría herms me evitarías tener que compartir habitación con las odiosas de mis compañeras

-ok luna entonces nos vemos mañana

-si espero que duermas bien

-yo también


	3. Chapter 3

-genial para comenzar el día dobles pociones con slytherin- decía ron molesto

-ya cálmate ron mas bien vamos a el comedor a esperar a Hermione

-y es que ella no esta aquí Harry?

-no ron recuerda que ella es premio anual este año, los premios anuales tienen su propia habitación en la torre que esta al lado de la nuestra

-bueno entonces ya vámonos me muero de hambre

-cuando no ron

….

Por harry

-hola chicos como están?

-bien ginny y tu?

-bien y Hermione ?

-debe llegar luego no la hemos visto desde anoche cuando se fue con luna

-hola chicos como están- por fin había llegado herms ayer me asuste mucho por ella, necesito tenerla cerca, saber que esta bien

-bien herms y tu- hasta ahora no había podido verle la cara por eso me impresiono lo que vi Hermione estaba muy pálida tenia unas muy pronunciadas ojeras y los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado, lo que podía leer en ellos no me gusto tenían mucha tristeza preocupación y miedo

-bien- no me miraba a los ojos tenia la impresión de que me ocultaba algo, hablaría con ella mas tarde tal vez podría llevarla a algún lugar privado donde pudiéramos hablar tranquilos

-estas segura no tienes buena cara

- ginny tiene razón mione pareces muy cansada

-ron dice la verdad parece que no hubieras dormido nada

- es que no dormí nada tuve muchas pesadillas-vi a mione llevarse la mano al pecho y apretar, como si tuviera algo allí escondido así que me decidí a preguntar

-que tienes ahí herms?-

-nada, nada Harry que cosas dices, te..tengo que hablar con luna nos vemos en clases-me sorprendió mucho su reacción se puso nerviosa quien sabe que cosa tendrá ahí adentro y ahora si estoy seguro de que me esta ocultando algo

-se dieron cuenta?- pregunte

-si, no desayuno nada

-no seas idiota ron a lo que Harry se refiere es a que Hermione esta ocultando algo, sus sueños extraños, lo que sea que tenga debajo de la blusa y estoy segura que luna lo sabe

-tu enserio crees que luna lo sepa ginny

- yo creo que si Harry mira que cada vez que le pasa eso ella se va a hablar con luna ayer después de lo que paso en el tren ellas se fueron para el baño y estoy segura que en el tiempo que estuvieron halla Hermione le conto todo a luna igual que lo esta haciendo ahora, mírenlas

Vi en la mesa que esta al lado de la nuestra como luna le tomaba la mano a Hermione y le decía algo al oído para que luego esta asintiera y salieran las 2 por la puerta del gran comedor

-y como vamos a hacer para enterarnos de lo que nos oculta

-bueno ron yo pensaba que podríamos preguntarle a luna se supone que ella es la mejor amiga de herms desde que estamos en 5° y creo que yo podría sacarle algo de información ya que luna también es mi mejor amiga

-porque le dan tanta importancia a esto solo son pesadillas- dijo ron

-no es por las pesadillas es por la mirada que tenia no la notaste ron, en esa mirada había mucha tristeza, dolor y miedo

-pero a que le podría tener miedo Hermione?

-no se ginny pero si tu no le sacas nada a luna yo mismo hablare con ella

….

Por Hermione

-dormi pésimo anoche al comienzo estuvo bien pues soñé con los 2 niños, lo primero que vi frente a mi fue a los hermanos en una casa al lado de un lago debían tener como 5 años y se estaban bañado en el lago con un hombre no pude verle la cara pero los niños lo llamaban papá; después se encontraban solo los 2 niños debajo de un gran árbol que tenia un columpio, me vi a mi misma con unos 5 años y Henry me estaba empujando riéndose feliz de estar conmigo, los niños estaban hablando decían

-no estas feliz hermanita mañana mamá y papá se quedaran con nosotros

-si hermano va a ser muy divertido poder estar con ellos después de tanto tiempo

Después la escena cambio rápidamente vi a los niños en el jardín el niño siendo muy pequeño tenia una escoba en la mano y se dirigía a volar cuando lo llamaron

-espera Henry!-

-mamá, mamá- el niño tiro la escoba y se dirigió hacia su madre quien lo cargo y le dijo

-planeabas volar sin mi pequeño-la mujer tenia el cabello largo ondulado y negro con unos preciosos ojos miel

-claro que no mami volaremos juntos-y asi vi a lo lejos como cada uno con su escoba en mano se alzaban en el aire dejando a tras a la pequeña niña

-que haces ahí solita mi pequeña- un hombre, puedo asegurar que el mismo que estaba en el lago se acerco a la niña y la tomo en brazos y la abrazo contra el. Este hombre tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos azules

- nada papi es que mamá y Henry se fueron a volar y tu sabes que eso a mi me da miedo

-y si vuelas conmigo en mi escoba sabes que yo nunca te voy a dejar caer

-esta bien papi- con mucha delicadeza el la acomodo en su escoba y mas atrás se coloco el y alzo el vuelo muy lentamente

En el cielo pude ver las 3 escobas de una familia feliz

La escena cambio otra vez y la familia se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa del lago ya los niños estaban mas grandes tenían unos 6 años, se oyó un estruendo y el hombre se levanto

-voy a ver que es eso

-ten mucho cuidado Stefan

-tu también Elizabeth si pasa algo sabes que te amo y cuida a los niños-el hombre se acerco a la mujer y le dio un lindo beso, luego se acerco a los niños y dijo

-hermione tu eres muy inteligente eres la luz de mis ojos y sabes que te amo por favor siempre cuida a tu hermano

-yo también te amo papi

-campeon tu eres valiente y fuerte cuida a tu hermanita y siempre ten presente que te amo- el hombre se acerco a los 2 niños los abrazo y se fue por las escaleras

-vengan niños- cada uno se acerco a su madre y la tomo de la mano- se comenzaron a oir muchas maldiciones y explosiones y de repente muchos a los que reconocí como mortifagos entraron por la ventanas y comenzaron a atacar a la mujer, eran demasiados y ella no podía sola, de repente entro el padre de los niños y grito

-VALLANSE YO LOS DETENDRE HUYAN- en ese momento un rayo verde lo impacto en el pecho y me vi a mi misma a los 6 años corriendo hacia ese hombre y gritando

-NO PAPÁ NOOOOOOO!- l a niña gritaba y lloraba como nunca la había visto abrazada del cuerpo de su padre en ese momento vi a la mujer tomarla en brazos y desaparecer con ella y con el niño; después de eso todo se volvió negro


	4. Chapter 4

Por hermione

No puedo con esto cada día los sueños son mas reales y me afectan mas, no tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer y el hecho de que Harry se esté dando cuenta no ayuda, siempre he sido buena trabajando bajo presión pero hoy cuando me vio agarrando mi collar me bloquee y lo único que se me ocurrió fue hablar con luna por eso en este momento me dirijo a la mesa de ravenclaw

Me senté a su lado y dije

-luna tengo que hablar con tigo-ella tomo mi mano y susurro

-otra vez los sueños- mis ojos se aguaron, luna lo noto y me hizo salir del gran comedor

Estando las 2 completamente solas en el lago me dijo

-fueron los mismos de ayer?

-no luna anoche fueron diferentes

-me los contarías?

Yo asentí y le conté todo mi sueño hasta la parte en que murió aquel hombre, no pude resistir mas y rompí a llorar, sentía mucho dolor como si con la muerte de aquel desconocido una parte de mi hubiera muerto también. Luna me abrazo tratando de hacerme sentir mejor ya que no pude contenerme mas y estaba tratando de sacar un dolor que no sabia de donde provenía, termine recostada en su regazo con ella acariciando mi cabello hasta que tuve fuerza para poder hablar otra vez

-que me pasa luna porque me siento como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón yo no se quienes son estas personas- ella me miro a los ojos y dijo

-te acuerdas Hermione de lo que te dije ayer que podrían ser recuerdos y no sueños

- si porque?

-porque si entendí bien tu relato al hombre que asesinaron vendría siendo tu papá y seria normal que sufrieras de esa manera si resulta ser cierto que las personas de tus sueños son tu verdadera familia

-tu de verdad crees eso luna?

-si Hermione mira primero tienes el collar que te dio el niño en el sueño, segundo tienes un gran parecido a los que vendrían siendo tus padres , el cabello castaño de tu padre y los ojos miel de tu madre, y tercero por lo que tu me has dicho en todos estos sueños ha sido como verte a ti misma pero menor

-tienes razón en todo eso luna pero porque mis padres muggles no me dirían si soy adoptada o no, me refiero a que tenemos mucha confianza y y ellos saben que yo los amo

- si Hermione pero recuerda que la mujer del sueño, la mamá de los niños, los separo, los mando lejos porque estaban en peligro, yo imagino que tus padres muggles no te dirían nada porque a lo mejor al saber tu verdadera identidad te estarían poniendo en peligro

-que crees que debo hacer?

-pues la verdad Hermione yo pienso que deberías hacerte la idea de que es posible que tengas otra familia en algún lugar del mundo que hizo todo lo posible por protegerte

-y como puedo encontrarles si solo tengo sus nombres

-En ningún sueño fue mencionado el apellido?

-no luna

-me dices sus nombres otra vez por favor

-si claro mi hermano se llamaba Henry creo que somos gemelos porque tenia la misma edad y los mismos rasgos físicos, mi mamá se llamaba Elizabeth y papá...-se me corto la voz y sentí que lloraría otra vez, luna me miro y sonrió haciéndome sentir la fuerza para continuar- papá se llamaba stefan

-mmmm Stefan

-si porque

-Hermione ese nombre es italiano así que hay la posibilidad de que la casa en el lago que tu comentas se encuentre en alguna parte de Italia

-pero luna la casa debió haber quedado destruida

-exacto entonces debemos comenzar a buscar ataques mortifagos en Italia que se hallan dado 11 años atrás cuando tu tenias 6 años porque este año tu cumples 17 verdad

-si luna tienes razón pero que pasa si la casa del lago no esta en Italia

-bueno pues entonces las buscamos en el resto del mundo cuantos ataques mortifagos se pueden haber dado ese mismo año y estoy segura que si fueran varios podríamos ir y tal vez tu podrías reconocer el lugar

-tienes razón luna gracias por todo esto de verdad

-de nada herms para eso están las amigas, ahora vamos faltan 5 minutos para el inicio de clases

-lo que me faltaba 2 horas con el grasiento de snape y los imbéciles de slytherin

-uhhh que mala suerte nos vemos luego

-ok looney bye

….

Por Hermione

Faltaban 5 minutos para comenzar, cuando entre en el aula de pociones mis amigos ya estaban ahí me habían guardado un lugar entre los 2 a mi derecha Harry y a mi izquierda ron

-hola chicos

-hola herms donde estuviste todo el desayuno?

-estuve con luna en el lago Harry, necesitaba aire fresco

En ese momento snape entro en el salón

-quiero silencio total, hoy realizaremos la poción para recordar las indicaciones están en la pizarra, recuerden que esta poción funciona inhalada o bebida

Ya llevábamos un rato en la clase cuando de la parte de atrás me impacto el humo de la poción de nevill, se me nublo la vista y muchas escenas pasaron frente a mis ojos vi a Elizabeth, mi madre, hablando con migo de pequeña, me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, un espejo exacto de los míos, yo no debía tener mas de 3 años y me decía

-estas destinada a un futuro fascinante hija mía, lleno de peligros y desafíos pero yo se que triunfaras, recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón y que eres la ultima y la mejor de todas

Luego vi a papá me estaba llevando a caballito para luego abrazarme muy fuerte y decirme

-eres especial hermione, especial como ninguna, tendrás un corazón grandísimo y lleno de amor, estoy seguro que amaras tanto como yo te amo, hasta el infinito….

Luego me vi a mi misma tocando el piano la misma melodía de la ultima vez pero esta vez la estaba tocando sola y mis padres me estaban mirando desde el sofá abrazados y con una sonrisa en sus rostros

Ahora estoy viendo algo que ya había visto antes mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comencé a agitarme sabiendo lo que pasaría ahora, sentí que me hablaban pero yo no podía ver mas nada además de esto

-hermione estas bien

Me dio mareo y un fuerte dolor de cabeza me fui hacia tras pero alguien me sostuvo

-profesor snape algo esta mal con hermione

-srta granger responda _enervate!_

Sentí como mis ojos se abrieron y solo fui consciente de una cosa

-papá noooo porfavor noooo- vi un rayo verde impactar contra su pecho y todo se volvió negro

…..

Por Harry

Que flojera el imbécil de snape como siempre a mandarnos a hacer una poción que no va con nuestro año pero ya que, debería estar acostumbrado

Ya llevábamos un rato haciendo la poción cuando note que hermione comenzó a llorar y a agitarse me preocupe mucho y trate de hablarle

-hermione estas bien

No me respondió pero mas me preocupe cuando la vi precipitarse hacia tras, pude sostenerla antes de que callera al suelo y lo unico que se me ocurrio fue llamar a snape para que me dijera que hacer

-profesor snape algo esta mal con hermione

Snape pronuncio el hechizo enervate y hermione abrió los ojos y lo que vi en ellos hizo que se me encogiera el corazón había mucho, mucho dolor

-papá nooooo porfavor nooo- y de pronto se desmayo en mis brazos

-rápido potter lleve a la srta granger a la enfermería- no espere a que lo dijera otra vez y lleve a hermione con madame pomfry, me detuve un momento a verla y estaba peor que esta mañana su piel estaba pálida de un color grisáceo tenia unas grandes ojeras y sus mejillas estaban empapadas en lagrimas como pude la toque y note que tenia mucha fiebre. Llegue a la enfermería y la deje en unas de las camillas enseguida llego madame pomfry

-que le a pasado a la srta granger, Harry?

-se ha desmayado

-me doy cuenta pero quiero saber porque

-esta mañana no desayuno, creo que no ha dormido bien en varios días y ahora en clase de pociones estuvo en contacto con la poción para a estar bien?

-yo creo que si señor Potter tiene algo de fiebre, y se ha debido desmayar por el agotamiento le daré algunas pociones y si no hay complicaciones saldrá mañana de la enfermería. Ahora por favor regrese a su clase

-puedo venir a visitarla

-si pero venga en el almuerzo o después des clases ella necesita descansar

-gracias señora pomfry nos vemos en el almuerzo- me volví hacia hermione le di un beso en la frente y Salí de la habitación


	5. Chapter 5

por luna

Ginny y yo íbamos saliendo de la clase de adivinación cuando vimos que los chicos salían corriendo hacia alguna parte

-hey que pasa chicos?-les pregunto ginny

-hermione…..enfermería- respondió ron jadeando, mire un instante a ginny y las 2 salimos corriendo, entramos a la enfermería y vimos a Hermione recostada en la cama con los chicos a su lado, tenia un paño con agua en la cabeza y no se veía bien

-harry que le ha pasado?- pregunte preocupada me acerque a ella y le tome la mano, estaba muy caliente, tenia la fiebre alta

-se desmayo en pociones

-pero porque?

-pues no desayuno esta mañana, no esta durmiendo bien y estuvo en contacto con la poción de neville

-pero porque tiene tanta fiebre- dije mientras cambiaba el paño que tenia en la frente

-pienso que es porque la poción para recordar que absorbió la srta granger no estaba terminada es como un efecto secundario, claro que ya le di una poción para dormir sin soñar para que su cerebro descanse lo mejor que pueda- dijo madame pomfry quien acababa de entrar

-no hay manera de bajar la fiebre de una manera mas practica

-no sr potter ya que considero que no es necesario

-pero no tiene color

-eso es por el agotamiento ya le suministre una poción para eso

-nos podemos quedar con ella

-si sr potter pero recuerden que cuando acabe el almuerzo ud deben ir a clases

-lo sabemos no se preocupe-madame pomfry abandono la habitación y solo quedamos los 4

-ginny, ron porque no van por algo de comer a las cocinas

-volveremos pronto- me quede sola con Harry y sabia que tenia algo que decirme

-porque no me lo preguntas de una vez, nos ahorraríamos todo este suspenso- me miro sorprendido y dijo

- se que sabes lo que le ha estado pasando, porque se que no es solo ahora que le ha estado sucediendo esto y quiero saber porque no confía en mi lo suficiente como para decírmelo

- lo único que quieres es que te diga que le pasa?

- si eso es lo único que pido, cada vez que la veo en este estado siento que se me destroza el corazón-me sorprendió mucho que el dijera eso, siempre pensé que le gustaba ginny pero ahora lo dudo bastante

-mira Harry lo que pasa es que Hermione esta teniendo pesadillas es todo

-y porque se desmaya?

-porque siempre esta agotada y como hoy no desayuno probablemente sus defensas se bajaron e hicieron que se desmayara

-sabes si a su papá le ha sucedido algo

-porque lo dices?

-porque antes de desmayarse ella lo menciono

-la verdad es que no se, deberías preguntarle tu mismo- en ese momento entraron ginny y ron, comimos hasta que se hizo la hora de clases

-harry tenemos que irnos- dijo ron

-pero no quiero dejarla sola

-no te preocupes Harry tengo hora libre así que me puedo quedar con ella un rato mas

-gracias luna nos vemos luego- vi a Harry mirar a Hermione un momento para luego acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la mejilla

…

por luna

Paso media hora cuando sentí una presión en mi mano voltee para ver a Hermione y vi que intentaba abrir los ojos

-lu…luna?

-estas bien herm?

-si, que hago aquí?- se levanto rápidamente y antes de poner un pie en el suelo se llevo las manos a la cabeza-auu que paso?

-cálmate que es lo ultimo que recuerdas- le pregunte mientras la ayudaba a recostarse

-lo único que recuerdo es mi sueño

-recordaste algo con la poción?

-cual poción?

-veras según me dijeron los chicos en pociones estuviste en contacto con una poción para recordar, comenzaste a agitarte y te desmayaste, desde entonces estas en la enfermería, te dio fiebre como efecto secundario, soñaste algo diferente esta vez?

-al comienzo, después vi como moría papá otra vez

Hermione me relato su sueño y yo cada vez pensaba que era mas y mas raro, hubo algo que no entendí así que le pregunte a ver si ella sabia algo mas

-Hermione pero a que se refería tu madre cuando te dijo que serias la ultima y la mejor de todas

- la verdad luna es que no tengo ni idea, ella no dijo a que se refería en el sueño

-te sientes mejor como para salir de aquí

-si solo necesito una poción para el dolor de cabeza

-déjame ver si todavía tienes fiebre- puse mi mano en su frente y note que ya no estaba tan caliente- ya ha bajado un poco llamare a la enfermera

-como se encuentra srta granger?

-perfectamente madame pomfry nada mas necesito que me de una poción para el dolor de cabeza y estaré perfecta

-bueno tómese esto y podrá retirarse, faltan unos 20 minutos para que comience su próxima clase

-gracias

…..

-vallamos a donde Dumbledore

-para que quieres ir a verle?

-para preguntarle si puedes cambiarte de habitación

-ok vamos- llegamos a la gárgola dijimos la contraseña y tocamos la puerta

-que puedo hacer por ud señoritas

- bueno profesor yo quisiera saber si es posible que yo compartiera mi habitación de premio anual con luna

-por supuesto señorita granger es su habitación puede disponer de ella como ud quiera, le diré a uno de los elfos que arreglen todo para la llegada de la srta lovewood, para esta noche sus pertenencias y una cama extra estarán en la habitación

-muchas gracias profesor, también quería preguntarle que si a una persona le lanzan el hechizo obliviate hay alguna oportunidad de que después de un periodo de tiempo esta recupere su memoria

-eso depende srta granger, si a un mago de poder muy bajo le lanzan el hechizo es muy improbable que recupere la memoria por si solo, pero si hechizan a un mago de gran poder es posible que después de unos años su memoria valla desbloqueando los sucesos que han sido reprimidos

-y como volverían los recuerdos todos de golpe o de manera gradual

-pues hasta donde yo se los recuerdos vuelven poco a poco quizás a través de sueños o cosas a si porque cuando los recuerdos vienen de manera consciente pueden ocasionar mareos, dolores de cabeza y desmayos ya que el cerebro hace demasiado esfuerzo tratando de recordar

-y es normal que de un momento a otro los recuerdos lleguen uno de tras del otro

-puede suceder si el mago desarrolla una gran cantidad de poder

-gracias profesor eso era todo lo que quería saber

-srta granger se encuentra bien? me entere que hoy tuvo su primer viaje a la enfermería

-si profesor fue solo un bajón de energías

-oh esta bien entonces nos veremos en la cena

…..

Por hermione

-porque el interrogatorio a Dumbledore

-porque desde que me dijiste que podían ser recuerdos a mi mente solo llego una maldición que en vez de borrar los recuerdos permanentemente los bloquea para que después de un determinado tiempo alguien pueda hacer el contra hechizo o que la persona recuerde por si misma

-ya entiendo, lo que estas tratando de decir es que quien quiera que modifico tu memoria pretendía devolvértela en algún momento

-si eso es exactamente lo que trato de decir, pero lo que no entiendo es porque vinieron ahora, a mi no me ha sucedido nada extraño como para que mi memoria se desbloqueara

-si yo tampoco entiendo eso pero relájate un poco esta tarde comenzaremos con la investigación de tu-sabes-que con los chicos y necesitamos todo tu cerebro para eso, oye también te quería comentar que Harry esta sospechando y esta muy preocupado por ti, hoy en la enfermería me hizo un interrogatorio sobre que te sucedía

-y que le dijiste

-que las pesadillas te tenían agotada y como no desayunaste se te bajaron las defensas, pero estoy segura que el mismo te hará algunas preguntas

- bueno ya hablare con el, por ahora iré a transformaciones, nos encontramos en la biblioteca

-ok herm, tómatelo con calma recuerda que todavía tienes fiebre y estas algo débil así que cuídate

-ok luna gracias por preocuparte

-para eso son las amigas ven aquí-luna me abrazo y dijo- y ya deja de asustarme no llevamos ni 3 días de clases y me has asustado ya 2 veces

-tratare de no morirme para este fin de semana

-jaja muy graciosa-dijo luna molesta- nos vemos luego

….

Por hermione

Entre al aula de transformaciones y mis amigos ya estaban ahí, Harry me vio y se dirigió hacia mi

-hermione! Como estas madame pomfry había dicho que no saldrías hasta mañana-harry se acercó hacia mi y me dio un gran abrazo que yo gustosa le devolví

-estas segura que estas bien todavía te siento caliente- me miro a los ojos y comenzó a palparme la cara con sus manos

-si Harry todavía tengo algo de fiebre pero ya no es necesario que me quede en la enfermería

-a bueno entonces ven vamos a sentarnos tienes que estar algo débil todavía- me tomo de la mano y me sentó en una silla al lado de la suya

La clase transcurrió con normalidad y al final nos dirigimos todos a la biblioteca

Por narrador

-bueno chicos que sabemos sobre rowena ravenclaw- todos comenzaron a mirarse las caras hasta que luna decidió intervenir

-enserio no saben nada

-la verdad es que no luna, todo lo que se es que fue la bruja mas poderosa en su tiempo y que su descendiente mas conocida es helena ravenclaw o la dama gris

-tienes razón herms por eso me parece lógico que en vez de investigar los descendientes de rowena vallamos directamente a la dama gris

-tienes razón luna eso nos ahorraría mucho tiempo de investigación

-es una buena idea pero pueden estar equivocados Harry

-porque herms

-porque no sabemos si helena tuvo hermanos, hasta donde tengo entendido rowena ravenclaw le transfirió todo sus poderes "especiales" a su primera hija mujer, no importa si su primer hijo fue hombre, la primera mujer que naciera de sus entrañas heredaría automáticamente todos sus poderes y así lo harían sus hijas y las hijas de sus hijas, no estamos seguros de que la dama gris sea la primera hija.

-y que pasa si ella tiene 2 hijas mujeres o no se tal vez 3

- es una buena pregunta ron, pero como te dije, la primera obtendría todos los poderes "especiales" mientras que el resto solo obtendría el gran poder que representa ser un ravenclaw

-pero no es algo egoísta que sus otros hijos se queden sin nada

-si lo es ginny pero de hecho también es inteligente porque si no en este momento no habría una heredera sino muchas mas

-ósea que tenemos que asegurarnos de que la dama gris sea la primera hija de rowena, porque si no lo es buscar desde su línea sanguínea seria un desperdicio

-exacto luna

-pero como lo averiguaremos

-fácil harry podriamos buscar en millones de libros o preguntarle directamente

-creo que me voy por la segunda opción

-y quien de nosotros hablara con ella-pregunto ginny

-Yo pienso que debería ir luna ella es una ravenclaw la dama gris se sentirá mas en confianza contigo

-si pero yo no quiero hablar con ella estando sola

-si yo tampoco pienso que debería ir sola tal vez podría ser peligroso

-pero ron ella es un fantasma lo mas que podría hacer es atravesarla

-no hablo del fantasma mione, hablo de que no podemos hacer esto a plena luz del día, podrían descubrirnos y desde que llegamos, malfoy y sus micos han estado acechándonos pero los imbéciles creen que no nos damos cuenta, si ven a "lunatica" como ellos la llaman no dudaran un segundo en atacarla

-y desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mi, ron

-eres mi amiga y te aprecio, aunque no lo creas

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras que ron y luna se miraban a los ojos, hasta que ginny decidió intervenir

-bueno y quien de nosotros ira con ella

-bueno….-dijo Harry- pienso que como en ravenclaw se da mucho el feminismo, Hermione debería ir ella es muy peligrosa cuando quiere y por un pelo casi te ponen en ravenclaw

-enserio Hermione eso no lo sabia- luna miraba a hermione como si hubiera cometido un crimen

-pues si cuando me pusieron el sombrero seleccionador la verdad es que me dijo que quedaría bien en todas las casas, me dijo que era lo bastante astuta como para estar en slytherin pero que mi estatus de sangre seria un problema, que tenia la moral perfecta para estar en hufflepuf, pero que lo que predominaba en mi era la inteligencia así que era perfecta para ravenclaw, yo creía que iba a quedar en ravenclaw pero después, de un momento a otro dijo algo mas, dijo… en gryffindor encontraras tu camino y termine aquí pero yo iba para ravenclaw

-wow así que guardándole secretos a tu mejor amiga

-y a nosotros

-si, ron tiene razón nunca nos dijiste que hubieras podido estar en todas las casas, solo nos comentaste lo de ravenclaw

-si no se lo comente a ninguno de uds es por que no me pareció relevante pero como salió el tema no me pareció un problema comentarlo, y luna tu sabes muy bien que yo no te guardo secretos, no a ti-hermione miro significativamente a luna y ella supo enseguida a que se refería y se molesto con ella misma por siquiera haber dudado de la confianza que Hermione tenia en ella

Después de un rato de que Hermione y luna mantuvieran contacto visual Harry decidió intervenir sabiendo que a Hermione la había lastimado un poco el hecho de que luna halla dudado de ella

-bueno esta decidido uds irán

-cuando lo haremos?

-esta noche


	6. Chapter 6

donde la podemos encontrar luna

-en la azotea de la torre de ravenclaw tiene una vista total al lago una vez subí allí por accidente y ella estaba ahí y cuando me vio entrar se fue, creo que pasa ahí todo el tiempo

-ok entonces a media noche irán les parece bien chicas

-si Harry

-estaremos vigilando el mapa todo el tiempo y cuando se acerquen a la torre de gryffindor saldremos

…

Por narrador

-Estas lista

-si luna y tu

-si, mira toma una de mis corbatas asi el cuadro te dejara entrar

Las chicas llegaron a la azotea y cuando la dama gris las vio intento irse pero Hermione intervino

-no por favor no se valla deseábamos hablar un rato con ud

-y que desean 2 niñas a esta hora de la noche- pregunto la dama gris con arrogancia

-la verdad es que queríamos saber mas sobre ud, sobre su familia no hay muchos detalles de la familia ravenclaw en los libros- respondió luna

-y ud para que quieren saber esa información?

-bueno nosotras…..

-oh no ahórrense esa mentira de es por "curiosidad" se que 2 niñas no vendrían a preguntarme por mi familia solo por curiosidad y menos a estas horas de la noche

-si le decimos la verdad nos dirá lo que queremos saber, porque si no díganoslo ahora, esa información que ud nos pide es estrictamente confidencial y no podemos andarla contando para no obtener lo que queremos

Luna se quedó sorprendida de la manera tan audaz como Hermione la hablo a la dama gris asi que la miro reprendiéndola y se quedó callada

-pero como se que no causaran ningún daño con la información que yo le suministre

-por el simple hecho de que no estamos en slytherin no somos esa clase de persona, la palabra traición no esta en nuestro vocabulario ni en nuestra forma de ser, cierto luna?

-si, necesitamos esta información para un bien mayor no para hacerle daño a nadie

-esta bien, creo que son sinceras asi que contestare lo que sea que me pregunten

-gracias, lo que sucede es que la heredera ravenclaw a llegado a Hogwarts o estaba antes aquí eso no lo sabemos con seguridad, lo que sabemos es que es la única que puede ayudar a Harry potter contra el señor tenebroso, ella es la única que puede asegurar la victoria de los buenos, por eso necesitamos saber desde que línea familiar comenzar a buscar, para encontrarla y protegerla, o de pronto ud ya sabe quien es y nos ahorraríamos toda la búsqueda y todos nosotros la protegeríamos.

-lamento decirte que no se quien es, pero se que ya ha cumplido los 17 asi que en unos meses sus poderes comenzaran a desarrollarse

-como sabe que ya cumplió los 17?- pregunto luna

-porque soy una ravenclaw, todo el que tenga algo de nuestra sangre puede sentir cuando la heredera ha comenzado la etapa de su cambio, yo por ejemplo sentí una gran descarga de energía el 19 de agosto de este año

-ósea que quien sea la heredera debió haber nacido el 19 del mes pasado

-si y con respecto a lo que me preguntaban no pueden buscar desde mi línea de sangre ya que yo no soy la mayor en mi familia

-y entonces quien es, no sabíamos que ud tenia hermanos

-si tuve 3 mi hermana mayor Elizabeth y mis 2 hermanos menores Ricardo y Alexander

-porque nadie supo nunca de ellos?

-corrección nadie supo nunca de Elizabeth de mis hermanos si se supo

-y porque mantuvieron a su hermana mayor en secreto

-por una profecía

-una profecía?

-si una que decía que se debía asegurar la supervivencia de la primogénita de rowena ya que en su línea de sangre se encontraría a la clave para salvar el mundo mágico en el futuro

-y entonces que paso con ella

- mi madre desde que cumplió 3 años la mando a Francia donde se hizo pasar por impura para que nadie la reconociera, mamá la visitaba en secreto constantemente, hasta cuando nací yo, sus visitas cada vez eran menos, a veces me llevaba a mi, y asi se pasaron los años, cuando mi hermana cumplió 22 nos mandó una carta para que fuéramos a visitarla, llegamos y después de que mamá la reprendiera por haber mandado una carta, porque nos hubieran podido descubrir, mi hermana nos contó que estaba embarazada, estaba de novia con un mago de sangre pura muy conocido tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle y tuvieron 2 hijos, gemelos una niña y un niño, la niña se llamaba Emma y el niño Robert como su padre, ambos crecieron sabiendo el secreto de la familia y sabiendo que debían continuar manteniéndolo, pero algo paso, Emma cumplió los 17 estaba teniendo una discusión con alguien por algo, y perdió el control de sus poderes termino incendiando la casa en donde se encontraban y tuvieron que darle explicaciones a la familia que sufrió los daños, esta familia prometió guardar el secreto pero lo fueron transmitiendo generación en generación, toda esa familia de desconocidos supo nuestro secreto, y Emma 8 años después quedo embarazada de una niña a la cual llamo Isabela y 2 niños a los cuales llamo Carlo y Leonardo ya que su esposo era italiano, hasta ahí llega mi conocimiento de la línea sanguínea de mi hermana ya que en ese tiempo el heredero de Salazar surgió y se encargó de exterminar a todos los que llevaban mi apellido, los únicos que se salvaron fueron mi hermano Alexander que no se encontraba en el país y mi hermana Elizabeth que se encontraba en Francia con su familia espero que esta información les haya servido de algo y que si la encuentran la protejan mucho mi madre y yo nos sacrificamos porque mi hermana viviera y quisiera que el esfuerzo valga la pena

-gracias nos sirvió de mucho-dijo luna

- si nos ahorró 2 generaciones de investigación, pero si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que nos dijera el apellido que utilizo su hermana para esconderse

- o claro pero no creo que les sirva de mucho, total los hijos siempre llevan el apellido del padre, pero bueno su nombre era Elizabeth Leblanc

-gracias por todo trataremos de encontrarla lo mas pronto posible. Buenas noches

-hasta luego niñas. Suerte…. ah y sigo sin entender porque quedaste en gryffindor en ravenclaw estarías mejor pero bueno. Adiós - y desapareció

…..

-que piensas de todo lo que nos dijo-pregunto luna mientras caminaban por el pasillo

-que debemos dormir estoy cansada fue demasiado información que procesar deberíamos hablar de eso mañana

-hola chicas

Harry, ron y ginny aparecieron frente a la entrada de gryffindor

-chicos! Casi nos matan del susto

- a ti herms porque puedo ver las pantuflas de ron desde la esquina

-bueno, bueno ya!- dijo Harry- lo lograron?

-si Harry ahora sabemos todo lo que la dama gris sabe, pero deberíamos hablar de esto mañana mione está cansada y todavía está débil por lo de esta mañana así que es mejor irnos a dormir

-esta bien chicas, adiós

Luna y Hermione se dieron la vuelta dirigiéndose a la torre de los premios anuales, hasta que la voz de ron las detuvo

-luna la torre de ravenclaw es hacia halla- dijo apuntando al lado contrario de donde se dirigían las chicas

-ahora luna y yo compartimos la habitación de los premios anuales

-desde cuándo?

-desde que yo lo quise de esa manera, hasta mañana-respondió Hermione jalando a luna del brazo

…..

Entraron a la habitación y Hermione se tiro enseguida a su cama

-es muy grande esta habitación no mione- Hermione no le respondio-mione?-la llamo otra vez y se encontró a su amiga profundamente dormida con el uniforme puesto

-hay mione ojala tengas bonitos sueños-dijo mientras le quitaba los zapatos y la arropaba

….

Una Hermione de 4 años se encontraba caminando sola y triste por un jardín, ya que su mamá y su hermano se habían ido a volar y no podía encontrar a su papá, se encontraba totalmente sola y de tanto caminar se había salido de la parte del jardín que ella conocía, tratando de encontrar su camino a casa escucho una hermosa melodía que la llamaba se fue acercando mas y mas hasta que vio a su papá en una especie de quiosco tocando un instrumento de viento que no supo reconocer, al escuchar la melodía que entonaba su papá se sintió feliz y tranquila igual que su papá, espero a que acabara y luego se acerco a el

-papi

El hombre se voltio rápidamente viendo que era su hija se acerco y la cargo

-hola mi ángel que haces por aquí

- me perdí papi y cuando escuche esa hermosa melodía decidí venir a ver que era y te encontré a ti, que es eso papi?

- esto mi ángel es un saxofón soprano te gusta cómo suena?

-me encanta papi me hace sentir mejor que tocar el piano, pero papi que haces aquí solo y porque nunca te había escuchado tocar antes

-tu mi ángel eres una niña muy inteligente, demasiado para tu edad por eso te voy a contar mi secreto, tocar el saxofón es algo que me gusta, que me hace feliz por eso me gusta mantenerlo solo para mi para que nadie venga y lo arruine

-lo compartirías conmigo papá yo de verdad quiero aprender todo lo que pueda de ti y puedo seguir aprendiendo piano

-esta bien mi ángel, hoy no puedo enseñarte nada nuevo porque el saxofón no se puede compartir pero para mañana te conseguiré el tuyo propio y me asegurare de aprendas todo lo que yo se

-está bien papi a qué hora nos encontramos

-d de la tarde que es cuando tu madre y tu hermano están volando y a las 6 las de piano que son con tu hermano

-gracias por compartir tu secreto conmigo prometo no decirle a nadie

-te amo mi ángel ahora volvamos a casa

La escena cambio rápidamente y Hermione pudo verse asi misma de niña con su padre tocando el saxofón el le enseñaba notas y melodías nuevas y ella las aprendía cada vez mas rápido y con gran facilidad

La escena cambio otra vez ahora Hermione tenía 5 años y estaba con su papá en el quiosco

-bueno mi ángel has aprendido muy rápido y creo que ya es hora de que aprendas tu primera canción

-cual papi?

-pues la que me oíste tocando la primera vez se llama _forever in love_ y es de Kenny g

-Que bien papi comencemos

La escena cambio otra vez Hermione tenía 6 años y estaba con su papá en la casa del lago, estaban tocando juntos la canción y se oía espectacular era una melodía dulce y romántica que si intentabas sentirla te podía poner los pelos de punta, terminaron de tocar y Stefan dijo

-que bien mi ángel ya lo tienes te salió perfecto

-es porque tengo un gran profesor-hermione se tiro a los brazos de su padre y el le dijo

- espero que estés _forever in love_ de la música (por siempre enamorada de la musica)

-siempre papi lo prometo

La escena cambio otra vez y Hermione estaba con su papá en la sala de su casa

-bueno mi ángel hoy tocaras la canción tu solita, yo te voy a acompañar en el piano, yo entro primero y luego lo haces tu, esta bien?

-si papi ya estoy lista

-ven siéntate conmigo en el piano, recuerda yo te doy la entrada y luego seguimos juntos

Stefan comenzó a tocar el piano, y luego entro la pequeña Hermione, la combinación de los 2 instrumentos le daban un toque casi celestial a la canción cuando terminaron Stefan dijo

-bueno mi ángel ya te enseñe todo lo que se, ahora solo tienes que seguir practicando, te salió precioso, algún día todo esto será completamente tuyo

-enserio papi me regalarías tu piano y el saxofón

-claro mi ángel, incluso te los daré desde ahora

Stefan realizo un movimiento de varita apuntando al gran piano de cola negro, y aun costado aparecieron las palabras en letras plateadas: mi angel; después apunto a el saxofón y en la parte de atrás aparecieron las palabras forever in love

-ahora sabes que son tuyos, te regalo los objetos más preciados para mí, prométeme que siempre los cuidaras

-lo prometo papi, te amo

-y yo a ti mi ángel

La escena cambio otra vez Hermione tenía 7 años y se encontraba sola en el quiosco con el saxofón en la mano

-hace un año que te fuiste papá, porque me dejaste, sabes que yo te amaba a ti mas que a nadie en el mundo, contigo lo compartía todo-dijo la pequeña niña, para después ponerse el saxofón en la boca y comenzar a tocar la canción que le enseño su papá, termino y dijo

-te amo papá- y todo se volvió negro

….

-hermione, Hermione despierta

Abrí los ojos estaba muy borroso, los cerré fuertemente y las lágrimas cayeron alguien me las limpio pasando delicadamente los pulgares por mis mejillas, recordé el final de mi sueño y muchas más cayeron

-estas bien herms?

-luna?

-si herms que paso tuviste una pesadilla?

-no la verdad es que fue un muy buen sueño

-y porque lloras?

-porque ahora se porque me dolía tanto su muerte

-soñaste con tu papá otra vez?

-si fue precioso-le conté a luna mi sueño y fui consciente de que la persona que mas amo en el mundo ya no esta

-lo siento herms, créeme yo se lo que se siente

-si pero bueno el ya no puede volver y tengo que superarlo, que hora es?

-son las 6 en 1 hora tenemos que bajar a desayunar

-disculpa si te desperté

- no me despertaste yo me levante y te vi llorando asi que fui a levantarte

-esta bien; te dejo que uses el baño primero debemos bajar y hablar con los chicos

-esta bien no me tardo.

…..

Por harry

Vi a hermione acercarse y sentarse con nosotros, algo iba mal había tristeza en sus ojos, pero no se veía tan mal como ayer

-hola chicos

-hola herms

-dormiste bien?- pregunto ginny

-si

-no tuviste ninguna pesadilla?- pregunte

-fue triste, pero no fue una pesadilla- eso explica sus ojos, tengo que hablar con ella de eso, decide cambiar de tema, se notaba que la incomodaba hablar de sus sueños

-bueno y cuando hablaremos de ustedes-saben-que?

-pensaba que podíamos hacerlo esta tarde después de clases

-estoy de acuerdo pero no podemos hablar de eso en la biblioteca

-ginny tiene razón hagámoslo en el lago

-nos encontramos allí entonces

-yo le aviso a luna-dijo ron

-ron, cuando hables con luna dile que se encuentre conmigo en nuestra sala común antes de ir al lago

Terminamos de hablar y todo iba normal hasta que mcgonagal se acerco a nosotros

-buenos días chicos

-buenos días profesora- respondimos todos a coro

-srta granger el profesor Dumbledore quiere verla después del desayuno

-esta bien profesora ahí estaré

-oh y por favor valla sola su manada puede irse a clases

-ok

Vi a mcgonagal alejarse y comente

-que querra Dumbledore contigo?

-no se de pronto se entero de nuestras actividades extracurriculares de anoche y quiere saber como nos fue

-pero como pude haberse enterado

-no se chicos pero usualmente Dumbledore lo sabe todo

…..

Me acerque a la gárgola, dije la contraseña y toque la puerta

-adelante

-buenos días profesor-le di una mirada a toda la habitación y me di cuenta de que no estaba solo, había un chico de mi edad con el cabello negro y ojos miel como los míos, era muy guapo a mi parecer, así que me decidí a saludarlo

-hola

-hola como estas

-bien y tu?, eres nuevo?- antes de que el chico tuviera tiempo de contestar Dumbledore lo interrumpió

-de eso quería hablarle srta granger el señor moore es nuevo en el colegio, acabo de llegar hoy y necesito que alguien lo ayude y lo guie por el colegio, pensé que ud seria la persona indicada para eso, teniendo en cuenta que el sr moore ha sido seleccionado para gryffindor y esta en su mismo año

-claro profesor por mi no hay problema

-otra cosa señorita granger, el sr moore ocupara una de las habitaciones que se encuentra en la torre de los premios anuales, ya que no hay cupo en las habitaciones de la torre de gryffindor, serán compañeros de torre ud, el y la señorita lovewood

-esta bien profesor

-cambiando de tema srta granger necesito que me haga un favor muy importante

-dígame profesor

-hay una niña en cuarto año que será parte del equipo de quidittch este año, el problema es que la chica tiene dificultades respiratorias y volar es algo muy peligroso para ella, lo que quiero que ud haga es que en el próximo partido ud tenga la escoba en mano y si algo llega a suceder ud se encargue de ayudarla

-pero no entiendo profesor porque no le dicen simplemente que no juegue

-porque ella esta en su derecho si quiere jugar nosotros no podemos decirle que no juegue seria injusto y hasta discriminatorio

-ok profesor pero ud sabe que yo no soy buena con las alturas

-se equivoca señorita granger ud sabe volar que le de miedo es algo diferente, tómelo como un reto con ud misma y además no es solo atraparla cuando se caiga de la escoba, ud debe llegar a tierra y hacer un hechizo muy difícil de magia antigua que dudo que alguno de sus compañeros pueda realizar

-harry podría realizarlo, el es mucho mas poderoso que yo

-pero no se necesita poder, se necesita concentración y determinación algo que le falta a el señor potter, además el no puede salirse del partido

-si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con tu miedo a las alturas

-todo listo- dijo Dumbledore

-ud señor moore ayudara a Hermione con sus problemitas de vuelo y ud Hermione vendrá esta tarde ya que el primer partido de la temporada es el sábado de la próxima semana, también debe estar en los entrenamientos, algo malo le puede pasar en cualquier momento

-como se llama la chica?- pregunte

-Amy, Amy fields

- esta bien profesor nos vemos después de clases

-bueno chicos ya pueden irse a clases

….


	7. Chapter 7

salimos de la habitación y le pregunte

-bueno sr moore ya desayuno?

-no srta granger acabo de llegar asi que no, no he comido, pero porfavor tuteame… ah y mi nombre es nicolas pero prefiero que me llamen Nick

-bueno vallamos a las cocinas, comes algo y luego vamos a clases, por cierto mi nombre es Hermione

-lindo nombre algún apodo?

-bueno algunos me dicen mione y otros herms

-puedo llamarte por uno de tus apodos o mantenemos la formalidad

-puedes llamarme como quieras

Caminamos por los corredores en silencio hasta que Nick me detuvo y me miro a los ojos

-oye quería saber si te parecería bien que fuéramos amigos, me refiero a que somos compañeros de curso y de torre, y teniendo en cuenta lo grande que es el colegio tendrás que aguantarme por unos días mas

-si claro, siempre es bueno tener un amigo nuevo- nos dimos la mano y seguimos caminado, llegamos a el cuadro con las frutas, rasque a la pera y una puerta se mostro ante nosotros

-wow conque Hogwarts tiene pasadizos secretos

-si muchos casi nadie los conoce solo mis amigos y yo asi que guarda el secreto

Entramos y dobby se acerco a nosotros

-buenos días srta Hermione granger en que puedo ayudarla-dijo dobby mientras hacia una gran reverencia

-no hagas eso dobby, sabes que no me agrada además vengo a pedirte un favor

-claro srta digame y dobby le servirá

-mira dobby te presento a un amigo el es Nick moore y no alcanzo a desayunar asi que quería saber si podrias darle algo de comer y a mi una manzana

-claro, por favor siéntense ya vuelvo

Nos sentamos y en unos minutos llego dobby con toda nuestra comida

-gracias -dijimos al mismo tiempo

-bueno dime Hermione quien es lovewood? Otro premio anual?

-no, ella se llama luna lovewood y yo quise compartir mi habitación con ella

-porque? No se te da bien dormir sola?

-no ella es mi mejor amiga y es la persona en la que mas confio en este momento y últimamente he tenido pesadillas asi que se me hace mejor que halla alguien mas en la habitación

-y como es ella

-físicamente o como persona?

-las 2

-físicamente es rubia, piel blanca, ojos azules y como persona ella es….diferente

-como asi que diferente?

-bueno ella es confiable, amble, generosa y sincera, muy sincera ella siempre te dice la verdad aunque duela y tiene gustos exóticos, te tienes que dar el tiempo de conocerla, estoy segura de que te va caer bien

-suena a una gran chica

-lo es, por cierto me arias un favor

-si claro dime

-pues yo quede con luna después de clases en nuestra sala común pero como veras estare con Dumbledore, asi que por favor habla con ella y dile que le diga a los chicos todo

-y si me pregunta donde estas

-dile que estoy con Dumbledore y no le des detalles yo hablare con ella mas tarde

-esta bien pero primero me tienes que decir donde esta nuestra torre, por cierto tenemos que pasar por allí ahora, Dumbledore me dijo que mis cosas estaban halla

- bien ahora que termines vamos

-oye cuando comenzamos tus clase de vuelo

-haa no se cuando tu puedas

-que te parece mañana después de clases

-me parece bien, pero no tengo escoba

-no te preocupes yo tengo 2 una rayo de luz y una nimbus 2001

-una rayo de luz! Es la escoba mas rápida hasta ahora

-si lo es, pero hay algo que no entiendo si a ti no te gusta volar porque sabes tanto de escobas?

-a mis mejores amigos les encanta volar y el quidittch asi que trato de informarme para poder mantener una conversación decente con ellos

-aaa ok entonces mañana después de clases?

-si claro dile a luna también eso porfavor usualmente estoy con mis amigos en esos momentos

-esta bien ya termine nos vamos'

-claro

…

salimos de las cocinas y le indique el camino hacia la torre de los premios anuales, le mostré su habitación recogió sus cosas y salimos otra vez

-hey mione

-me gustaría saber si te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy en el lago

-porque no en el gran comedor?

-porque ahí me van a acosar con preguntas y no me dará tiempo para hablar contigo, y quiero conocerte mejor ya que eres mi primera amiga aquí

-ok esta bien entonces nos encontramos en la puerta del gran comedor y de ahí vamos al lago

-perfecto yo me encargo de la comida

-sabes donde esta el gran comedor?

-si lo vi cuando entre por cierto en que hora de clase estamos?

- nos perdimos 2 horas de encantamientos, asi que ahora tenemos 2 horas de transformaciones con ravenclaw, ya llegamos, que las miradas no te intimiden, en especial las de mis amigos son algo….no se, celosos

-deséame suerte

-disculpe por interrumpir profesora mcgonagal

-no se preocupe srta granger ya Dumbledore me informo la situación, estudiantes el es nicolas moore y nos acompañara en este último año en Hogwarts, chicos pueden sentarse- Nick se sentó a mi lado y la clase transcurrió con normalidad

La clase acabo y me encargue de presentar a harry y a ron con Nick

-harry, ron el es mi nuevo amigo Nick, Nick ellos son mis mejores amigos Harry y ron

-un gusto en conocerlos-respondió Nick

-a ti también Nick te sientas con nosotros en el almuerzo?

-pues no ya tenemos planes para almorzar en el lago- respondí

-si voy por la comida, nos encontramos en el gran comedor-nick se encamino a las cocinas y yo me fui con Harry y ron

-desde cuando son amigos y porque van a almorzar solos-dijo Harry

-somos amigos desde esta mañana cuando Dumbledore me pidió que lo acompañara y vamos a almorzar solos, porque el no quiere que lo acosen con preguntas y queremos conocernos mejor

-y a donde se van a encontrar

-en la puerta del gran comedor

Llegamos a el gran comedor los chicos se fueron a la mesa y yo me quede esperando a nick, después de unos minutos llego con una canasta en una mano y una guitarra en la otra

-vamos?- me pregunto con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa y esos ojos me recordaron a alguien pero no supe quien era en ese momento

-claro vamos-llegamos a el lago, pusimos una sabana debajo de un gran árbol y nos sentamos a comer

-no me dijiste que tocaras la guitarra?

-o si toco la guitarra, el piano y la batería que es definitivamente mi favorita

-enserio porque?

-porque cuando me siento frustrado o molesto me puedo descargar ahí y tu tocas algún instrumento

-la verdad no se

-como que no sabes?

-pues últimamente siempre sueño que estoy tocando el piano o el saxofón siendo una niña, pero no se si fue real o que

-soñaste y esto involucra tus pesadillas?

-mas o menos

-me las cuentas

-todavia no nos conocemos lo suficiente ni siquiera se porque te dije lo de mis sueños

-no se lo has dicho a nadie?

-si a luna pero a nadie mas

-confías en mi?

-si hay algo en tus ojos que me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien y eso me hace confiar en ti

-no sabes a quien? pero si mis ojos son iguales a los tuyos

-tienes razón, pero cambiemos de tema no me siento cómoda hablando de mis sueños, cuéntame de tu familia?

-pues tengo 2 hermanos menores, mi hermano logan y mi hermana cassi, nos llevamos un año de diferencia yo soy el mayor

-y donde están ellos?

-ellos están en una escuela en Italia, yo estaba cansado de ese ambiente y decidí venir a Londres

-y tus padres?

-ellos murieron en un ataque mortifago cuando yo tenia 5 desde entonces vivo con unos de sus amigos que decidieron acogernos a mi y a mis 2 hermanos

-oh lo siento mucho, entiendo como te sientes

-también mataron a tus padres?

- no pero es algo complicado no te puedo decir nada hasta que sepa que mis suposiciones son reales

-bueno y háblame de ti

-pues soy hija única y mis padres son muggles, son dentistas

- y tus amigos

-pues ya los conociste son Harry potter y ron weasley, de los 2 me llevo mejor con Harry, porque con ron peleo demasiado por estupideces pero es un gran amigo, esta luna pero ya te hable de ella y ginny la hermana de ron también es una buena amiga y tu, tus amigos?

-pues yo no soy de tener muchos amigos, me llevo muy bien con los hijos de los amigos de mis padres que son 2 chicas tienen mi edad una se llama kate, la otra se llama jane y su hermano que es un año menor se llama Ethan, mi mejor amiga es jane y mi mejor amigo se llama Henry y es mi primo su mamá era hermana de mi mamá

-y hace cuanto tocas?

-pues toco desde que tengo 7 y con mi primo Henry tenemos montado un pequeño grupo, el toca el piano o la guitarra, mi hermana cassi toca el bajo y yo la batería

-que genial espero algún dia poder oírlos tocar

-si a mi también, de pronto cuando terminemos la escuela podrías venir conmigo a Italia unos días

-me encantaría, gracias

-o no es nada, por cierto no tenemos que ir a clase ya?

-si pero todavía no tenemos profesor de defensa así que en las 2 horas que restan de clase nos podemos quedar aquí o dar un paseo por el castillo

-quedémonos aquí puedo tocar un rato si quieres

-claro toca

-nick comenzó a tocar _lovesong _de adele esa canción me encanta tiene una melodía preciosa e increíblemente relajante, me quede mirando el vacío recostada en el hombro de Nick y varias imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza

-nooo papá nooooo

-hermione pequeña despierta

Abri los ojos y mamá estaba mirándome preocupada me tire a sus brazos y comencé a llorar

-porque se fue mami porque papi ya no esta conmigo

-el esta contigo mi amor en tu corazón

Abrace a mi mamá y me quede dormida en sus brazos

La escena cambio otra vez y esta vez estábamos mi mamá, mi hermano y yo en el jardín con las escobas

-pero mami a mi no me gusta volar

-hazlo mi amor supera tu miedo, recuerdas como tu papi te llevaba, si vuelas y te concentras en el lo sentirás

Cuando mamá me dijo esas palabras me llene de valor y monte mi escoba vole despacio y concentrándome sentí a mi papá conmigo, sentí que me abrazaba

-hermione estas bien?- esa voz me trajo de vuelta voltee la cabeza y vi a Nick a mi lado, tenia mucho mareo y dolor de cabeza

-nick?- pregunte pero antes de que me respondiera todo se volvió negro

….

Por Nick

Comencé a tocar y Hermione se arrecosto contra mi ya había terminado la canción cuando me voltee a verla tenia los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida me pareció raro así que le hable

-hermione estas bien?- estaba algo pálida, me miro y dijo mi nombre, no fue mas que un mero susurro, cuando la vi inclinarse rápidamente hacia el piso, la cogí en brazos y note que estaba inconsciente, la cargue deje todo en el suelo y la lleve a la enfermería

Llegue, no había nadie, asi que la deje en una camilla y llame por ayuda

-ayuda, ayuda por favor un medimago

-pero que pasa joven

-mi amiga se ha desmayado

-quien es ud?- dijo la mujer mientras revisaba a Hermione

-soy nuevo mi nombre es nicolas moore, ella esta bien?

-si parece que solo se ha desmayado- me puse a su lado y la tome de una mano, mientras que la enfermera le daba a oler una poción por unos minutos hasta que fue abriendo los ojos

-mione, estas bien?

-nick?

-si mione aquí estoy te sientes bien

-me duele la cabeza

-un momento ya le traigo algo- dijo la enfermera, para después volver con una poción, Hermione se la tomo y la enfermera dijo

-tómese esta poción para dormir sin soñar, ud necesita descansar

-puedo hacerlo en mi habitación no me quiero quedar aquí

-esta bien-la enfermera nos dio la poción y salimos de allí

-podemos pasar por el lago antes deje todo allí

-si claro y discúlpame por esto

-no tienes nada porque disculparte ven apóyate en mi-le pase un brazo por la cintura, recogimos todo en el lago y fuimos a la torre

Me sente en un sillón de 3 piezas y le dije

-te vas a tu habitación? si quieres te puedes quedar aquí conmigo, dicen que soy cómodo

-jajaja enserio? Bueno me quedare contigo

Hermione se sentó en el sillón y recostó la cabeza en mis piernas

-gracias Nick has sido muy lindo conmigo

-no te preocupes, ahora toma tu poción y échate una siesta

Hermione se tomó la poción y poco después se quedo dormida

Habían pasado ya 2 horas desde que Hermione se durmió ósea que ya se debieron acabar las clases y hermione tiene que ir a donde dumbledore, yo no la voy a despertar el tiene que entender que ella no esta bien, pero en cualquier momento luna va a venir y tengo que ver que es lo que la voy a decir

15 minutos después una rubia entro por la puerta

-mione ya llegue!-grito por toda la habitación

-shhhhh luna por favor silencio esta dormida

- espera tu quien eres y porque mi amiga esta dormida encima de ti?

-mucho gusto nicolas moore, nuevo amigo de Hermione y esta dormida porque se desmayo y la enfermera le dijo que tenia que tomarse una pocion, yo le dije que se quedara conmigo y aquí estamos

-como que se desmayo otra vez!- dijo luna escandalizada vino caminando hasta Hermione y se la quedo viendo

-otra vez? Ya le había pasado antes?

-si esta es la segunda vez

-es normal que le pase?

-parece que ahora se esta convirtiendo en su habito, pero espera de donde saliste

Le conte a luna toda la historia y al final me dijo

-gracias por cuidarla

-de nada ella ahora es mi amiga también, por cierto ella me dijo que le fueras a decir todo a los chicos porque ella no podía ir contigo a hablar con ellos y que mañana tampoco podría

-pero porque?

-ahora debería estar con Dumbledore pero no quiero despertarla, y pues me dijo que no te diera detalles que ella te los diría mas tarde, pero no creo que pueda hacer ni una cosa ni la otra

-esta bien entonces iré a hablar con los chicos, te quedaras con ella?

-hasta que despierte

-fue un gusto conocerte Nick ahora eres oficialmente mi amigo, hasta luego

-chao luna

…

-Hola chicos

-hola luna y mione?- me pregunto Harry

-ella no vendrá

-porque?- dijo ginny

-se desmayó asi que está descansando en nuestra torre

-como! Y porque no nos dijiste- dijo Harry molesto

-porque no me entere sino hace diez minutos, además Nick esta con ella que por cierto esta dormida

-con Nick?

-si se desmayo estando con el

-bueno voy a verla

- no Harry puedes ir mas tarde pero no ahora ella necesita descansar y nosotros hablar de lo de anoche nos dieron mucha información que procesar y mucho que hacer.

-esta bien luna que averiguaron

-bueno…-les conte toda la historia a los chicos y nos quedamos hablando un rato mas

-como vamos a hacer para encontrar información de Elizabeth leblanc

-bueno pienso que deberíamos buscar a su esposo, la dama gris nos dijo que era un mago de sangre pura muy conocido tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle así que no debe ser tan difícil encontrarlo

-bueno ya es hora de la cena, comamos y mañana seguiremos hablando de esto

Llegamos a el gran comedor que ya se encontraba lleno de gente y no vi ni a Hermione, ni a Nick

-chicos Nick y hermione no están- dijo Harry

-debe ser que no ha despertado les llevare algo de comer

-yo te ayudo luna, sirvamos 4 platos y cenamos con ellos

-ok Harry

Servimos los platos y nos encaminamos hacia la torre de los premios anuales, entramos y vimos nick dormido con Hermione también dormida en su regazo

-los despertamos?-me pregunto Harry

-yo pienso que si, no se pueden acostar sin comer, luego podrán seguir durmiendo

Dejamos los platos en la mesa y camine hacia Nick para despertarlo

-nick despierta-lo zarandee un poco

- ahhh hola luna, todo bien?

- si les trajimos la cena, despiertas a mione?

-si claro, mione despierta-nick movia a Hermione hasta que comenzó a abrir los ojos

-nick?

-hola mione Harry y luna nos trajeron la cena

-cena? que hora es?

-son las 7

-como! Yo tenia que hablar con Dumbledore

Dijo parándose y corriendo hacia la puerta pero Harry la cogió del brazo

-no mione primero comes y después te vas, no quiero que te de un bajon de nuevo- dijo Harry mientras la miraba a los ojos para después abrazarla y decirle- me tenias preocupado es la segunda vez que te pasa esto, estas bien?

-si Harry no te preocupes- le dijo Hermione todavía abrazándolo

-ya había escuchado eso antes pero vamos a cenar.

…..

Termine de comer y me fui a la oficina de Dumbledore toque la puerta y entre

-disculpe profesor, no pude venir después de clases

-no se preocupe srta granger lo importante es que esta aquí, para comenzar debe saber que es lo que le sucede a la srta fields, su problema es que cuando se agita o tiene emociones muy fuertes sus vías respiratorias se cierran e impiden que el aire entre con facilidad, asi que primero usted apréndase estas palabras

_Air aperit ostia, et lets hoc clausa sint spirant et vivere _(abre las puertas del aire y permite que este ser cerrado respire y viva)

-ya profesor ahora que hago

-bueno cuando este con la srta fields ud va abrir su boca, a colocar su mano izquierda sobre su pecho y con su mano derecha realizara el hechizo, al ser de magia antigua el secreto esta en la concentración total y la canalización, usted debe concentrar toda su magia en la respiración, cuando toda su magia este canalizada tres hilos de magia con color azul entraran por la boca y la nariz de la señorita fields abriendo sus vías respiratorias. Esta lista para intentar

-si profesor

-recuerde debe concentrarse en la magia y en la respiración, cuando termine de recitar las palabras los hilos deben salir, primero concéntrese y luego diga las palabras

Me concentre en respirar y en la magia, cuando sentí un cosquilleo recorriéndome el pecho dije las palabras

_Air aperit ostia, et lets hoc clausa sint spirant et vivere_

Y tres hilos de un color azul muy pálido salieron de mi varita

-regular srta granger ud necesita mas magia, canalice todo su poder en su pecho y cuando sienta como una explosión o un ardor ahí es cuando tiene que decir las palabras ahora pare un segundo esta gastando magia y no quiero que se canse

Pare y me sentí como si no hubiera dormido en días, me quede en silencio un rato hasta que Dumbledore interrumpió

-esta lista para intentarlo de nuevo

Cogí aire y me prepare

-si profesor

Cerré los ojos me concentre en la respiración, comencé a sentir la magia a través de mi cuerpo, la enfoque en mi pecho y hice que se expandiera que me llenara las pulmones me quede asi un rato hasta que sentí que mi pecho no lo soportaría y dije las palabras

_Air aperit ostia, et lets hoc clausa sint spirant et vivere_

Tres hilos de un azul turquesa salieron de mi varita

-muy bien hecho srta granger ahora manténgalo, debe mantenerlo hasta que la persona recupere la consciencia

Me esforcé por mantenerlo pero cada vez se hacia mas difícil ya llevaba 10 min manteniendo el hechizo y sentía que pronto me desmayaría

-muy bien srta granger ya puede detenerse

Me detuve y sentí como el alma me volvía al cuerpo, el pecho dejo de árdeme, pero me sentía algo débil

-como se siente?

-un poco débil

-con mucha razón a mantenido el hechizo por mas de 10 minutos creí que de un momento a otro se desmayaría pero estoy muy orgulloso de que halla podido mantenerlo, recuerde practicar para que pueda hacerlo mas rápido eso es crucial, si se demora demasiado la srta fields puede morir, el sábado es el primer entrenamiento asi que debe perfeccionar su vuelo y el hechizo mañana y el viernes

-esta bien profesor hare lo mejor que pueda

-y recuerde srta granger no le mencione esto a muchas personas, pueden pensar que somos negligentes por darle una oportunidad a la chica, dígale al señor moore que no lo ande comentando y ya puede irse a descansar debe estar un poco débil pero con una buena noche de sueño se recupera

-hasta mañana profesor

…..

Por luna

-Bueno chicos me voy acostar le dan las buenas noches a mione de mi parte

-esta bien Harry hasta mañana

-y entonces luna tu también te vas a acostar

-no, quiero esperar a mione tengo curiosidad con lo de dumbledore

-Ahh ok

En ese momento vi a hermione entrar, tenia la varita en la mano y estaba muy pálida

-hermione! Que paso te atacaron?

-no luna porque dices eso?

-porque estas mas blanca que la leche y tienes la varita en la mano

-podemos sentarnos por favor?

-claro herms ven- la tome de la mano y nos sentamos juntas, le pase un brazo por los hombros y se recostó contra mi nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Nick hablo

-lo lograste?

-si pero tengo que perfeccionarlo para el sábado

-porque te vez tan mal?

-utilice demasiada magia, solo estoy algo débil

-disculpen pero no se de lo que están hablando

-nick por favor explícaselo todo y chicos esto es algo que Dumbledore me pidió que mantuviéramos en secreto asi que no lo comenten con otras personas solo entre nosotros

Nick me conto todo lo que Dumbledore le pidió a Hermione y honestamente quede sorprendida de que Dumbledore confié tanto en ella como para confiarle la vida de otra persona

-ósea herms que tienes que salvar a esa niña

-mione?

-mmmm

-vamos a dormir- la ayude a levantarse y nos despedimos de Nick para luego irnos a dormir en la habitación, nos acostamos y dije

-que duermas bien mione

-tu también luna

-mañana no te salvas de mi interrogatorio

-lo se, luna , lo se...


	8. Chapter 8

Tenia la respiración agitada, tenia unos 5 años y estaba con una mujer y un niño a los que no pude reconocer, pero la mujer era muy parecida a elizabeth, mi madre, de un momento a otro, hubo una gran explosión, y toda la habitación se prendió en fuego, estaba llorando, incontrolablemente, igual que el chico a mi lado, y no podía respirar, el humo se me estaba metiendo en los pulmones, asi que le hable a la mujer

-tia lili….cofcof…quecofcof…..hacemos,cofcof-

-hermione, hijito corran a la cabaña y no salgan-nos tomamos de las manos y corrimos, cada vez me sentía mas débil, no podía respirar y me zumbaban los oídos, llegamos a la cabaña y vimos con horror como toda la casa estaba prendida en fuego

-noooo! Tia liliiii!-un lastimero sollozo salió de mis labios y todo se volvió oscuridad

-HERMIONE!

….

Eran las 5 AM cuando una tos combinada con gritos y sollozos me despertó, me voltee y mire a Hermione, se estaba revolviendo en la cama, grandes lagrimas salían de sus ojos, estaba muy pálida, y parecía que no podía respirar bien, me levante de un salto y fui a despertarla

-hermione despierta-dije mientras la zarandeaba, pero ella no reaccionaba, seguía llorando y tosiendo, hasta que de un momento a otro dijo

-noooo! Tia lili!- escuche como un lastimero sollozo salió de sus labios y se quedo quieta de repente, me asuste y grite

-HERMIONE!-ella abrió los ojos abruptamente me miro un segundo y se paro de un salto, dio un paso y cayo al suelo de rodillas, me acerque a ella rápidamente, la ayude a levantarse, la acosté en la cama y preocupada la observe un momento, las lagrimas seguían cayendo, y estaba temblando mucho, de un momento a otro con la mirada perdida comenzó a decir una y otra vez

-se…quemo….esta muerta…-lo repetía una y otra vez mientras lloraba, con la mirada perdida y sin parpadear, yo estaba muy asustada asi que me quede viéndola, luego de unos minutos soltó un gemido y sus ojos quedaron blancos, no estaba la pupila, cerro los ojos y yo entre en pánico, le toque la cara y el contacto casi me quema, estaba hirviendo en fiebre por eso había perdido la consciencia, corrí al baño y traje agua fría en una vasija y un trapo, ella estaba temblando asi que me acosté con ella en la cama y la abrace, mientras que le ponía las compresas de agua fría en la frente, después de media hora haciéndolo, vi como trataba de abrir los ojos, le coloque otra compresa y me quede mirándola, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente su mirada y la mia se conectaron, luego de estar asi un momento dijo

-lu..luna…

-calma, te sientes mejor?-ella negó con la cabeza

-te..tengo…fri..frio- tosio un poco, yo la apreté mas contra mi tratando de darle calor, y la arrope lo mas que pude, le puse las compresas por un rato mas y ella dijo

-disculpa por causarte tantas molestias-

- no te disculpes para eso están las amigas

-gracias-me dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo

-tenemos que bajar-hizo el intento de levantarse pero yo la detuve

-no, estas mal, bajar asi no es una buena idea, tienes que cuidarte

-ya estoy bien es solo que tuve una pesadilla

-quieres contármela?

-no, no ahora, quisiera olvidarlo por un momento y pensar que todo esta bien y que nada de esto es real, porque si lo es, toda mi otra familia posiblemente este muerta-la sentí estremecerse y la apreté un poco mas

-esta bien, tengo la primera hora libre asi que trata de relajarte, luego iremos por algo de comer- ella asintió y se quedo mirando la nada, paso una hora, era hora de bajar al gran comedor, cuando alguien toco la puerta

-ya están listas chicas?

-hermione, no esta bien Nick, bajaremos luego-en ese momento el entro en la habitación, se dirigió hacia nosotras y se arrodillo al lado de Hermione tomando su mano

-que pasa mione?

-no es nada, solo estoy algo débil y tengo fiebre

-que les parece si se cambian y yo les traigo el desayuno y una poción

-te puedes levantar?

-creo que si- me levante de la cama y le deje el camino a Nick para que la ayudara a ponerse de pie, cuando estuvo en sus 2 pies dijo

-gracias Nick-el salio de la habitación y Hermione y yo nos turnamos el baño, ella fue primero y luego lo hice yo, cuando la vi estaba recostada en su cama, luego llego Nick y bajamos a comer en nuestra sala común, desayunamos y mione se tomo una poción revitalizante, ellos se fueron a clase y yo me quede disfrutando la hora libre

…

Harry, ron, Nick y yo estábamos saliendo de nuestra ultima clase del dia

-por fin, hoy tocaron todas las aburridas-dijo ron

-cierto, iremos a la biblioteca-yo sabia que Harry quería a hablar sobre la heredera pero yo ya tenia planes con Nick

-vallan uds chicos, Nick y yo tenemos algo que hacer, me miraron algo enojados y se fueron

-vamos?

-claro-nos dirigimos al campo de quidditch y el regreso con las 2 escobas, me dio la nimbus 2001 y me pregunto

-sabes volar

-si supongo que si

-bueno vamos a ver- monto su escoba y salio disparado hacia el cielo, dio unas cuantas vueltas y se puso a mi lado

-trata de alcanzarme-monte mi escoba y Sali disparada tras el, era muy veloz, comenzamos a volar mas rápido y mas alto y yo me comenzaba a tensionar comenzamos a zigzaguear a través de los arboles y las cosas se ponían difíciles, vi a Nick subir en picada y me obligue a ir tras el, tenia todos mis músculos tensionados y frene a su lado, viendo que si me caía seria una muerte segura, estábamos a muchísimos pies de altura

-es verdad, vuelas bien, pero no lo suficiente y ya se cual es tu problema- me obligue a despegar los ojos de la tierra para mirarlo a el

-eres una persona, agil, fuerte, y valiente, pero tienes miedo de caer, y eso te hace mal en muchos aspectos de tu vida, tienes que sentirte segura, y no tenerle miedo a la caída, porque siempre te vas a poder levantar, estas tan concentrada en mantener tus pies sobre la tierra que no te has dado la oportunidad de alzar la mirada y ver el cielo- lo hice y me quede maravillada, estaba atardeciendo y el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas del lago, me sentí tan bien viendo ese paisaje me relaje al instante y sonreí, Nick me miraba fijamente y luego me dijo

-volar es una manera de sentirte libre y siempre va a haber alguien para atraparte, y si no lo hay tu eres una gran bruja encontraras la solución, ahora quiero que hagamos una prueba

-cual?

-déjate caer- me quede en silencio estudiando su rostro y encontré una gran seguridad que me dio la confianza suficiente como para hacer lo que el decía

-yo te atrapare- y con esa afirmación solté el mango de mi escoba, con los ojos pegados en el cielo me eche hacia tras y caí el vacío, se sentía genial, tanta adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, tanta libertad, el saber que estando arriba puedo hacer lo que quiero, y lo entendí, entendí muchas cosas que no había entendido antes, entendí porque hay que confiar, tener esperanza y fe, porque hay que creer en lo increíble y porque el amor es infinito. Siempre va haber algo o alguien en el mundo que te va a hacer caer, pero lo bonito va a ser que cuando te pares y logres tu objetivo volaras y nadie te alcanzara, porque serás capaz de decir que te caíste y viste algo en el cielo que te dijo que tenias algo porque levantarte, algo porque seguir volando, algo porque vivir.

Sentí como Nick me atrapo, me acomode en su escoba, quedando sentada al frente de el, fuimos reduciendo la velocidad y cuando tocamos el cielo, me quede mirándolo a los ojos unos segundos, luego me acerque a el y lo abrace

-gracias-le dije al oído

-por nada, sabia que lo entenderías, ahora veras las cosas de una manera diferente

-ya lo creo, vallamos a cenar

….

La semana había pasado rápidamente, estámos estancados, no hemos encontrado nada acerca de la heredera, nos quedamos en el mismo lugar que nos dijo la dama gris, si los resultados no estaban en Londres tendrían que estar en Francia, hablaría con Dumbledore sobre el tema luego, ahora estoy en la tribuna de gryffindor, todo el estadio esta lleno de personas ya que el partido gryffindor-hufflepuff esta próximo a comenzar, lo único malo es que hay una tormenta, esta lloviendo demasiado, pero eso no impidió que el partido continuara, yo ya tenia la escoba en la mano por si acaso y Nick esta a mi lado con un paraguas protegiéndonos de la lluvia, ya los jugadores están en la cancha, asi que tome mis binoculares y me quede observando a Amy una chica de cabello castaño liso y ojos azules era una de las cazadoras, me enfoque en ella, sonó el silbato y comenzó el juego, se movía con gran rapidez y agilidad ya había metido 3 goles para gryffindor, debes en cuando la veía toser un poco pero en seguida se reponía y seguía jugando, angelina Johnson de gryffindor tenia la cuaffle y Amy la seguía de cerca ambas iban a gran velocidad cuando vi que Amy reducía la velocidad y se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia un lado, la vi caer, reaccione rápidamente, solté los binoculares, tome la escoba y salte al vacío, me dirigí hacia ella a gran velocidad esquivando a las bludyers, todo el estadio se había quedado mudo en una expresión de horror, ya estaba cerca, aumente la velocidad lo mas que pude, solte el mango de la escoba y con un giro, quede de cabeza, boca abajo, logre atraparla por la cintura, alce su cuerpo con mis brazos y logre ponerme en la posición normal para volar, sin reducir la velocidad llegue a tierra la recosté en el piso, puse mi mano en su pecho y me concentre, rápidamente sentí un ardor en mi pecho y dije las palabras

_Air aperit ostia, et lets hoc clausa sint spirant et vivere_

Tres hilos de color turquesa entraron por su boca y su nariz, me concentre en la respiración y después de lo que pareció una eternidad ella reacciono tomando una gran bocanada de aire, suspire con alivio, estábamos empapadas y la lluvia caia muy fuerte la ayude a levantarse sosteniendo todo su peso con mi cuerpo y la monte en la escoba, ubicando su cabeza bajo mi cuello y agarrando con un brazo su cintura, le di un fuerte golpe al suelo e ignorando las reglas volé a gran velocidad hacia la enfermería de Hogwarts, llegamos y la subí en la cama

-estas bien?

-si- yo seguía mirándola preocupada, le toque la frente y vi que tenia fiebre así que llame a madame pomfrey, ella llego de inmediato, le dio una poción para la fiebre y le cambio la ropa mojada, estaba muy preocupada y con el cuerpo muy tensionado, me sentía muy débil y agitada, comencé a toser, tenia que estar lloviendo en el partido, de verdad que el universo me quiere en la enfermería, en ese momento llego madame pomfry, camine rápidamente hacia ella con mis zapatos chirriando en el piso y la mandíbula temblándome por el frio

-como esta?-pregunte

-perfectamente, sus vías respiratorias están totalmente despejadas y puede respirar con normalidad, le di una poción para la fiebre, la dejare en observación toda la noche y mañana estará lista para salir-solté un suspiro de alivio y me di la oportunidad de prestar atención a como me sentía, el pecho me ardia y lo sentia congestionado, la cabeza me palpitaba, mis parpados se sentían pesados, me dolía el cuerpo por el giro que hice y por haber cargado todo el peso de Amy con mis brazos, me sentía inmensamente débil, hacer ese hechizo causaba estragos en mi cuerpo, di un paso hacia la salida y mis piernas cedieron al peso de mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y todo se volvió negro

…..

Por Amy fields

Ya el partido comenzó, esta lloviendo muy fuerte y es malo para mi condición, yo lo se pero jugare de todas maneras, a lo mejor si todo sale mal pueda reunirme con ellos, estoy tosiendo pero puedo seguir, veo que angelina tiene la cuaffle la sigo a gran velocidad, pero el aire ya no llega a mis pulmones, la mente se me nubla rápidamente y todo se va a negro

Despierto de golpe, tomando una bocanada de aire, lo primero que veo es a una chica, unos años mayor que yo, esta muy pálida y esta temblando ligeramente, me mira con preocupación y luego me levanta, me sube a una escoba y abrazándome me lleva a la enfermería de Hogwarts, me ayuda a subirme a la cama y me dice

-estas bien?

-si-le respondi, me toco para ver si tenia fiebre y llamo la enfermera, ella salio cerrando la cortina; la enfermera llega me revisa, y me da una poción asquerosa, luego sale un momento, habla con la alguien a quien no logro ver por la cortina, pero se que es la chica que me trajo aquí y luego entra otra vez cerrando la cortina, pasaron unos segundos, cuando sentimos un ruido como de algo pesado cayendo al suelo

-que fue eso?-le pregunte a la enfermera

-no se iré a ver- en ese momento abrió la cortina y ambas vimos, el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica que me trajo aquí, estaba temblando mucho, estaba muy pálida y tenia los labios morados

-Dios srta granger-exclamo la enfermera y con un movimiento hizo su cuerpo levitar hasta ubicarlo en la cama que se encontraba al lado de la mia, enseguida comenzó a revisarla con una expresión preocupada en el rostro

-que le pasa?-pregunte

-tiene los niveles de magia y energía casi en cero, esto ha ocasionado que su sistema inmunológico deje de trabajar dejando desprotegido a su cuerpo, ocasionándole que entre en un estado de hipotermia, tiene la respiración muy débil y el pecho congestionado, además ha perdido la conciencia y eso no es bueno-en ese momento la enfermera tomo una poción y la introdujo en la garganta de la castaña, espero unos segundos y al ver que nada sucedía soltó una expresión mal sonante

-que pasa?

-con esa poción debió haber reaccionado, pero no lo hizo, esto no es bueno tendré que darle algo mas fuerte

-pero porque sus niveles están tan bajos?

-porque hizo un hechizo muy poderoso de magia antigua para lograr que ud respirara de nuevo, gasto casi todo su poder en el, y el esfuerzo físico que hizo al ir volando por ud atraparla y traerla aquí también ha ocasionado que se debilite, cargo con todo su peso después de todo y ella es solo es 3 años mayor que ud gasto mucha energía en eso, y el hecho de que estuviera lloviendo no ayudo mucho, ya que la lluvia es la que ocasiono que su pecho se congestionara y le diera hipotermia.-en ese momento la enfermera le dio otra poción con una expresión de resignación en el rostro como si darle esa poción no fuera tan buena idea; de un momento a otro la chica cogió una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a toser mucho agarro las abanas de la cama y las apretó con fuerza, dejo de toser y comenzó a respirar agitadamente con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, se llevo las manos al pecho-la enfermera movió la varita y ahora la chica ya no estaba empapada, sino que estaba seca y tenia puesta un pijama

-como se siente srita granger?

-te…tengo….fri..frio…sien…siento…mi…cabeza….du…duele...el...pecho..me.. ..mucho-me preocupe mucho la chica estaba tiritando y se veía muy adolorida además de débil

-lo se srta granger es un efecto secundario de la poción se le pasara pronto, le daré unas cuantas pociones ud no esta bien- la chica asintió y se tomo 5 pociones, mientras la enfermera le untaba algo en el pecho seguía estando muy pálida, y temblaba ligeramente, pero sus labios ya estaban de color normal y su respiración no era tan agitada

-le daré una poción para dormir, ud necesita descansar- vi como se tomo la poción y poco después hablo adormilada

-co..como..esta…A…Amy?-eso me sorprendió mucho ella estando tan mal y preocupándose por mi se notaba que esa chica tenia un corazón muy grande, la enfermera la miro con cariño y le dijo

-ella esta bien srta granger, no se preocupe, descanse- la chica asintió y poco después se quedo dormida

Paso media hora cuando por la puerta entraron 3 chicos y una chica, 2 de ellos los reconocí eran Harry y ron, estaban en el equipo de gryffindor, el otro no se quien es y la chica rubia era luna lovewood de ravenclaw

-madame pomfrey venimos a pedir información sobre nuestra jugadora-dijo Harry

-ella esta perfectamente sr potter, la que me preocupa un poco es la srta granger

-hermione, que le pasa?-dijo luna preocupada

-pues….-madame pomfrey les conto todo ellos lucían muy preocupados

-podemos verla?

-si claro sr potter pero solo un momento y no se les ocurra tratar de despertarla-los 4 pasaron junto a mi y me saludaron luego se pusieron a los lados de Hermione y se quedaron contemplándola un momento hasta que Harry dijo

-siempre creí que mione le tenia miedo a las alturas

-yo también pero lo que hizo hoy fue impresionante, cargar a Amy estando de cabeza y luego voltearse y seguir volando a gran velocidad, fue totalmente fuera de este mundo

-ella le tiene miedo a las alturas, y mucho pero supongo que le dio mas importancia a la vida de Amy que a sus miedos, me refiero a que ella estaba en las gradas y no dudo un segundo en lanzarse a el vacío e ir a salvarla-dijo luna mientras que le sobaba el cabello

-ojala se reponga pronto -dijo Harry -hable con Dumbledore sobre lo que nos dijo mione la semana pasada, en 2 semanas iremos a investigar

-estoy segura que allí encontraremos la información-dijo luna

-en el lugar de origen- dijo Harry y todos se quedaron en silencio


	9. Chapter 9

Por Amy

Ya amaneció, es domingo y varios de los estudiantes deben estarse preparando para la visita hogsmade, miro hacia mi derecha y veo a la chica, por lo que escuche en la conversación de ayer su nombre es Hermione, no se ha movido ni un poco desde que le dieron la poción para dormir, sigue estando muy pálida, pero su respiración ya no es agitada, es lenta y acompasada, apenas se nota que esta respirando, me siento culpable, ella no debería estar así, esa debería ser yo, sabia que las cosas podían salir mal, eso era lo que yo deseaba que las cosas salieran mal para reunirme con ellos pero parece que por algún motivo tengo que estar aquí, no dejan que me valla.

Es temprano, son alrededor de las 6 y madame pomfrey acaba de entrar

-como se encuentra srta fields?

-bien gracias madame pomfrey-se acerco a mi y reviso mi respiración

-ud se encuentra perfectamente, ya puede irse-voltee hacia mi derecha y vi a hermione

-puedo quedarme con ella quiero darle las gracias

-si claro pero no la despierte- yo asentí y ella se retiro, tome una silla y me sente a un lado de su cama, me quede mirándola un momento, note que sus brazos se encontraban fuera de la sabana, tome una de sus manos y note que estaba muy fría, la agarre y la metí debajo de la sabana, hice lo mismo con la otra mano, y me puse a pensar en porque esta total desconocida me había salvado la vida, no nos conocemos, pero ella no dudo en ir a salvarme, fuera la razón que fuera tenia que darle las gracias, aunque yo no quería ser salvada ella se merecía que yo le agradeciera

-en que piensas?-una voz, mas bien un susurro, inmensamente débil y cansado me saco de mis pensamientos

-en nada importante- me miro, con curiosidad y yo supe que ella sabia que yo le mentía

-como te sientes? Estas bien?- vi preocupación en sus ojos, pero no entendía porque?, yo solo quería que las cosas salieran mal para regresar junto a ellos…

-regresar? junto a quien?-eso me sorprendió, será que pensé en voz alta?

-nadie, no importa-ella saco su mano de la sabana y tomo la mía, me miro directamente y me dijo

-se que no te conozco y no se nada de ti, pero veo mucho dolor en tus ojos, y me gustaría ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si cada vez que te pregunto algo me mientes-hace mucho que nadie se interesaba en mi, como Hermione lo hace, se sentía bien, después de haberlo perdido todo, hablar con ella era reconfortante

-regresar con mis padres y mi hermana, ellos murieron en un ataque mortifago, le prendieron fuego a la casa, por eso es que tengo problemas respiratorios, yo fui la única que sobrevivió, ellos se fueron, desde entonces el profesor Dumbledore le dio mi tutoría hasta que yo cumpla 17 a la profesora mcgonagal, por eso entre a Hogwarts este año, pero yo no quiero estar aquí, me siento sola y quiero volver con ellos-no se en que momento pero grandes lagrimas salían de mis ojos, había estado reprimiendo eso por mucho tiempo, y ahora que lo dije me siento mucho mejor, no me había dado la oportunidad de llorar la muerte de mi familia y ahora que lo hago siento que la opresión que tengo en el pecho se disipa un poco; Hermione me jalo del brazo y poco a poco me metió en su cama, me abrazo fuertemente y yo me deje abrazar por ella, mi cabeza quedo debajo de su cuello y comencé a llorar mas fuerte, ella me apretó mas fuerte y aunque su piel estaba fría, yo sentía una inmensa calidez, nadie me había abrazado desde que ellos se fueron y me sentía muy bien estando asi con ella, se parecía mucho a estar con mi hermana

-ellos están contigo, desde el cielo te cuidan, tienes 3 ángeles guardianes que te cuidan desde el paraiso, puede que no halla sido justo lo que paso, pero yo pienso que todo pasa por una razón, pienso que hay una razón para que tu hayas tenido una segunda oportunidad, no trates de encontrarte con ellos, porque tu destino es estar aquí, y no puedes encontrarte con alguien que ya esta contigo, ellos solo se iran si tu lo permites, esta bien que estés triste, pero debes superarlo y seguir adelante, recuérdalos con amor y con alegría, porque no hay mejor manera de recordar a alguien que queriéndolos cada día mas

-tienes razón en lo que dices, pero yo no tengo a nadie en el mundo, me siento sola y vacia y no se como pararlo

-no estas sola, desde ahora me tienes a mi-me sentí feliz, ya no estaría sola, tendría a una amiga que estaría conmigo y aunque no llenaba el lugar de mi familia, era reconfortante saber que tenias a alguien para ti, levante el rostro y la mire a los ojos, vi sinceridad, cariño, preocupación y mucha calidez, ella me sonrió y yo solo pude decirle entre lagrimas

-gracias-ella me sonrió mas ampliamente y me abrazo, poco después mis lagrimas dejaron de caer, ella lo noto y dijo

-porque no vamos a volar?-no me moví ni un poco, ella siguió acariciando mi cabello, sonaba y se veía igual de débil que antes, en su estado no me parecía una buena idea

-estas muy débil y fría no me parece buena idea, además no te han dado salida

-es temprano podemos ir y volver y nadie lo notaria, además no estoy tan mal

-eso lo dices porque no te vez, ni te oyes, parece que fueras a desmayarte en cualquier momento, y madame pomfrey dice que debes tener dolores musculares

-es verdad todo lo que dices, pero tu necesitas tomar aire, y que importa si me desmayo, no es como si no me hubiera pasado antes

-esta bien-dije mientras me levantaba de su pecho, ella me miro con una sonrisa y se sentó con dificultad en la cama-quieres que te ayude?-ella asintió delicadamente y yo pase mi brazo por su cintura mientras ella ponía su brazo sobre mis hombros, puso los pies sobre el suelo y sus rodillas flaquearon, la sostuve con fuerza y dije

-Hermione esto no es una buena idea, es mejor que descanses, podemos volar en otro momento

-no seguro madame pomfrey no me va dejar hacer nada en días, es muy paranoica, vallamos por las escobas a la torre de los premios anuales, Nick siempre las deja en la sala común así que no habrá problema, solo ayúdame a caminar, pronto podre hacerlo sola-asentí sin estar muy segura y caminamos hacia la torre de los premios anuales y nos detuvimos en una pared sin nada, Hermione saco su varita y toco 3 veces la pared, una puerta se materializo frente a nosotros y dijo

-_caput draconis-_la puerta se abrió y entramos, subimos las escaleras y nos encontramos con la sala común, era igual de grande que la de gryffindor y vi que habían unas escaleras

-arriba están las habitaciones, apréndete la contraseña, usualmente estoy aquí, en lago o en la biblioteca asi que si me necesitas debes buscarme en esos lugares primero, puedes venir aquí cada vez que quieras- se soltó de mis brazos y camino hacia una pared donde se encontraban 2 escobas

-una rayo de luz!

-si las 2 son de mi amigo Nick, no creo que tenga problema en prestárnoslas por un rato, cual quieres?

-la nimbus, nunca he volado con una escoba tan rápida, no quiero perder el control

-esta bien, pero va a ser un vuelo lento, ninguna de las 2 esta en la capacidad de hacer un vuelo muy rápido- yo asentí y nos dirigimos hacia los jardines, llegamos halla y montamos las escobas, dimos un golpe en el suelo y nos elevamos en el aire, Hermione iba subiendo mas y mas y yo la seguí, de un momento a otro se detuvo

-porque paramos?-

-espera, cierra los ojos y déjate llevar-lo hice y en ese momento una ráfaga de aire paso, haciéndome sentir ligera y relajada, solté el mango de la escoba y estire los brazos, dejando el aire fluir por mi cuerpo, nunca había hecho algo parecido y se sentía genial, me sentía libre, el viento seso y mire a Hermione, tenia los ojos cerrados y sin dejar salir su voz, sino con un leve movimiento de labios leí "_te amo papá_" el viento soplo otra vez y ella sonrió, abrió los ojos y miro al cielo, yo sonreí, era la primera vez que sonreía de verdad desde que se fueron, y se sentía muy bien; Hermione me miro a los ojos con una bonita sonrisa, había algo de tristeza en sus ojos asi que le devolví la sonrisa y trate de hacerla sentir mejor

-todo bien?

-si, solo estaba recordando algo-se puso a mi lado y me abrazo por los hombros, yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y nos quedamos contemplando el cielo un rato, hasta que sentí a Hermione tambalearse un poco, me voltee rápidamente hacia ella, tenia una mano en la frente y estaba mas pálida que antes

-hermione que pasa?-dije preocupada

-siento que se me va explotar la cabeza-dijo llevándose la otra mano a la cabeza, le puse una mano en el hombro y dije

-puedes volar?

-no creo, se me esta nublando la vista

-ven móntate en mi escoba-la ayude a pasarse para mi escoba y ella agarraba su escoba con la mano

-no vueles tan rápido es malo para ti-yo asentí y volé lentamente hasta llegar al castillo, nos bajamos y yo pase una mano por la cintura de Hermione, cada vez sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba mas y mas, llegamos a la enfermería y encontramos a Harry caminado como león enjaulado por toda la enfermería

-Hermione!-dijo acercándose a nosotras rápidamente y abrazando a Hermione

-Harry….-logro decir ella antes de desvanecerse en sus brazos, Harry la cargo en sus brazos y la acomodo en una camilla para luego llamar a madame pomfrey como loco, mientras que yo escondía las escobas debajo de la cama, en ese momento la enfermera entro a la habitación

-pero que sucede sr potter?

-acaba de desmayarse-dijo histérico, y yo agregue

-se estaba debilitando hace un rato, le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se le nublo la vista, luego simplemente se desvaneció-la enfermera comenzó a revisarla para luego decir

-es un efecto de la poción que le di ayer, le daré una poción para que despierte, y luego se ira a su habitación, no va a asistir a clases en los próximos 2 días, debe ser reposo total-dijo mientras le daba una poción a hermione, segundos después esta abrió los ojos débilmente, y la enfermera le repitió lo que le había dicho, Harry la ayudo a levantarse y cuando la enfermera se fue yo saque las escobas del escondite

-hermione me puedes decir porque te escapaste de la enfermería

-Sali..a…volar…un..rato..con…amy-su voz sonaba como un susurro, estaba muy débil

-solo te dejo en paz porque te veo mal cuando te mejores no te salvas-dijo Harry mientras apretaba mas a Hermione contra el, llegamos a la torre y yo dije la contraseña para entrar

al llegar a la sala común luna se abalanzó sobre Hermione y la separo de Harry

-mione como estas?-dijo la rubia mientras se sentaban juntas en el sillón de 3 piezas, yo deje las escobas en su puesto y me quede de pie contemplando la escena

-bien..luna..solo..un..poco

-débil-dijo luna mientras abrazaba a Hermione por los hombros, Hermione fijo su vista en mi y me tendió su mano, yo la tome y ella me jalo sentándome a su lado, entrelazo su mano con la mía dándome un ligero apretón y yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras luna la seguía abrazando a ella, Harry se sentó en un sillón de 2 piezas frente a nosotros y nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que alguien bajo las escaleras y entro en la habitación

-mione!-ella alzo la cabeza y sonrió, el chico pelinegro de ojos miel se arrodillo frente a ella y agarro su mano libre

-hola Nick…te presento..a Amy …mi amiga-el chico me miro y me dio una sonrisa, ahí note que tenia un gran parecido con mione, pero mas que todo eran los ojos, son iguales

-un gusto conocerte Amy, Nicolas moore, Nick para mis amigos

-el gusto es mio Nick- dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, el asintió y volvió su atención a hermione

-tienes hambre? quieres que valla por algo de comer?-

-un poco-respondió Hermione-Amy y yo no hemos comido

-pero no es necesario que vallas a las cocinas puedo decirle a dobby que nos traiga algo-dijo Harry, para luego agregar-dobby!-y segundos después el elfo apareció en la habitación

-sr Harry potter-dijo mientras hacia una gran reverencia

-hola dobby podrías traernos algo para desayunar, por favor

-claro señor, en un momento les traigo la comida

Terminamos de comer y los chicos se fueron a hogsmade mientras yo me quedaba con Hermione

Al pasar de los días Hermione se había convertido en mi hermana, estábamos juntas la mayoría del tiempo, nos divertíamos y compartíamos todo excepto una cosa, las reuniones secretas que mantenía con el resto de sus amigos yo le pregunte y ella me dijo que le gustaría pero no podía decirme por orden de Dumbledore, hoy es una de esas reuniones asi que Hermione me va dejar apropiarme de su sala común

-Amy me voy, si necesitas algo urgentemente estamos en la sala de menesteres

-ok mione que te valla bien

…

-bueno chicos, estamos muy estancados, por esto hable con Dumbledore y en 2 dias iremos a parís, Francia, el nos va a proporcionar un departamento que usualmente es usado para asuntos de la orden, mione podrías darnos la información que tenemos hasta ahora

-bueno chicos hice un pequeño esquema con la información que tenemos y en resumen la nieta de Elizabeth leblanc, Isabela no tiene su apellido tiene el apellido de su abuelo Robert, el esposo de Elizabeth y del italiano que se caso con Emma pero desconocemos los apellidos de ambos

-espera herms podrías explicarte mejor que no entendí-dijo ron

-miren la hija mayor de rowena se llamaba Elizabeth leblanc, ella se caso con un hombre llamado Robert, tuvieron gemelos, la niña llamada Emma, debe tener por segundo apellido leblanc, Emma se caso con un italiano y tuvieron una hija llamada isabela, ella no tiene el apellido leblanc sino que tiene el apellido de su padre, el italiano y de su abuelo Robert el esposo de Elizabeth

-y entonces que vamos a hacer para encontrar a la heredera

-pues el plan que hicimos Hermione y yo es que como tenemos 2 dias en Francia lo cual es muy poco tiempo, es ir a buscar en las bibliotecas muggles de parís en 2 equipos, Harry y Hermione, serán un equipo, ginny,ron y yo seremos otros, nos mantendremos comunicados con estas monedas-dijo luna mientras le pasaba un galeón a cada uno-Hermione las hechizo para que podamos comunicarnos

-y como funciona?-pregunto ginny

-le das un golpe con tu varita y mencionas el nombre de la persona con la que quieras hablar, la otra persona vera que la moneda comienza a vibrar fuertemente y con otro golpe de varita podrá contestar y asi hablaremos, la idea es buscar principalmente a Robert ya que por lo que nos dijo la dama gris era un mago famoso en el mundo mágico y en el muggle, sino nos queda opción comenzaremos a buscar con el nombre de Elizabeth leblanc, pero no queremos tener que llegar a esto ya que la dama gris nos dijo que se había descubierto que ella era Elizabeth ravenclaw y podría ser sospechoso que alguien nos encontrara buscando con ese nombre

-bueno chicos en parís hay 10 bibliotecas diferentes mas 4 que se encuentran a las afueras de la ciudad en este viaje revisaremos 6 de ellas hay 3 en el norte, 2 en el sur y una muy grande en el centro de la ciudad, Hermione y yo revisaremos la del centro y las del sur y ud las que están en el norte, todas abren a las 8 hacen receso a las 12, vuelven a trabajar a las 2 y cierran a las 7, cada equipo se va por su lado pero a las 7:30 todos tienen que estar en el apartamento sino los rastrearemos con la moneda, no la pierdan

-para llegar a Francia vamos a tomar el tren el viernes a las 9, iremos a Londres muggle, entraremos al caldero chorreante y ahí remus que es el único que sabe de esto nos esperara con un traslador que nos dejara en un callejón que se encuentra a una cuadra abajo del edificio donde se encuentra el apartamento. Estaremos halla el viernes, comenzaremos la investigación el sábado y el traslador de regreso sale el lunes a las 9 de la mañana, a las 10 tenemos que tomar el tren a Hogwarts

-todos entendieron?

-si

-solo una cosa mas, estando en Francia haremos un hechizo de cambio de apariencia, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos reconozcan-

-estamos en octubre ya, nuestro próximo viaje lo haremos en noviembre justo antes de las vacaciones de navidad, vallamos a dormir, y por favor que el equipaje sea ligero, no podemos arriesgarnos con nada, tengo entendido que en esta época hace mucho frio en Francia asi que vallan abrigados

…

-ya son las 11 estoy cansada

-yo también looney pero mañana es el viaje así que trata de dormir bien

-yo debería decirte eso, has soñado algo nuevo?

-creo que si pero cuando me despierto no recuerdo nada, tal vez es mejor asi ya vi como mataban, a mi padre, a mi tia lili, y como me separaban forzosamente de mi hermano, es mejor no saber- en ese momento luna me abrazo, llegamos a la sala común y subimos a la habitación, vi a Amy dormida en mi cama con el uniforme, sonreí, en poco tiempo se había convertido en mi hermanita, alguien muy importante para mi, me puse el pijama y trate de hacerme espacio en la cama, como acto reflejo ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y yo acaricie su cabello, luego ella con voz soñolienta dijo

-tu también me vas a dejar

-sabes que no es eso

-claro que si voy a estar totalmente sola aquí, me vas a abandonar-dijo abrazándome

-solo son 3 días estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta

-te voy a extrañar mucho-dijo mientras se acurrucaba mas a mi

-yo también hermanita-ella sonrió y yo seguí acariciando su cabello, después de un momento las 2 nos quedamos dormidas

La alarma sonó a las 7, luna se despertó y yo la apague rápidamente para que Amy no se despertara, su cabeza seguía apoyada en mi hombro y uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura, lo tome y delicadamente lo apoye en el colchón, para luego levantarla un poco y dejar su cabeza delicadamente apoyada en la almohada, me levante de la cama y me fui al baño Salí y Amy seguía dormida, luna ya estaba lista, con su bolso en mano, tome el mio y me acerque a Amy

-te quiero mucho hermanita-dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, para luego salir de la habitación, caminamos hacia las afueras de Hogwarts donde nos encontramos a los demás, Harry se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo, trate de que durara lo mas posible, desde hace tiempo que he sentido cosas por el que no había sentido antes por otro chico, y es que no había nadie como el, es dulce, respetuoso, y terco, me siento protegida cuando estoy con el y me pierdo en su mirada, tan verde como la esperanza y el amor que hay en ellos cuando me mira, nos separamos, el me sonríe y dice

-que bueno que llegaron ya va salir el carruaje-nos montamos y rápidamente estuvimos en hogsmade donde nos esperaba el tren, lo tomamos, y nos sentamos juntos en un solo compartimiento, tenia un pequeño dolor de cabeza asi que la puse en el vidrio frio de la ventana tratando de aliviar el dolor

-todo bien herms?

-si solo tengo dolor de cabeza- Harry paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia el, mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho y con su otro brazo me pego mas a el mientras me abrazaba, comenzó a caer una fuerte tormenta y la temperatura bajo, Harry me apretó mas a el y paso una manta por encima de nosotros, los demás estaban conversando, y yo poco después me quede dormida

…

Por Harry

-Ya llegamos Harry, nosotros vamos saliendo, despiertas a herms?

-si luna vallan siguiendo-despertarla? Porque?, se ve tan hermosa asi dormida, de un tiempo para aca he venido tratándola de manera diferente, la beso, la abrazo y pasamos mas tiempo juntos, le digo que la quiero la mayor cantidad de veces que puedo y en ocasiones veo que ella también hace eso conmigo, yo la amo profundamente, ella es mi ángel, la luz que ilumina mi camino y hoy me le voy a declarar, tengo todo planeado para pedirle que sea mi novia y pienso poner el plan en marcha

-mione, mione-digo mientras le acaricio el rostro, ella abre los ojos y me mira con una sonrisa, se endereza un poco y me abraza su cabeza queda escondida en mi cuello y dice

-ya llegamos Harry?-se me ponen los pelos de punta cuando sus labios y su aliento caliente rosan mi cuello

-si mione vamos-ella toma su bolso y yo la tomo de la mano salimos y nos encontramos con los chicos

-bueno antes de ir al caldero chorreante, tenemos que cambiar nuestra apariencia-fuimos a un callejón cercano y cada uno se aplico el hechizo, luego caminamos hasta el caldero chorreante y yo seguía tomando de la mano a Hermione, la cual tenia el cabello negro ondulado y los ojos azules

-cuales van a ser nuestros nombres?

-no se inventa alguno

-bueno yo sere jhon-dijo Harry

-Elizabeth-dijo Hermione

-bill-dijo ron

-rose-dijo luna

-iris-dijo ginny

-bien memorícenlos-después de eso entramos al caldero chorreante y fuimos a la mesa donde se encontraba remus y dijimos las palabras clave

-hola lunático estamos listos para la travesura-el sonrió y dijo

-síganme-fuimos detrás de el a una habitación vacía y allí nos tendió 2 objetos

-miren este colgante es el que los traerá de vuelta ya esta programado-dijo mientras me lo daba

-Elizabeth úsalo no lo pierdas de vista- vi como Hermione se ponía el colgante y lo escondía debajo de su ropa

-esta moneda es la que los llevara a Francia sale en 2 minutos, buena suerte chicos-vimos a remus salir de la habitación, nos tomamos de las manos y nos aparecimos en un callejón mugriento

-esperen como nos comunicaremos, con la gente?-dijo ron

-rose y Elizabeth manejan el idioma y para leer los libros hay un hechizo ahora que lleguemos al apartamento se los diremos -caminamos una cuadra y nos detuvimos en un edificio color blanco, utilizamos las llaves que nos dio Dumbledore y fuimos a nuestro departamento, pusimos los encantamientos protectores y Hermione dijo

-chicos no desempaquen nada, lo que saquen lo meten otra vez, mantendremos el equipaje con nosotros por seguridad, hace frio asi que mantengan una chaqueta con ud, el hechizo para entender los libros se lo tienen que hacer a ud mismos se tocan la cabeza 3 veces con la varita y luego dicen _traducto revelium _si sienten un escalofrió es porque esta bien hecho-todos asintieron e hicieron el hechizo como dijo Hermione- paso el tiempo y ya venia siendo tiempo de cenar asi que dije

-Elizabeth me acompañas a comprar comida

-claro jhon, chicos ahora volvemos vamos por comida-nos tomamos de las manos y salimos del edificio que se encontraba a una cuadra de la torre Eiffel, al frente de esta encontramos un restaurante

-lizzie te gustaría cenar conmigo?

-claro jhon-nos sentamos en una de las mesas que se encontraba afuera del restaurante, y ordenamos la comida

-esto es muy lindo jhon, esta ciudad es de verdad hermosa

-si, habias estado aquí antes?

-en Francia si, en parís no por eso es que manejo el idioma, he venido a otras partes del país con mis padres

- crees que haya alguna manera de subir a la parte mas alta de la torre?-pregunto Harry aunque ya sabia la respuesta

-si claro, quieres ir?

-por supuesto vamos-pague la cuenta, tome a Hermione de la mano, y fuimos a la torre, subimos por el ascensor y cuando estuvimos en la cima, el atardecer estaba en su mayor esplendor, supe que ese era el momento indicado y aprovechando que Hermione estaba entretenida con el paisaje, nos quite los hechizos de apariencia, prendí velas flotantes y llene el piso de rosas

-Harry!-dijo ella maravillada- que es todo esto

-Hermione- dije mientras le tomaba las manos entre las mias- eres la persona mas importante y mas especial para mi, eres la persona que me llena de luz y me saca de la oscuridad, eres el faro que guía mi bote, eres mi alma, mi consciencia y mi corazón, eres lo que me hace feliz, sin ti yo estaría totalmente vacío, eres lo que mas amo en este mundo por eso hoy enfrente de este hermoso atardecer-dije mientras me arrodillaba-quisieras saber si me permitirías el honor de ser tu novio-dije mientras sacaba una cajita con 2 anillos, cada uno decía _te amo _en la parte de afuera y en el reverso el de ella decía _Harry _y el mio _Hermione, _el de ella estaba adornado con una preciosa piedra esmeralda y el mio con una hermosísima piedra color miel, Hermione dejaba caer lagrimas por su rosto y poco a poco se fue arrodillando frente a mi, cuando nos miramos a los ojos, cada uno vio reflejado en los ojos del otro un amor infinito, puro y sincero, ella sonrió y dijo

-si Harry, yo también te amo- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y nos besamos, fue un beso lento y apasionado, donde disfrutamos de cada momento, cada caricia, cada roce, cada sensación, fue algo tan especial que el mundo pareció detenerse ante lo que estaba sucediendo, termino el beso y comencé a darle pequeños picos en el rostro le acaricie la mejilla y tome su anillo, colocándolo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, ella tomo el mío e hizo el mismo procedimiento, nos miramos y nos dimos otro beso, cada uno parecía ser mejor que el anterior y no queríamos detenernos, nos separamos y ella dijo

-sera mejor ir por la comida-yo le sonreí e hice otra vez los hechizos de apariencia, desaparecí todo lo demás y tomados de las manos fuimos al apartamento, les dimos la comida a los chicos y nos acurrucamos en el mueble, nos besamos, hasta que ambos caímos en los brazos de Morfeo

….

Al día siguiente nos dirigimos cada uno a sus respectivas tareas, Harry y yo decidimos ir primero a la biblioteca del centro donde después de horas y horas de búsqueda no encontramos nada, almorzamos y nos dirigimos al sur de parís, donde se encontraba una biblioteca muy antigua y grande, antes de buscar decidí preguntarle al dueño si sabia algo, el era un señor muy mayor pero muy sabio y me acerque a el

-disculpe sr ud sabrá algo de algún hombre famoso hace muchos años llamado Robert

-disculpe srta pero si no me da algo mas me temo que no puedo ayudarla

-bueno el estaba casado con una mujer de bajo estrato y tuvieron 2 hijos gemelos

-ohhh creo que si srita ud esta hablando del conde Robert Lenoit que se caso con una plebeya llamada lady Elizabeth leblanc y efectivamente tuvieron gemelos

-si sr sabe ud donde puedo encontrar mas información sobre el

-si srta, pero no creo que le sirva de mucho

-por favor por muy poco que sea podrá servirme-dije muerta de felicidad al fin hemos encontrado algo, el hombre me llevo a unas grandes repisas de donde saco un libro llamado _reyes y condes famosos de Francia _era un libro increíblemente viejo y que estaba muy roto, el hombre me lo entrego

-muchas gracias sr-me acerque corriendo a Harry que estaba detrás de una de las estanterías y dije

-jhon encontré algo-el ahora rubio de ojos azules me miro directamente y sonrió ampliamente, me tomo de la mano y fuimos rápidamente una de las mesas mas alejadas de la bibliotecas

-que encontraste liz?

-el esposo de Elizabeth leblanc era Robert lenoit un conde francés, el dueño de la biblioteca me dijo que en este libro encontraríamos información-abri el libro rápidamente y pasee las paginas hasta encontré una pagina donde hablaban de el

_A los 23 años el conde Robert Lenoit desposo a una plebeya llamada Elizabeth Leblanc, que vive en la parte sur de la ciudad de parís, con 20 años de edad lady Elizabeth accedió a casarse con el conde para 2 años despues dar la noticia de que están próximos a nacer los frutos de su gran amor, gemelos, Robert y Emma que vendrán a ser parte de esta familia._

_Años después fue anunciado el casamiento de Emma lenoit con Carlo bocelli un italiano de buena familia y el de Robert lenoit con Lucille Radcliff una inglesa, con la que Robert decidió formar una familia en las calles de Londres, y así la familia de este conde fue creciendo llenando de felicidad a las calles de Francia_

-salgamos de aquí jhon ya anote todo y no hay mas información de ellos en esta biblioteca, debemos reunirnos con los chicos, cenar y recopilar información, todavía falta media hora para que cierren las librerías, así que hay que salir para que pueda hablar con luna-salimos de allí y nos metimos en un callejón, saque mi moneda y le di un toque con la varita, luego dije

-luna-después de unos segundos se escucho la voz a través de la moneda

-todo bien herms?

-si luna tenemos algo, y ud?

-nada, ya estamos terminado con la segunda biblioteca pero no hemos encontrado nada

-nosotros si, iremos por comida, apenas que terminen vienen

-ok herms

-nos vemos-y se corto la comunicación

-Harry quedamos en que iríamos por comida, cuando terminen ellos llegaran a la casa

Horas después todos los chicos nos encontramos en el apartamento

-que encontraron chicos?

-ya sabemos los apellidos del esposo de Elizabeth leblanc y también conocemos el nombre del esposo de su hija Emma

-aja y cuales son?-dijo ginny impaciente

-tienen que buscar toda la información que puedan sobre el conde Robert Lenoit y el italiano carlo bocelli...


	10. Chapter 10

-ahora sabemos que la ultima heredera que conocemos se llamaba Isabela bocelli Lenoit, nieta del famoso conde Robert Lenoit

-como ya a solo nos faltan 2 librerías decidimos que podríamos investigar otras 2, Hermione y yo iremos a las del sur y ud irán a la que les falta en el norte y a una que se encuentra en el oriente de parís, recuerden buscar todo lo que puedan sobre el apellido bocelli y lenoit

Fui con Hermione a las 2 bibliotecas y no encontramos nada, al final del dia fuimos al apartamento y los chicos habían encontrado algo

-que encontraron chicos?

-que el apellido bocelli se extinguió con las nietas de carlo bocelli ya que sus 3 hijos isabella, carlo y Leonardo, los 3 tuvieron niñas, sacando su apellido del árbol genealógico, ya que al ser niñas, bocelli queda de segundo apellido, carlo tuvo gemelas, Leonardo tuvo 3 hijas e Isabela la ultima en tener hijos tubo una sola niña.

-encontramos un libro que contenía la imagen del famoso guitarrista de música clásica marco Deveaux esposo de Isabela bocelli que canto en el matrimonio de su hija Raven Deveaux con Ricardo Watson el que próximamente seria coronado rey de Inglaterra

-después de eso, cuando íbamos en camino a la otra biblioteca nos encontramos con la productora del periódico mágico francés y fuimos a la bodega donde tienen mágicamente organizadas todas las noticias desde hace 400 años pedimos noticias sobre Robert lenoit pero no hubo respuesta asi que preguntamos por Ricardo Watson y encontramos esto-dijo ginny extendiendo un papel que tiene una foto en movimiento con el encabezado "_la princesa de Inglaterra"_, una foto en blanco y negro donde se veian 2 adultos una mujer tomando de la mano a un niño de unos 4 años y un hombre con una niña recién nacida en sus brazos

_En esta foto podemos ver a Raven Deveaux la reina de Inglaterra, junto a su esposo el rey de Inglaterra Ricardo Watson, y sus 2 hijos, el príncipe heredero al trono Jhon Watson y a la recién nacida princesa Lucy Watson los 2 niños tienen ascendencia francesa e italiana y son tataranietos del famoso conde francés Robert lenoit, por parte de su madre, hoy les presentamos a su pequeña princesa y les deseamos mucha prosperidad y felicidad a nuestra inglesa-italiana-francesa familia de reyes_

-la ultima heredera ravenclaw se llamaba lucy Watson deveaux-dijo Hermione

-no- la contradijo luna-mira esta noticia- el encabezado decía "_fiesta real"_

_Aquí tenemos la fiesta real, el matrimonio de Lucy Watson la princesa de Inglaterra con un famoso poeta italiano llamado Paolo valdisari, pero no solo eso sino que es anunciado el próximo nacimiento de sus hijos Rose y Ricardo valdisari, gemelos que traen felicidad a la familia de reyes, en la foto siguiente podemos ver a la feliz pareja y al príncipe de Inglaterra Jhon Watson felicitando a su hermana por su embarazo._

-chicos ud son los mejores!-dijo Hermione super feliz

-lo sabemos-dijo ron

-no tonto, no te das cuenta de esto-dijo señalando lo que encontraron

-si ahora sabemos que la ultima heredera es rose valdisari

-no es eso, miren si averiguamos quien se caso con rose averiguaremos el segundo apellido de la heredera que esta en Hogwarts

-cierto Hermione ya estamos cerca-dijo luna

-chicos tengo un plan-dijo Hermione

-Cual es tu plan-pregunto ron

-no se ud pero yo ya me canse de buscar y no encontrar resultados, hemos revisado 8 bibliotecas y solo en 2 de ellas hemos encontrado cosas, así que no se ud pero yo creo que debemos hacer otra cosa

-aja y cual es tu plan-pregunto ginny

-en todos los ministerios hay arboles genealogicos que entrelazan a todas las familias mágicas, después de 10 generaciones comienza un nuevo árbol familiar, en este caso las cosas serán mas fáciles ya que no estamos buscando a cualquier persona sino al conde de Franci de los reyes de Inglaterra, y según tengo entendido el departamento de familias mágicas esta organizado por el tipo de sangre, hasta ahora según tengo entendido se ha mantenido la pureza de la sangre entonces será mas fácil encontrar el árbol genealógico de la familia lenoit y sus extensiones, según vi la familia ravenclaw tiene raíces, inglesas, francesas e italianas asi que el árbol genealógico debe estar en esos 3 paises

-que nos estas diciendo que hagamos? Exactamente-dijo ginny

-que nos metamos en el ministerio y robemos el árbol genealógico, de alguna de la familias, los lenoit, bocelli, deveaux, Watson o valdisari, o en lo posible todos

-y como sabes que estarán ahí? pregunto luna

-cada vez que un niño nace, su nombre aparece automáticamente en el registro y mas si son familias sangre puras

-me parece una buena idea, nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo e iríamos directamente al punto

-pero es muy arriesgado, como hacemos eso? Ni siquiera conocemos el ministerio francés-dijo ron

-no, pero conocemos el ministerio de Londres-dijo ginny

-si es cierto, pienso que deberíamos hacerlo rápido, mañana podemos hacerlo-dijo Harry

-pero como?-pregunto ron- ya todo el mundo nos conoce si nos ven halla en época de colegio van a sospechar y no tenemos tiempo para una poción multijugos

-no necesitamos una, pero no podemos ir todos, solo 2 de nosotros pueden ir

-a que te refieres?- Pregunto ginny

- a la capa de invisibilidad- dijo Harry

-esta bien, quien ira?

-yo ire-dijo Harry

-entonces yo voy contigo-dijo Hermione

-no me parce buena idea, la ultima vez que fuimos no saliste bien librada, y seria muy doloroso perderte ahora

-mira lo que tienes en la mano, unimos nuestras vidas, estamos juntos ahora en las buenas y en las malas y no puedes evitarlo- Hermione se acerco a el y lo beso, luego se separaron y el la beso delicadamente en los labios, se miraron un momento y ambos sonrieron, se tomaron de la mano y se voltearon hacia los chicos que los miraban con una sonrisa

-cuando planeaban decirnos que estaban saliendo?-dijo luna mientras tomaba a Hermione de la mano y contemplaba su anillo

-comenzamos a salir el viernes, planeábamos decirlo pronto, pero porque no seguimos con esto y luego hablamos?

-ya esta dicho nosotros 2 iremos, entraremos por los baños de Londres muggle con nuestro cambio de apariencia y cuando nos colemos con la gente nos pondremos la capa y entraremos al departamento de familias mágicas y conexiones de sangre, entraremos y saldremos nadie nos vera

-y nosotros que hacemos?- pregunto luna

-iran con Dumbledore le informaran del plan y a las 12 en punto iran a los limites del castillo, por la casa de hagrid donde se acaba la barrera anti aparición, Hermione y yo nos apareceremos ahí.

-esta bien chicos, a esa hora es el almuerzo asi que no habrá problema-

-bueno vamos a dormir nos vemos mañana-dijo Harry mientras le daba un beso a Hermione

-Hermione, puedo hablar contigo

-claro luna vamos a la sala- caminaron juntas a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá

-que pasa?

-que le digo Amy?

-nada, yo solo estaré halla unas horas después de uds

-sabes que ella se preocupara de no verte llegar con nosotros, en este momento eres lo mas importante para ella, eres su familia, sabes muy bien que si te sucediera algo ella tal vez no seria capaz de soportarlo, ella no puede perder a nadie mas y tampoco yo-dijo luna

-nada va a pasar yo voy a estar bien, solo cuida a mi hermanita por 2 horas, convéncela, dale seguridad de que nada sucederá- Hermione miro a luna directamente a los ojos, la tomo de las manos y le dijo-ten seguridad, ten fe de que nada sucederá- después de eso se dieron un abrazo y se fueron a la habitación

…

-chicos faltan 2 minutos- ya todos nos habíamos hechos los hechizos de apariencia, Harry le dio su equipaje a los chicos y decidimos llevar solo mi bolso con fondo extensible

-todos agarren el collar- sentimos el típico jalón en el estomago y aparecimos en la misma habitación en el caldero chorreante

-suerte chicos que les valla bien

Luna abrazo a Hermione fuertemente y le dijo

-cuidate mucho

-tu también luna-Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y cada uno se fue por su lado, ron, ginny y luna a King & cross y Harry y Hermione hacia los baños por donde se entra al ministerio

…

Hermione y yo llegamos a los baños

-jhon nos vemos adentro-

-hasta luego liz- me metí en el retrete y jale la palanca enseguida aparecí en la chimenea del ministerio y me mezcle con la gente, rápidamente vi a Hermione

-lista liz-dije mientras ponía la capa encima de nosotros

-lista- nos tomamos de la mano y notamos que el ministerio no estaba tan lleno de gente, nos dirigimos sigilosamente hacia el ascensor y seleccionamos la planta numero 2 cuando estuvimos allí una voz hablo diciendo "_planta numero 2 departamento de familias mágicas y conexiones de sangre"_

Caminamos silenciosamente y nos encontramos tres puertas, la primera era una puerta de madera que tenia una placa arriba _familias impuras_, la siguiente era una puerta plateada que decía _familias mestizas_ y la ultima era una puerta muy grande echa en oro que citaba _familias puras_, Hermione y yo nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de oro y entramos, encontrándonos con filas y filas de archivadores mágicos organizados por orden alfabético, no había nadie adentro estaba totalmente vacío así que teniendo la capa encima realice 2 hechizos para que nadie pudiera entrar y nadie pudiera escucharnos

-jhon ve por los Watson y los valdisari yo iré por los bocelli, los deveaux y el que termine primero va por los lenoit, nos quitamos la capa de encima y enseguida cada uno se fue para el lado opuesto de la habitación, corrí hacia el lado derecho y busque la letra V cuando la encontré abri el archivador y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que casi llega a la pared opuesta era grandísimo parecía que nunca se acababa, fui hasta la punta del archivador que estaba dele otro lado de la habitación y comencé a buscar valdisari, después de quince minutos de búsqueda encontré una carpeta con una etiqueta que decía familia valdisari raíces inglesas, francesas e italianas, lo agarre entre mis manos y cerré el archivador, me dirigí hacia el archivador que estaba al lado de ese y encontré fácilmente el de la familia Watson ya que al ser el rey de Inglaterra su carpeta estaba echa en oro blanco con el apellido Watson incrustado en diamantes, lo tome rápidamente, cerré el archivador y corrí hacia mi izquierda buscando la L de Lenoit, grata fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme de cara con Hermione, me dirigió una sonrisa y abrió el archivador pero en vez de ponerse a buscar como yo lo hice apunto con la varita y dijo _accio carpeta lenoit, _me sentí muy estúpido como no se me ocurrió antes, rápidamente una carpeta hecha de plata que tenia en la portada dos L entrelazadas voló hacia nosotros la tomamos en nuestras manos y me fije en que Hermione tenia otras 2 carpetas en sus manos

-jhon dame las de los Watson y valdisari- se las di y ella en seguida las guardo en su bolso con fondo extensible, nos pusimos la capa y quitamos los hechizos, salimos y nos dirigimos rápidamente al ascensor, escogimos la primera planta, pero cuando llegamos un liquido nos callo encima, el liquido hizo que nos pudiéramos ver a través de la capa de invisibilidad y una alarma comenzó a sonar, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron atrapándonos dentro y muchos dementores vinieron a nosotros, saque mi varita y dije _expecto patronum_ mi patronus acabo con todos los dementores, Hermione nos quito la capa de encima y la metió en su bolso, para luego sacar la varita y gritar _bombarda_, la puerta voló en pedazos, todo eso paso en segundos ahora corríamos hacia la chimenea con muchos funcionarios del ministerio tras nosotros Hermione iba de tras de mi mientras las lanzaba maldiciones y muchas mas pasaban sobre nuestras cabezas, las chimeneas se estaban cerrando asi que agarre a Hermione y saltamos hacia la chimenea, pero había algo mal yo sentía como hermione que estaba agarrada de mi mano luchaba contra algo que yo no lograba ver, salimos por los baños públicos, para toparnos con yaxley y otro funcionario del ministerio, antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar uno de ellos lanzo una maldición

-_sectumsepra_!-Hermione cayo de rodillas al suelo agarrándose el abdomen y yo reaccione rápidamente

-_desmaius! Incarcero_-los 2 cayeron al suelo, agarre a Hermione por un brazo y me concentre en las afueras de Hogwarts por la cabaña de hagrid al limite del bosque prohibido, sentí que no podía respirar, y como si mi cuerpo pasara por un tubo, agarre fuertemente la mano de Hermione, lo habíamos logrado, nos habíamos aparecido

…

Por luna

-no dijiste que llegaban a las 12

-cálmate Amy debe ser que no han encontrado lo que buscaban- le respondí, aunque tenia la preocupación encajada en el pecho, sabia que las cosas podían salir mal

-luna tiene razón Amy, seguro que ya vendrán -dijo Nick, en ese momento, a la derecha sentimos un ruido como de cosas pesadas cayendo al suelo volteamos rápidamente y vimos la cabellera rubia de un chico, y la pelinegra de una chica, Amy, Nick, ron, ginny y yo corrimos hacia ellos pero no nos esperábamos lo que encontramos

…..

Caí con los ojos cerrados en una superficie que fácilmente pude definir como grama, tenia la mano izquierda de Hermione fuertemente apretada con la mia pero había algo raro, su mano esta empapada de un liquido que se sentía caliente, y algo espeso, me voltee rápidamente hacia ella y la vi, Hermione respiraba muy agitada, tenia los ojos medio cerrados, y tenia una palidez mortal, pero lo que me hizo querer morirme fue toda la sangre que manchaba su blusa blanca, en el abdomen tenia una gran herida que botaba muchísima sangre, pero no era solo su abdomen desde su brazo izquierdo salía la misma cantidad de sangre, haciendo que debajo de Hermione lentamente se formara un charco de sangre, horrorizado me di cuenta que Hermione había sufrido una desparticion- no pude reaccionar hasta que escuche la voz en grito de luna

-HARRY!- enseguida vi como 5 personas nos rodearon, ron nos apunto y quito el hechizo de apariencia, dejándome ver el verdadero rostro de Hermione, voltee hacia los chicos y los mire, todos tenían una cara de horror, luna estaba al borde de las lagrimas, y Amy las dejaba salir cayendo por sus mejillas, le tomo la mano libre a Hermione y dijo

-no puedes dejarme hermana yo te quiero mucho-Hermione se volteo hacia ella con mucha dificultad la miro a los ojos y le sonrió, para que luego sus ojos se cerraran no pude reaccionar hasta que alguien grito

-QUE TE PASA LLEVALA A LA ENFERMERIA- siendo consciente por primera vez de lo que sucedía, y de que Hermione se estaba desangrando frente a mi, la cargue en mis brazos lo mas delicadamente posible y corrí como alma que lleva al diablo hacia la enfermería, con los chicos pisándome los talones. Llegue a la enfermería y recosté Hermione en una de las camillas, estaba mucho mas pálida que antes y ya casi no respiraba en ese momento Amy y luna se pusieron al lado de Hermione mientras que los demás buscaban a la enfermera, me puse al lado de las chicas, y me quede observándola, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, cuando llego madame pomfry, nos ignoro olímpicamente, y de un tirón rompió la camiseta de Hermione dejando su pecho y su abdomen descubierto, todos contemplamos la gran herida que Hermione tiene en el abdomen, la enfermera se alejo del lugar y llego con una vasija de agua caliente, le agrego unos polvos verdes, formando una poción, tomo una venda y mojándola con la poción la puso encima de la herida de Hermione luego termino de quitar el resto de su blusa y miro su brazo en el que había sucedido la desparticion, había muchísima sangre saliendo de la herida, y es que parecía como si a Hermione le faltara un gran pedazo de carne, como si lo hubieran cortado limpiamente con un chuchillo, la enfermera fue hacia un closet y saco un frasquito marrón, le puso unas 10 gotitas a la herida, de la cual salió un humo verde y se vio como una pequeña capa de piel cubrió la herida, ahora parecía que hubiera estado sanando por varios días, pero todavía no estaba curado totalmente, se dirigió hacia la herida del abdomen y cuando retiro la venda todos vimos que la herida había dejado de sangrar pero seguía abierta, madame pomfry realizo un hechizo sobre Hermione y todos pudimos oír el muy débil latido de su corazón, Amy soltó un sollozo y luna la brazo, llorando juntas, madame pomfry trajo otra poción y la introdujo por la garganta de Hermione, segundos después oímos como el pulso seguía igual de débil pero sonaba mas fuerte, la enfermera se dirigió a un contenedor y saco una bolsa de sangre la cual uso para darle a Hermione una transfusión, luego reviso su respiración y sintiéndola muy débil le puso un respirador alrededor de la nariz y la boca, soltando un suspiro de alivio, la enfermera limpio el rastro de sangre que había en el piso, en las sabanas, en Hermione y en mi, tomo 2 vendas limpias y las coloco alrededor de las 2 heridas de Hermione, para luego pedirme que por favor saliera que iba cambiarla de ropa, camine hacia la cortina, la abrí y la cerré de tras de mi encontrándome con los rostros preocupados de Nick, ron y ginny, se levantaron rápidamente y ron dijo

-como esta?- pregunto preocupado, sintiendo todo el peso del mundo encima de mi y viendo como el amor de mi vida se me escapaba de entre las manos, caí al suelo de rodillas y solté un sollozo que estaba reprimiendo, ron se arrodillo frente a mi y me abrazo, me aferre a mi amigo y seguí llorando, hasta que una voz a mis espaldas interrumpió

-por favor levántese señor potter en ese estado no le diré como esta la srta granger, me levante rápidamente y me voltee hacia ella, notando que una luna mas decaída y pálida de lo normal estaba a su lado cargando el bolso de Hermione

-por favor dígame que esta bien-rogué entre lagrimas

-esta viva sr potter, y eso es mucho considerando el estado en que la trajeron, la herida que tiene en el abdomen es algo grave, la del brazo es una departicion, que también es grave teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de sangre y tejido que perdió, ambas tardaran en sanar, Hermione perdió muchísima sangre, en este momento esta recibiendo una transfusión y esta viva, puede estar inconsciente por varios días por la debilidad, pero es probable que se despierte y después de un tratamiento en sus heridas, puede que no quede secuela

-espere, dijo "es probable que despierte" a que se refiere con eso- pregunto Nick

-a que lastimosamente por la perdida de sangre el corazón de la srta granger quedo muy débil, y hay probabilidad de que no resista esta noche, se le puede parar el corazón en cualquier momento, las 2 próximas noches son criticas si logra aguantarlas, pueden estar seguros de que va estar bien

-nos esta diciendo que hay probabilidades de que se mu..muera-dijo ron

-si sr weasley-en ese momento luna soltó un sollozo y se abrazo con ginny llorando

-pero tenga fe, ella ha demostrado ser una chica fuerte y no creo que deje de luchar ahora, la srta fields ha solicitado quedarse con ella, y considerando el estado en el que esta lo considere correcto, además que el profesor Dumbledore solicito hablar con uds, les pido por favor que salgan, pueden venir a visitarla después de la cena.

….

-nick debes volver a clase nuestra reunión con Dumbledore es privada

-lo se chicos que les valla bien-el chico se alejó y nosotros caminamos hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, entramos y nos encontramos con el sentado en su escritorio con rostro severo, nos sentamos en las sillas y esperamos a que el hablara

-quiero que sepan que estoy muy molesto con su manera de actuar, como se les ocurre colarse en el ministerio de magia sin informarse de sus nuevas medidas de seguridad, fue muy imprudente lo que ud sr potter y la srta granger hicieron y estoy seguro que en este momento esta lamentando las consecuencias, no quiero que me diga nada sobre el tema, solo respóndame ¿consiguió lo que buscaba?

-si profesor lo tenemos

-bueno falta una hora para que se acaben las clases del dia, terminen lo que estaban haciendo y luego tráiganme lo que encontraron-todos asentimos y salimos de la oficina hacia la biblioteca

-cada uno tome uno y díganme que encuentran- tome el de la familia lenoit entre mis manos y lo abrí, este árbol genealógico comenzó con el conde Robert y vi que terminaba con Elizabeth dilaurentis hija de rose valdisari y Henry dilaurentis, eso significaba que su hija seria la heredera ravenclaw actual, pero no entiendo porque no dice el nombre de su esposo y sus hijos

-chicos que tienen

-yo tengo el de los Watson este comienza con Ricardo Watson y su esposa Raven Deveaux, después sus hijos jhon y lucy, la línea sanguínea de lucy termina con Elizabeth dilaurentis y la de jhon con Tyler Salvatore.

-yo tengo la de los bocelli y termina tambien con Elizabeth dilaurentis y con sus hermanos menores Liliana y jason

-yo tengo la de los Deveaux y tambien termina con Elizabeth y sus hermanos

-aquí hay algo raro, todas los arboles terminan en el mismo punto, solo falta el de los valdisari, luna revísalo por favor

-termina en el mismo punto Elizabeth y sus hermanos, y no dice con quien se casaron o quienes son sus hijos

-eso es muy raro porque la heredera es la hija Elizabeth y no aparece en el árbol genealógico-dijo ginny

-pero eso no importa sabemos que el segundo apellido de la heredera es dilaurentis solo debemos preguntarle a Dumbledore quien de todos los estudiantes del colegio lleva ese apellido

-luna tiene razón, ya se acabaron las clases debemos ir a su oficina-guardamos todas las carpetas en el bolso de Hermione y nos dirigimos a su oficina, el director se encontraba en su escritorio revisando unos papeles

-profesor ya tenemos la información

-ya saben quien es la heredera?

-no pero tenemos su segundo apellido

-díganmelo para buscarlo

-dilaurentis

-solo hay un estudiante en este colegio que tiene ese apellido, esta en gryffindor, en séptimo año y tiene 17 pero esta persona no puede ser la heredera

-porque?

-por la simple razón de que no es mujer es un hombre

-y quien es, de pronto algún familiar de el sea la heredera

-su nombre es Nicolas,….Nicolas Moore Dilaurentis-cuando el profesor dijo eso todos nos quedamos en estado de shock

-Nick!?

-si es el único en la lista de alumnos que tiene ese apellido, no hay nadie mas en todo el colegio que lo tenga

-bueno hablaremos con el-salimos de la oficina y fuimos a la torre de los premios anuales

-pueden creerlo Nick probablemente sea el hermano de la heredera-dijo ron

-si por cierto donde esta?, ya acabaron las clases debería estar aquí

-de pronto esta con mione vallamos a la enfermería-dijo luna, caminamos hasta halla y abrimos la cortina que separa a Hermione de los demás, la simple escena era algo tétrico, Amy estaba sentada a su lado tomando su mano y con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón y Nick esta mirándola fijamente apoyado en la pared.

…..

Me acerque lentamente a Amy, me senté a su lado y puse una mano en su hombro, ella lentamente levanto el rostro y yo sentí una punzada de dolor, estaba pálida, tenia los ojos muy rojos y grandes lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules, mire a Hermione y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los mios, mire a Amy a los ojos y la abrace, tratando de hacerla sentir que no estaba sola, ella se aferro a mi y sus lagrimas y las mias siguieron cayendo por un rato mas, hasta que ron puso una mano en mi hombro y tuve que separar amy de mi

-cuidala bien-ella asintió y yo Sali de la habitacion con el resto de los chicos

….

Por Harry. En los terrenos del lago

-Nick necesitamos hacerte algunas preguntas, pero por favor confía en nosotros y no hagas preguntas

-esta bien chicos les diré lo que quieran saber

-tienes alguna hermana?

-si

-nos podrías hablar un poco de ella

-si, tiene 16, es gemela de mi hermano logan y ambos son rubios, ojos chocolate como papá, yo fui el único que salió parecido a mamá- los chicos y yo nos miramos con cara de decepción hasta que luna pregunto

-y tienes primas, que tengan tu segundo apellido

-si, tenia 4- todos vimos como de repente Nick puso cara de tristeza y sus ojos se cristalizaban un poco

-tenias? A que te refieres con eso

-mi primo Henry me mando una carta el viernes pasado diciendo que su hermana había muerto en un ataque mortifago que se dio en el pueblo donde viven, que la familia estaba de luto, pero que el ayudaría a tío Jasón a cuidar de todos nosotros

-pero y tus padres?

-mis padres y los de Henry fueron asesinados en ataques mortifagos

-oh lo sentimos mucho de verdad-dijo luna

-y te apoyamos, si necesitas algo, cuentas con nosotros

-gracias chicos, necesitan que les diga algo mas

-si podrías hablarnos de tus primas?

-pues las mayores ambas tienen 17 son gemelas, tienen el cabello negro y los ojos de un verde muy claro y la menor tiene 11 es castaña, tiene el cabello ondulado y unos preciosísimos ojos azules

-nos podrías decir los nombres de sus padres?-pregunto luna

-de las gemelas mi tío Jasón y tía Alice, de la menor y de Henry mi tía Elizabeth- todos nos miramos con cara de preocupación ya que si Elizabeth era la mamá de Henry significa que la chica que murió hace unos días es la heredera

-te importaría hablarnos de tu prima, la que murió hace unos días?

-ella era una persona espectacular, siempre preocupándose por los demás, tenia el corazón mas grande que yo hubiera visto jamás y siempre estaba dispuesta a afrontar sus miedos, el 19 de agosto ella y su gemelo Henry, recién habían cumplido los 17, pero el mundo ha decidido apartarla de nuestro lado, a veces pienso que mi familia esta destinada a eso, a morir todos en guerra-después que dijo eso todos supimos que era suficiente, ya a Nick le estaba afectando la conversación, y sabiendo eso decidí acabar con esto

-gracias Nick, eso era todo lo que necesitábamos saber

-esta bien, iré a visitar a mione-vimos como el pelinegro se alejaba hacia la enfermería y yo decidí interrumpir el silencio

-bueno pues ya sabemos la verdad la heredera ravenclaw, murió en un ataque mortifago

-lo sentimos Harry de verdad, no pudimos encontrarla a tiempo

-no se preocupen chicos, ahora solo queda decirle a Dumbledore y ayudar a mione a recuperarse, yo encontrare la manera de vencerlo solo

-no lo harás solo nosotros te ayudaremos- y yoles di una sonrisa


	11. Chapter 11

-ron, ginny porque no van a informarle a Dumbledore mientras luna y yo vamos con mione

-esta bien Harry nos vemos halla- camine al lado de luna hasta llegar a la enfermería, abrimos la cortina y encontramos a Nick sentado a un lado de Hermione mirándola fijamente, mientras que Amy se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón

-algún cambio Nick?

-no, madame pomfrey viene a revisar su pulso cada 2 horas y si lo nota muy débil le da una poción, sino la deja igual y se va, creo que le dio un tranquilizante a Amy por eso esta dormida, si mis cálculos son correctos la enfermera debe entrar en 3,2,….

-buenas tardes

-hola madame pomfrey, como esta Hermione?

-como le dijo su compañero, no ha presentado ningún cambio-en ese momento la enfermera paso la varita por encima de Hermione y escuchamos el muy débil latido de su corazón, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, luna se llevo una mano a la boca ahogando un sollozo y Nick bajo la mirada, la enfermera fue por una poción y dijo

-srta lovewood podría quitarle el respirador por favor-luna camino hacia Hermione y con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos y con las manos temblorosas le quito el aparato de la cara, para que luego la enfermera introdujera la poción en su garganta, y luna le colocara el respirador otra vez

-muchachos tengo que cambiarle las vendas a Hermione, ya es hora de la cena, asi que por favor salgan-camine hacia Hermione y le di un beso en la mejilla

-pero que pasa con Amy?-pregunto luna

-le di una poción tranquilizante con somnífero así que probablemente no despierte hasta mañana, sr moore podría colocarla en la cama al lado de la srta granger, considero que debe quedarse aquí por si se agita mucho y comienza a tener problemas para respirar- Nick cargo delicadamente a Amy y la dejo en la cama, nos dirigimos al gran comedor, donde con ginny y ron nos sentamos lo mas lejos posible del resto de los estudiantes

-que les dijo Dumbledore?

-que el lo sabia, cuando el se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecía el apellido, el supo que había una probabilidad de que la heredera no estuviera con vida, porque el sabia que una de las primas de nick había muerto, el mismo Nick se lo dijo, por eso tiene un viaje programado para pasar 3 días en Italia, se va en 2 días, y dijo que se pondría a investigar todas las maneras de ayudarte contra el sr tenebroso

…..

-ya pasaron 3 días porque no despierta luna

-cálmate Amy ya esta fuera de peligro pronto va despertar

-es cierto, ella es fuerte y no va a dejarme, no va a dejarnos-dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba el rostro y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

…..

Sueños de Hermione

Los 2 niños se encontraban a las afueras de una hermosa mansión que se encontraba en la playa de aguas azules y cristalinas, estaban vestidos de negro y tenían unos 6 años, se veían muy tristes, de hecho la pequeña Hermione dejaba caer algunas lagrimas, y lo supe, eso fue en el mismo año que mataron a papá

-mione porque no vamos, con mamá, esta sola en la sala-la niña asintió y ambos niños se levantaron de la arena, caminaron dentro de la casa y escucharon a su madre sollozando y hablando con una mujer, los 2 niños se escondieron y se quedaron escuchando la conversación

-señora porque llora?-pregunto la mujer

-hay nana-dijo entre lagrimas-lo que pasa es que Stefan no va estar para conocer a su hija

-pero de que habla señora

-estoy embarazada nana, una nena viene a la familia, y que su padre no valla a conocerla me rompe el corazón- la pequeña Hermione al escuchar eso salio de su escondite y fue hacia su madre

-no te preocupes mamá nosotros te ayudaremos, te prometo que la amaremos y la cuidaremos mucho, nuestra hermana nunca va estar sola nos tiene a nosotros, verdad Henry?

-si mamá nosotros la cuidaremos siempre

-ud son los mejores niños-los 3 se envolvieron en un caluroso abrazo y la escena cambio rápidamente, ahora se veían a los gemelos tocando el piano mientras que su madre con unos 7 meses de embarazo los contemplaba, cuando la canción acabo la mujer dijo

-niños tenemos que discutir algo-los niños se sentaron al lado de su madre y la pequeña Hermione dijo

-que paso mami la bebe esta bien

-si mi amor es solo que quiero que ud escojan su nombre

-Emma

-Liliana-dijeron al mismo tiempo, Elizabeth se rio un poco y dijo

-Emma Liliana me gusta, así se llamara su hermana, los niños se pusieron a hablarle a la barriga de su madre y la escena cambio otra vez. Estaban en una habitación y Elizabeth tenia un pequeño bultito en sus brazos los niños entraron y la mujer dijo

-vengan a conocer a su hermana pequeños- los 2 niños corrieron hacia su madre y se pusieron a cada lado de ella

-mira mami es castaña, como nosotros-dijo la pequeña Hermione- es muy linda

-si amor quieres cargarla-

-si mami- vi desde lejos como Elizabeth puso a Emma en los brazos de la pequeña Hermione y en ese momento la bebe comenzó a abrir los ojos, Elizabeth soltó un sollozo y la pequeña Hermione comenzó a dejar caer sus lagrimas trate de acercarme mas a ellas y cuando vi a la bebe lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos

-tiene los ojos de…..-comenzó a decir Henry

_-papá_-dijimos la pequeña Hermione y yo, muchas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos mientras veía directamente los ojos de la pequeña bebe, para que luego la pequeña Hermione la abrazara un poco mas y Elizabeth apretara a sus 3 hijos en un caluroso abrazo, mis lagrimas siguieron cayendo mientras que en mi mente seguía grabada la mirada de la pequeña bebe, la escena cambio rápidamente, la pequeña Hermione estaba sentada en la playa mirando el cielo, cuando un balbuceo a su izquierda la distrajo, se volteo rápidamente para ver como su hermanita gateaba hacia ella, se levanto, la tomo en brazos y se volvió a sentar en la arena con la bebe en brazos

-hola lili-dijo la pequeña Hermione mientras la miraba a los ojos

-eres muy linda sabes?, tienes los ojos preciosos, cuando seas mas grande te enseñare a tocar, y juntas le tocaremos una canción a papá, esta bien?-la bebe comenzó a balbucear y Hermione abrazo a su hermana- la escena cambio rápidamente y esta vez Hermione tenia 4 años e iba corriendo por las escaleras, al llegar paro un momento y continuo, era una azotea y cuando estuvo totalmente arriba se encontró con la silueta de un hombre contemplando la luna llena, el hombre volteo y le sonrió, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos

-papá- la niña corrió hacia su padre y el la tomo en brazos

-hola mi ángel, que haces despierta tan tarde

-no podía dormir papi y cuando fui a buscarte a la habitación no estabas

-mira mi ángel, mira la luna, es mi astro favorito me parece que es hermosísima, como tú. Cuando no puedas dormir, solo tienes que mirar por la ventana y ver la luna, y sabrás que yo estoy siempre contigo, si te concentras y le dices a la luna que me quieres yo lo sabré, y si yo le digo que te quiero tú lo sabrás-muchas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y me quede contemplando como poco a poco la pequeña Hermione se quedaba dormida en los brazos de su padre, me quede mirando la luna y todo se volvió negro

…

Amy y Harry se encontraban a los lados de Hermione, mientras yo la miraba desde el final de la cama, ya se veía mejor, no estaba tan pálida, y ya le habían quitado el respirador, me quede contemplando su rostro hasta que vi que ponía una mueca de tristeza, me quede mirándola fijamente hasta que note como una lagrima cayo de sus ojos y luego muchas mas, ellos no se habían dado cuenta hasta que dije

-chicos, miren Hermione esta llorando- voltearon tan rápido hacia ella que parecía que se iban a romper el cuello, Harry se apresuró a limpiar sus lagrimas , pero estas seguían cayendo, hasta que Hermione movió ligeramente sus labios y todos escuchamos claramente que dijo

-_papá_-sus lagrimas siguieron cayendo hasta que después de unos segundos se detuvieron, nos quedamos mirándola por un rato mas y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo

-esto no es normal iré por la enfermera-Harry fue por madame pomfrey, Amy se dirigió hacia Hermione, limpio sus lagrimas y yo la tome de la mano teniendo cuidado con su brazo lastimado

-que es lo que sucede?- en ese momento entro Harry seguido por la enfermera y Amy le respondió

-estaba llorando, se detuvo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo- la enfermera se acerco a Hermione, que ya había dejado de llorar e hizo algunos hechizos sobre ella

-que sucede?

-pues las funciones del cerebro de la srta granger se han reiniciado, estaba soñando

-y eso que significa

-que su cerebro esta listo para ser utilizado de nuevo, que su corazón esta lo suficientemente fuerte, significa que puede despertar en cualquier momento-Harry dejo caer algunas lagrimas mientras soltaba una carcajada, y Amy se abrazo a mi llorando, en ese momento escuchamos un gemido, volteamos rápidamente y vimos como Hermione abría lentamente los ojos, Harry se abalanzo rápidamente a ella y dijo

-Hermione! Mi amor!-se miraron a los ojos y Hermione le regalo una sonrisa, se dieron un corto y apasionado beso y luego ella se volteo hacia nosotras, nos regalo una sonrisa y extendió su brazo bueno hacia nosotras, Amy se acerco y entre lagrimas la abrazo lo mas delicadamente que pudo, se separaron un poco y Hermione limpio sus lagrimas delicadamente

-porque lloras hermanita?

-te extrañe mucho, pensé que me dejarías sola

-te prometí que nunca te dejaría y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- se abrazaron otra vez y yo me acerque a Hermione la abrace y le dije al oído para que nadie mas escuchara

-no siempre las cumples, me prometiste que nada pasaría y mírate, me tuviste con el alma en un hilo, no sabes como sufrimos

-lo se, lo siento luna de verdad yo no quería que esto pasara, perdóname

-solo prométeme que esto no sucederá de nuevo

-lo prometo, tendré mas cuidado- le di un beso en la mejilla y me separe de ella

-sr potter necesito que salga, voy a revisarla y ud no puede estar aquí-Harry salió y la enfermera comenzó a revisarla

-como se siente srta granger?

-siento punzadas de dolor en el brazo y en el abdomen, también me siento algo débil, aparte de eso me siento bien

-bueno vamos a ver- la enfermera le quito la venda del abdomen, todas pudimos ver la herida abierta que tenia en el abdomen, la enfermera tomo un ungüento y lo aplico en la herida, Hermione soltó un gemido de dolor y apretó mi mano fuertemente

-que es eso?-pregunto Amy preocupada

-es para que la herida cierre mas rápido, ahora que esta despierta podemos usarlo, antes no porque estaba inconsciente, y si se lo aplicábamos en ese estado se reducían las posibilidades de que despertara

-arde…mucho-dijo Hermione en una mueca de dolor

-lo se pero es esto o quedarse aquí por 2 semanas-la enfermera vendo otra vez la herida e hizo el mismo procedimiento con el brazo

-srta granger los próximos 5 días va a tener reposo total no se moverá a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, se quedara acostada en su cama sin hacer nada ya que la herida puede reabrirse, en estos 5 días ud se va a aplicar el ungüento 2 veces al dia, al levantarse y antes de acostarse y va a mantener la venda puesta, cuando pasen los 5 dias, volverá a sus actividades normales y se aplicara el ungüento hasta que deje de arderle cuando lo use ok?

-si madame pomfrey gracias

-un elfo domestico le llevara la comida y por favor hagan pasar al señor Potter para que la ayude a levantarse-Harry entro y ayudo a Hermione a levantarse, llegamos a la habitación y Hermione se sentó en el mueble con nosotros alrededor

-hoy que dia es?

-miercoles, estuviste inconsciente 3 días contando hoy

-y donde están los demás?

-en entrenamiento de quidditch, lo deje a manos de ron, el y ginny están en el campo

-donde esta Nick?

-hoy en la mañana se fue a Italia

-Italia? Porque?

-una de sus primas falleció, y fue halla a apoyar a su familia viene en 3 días

-de verdad, que tristeza, el ya ha perdido a tantas personas

-si ya nosotros le ofrecimos todo nuestro apoyo

-bueno espero que se recupere pronto de su perdida

-chicos tengo que hablar de no-se-que con mcgonagal vuelvo luego- Amy le dio un beso a Hermione en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, Harry se sentó a su lado y se acurrucaron en el sillón

-chicos ya averiguaron lo de la heredera?

-si

-y quien es?

-la prima de Nick que acaba de fallecer

-QUE?!

-si Hermione, el segundo apellido de Nick es Dilaurentis, su madre era hermana de Elizabeth Dilaurentis la mamá de la heredera, hace 2 días hablamos con el, tiene 3 primas con 17 años, pero 2 de ellas están descartadas porque no son hijas de Elizabeth sino de Jasón Dilaurentis, le preguntamos por la hija de Elizabeth y el nos dijo que había muerto en un ataque mortifago que se dio en Italia hace unos días y por eso es que el esta en Italia en estos momentos, vuelve el sábado

-Dios que haremos ahora?

-nada, Dumbledore ya esta buscando nuevas formas de ayudarme a vencer a voldemort, pero ya lo de la heredera esta descartado, tengo que salir a ver como termino el entrenamiento, vuelvo luego- Harry le dio un beso a Hermione y salió de la habitación- me quede observándola un momento, tenia la mirada perdida y estaba algo decaída, asi que decidí preguntarle

-sucede algo?

-no, nada solo estoy un poco cansada

-quieres que subamos al cuarto?-ella asintió y subimos, nos acostamos en su cama y nos quedamos en silencio, yo sabia que había algo que quería decir, pero era como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo

-a que le tienes miedo?

-a encontrar algo que tal vez no pueda resistir

-a que te refieres con eso-me miro a los ojos y dijo

-tengo una hermana

-si? Como se llama?

-Emma Liliana, yo le decía lili

-y cual es el problema?

-_tiene sus ojos_- y todo tubo sentido, Hermione no sabia si podría mirar a su hermana a los ojos sin romperse

-entiendo-ella me miro a los ojos y dije- tienes miedo a romperte cada vez que la veas-ella asintió y yo dije-mírale el lado positivo, tendrás un pedacito físico que te lo recordara todo el tiempo, concéntrate en el lado bueno, créeme que es mucho mejor que el malo, cuantos años tiene?

-debe tener 11, fue concebida el mismo año que el murió, nunca llego a conocerla, eso fue lo que mas le dolió a mamá, ojala estuviera aquí

-sabes que lo esta, y estoy segura que puedes sentirlo-vi como Hermione sonreía y una lagrima corría por su mejilla, le devolví la sonrisa, y nos quedamos en silencio

…

Estábamos en sabado y Hermione tenia revisión con madame pomfrey, Harry, ron y ginny estaban en quidditch y Amy estaba con la profesora mcgonagal en no-se-que así que yo acompañe a Hermione, íbamos saliendo de allí cuando nos abordo el profesor Dumbledore

-buenas tardes srtas

-buenas tardes profesor-respondimos al mismo tiempo

-srta granger, un anónimo le ha mandado un regalo, ya revisamos que no fuera nada peligroso, y como es muy grande lo dejamos en la sala común de su torre

-pero que significa esto profesor?

-la verdad no se, pero es seguro que es para ud, el regalo venia con 2 cajas una de ellas tiene cartas que van dirigidas a ud, puedo asegurarle que es suyo, y si no lo quiere, pues ya es decisión de ud que hacer con esos objetos

-esta bien profesor, en este momento ire a verlos

-hasta luego srtas- Hermione y yo entramos a la sala común y ambas nos quedamos en shock, un majestuoso piano de cola negro se encontraba en la habitación, en la silla del piano reposaban 2 cajas , una de ellas parecía ser un estuche, y la otra un cofre, me voltee hacia Hermione, mi amiga había quedado totalmente estática, todo el color se había ido de su rostro y grandes lagrimas salían de sus ojos, la verdad es que no supe que hacer, ya que esta era la prueba de que los sueños de Hermione son reales, me quede quieta esperando para ver que hacia, Hermione camino lentamente hacia el costado del piano y delicadamente paso una de sus manos por la inscripción "_mi ángel",_ se levanto lentamente y agarro el estuche con manos temblorosas, lo abrió y muchas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, saco un saxofón, y paso lentamente sus manos por la inscripción que citaba _"forever in love"_, lo dejo delicadamente en su estuche y arrodillándose en el suelo tomo el cofre blanco entre sus manos.

….

Lo abrí y lo primero que pude ver fue un sobre blanco que decía Hermione en la parte de afuera, lo agarre y lo abrí delicadamente, dentro había una carta que decía:

**Mi adorada Hermione**

**Hija mia si tienes esta carta entre tus manos es porque desafortunadamente nuestro reencuentro no se dio, quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón, que tú, Emma y Henry son lo más importante para mí y que hice todo lo que pude para mantenerlos a salvo, por eso tuvimos que separarnos, jamás me perdonaría que algo les sucediera, no me lo perdonaría nunca, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero estoy segura que pronto las respuestas te serán dadas, ya que yo no soy la persona adecuada para dártelas, hagas lo que hagas, y pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que eres mi mayor orgullo porque se que tienes la fuerza para superar esto y salir adelante, eres fuerte, valiente, inteligente y tienes una capacidad de amar tan grande como el infinito. Con esta carta viene un regalo para ti, espero que te guste. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo**

** Tu madre que te ama**

** Elizabeth**

Un sollozo se escapo de mis labios, y tome el cofre entre mis manos otra vez, lo abrí y encontré algo envuelto en una delicada tela de seda, la retire y todo el aire se me salió del cuerpo, en un portarretrato se encontraban enmarcadas 2 fotografías en movimiento, en la primera me vi a mi misma con 4 años, estaba en los brazos de papá el me daba un beso en la mejilla y luego sonreía, mientras yo reía y a nuestro lado se encontraba mamá con Henry en brazos, ella le desordenaba el cabello y luego ambos se reían, en la foto de abajo no estaba papá, pero estaba Emma, una Hermione de 7 años la tenia cargada, en el medio estaba mamá y al lado Henry, en la foto yo le daba un beso en la mejilla a Emma mientras ella reía y luego mamá nos abrazaba y nos daba un beso en la mejilla a Henry y a mi para que luego todos le sonriéramos a la cámara, sentí como el aire entro a mi cuerpo bruscamente para luego salir en forma de sollozo, apreté el portarretrato contra mi pecho y seguí llorando, cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás, me voltee y vi a luna, que tenia los ojos llorosos, ella me abrazo fuertemente y yo me deje abrazar, nos quedamos un rato así mientras me calmaba, y cuando pude respirar con normalidad luna dijo

-hay algo mas en el cofre, quieres que me quede contigo?-yo asentí y ella se arrodillo a mi lado mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros, deje el portarretrato delicadamente en el suelo y tome el cofre en el cual se encontraba otro sobre, lo abrí delicadamente y comencé a leer

**Para mi amada Hermione**

**Mi ángel, si tienes esta carta en tus manos es porque cumpliste 17 y lastimosamente no estoy contigo para celebrarlo, no te pongas triste amor mío que sabes muy bien que nosotros siempre vamos a estar juntos, sabes muy bien que te amo y que tú y tu hermano son lo más importante para mí, pero contigo mi ángel tengo una conexión especial que no tengo con nadie más, eres mi pequeña, mi ángel, la luz de mis ojos, mi corazón, compartimos todo, a ti más que a nadie te exprese quien soy en verdad, te mostré lo que me llena y lo que me hace feliz y fue una grata sorpresa para mí que compartiéramos algo tan lindo como la música, que es una de las cosas que más me llena en el mundo, pocas personas pueden sentir la música de la manera en que tú y yo lo hacemos, y eso es porque tú tienes la capacidad de sentir todo lo que está a tu alrededor, puedes llegar a sentir lo que sienten otras personas y puedes expresar, sentir y transmitir la música en sí. Te amo mi pequeña nunca podré expresarte cuanto, no hay una medida que pueda calcular cuánto te amo, porque yo te amo más halla del sol, del mar, de las estrellas y la luna, te amo hasta el infinito y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, te repito nunca estés triste por mi partida porque yo siempre estoy contigo y si necesitas sentirte más cerca de mi tú sabes cómo hacerlo.**

**En este momento mi ángel tienes 5 años, y yo no estoy contigo, estoy en las calles de roma y he encontrado este precioso regalo solo para ti. Espero que te guste**

** La persona que más te ama en el mundo**

** Tu padre**

** Stefan**

Un largo y doloroso sollozo salió desde el fondo de mi corazón, luna me apretó mas hacia ella, pero nada me podía hacer sentir mejor, sentía como si hubieran partido el corazón y hubieran quemado los pedazos, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar, metí la carta en el sobre y la deje junto a la de mi mamá, metí la mano en el cofre para encontrarme con un estuche de terciopelo, lo abrí y me quedo sorprendida, dentro de este se encontraba un gran relicario con forma de circulo, hecho en oro blanco, en la parte de afuera pequeñas rosas y flores silvestres hacían que se viera realmente hermoso, tenia la cadena larga, deteniéndose a unos 12cm por arriba del ombligo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire lo abrí, para que mi corazón terminara de hacerse pedazos al escuchar como una voz suave y aterciopelada salía del relicario, era la voz de papá y decía

-_te amo mi ángel_- del lado derecho se encontraba una foto en movimiento de nosotros 2, primero el me besaba en la mejilla y luego lo hacia yo para que después los 2 estalláramos en carcajadas y del lado izquierdo se encontraba escrito _te amo hasta el infinito_ en italiano, cerré el relicario con delicadeza y lo apreté entre mis manos apoyándolo en mi pecho, me solté de los brazos de luna y apretando el relicario contra mi me acurruque en el suelo en posición fetal, seguí llorando y sollozando, creí que nunca podría detenerme, luna se puso de tras de mi y me abrazo delicadamente por la cintura mientras me sobaba el cabello.

….

Estoy muy preocupada por Hermione, no creo que alguien pueda soportar tanto dolor, llevaba alrededor de 2 horas llorando, ya se detuvo pero no se ha movido ni un poco, tiene la mirada perdida y de vez en cuando deja las lagrimas caer, ya han pasado otras 2 horas y ella no se mueve es como si estuviera petrificada, porque esta despierta, puedo ver sus ojos abiertos, pero totalmente perdidos, en ese momento alguien entra por la puerta

-chicas que sucede-dijo Nick con semblante preocupado-dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se acerco rápidamente a nosotras

-hoy recibió una serie de emociones fuertes, y no creo que lo haya tomado bien, ha estado en esta posición alrededor de 4 horas y no ha reaccionado Nick estoy preocupada

-bueno es mejor levantarla del suelo-dijo mientras la cogía en brazos y la sentaba en el sofá, yo recogí las cartas, y el portarretrato y las metí de nuevo en el cofre lo guarde en unas de las gavetas que había en la sala común, me acerque a Hermione y la mire, estaba muy pálida, tenia la mirada perdida y parecía totalmente desconectada de la realidad

-que es todo esto luna y de donde salieron ese piano y el saxofón

-el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que un anónimo se lo había mandado a Hermione

-hay que buscar alguna manera de que reaccione-dijo Nick mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de Hermione

-Hermione, Hermione mírame, reacciona-dijo mientras la sacudía, no funciona luna, puedo echarle un vistazo a los instrumentos?

-si pero para que?

-tengo una idea, tal vez si tocamos una canción que ella reconozca tal vez reaccione y hasta toque conmigo-vi a Nick caminar alrededor del piano como buscando algo y luego sacar el saxofón del estuche me regalo una sonrisa y dijo

-mira luna esto es lo que buscaba-dijo enseñándome la inscripción que había en el saxofon- _forever in love_ es el nombre de una canción

-y sabes como tocarla?

-en saxo no, pero en piano si, deja el saxofón cerca de Hermione-camine hacia ella y lo deje reposando en sus piernas, vi a Nick sentarse en el piano y comenzar a tocar una hermosa melodía, mire fijamente a Hermione, vi como soltó el relicario y tomo el saxofón en sus manos y cuando Nick le dio la entrada se llevo el saxofón a la boca, cerro los ojos y comenzó a tocar, lo tocaba de una manera tan especial, subiendo y bajando el volumen en el momento indicado, transmitiendo, sintiendo, haciendo sentir, se me puso la piel de gallina al escuchar a Hermione tocar con ese sentimiento, unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y al finalizar la canción abrió los ojos y me miro con una pequeña sonrisa triste en sus labios, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levanto hacia Nick, el también se levanto y se dieron un gran abrazo

-gracias Nick, lo necesitaba

-por nada, yo disfrute mucho tocando contigo, lo haces espectacular, hace mucho tiempo que no escucho a alguien que pueda transmitir tantas cosas con una sola canción

-tuve un gran maestro- dijo mientras se separaba de el


	12. Chapter 12

Noviembre, en los terrenos del lago

Hermione y yo estábamos acurrucados debajo de un árbol y yo tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle

-mione, vas a pasar navidad con nosotros y con los weasley?, Amy va a venir con nosotros

-no Harry, voy a ir a casa de mis padres para navidad, después el 27 de diciembre, en la mañana ellos se van a ir a una convención de dentistas y yo voy a ir a casa de los weasley el 28 para pasar el año nuevo

-mañana salimos de vacaciones, te voy a extrañar mucho- dije mientras la besaba, con Hermione me sentía completo, si la tengo a ella en mi vida no necesito a nadie mas

-yo también Harry pero no te preocupes nos veremos pronto-ella se inclino hacia mi y nos seguimos besando para luego disfrutar de un hermoso atardecer

….

22 de diciembre casa de los granger

-papá, mamá necesito hablar con uds

-dinos hija tu sabes que podemos hablar de lo que sea

-es que yo desde hace un tiempo he venido teniendo sueños, pero se ven y se sienten tan reales que ya yo no se que pensar respecto a ellos y además de eso los sueños son desde mi nacimiento hasta mis siete años y lo curioso es que yo no tengo ningún tipo de recuerdo de uds en ese tiempo

-honestamente hija nosotros sabíamos que este día llegaría

-es verdad lo que dice tu padre hija ahora te diremos la verdad

-hace 11 años un 19 de septiembre había una gran tormenta eran cerca de las 11:30 cuando sentimos unos muy fuertes golpees en la puerta, cuando la abrimos encontramos una niña de unos 7 años recostada en la entrada, con una carta encima de ella, yo la cargue y la metí a la casa mientras tu madre buscaba mantas y medicinas porque la niña tenia mucha fiebre, cuando le bajamos un poco la fiebre salimos de la habitación y leimos la carta

-que decía?-ya estaba impaciente y mis padres no llegaban al punto

-que la pequeña hermione se encontraba en gran peligro y que necesitaba alguien que la cuidara, que a los 17 alguien vendría por ella a darle explicaciones, que la cuidáramos mucho y que lo que ella necesitaba era una familia, nosotros no teníamos hijos asi que gustosos aceptamos y nos dedicamos a darle todo el amor posible a esa pequeña niña

-porque no me lo dijeron- dije con un nudo en la garganta

-la carta decía claramente que estabas en peligro no nos pareció correcto decírtelo, tu eres nuestra hija y te amamos mucho esperamos que las cosas no cambien entre nosotros por esto que acaba de suceder

-no uds también son mis padres y se hicieron cargo de mi aunque no tenían que hacerlo y eso se los agradezco mucho -me acerque a ellos y les di una abrazo-gracias

….

Dia de navidad, la madriguera

-bueno chicos ya es hora de abrir los regalos

-quien va primero-pregunto ron

-yo, es de Hermione- dijo luna mientras revisaba la caja con la que venia un sobre, lo tomo entre sus manos y leyó

_Feliz navidad luna, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca, en estas navidades te deseo mucha felicidad, amor y prosperidad, sabes que eres la persona en la que mas confió y nuestra amistad es uno de mis tesoros mas preciados, por eso creí que este regalo era el ideal para ambas, espero que te guste_

_te quiere con el corazon_

_Hermione_

-abre ya la cajita- luna la tomo entre sus manos y la abrió, un papel cayo de la caja sin que ella se diera cuenta, y continuo admirando su regalo, era un dije con forma de L, su inicial y tenia una piedrecita de cristal en la parte de arriba, se lo puso en el cuello y la piedrecita comenzó a cambiar de color

-mira luna la piedrecita esta cambiando de color

-si, esta dorada, que significara?

-tal vez esta papel pueda decírtelo-dijo Harry mientras le pasaba un papel que decía

_Collar de la amistad verdadera_

_Este collar consta de 2 dijes cada uno con la inicial de la persona que lo usa y una piedra de cristal para cada uno, el collar funciona de la siguiente manera, si las 2 personas que usan el collar tienen una amistad totalmente pura, cuando ambas personas se coloquen el collar la piedra de cristal comenzara a cambiar de color, y si la amistad es superficial o por interés no sucederá nada, la piedra cambia de color teniendo en cuenta el estado de animo de la otra persona que lo use, de esta manera los amigos siempre tendrán una idea de como se siente el otro. El color dorado es felicidad, el rosado es enamoramiento, el azul tranquilidad, el verde molestia, el rojo rabia, el gris tristeza, el morado preocupación, y el negro tiene algo mas complejo, el negro significa peligro, si el cristal toma el negro como color significa que la otra persona esta en peligro, y si además de eso comienza a ponerse muy caliente, es que esta en peligro de muerte, y si de un momento pasa de caliente a frio, y la piedra deja de emitir color significa que la otra persona ha fallecido. Se le recuerda que el collar solo funciona si es una amistad verdadera._

Luna termino de leer las instrucciones y se fijo en el collar que en este momento se encontraba de color azul

-y como funciona?-pregunto ron

-pues básicamente me muestra las emociones y los sentimientos de Hermione y a ella le muestra las mias dependiendo el color

-y como esta ahora?-dijo Amy

-pues el cristal esta azul así que ella esta tranquila, y ahora quien viene

-yo, también es de Hermione -dijo Harry mientras abria la pequeña cajita donde encontró un dije con forma de H y una nota: _te amo hasta el infinito Harry, solo pon el dije en la palma de tu mano y di "hologamus" _ Harry coloco el dije delicadamente en su mano y apuntando con su varita dijo

_-hologamus_- enseguida un holograma salió proyectado desde el collar, mostrando una imagen de Harry y Hermione en la torre Eiffel el momento en que se besaron y se dieron los anillos, Harry sonrió y se puso el collar en el cuello para luego guardarlo en el fondo de su camisa

-es muy lindo Harry, pero eso cuando sucedió-pregunto Amy

-cuando me le declare en la cima de la torre Eiffel-dijo harry mirándola con una sonrisa, amy le sonrio de vuelta y luego continuaron

-ahora quien viene?

-yo -dijo ron mientras abría una gran caja con su nombre, era de Hermione y tenia una nota que decía_¿creíste que seria un libro? Feliz navidad ron_

-excelente -dijo ron, Hermione le había regalado su propio equipo de quidditch

-genial ron ahora podre patearte el trasero

-ya veremos Harry, tu turno Amy

Amy tomo una pequeña cajita con su nombre y la abrió, venia una pequeña nota que decía: "_es una promesa, te amo hermana"_, Amy tomo la caja entre sus manos y se encontró con un precioso relicario con forma de ovalo, lo abrió y en el lado derecho se encontró con una foto en movimiento de ella y Hermione en los terrenos del lago, Hermione tenia un brazo sobre sus hombros, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego ambas le sonreían a la cámara, en el lado izquierdo decía _juntas por siempre_, Amy sonrió y se coloco el relicario.

-chicos es hora de la cena- dijo la sra weasley y todos fueron hacia la cocina

_…._

11:30 de la noche, 27 de diciembre, casa granger

Mis padres se fueron en la mañana, estuve inmensamente aburrida todo el dia, pero ya mañana me voy para la casa de los weasley a ver a Harry y a los chicos, ya me voy a dormir pero simplemente no puedo, toda la casa esta a obscuras y tengo una preocupación latente en el pecho, ya ha pasado una hora desde que me acosté y no he podido dormirme, cierro los ojos adormilada cuando escucho un estruendo en el piso de abajo de la casa, me levante de un salto de la cama, tome la varita y Salí sigilosamente de la habitación con el corazón en la garganta, me acerque a las escaleras cuando escuche 5 voces diferentes decir la misma maldición

-_cursefire- _se sintió una explosión y yo me encerré en una habitación utilizando todos los hechizos de protección que conocía cuando….

-_bombarda máxima_- toda la pared de la habitación exploto lanzándome hacia atrás, debajo de los escombros, la cabeza me palpitaba, tenia varios cortes superficiales alrededor del cuerpo, y la rodilla derecha me punzaba tanto que apenas pude ponerme en pie, para ver como 5 mortifagos estaban frente a mi

-_desmaius, incarcero, crucio, depulso, expulso_-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, vi como los hechizos se dirigían hacia mi y contra ataque

-_protego totalum_-un escudo se puso delante de mi haciendo que las maldiciones rebotaran, 3 de ellos las esquivaron, 1 de ellos estaba inconsciente y el otro se retorcía de dolor- así que ataque de nuevo

-_confringo. Depulso_- con el primero falle pero el otro lanzo a uno de los mortifagos por los aires, en ese momento toda la habitación comenzó a llenarse de humo y la casa experimentaba pequeños temblores, ya que los mortifagos al entrar lanzaron la maldición del fuego maldito, en ese momento vi como 2 rayos de luz roja se dirigían hacia mi asi que me lance al suelo y contra ataque

-_expeliarmus, desmaius_-uno de ellos perdió la varita y el otro quedo inconsciente, al verse desarmado el mortifago se lanzo contra mi y me enterró una navaja retorciéndola en mi costado, sentí el dolor punzante y abrazador recorrerme de pies a cabeza, el mortifago soltó una carcajada diciendo

-no arruinaras los planes del señor tenebroso sangre sucia-en ese momento sentí mucha rabia y dentro de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, aferre fuertemente mi varita y dije

-por…lo..menos….tu…moriras..conmigo-lo apunte con mi varita y con la poca energía que me quedaba dije-_desmauis_-el mortifago cayo inconsciente a mi lado y yo solté mi varita sintiendo como el humo se me metía en los pulmones y no me dejaba respirar, baje las manos hacia la parte de mi costado donde tenia la navaja enterrada y la saque de un tirón dejándola tirada en el piso, vi asustada como el fuego comenzaba a consumir todo el segundo piso de la casa, vi como toda mi vida pasaba frente a mis ojos, y pensé en mis amigos, en ron, ginny, en luna, cuando pensé en ella varias lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, en Amy y Harry, un sollozo se escapo de mi garganta al ser consciente de que dejaría a las personas que mas me necesitaban, ya no podía respirar bien, el fuego estaba metiéndose en la habitación llevándose consigo a los mortifagos y en poco tiempo me llevaría a mi con el, la vista y la mente se me estaban nublando, y un pensamiento paso por mi cabeza, _por lo menos estaría con papá_, y con el ultimo aliento que sentí en mi pecho dije al aire

-te amo Harry-sentí como todas mis fuerzas se iban, como mis pulmones colapsaban y como mi corazón se detenía, aferre el relicario que me dio papá entre mis manos y todo se acabo, todo se fue a negro…..

….

-auuu

-todo bien luna-Amy estaba a mi lado mirándome desde su cama, le eche un vistazo a la habitación 12:55, y otra vez sentí la quemazón en el pecho, me lleve las manos hacia halla y sentí un quemón potente en mi mano, abrí los ojos siendo consciente de lo que era y me quite el collar que me dio Hermione y lo mire fijamente, la piedra estaba negra y el collar estaba hirviendo, sentí la preocupación darme un golpe físico en el pecho y entrando en estado de alarma me levante de la cama

-luna que pasa?-dijo Amy mientras corría de tras de mi, me metí en el cuarto de Harry y comencé a zarandearlo mientras decía

-HARRY DESPIERTA ES HERMIONE ESTA EN PELIGRO- dije mientras gritaba por toda la habitación el se levanto de un salto y dijo

-pero que pasa luna porque dices eso?

-mi collar Harry esta hirviendo y la piedra esta negra, ella esta en peligro Harry, en peligro de muerte-Harry salió corriendo de la habitación y entro en el cuarto de los señores weasley, con el alboroto ya todos los weasley se habían levantado

-Harry querido que sucede

-Hermione esta en peligro, llamen a la orden, al ministerio, a Dumbledore a quien sea por favor ella esta en peligro

-pero que dices muchacho

-NO ME HAGA PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS Y MANDE A ELGUIEN A SU CASA AHORA SI NO QUIERE QUE VALLA YO MISMO-grito Harry y toda la casa comenzó a temblar, al ver esto el sr weasley le mando un patronus a toda la orden para que fueran a revisar la casa de Hermione

-ya querido intenta calmarte, vallamos todos a la sala-todos estaban sentados en la sala y Harry estaba caminando como león enjaulado, Amy estaba a mi lado, estaba muy palida y con la mirada perdida, yo tenia el collar en mi mano, no podía usarlo por lo caliente que estaba, habían pasado 5 minutos desde que llamaron a la orden cuando el collar comenzó a lanzar humo, y flashes pasaron por mi cabeza, _6 cuerpos en el suelo, una casa en llamas, escombros por todas partes, Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, había mucha sangre a su alrededor, no podía respirar, balbuceo algo que no pude escuchar y sus ojos se cerraron_

-LUNA-un grito me trajo a la realidad y vi a ron que estaba arrodillado frente a mi, me voltee hacia el collar y lo agarre entre mis manos, estaba frio como tempano de hielo y la piedra estaba totalmente apagada, las palabras de las instrucciones volvieron a mi, _si el collar pasa de caliente a frio repentinamente, es porque la persona que lo usa ha fallecido, _Hermione esta muerta, ese pensamiento paso por mi cabeza por varios segundos hasta que mi corazón fue consiente de lo que mi cabeza estaba diciendo, sentí como se rompía en mil pedazos, un sollozo largo y doloroso se escapo de mis labios y aferre el collar contra mi pecho, Harry, ron y Amy se pusieron a mi alrededor

-luna que pasa?-dijo harry preocupado

-esta….frio…no…hay..nada

-y que significa eso?

Alce el rostro para mirar a Harry a los ojos y mirándolo con mi alma hecha pedazos le dije

-se fue Harry, murió- vi como sus ojos rápidamente se cristalizaban y algo se rompió dentro de el, lo vi claramente en sus ojos, retrocedió 3 pasos y solto un grito tan sentido, tan fuerte y tan abrumador que a cualquiera le hubiera roto el alma, se tiro al suelo y llorando se abrazo a si mismo, su dolor era casi palpable, en la habitación solo se escuchaban mis sollozos, los de la sra weasley y los de Harry , ron se levanto rápidamente y subió las escaleras, mientras que ginny dejaba caer pequeñas lagrimas y Amy…Amy estaba de pie a unos metros de mi, tenia una mueca de dolor en el rostro, y estaba muy pálida, tenia la mirada perdida y no se movía, camine hacia ella y la envolví en mis brazos y sollozando le dije al oído

-ella siempre estará contigo- en ese momento sentí todo su peso sobre mi, la separe de mi cuerpo y note que estaba inconsciente, un sollozo se escapo de mis labios y aunque estaba desmayada la seguí abrazando, sabiendo que mi mejor amiga se había ido, había muerto y ya no volveria

...

El señor weasley había llevado a Amy a una habitación, Harry, ron y yo estábamos sentados en el sillón de 3 piezas, el primero tenia el rostro frio como el hielo, pálido y sin ninguna expresión, pero sus ojos demostraban que el estaba roto, vacío y totalmente desecho, ese era el vivo rostro de quien no tiene nada porque vivir, eran aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana cuando alguien toco la puerta, ya todos se habían ido para sus habitaciones, en la sala solo estábamos Harry, ron, el sr weasley que había decidido quedarse con nosotros y yo, ron se levanto y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a unos sucios y decaídos remus y sirius, ron volvió a su lugar, a mi derecha y yo tome la mano de Harry, el no tubo ninguna reacción, pero tampoco me rechazo así que deje mi mano en donde estaba, los recién llegados se sentaron frente a nosotros, y sirius tomo la palabra

-lo sentimos mucho chicos pero la verdad es que no llegamos a tiempo

-ya de la casa no quedaba nada, ya el fuego se había consumido solo,y al entrar ya todo estaba reducido a cenizas, el ministerio envio al departamento de criminología, que hace media hora nos dio el reporte

-habían 6 tipos de cenizas y de sangre diferentes, en lo que quedaba del segundo piso de la casa, al ser fuego maldito, logro dejar los cuerpos reducidos a cenizas mas rápido de lo que lo hubiera hecho el fuego normal

-se hizo un análisis de las cenizas y de los tipos de sangre, y la conclusión fue que habían 5 mortifagos, no se sabe si algún otro pudo escapar

-solo eran 5-dije yo, en ese momento Harry reacciono y me miro

-como lo sabes? -dijo remus

-por esto-dije mientras le mostraba el collar que llevaba puesto-el collar me aviso que Hermione estaba en peligro, y en sus últimos minutos tuve una visión donde pude ver a los 5 mortifagos en el suelo, ella los venció antes de caer, hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que sirius volvió a hablar

-la otra sangre pertenecía a Hermione-lagrimas comenzaron a caer silenciosamente de mis ojos y aferre mi collar con fuerza

-no tenemos seguridad de cual fue la causa de su muerte, ya que había una gran cantidad de su sangre esparcida por la habitación, o si fue el fuego…..

-murió desangrada-dije con la voz entrecortada y ahogada-el fuego había comenzado a llenar la habitación, ella no podía respirar y había mucha sangre a su alrededor, yo vi como sus ojos se cerraron para no abrirse otra vez-un sollozo se escapo de mis labios y Harry se levanto violentamente del sillón y salió hacia el jardín dando un portazo, ron paso un brazo por mis hombros y nos quedamos abrazados llorando la muerte de nuestra amiga, remus y sirius se quedaron hablando con el sr weasley, y después yo subí hacia la habitación que compartía con ginny y Amy, lleve algunos tranquilizantes por si alguna los necesitaba, al entrar a la habitación me encontré con que ambas estaban dormidas, me acerque a la cama de Amy y trate de hacerme espacio como lo hacia Hermione y ella automáticamente recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y me abrazo por la cintura alzo el rostro y vi que en sus ojos había sorpresa, no se movió y yo la abrace un poco

-como estas Amy?

-estoy preocupada luna, tuve una pesadilla anoche y me tiene nerviosa

-que soñaste? -pregunte, me pareció raro que no se viera nada afectada con la muerte de Hermione, así que espere a que me contara su pesadilla

-soñé que Hermione estaba muerta, que me dejaba sola, fue horrible luna no quiero volver a soñar algo como eso otra vez, quiero verla, ya llego?- me quede fría, no me esperaba una respuesta como esa, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y abrace a Amy contra mi

-no fue un pesadilla Amy-dije entre sollozos-ella se fue y no va a volver- sentí como Amy se agitaba mientras lloraba desgarradoramente y yo la apreté mas fuerte, pero estaba llorando demasiado y su respiración se estaba cortando, así que la separe de mi, y mire su rostro, estaba muy pálido, tenia los ojos rojos y tenia una cara de sufrimiento, mis lagrimas seguían cayendo mientras que la hice tragar la poción tranquilizante, su respiración se fue normalizando, pero las lagrimas seguían cayendo, nos quedamos acurrucadas hasta que yo me quede dormida

Me levante muy tarde, estaba tan cansada emocionalmente que me había quedado totalmente dormida, ya no era de día ni de tarde, era de noche y una gran luna llena se alzaba en la ventana, Amy ya no estaba acurrucada a mi lado estaba sentada al lado de la ventana mirando fijamente la luna, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, me acerque a ella y me sente a su lado

-en que piensas Amy?

-en algo que Hermione compartió conmigo-dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la luna

-tiene que ver con la luna?

-si, era muy importante para ella

_Flash back_

_-que pasa Amy no puedes dormir?_

_-no mione, tuve una pesadilla y no pude dormirme de nuevo_

_-que soñaste?_

_-soñé en la noche en que mi familia murió y cada vez que lo hago me siento sola y vacia, como ahora_

_-tu nunca estarás sola, me tienes a mi, te voy a contar algo que no he compartido con nadie, es muy importante para mi y solo quiero compartirlo contigo, esta bien?-yo asentí y ella dijo_

_-ves la ventana?_

_-si, hay una gran luna llena, alzándose en el cielo_

_-bueno una noche, yo no podía dormir, y fui a buscar a mi papá, el estaba de pie en la azotea contemplando la luna, yo fui hasta el y le pregunte que porque lo hacia, el me dijo que la luna era su astro favorito, y que si yo alguna vez me sentía sola que mirara la luna y que yo sabría que el estaba conmigo, que si yo le decía a la luna que lo quería el lo sabría y siempre estaríamos juntos, desde que recordé eso no puedo dormir sin ver la luna a través de la ventana y todas las noches siento que de una forma u otra el esta conmigo_

_-y donde esta el ahora_

_-un hombre como el solo puede estar en el paraíso_

_-oh lo siento yo no sabia que el…._

_-no te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, a veces duele, pero el punto de lo que te estoy diciendo es que, va a ver algún momento en nuestra vida donde tu y yo vamos a tener que separarnos, y quiero que sepas que yo siempre voy a estar contigo, usa la luna, si te concentras en ella y piensas en mi te aseguro que me sentirás a tu lado, ok?_

_-si, mione gracias por compartir esto conmigo_

_-por nada ahora intenta dormir-me quede contemplando la luna y poco después me quede dormida_

_Fin del flash back_

-por lo menos halla arriba también tendrá gente que la quiera

-te refieres a su papá-dijo Amy

-te hablo de el?

-solo un poco

-no se lo comentes a nadie, ese es un tema complicado y ella no se lo dijo a nadie mas entiendes?

-si, entiendo. luna porque todas las personas que quiero se mueren?- la mire a los ojos y dije

-porque a veces tenemos que sufrir para en un futuro, encontrar nuestra ganancia, es injusto y doloroso, pero en el futuro te acordaras de Hermione, y la recordaras como la persona que te levanto cuando te caíste, ahora te toca intentarlo sola, el mundo nos pone muchas piedras en el camino, pero lo importante es que cuando te caigas te vuelvas a levantar, porque sino lo haces estarás manchando la memoria de Hermione, quien te levanto aunque tu no querías hacerlo, vive por ella, pero sobre todo, vive por ti- muchas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Amy y yo la abrace sabiendo que mas que para ella esas palabras iban para mi, porque Hermione siempre estuvo y estará conmigo, mirando la luna pensé _te amo amiga _y estaba segura que ella me escuchaba


	13. Chapter 13

En algún lugar de Italia

-porque Nick no llega ya es tarde el debería estar aquí

-calma jane seguro esta haciendo su visita rutinaria a Hermione

-ethan tiene razón ya debe estar de vuelta, verdad Henry?-nadie contesto, todos volteamos hacia el chico que tenia el rostro palido y estaba totalmente paralizado

-henry estas bien-

-hay algo mal, estoy seguro puedo sentirlo-respondió después de un momento

-yo también me siento mal hermano, como débil, siento algo raro aquí en el pecho

-esto es muy raro, Nick no ha llegado y Henry y Emma sienten que algo va mal

-si mejor llamemos a mamá y papá- la pelinegra se levanto cuando se sintió un estruendo como de alguien pateando una puerta para dar paso a gritos desesperados

-AYUDA, POR FAVOR, SE MUERE-los 5 se pararon y corrieron a la puerta para encontrarse con un Nick todo sucio y herido con una chica en brazos

-es Hermione la atacaron perdió mucha sangre esta muy mal por favor ayúdenla

-nick llevala a la habitación, ethan ve por alice, Emma busca a jason, gemelas ud saben de medimagia vamos a ayudar- todos hicieron lo que el chico dijo se fueron a hacer sus cosas, Nick dejo a Hermione en una cama y Henry y las gemelas comenzaron a revisarla, jane le abrió de un tirón la camiseta que se encontraba llena de sangre y dijo

-ha perdido demasiada sangre, sino hacemos algo rápido su corazón se parará

-sus pulmones están colapsando pronto dejara de respirar, tiene quemaduras de 3 grado en el brazo y la pierna derecha, probablemente una contusión en la cabeza y su rodilla esta destrozada

-se esta muriendo, que hacemos- en ese momento una mujer entro en la habitación y las gemelas volvieron a decir lo que sucedía

-niñas, traten las quemaduras y si pueden la rodilla, la cabeza no esta tan grave, yo me encargare de la herida en el abdomen

…

Por Henry

Vi como las gemelas y tia alice comenzaron a trabajar sobre Hermione, las mantas de la cama estaban llenas de sangre y Hermione se veía muy mal, su pecho ya no se movia, una alarma había comenzado a sonar y oí a jane gritar

-kate quítale todo lo que sea de metal hay que reanimarla- vi a kate quitarle a Hermione 3 cadenas y un anillo, para que después jane comenzara a presionarle el corazón

-que es lo que pasa?-dije histérico, con el corazón punzándome de dolor

-se esta muriendo Henry se le paro el corazón- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos cuando me abalance hacia Hermione

-Hermione por favor no te vallas, después de tanto tiempo por fin vamos a estar juntos, no te vallas, Emma te quiere conocer, por favor mione no te vallas yo te amo mucho y no quiero perderte ahora-henry cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras veía como alice lanzaba choques eléctricos con su varita y Hermione no reaccionaba

-cuanto tiempo llevamos en esto?-pregunto Alice

-alrededor de 3 minutos

-sino despierta en 2 minutos significa que no va poder volver su cerebro se abra apagado- me acerque rápidamente y le dije

-hazlo por papá-Alice envió el ultimo choque y la alarma dejo de sonar Hermione había abierto débilmente los ojos, me coloque a su lado y la mire a los ojos, ella sonrió débilmente y dijo

-henry…..trae a lili- comenzó a toser mucho y yo mire significativamente a jane y ella salió por la puerta trayendo consigo a Emma, ella se puso a mi lado y miro con los ojos llorosos a su hermana mayor

-mione…

-que..ojos..tan..lindos.- comenzó a toser otra vez y Emma tomo su mano, la que estaba menos lastimada y con la voz quebrada le dijo

-no te esfuerces hermana, todo va estar bien-lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Emma y Hermione puso una mueca de dolor, para luego decir

-los…amo- la respiración de Hermione se corto y cerro los ojos, Emma solto un sollozo y yo la voltee hacia mi para abrazarla mientras Alice decía

-hay que entubarla sus pulmones no funcionan-vi como jane traía un tubo con una bomba para que luego Alice introdujera el tubo por la garganta de Hermione dejando la bomba afuera, la presiono 1,2,3 veces y después con un hechizo comenzó a hacerlo sola, el pecho de Hermione comenzó a moverse de nuevo

-chicos creo que voy a tener que hacerle una cirugía parece que uno de sus pulmones fue perforado chicas como van con el resto

-las quemaduras irán sanando con esencia de dictamo y poción para restaurar tejido, no dejara marca, la rodilla sanara en unos momentos ya le dimos poción crece gruesos y la arreglamos con magia antigua, la herida de la cabeza era pequeña, ya dejo de sangrar, y le daremos una poción para que se desinflame el cerebro, no hay ningún tipo de daño interno en el.

-bien hecho chicas el daño principal esta en los pulmones, yo me encargare de eso, necesito que todos salgan- los 4 salimos y nos dirigimos a la sala donde se encontraban ethan, logan, cassi, Nick y tio Jasón con expresión preocupada, me senté pesadamente en el sofá, me limpie las lagrimas y atraje a Emma Liliana hacia mi ella seguía llorando, asi que la apreté muy fuerte, Nick se levanto rápidamente

-como esta?-las gemelas viendo que yo no podría responder dijeron

-pues se le paro el corazón-todos en la habitación pusieron expresión de horror, a Nick se le escapo una lagrima, y tio Jasón se levanto bruscamente del sillón mirando por la ventana

-pudimos traerla de vuelta pero todo depende de como resulte la cirugía que le esta haciendo mamá- respondió kate, tio Jasón se dirigió hacia jane y kate y abrazándolas dijo

-gracias hijas por ayudar con esto, para mi es muy importante que ella este bien

-no tienes nada que agradecer papá, ella es nuestra prima y no tenemos intención de que se valla-el asintió y mientras se sentaba pregunto

-Nick, que fue lo que sucedió?

-pues ud saben que yo fui a Hogwarts con la misión de encontrar a nuestra prima, pero grande fue mi sorpresa a no mas de 5 minutos de haber llegado ya éramos amigos, ud no la han conocido pero Hermione es una persona espectacular, es muy inteligente, leal, respetuosa, trata de superar sus miedos, tiene un corazón muy grande y su prioridad son sus amigos. al llegar a Hogwarts el director me dijo que en la habitación de los chicos no había lugar para mi, que el podría arreglar eso, pero que le parecía mucho mas fácil, simplemente ponerme en otra torre y que la premio anual de gryffindor seria mi guía, mi corazón salto al ver entrar por la puerta a la viva imagen de Elizabeth DiLaurentis rápidamente nos hicimos amigos y ella me hizo parte de su grupo, pero en conversaciones que tuvimos me dijo que tenia sueños extraños y que no sabia que significaban, yo sabia que sus recuerdos estaban volviendo así que lo deje pasar, pero comencé a prestarle mas atención cuando Hermione comenzó a tener reuniones secretas con sus amigos mas cercanos de gryffindor, le pregunte, pero ella me dijo que Dumbledore no le permitía revelar esa información, las reuniones siguieron por un tiempo hasta que de un momento a otro Hermione y sus amigos se fueron a un viaje a Francia, mis alarmas se prendieron y para no levantar sospechas decidí esperar a que volvieran, impotencia fue lo que sentí cuando al volver Hermione estaba medio muerta y desangrándose, no paso a mayores y ella se recupero, pero me preocupe cuando el mismo dia en que Hermione fue herida, el grupo de las reuniones secretas me hizo un interrogatorio sobre las chicas de la familia que tengan el apellido DiLaurentis, y todo encajo ellos estaban buscando a la heredera ravenclaw, asi que yo les dije que ella había muerto en un ataque mortifago que se dio aquí en Italia, y con esa escusa pude salir de Hogwarts y crear una cuartada, asi que si ellos buscan el ataque lo encontraran pero es totalmente falso. Desde que salimos de vacaciones entre las 12 y 1 de la mañana voy a la casa de los granger a ver que todo estaba bien, pero esta noche no lo estaba, la casa estaba toda hecha pedazos gracias al fuego maldito, apagando ligeramente el fuego logre entrar y cuando llegue al segundo pisos me encontré a Hermione en el suelo inconsciente, ya casi no respiraba, y casi no tenia pulso, el fuego estaba apunto de llegar a ella y llego a quemarla en el brazo y la pierna, asi que rápidamente apague el fuego y usando toda mi energía mágica destruí la barrera anti aparición para poder aparecerme aquí, y ud ya saben el resto

-que sabe el mundo de esto?-pregunto tio Jasón

-la verdad no se, el fuego consumió los cuerpos de los mortifagos tan rápido que cuando llegue ya eran cenizas, pueden pensar que Hermione esta muerta

-y sus padres?

-según me dijo Harry antes de vacaciones, los padres de Hermione se fueron a una convención en Edimburgo el 27 en la mañana, Hermione se quedaría todo el día sola y el 28 debería ir a donde los Wesley

-que vamos hacer al respecto?-pregunto cassi-vamos a dejar que todos piensen que esta muerta?

-si, ella esta en peligro, si todos piensan que ha muerto, ella podrá estar en paz, me imagino que en unas horas el ministerio se dará cuenta del ataque y los weasley se enteraran

-creo que ya deben saberlo-interrumpió jane

-porque lo dices?

-por esto -dijo enseñándole a todos el dije de verdadera amistad que tenia Hermione-la piedra esta gris, quien quiera que lo tenga esta muy triste, a Hermione se le paro el corazón por 4 minutos, asi que en ese momento el collar de la otra persona se debió haber desactivado, haciendo pensar que esta muerta, si Hermione lo usa otra vez todo el mundo sabrá que esta viva

-pues no lo usara-dijo tio Jasón-cassi, logan contacten a los bocelli y a los valdisari, necesitamos saber la conclusión del ministerio sobre el ataque y mandar a los padres adoptivos de Hermione a un lugar seguro-los 2 rubios se levantaron y se perdieron por el corredor

-ya todos pueden irse a la cama, yo me encargare de Hermione-dijo Jasón

-no, yo me quedare con ella

-yo también-dijimos Emma y yo-es nuestra hermana y no la dejaremos sola-termino de decir Emma, todo el mundo comenzó a levantarse hasta que Nick intervino

-pienso que hay alguien que debe saber la verdad sobre Hermione

-quien?

-su hermana-dijo Nick

-según nuestra investigación ella no tiene hermanos-dijo Jasón

-no es una hermana de sangre, es una chica de 14 años llamada Amy, es huérfana y Hermione es su única familia, no podemos hacerle esto, se imaginan como debe sentirse, Hermione era su pilar, su soporte no podemos quitárselo asi como asi, la pobre chica debe estar completamente destrozada, si ella supiera que Hermione esta viva podría guardar el secreto-termino de decir Nick y todos se quedaron pensativos hasta que yo decidí interrumpir

-quien tiene su tutela?

-hogwarts, hasta que cumpla 17

-tio Jasón encárgate de los tramites de adopción de la chica, cualquier hermana de mi hermana, es hermana mia también, le pondrás mis apellidos, ella será Amy Mussolini DiLaurentis, aparecerá como hija de Elizabeth DiLaurentis y Stefan Mussolini

-no estoy de acuerdo con eso Henry yo digo…

-no te equivoques Jasón, sabes muy bien que la que tiene el control de todo es Hermione y como ella no esta el control recae en mi así que YO digo que si mi hermana Hermione planeaba darle una familia a la chica, yo se la daré también, Amy será nuestra hermana y no hay punto de discusión, te doy 3 días para que hagas el tramite y al quinto quiero que jane y Nick vallan por ella y la traigan aquí, Emma y yo nos quedaremos con Hermione, asi que quiero todo listo para la llegada de la nueva integrante de la familia y espero que todos la acepten bien, ella será una DiLaurentis, así que trátenla como tal

-claro Henry, ella será nuestra prima como uds y le daremos la familia que no pudo tener -dijo kate

-y no te preocupes, Nick y yo iremos por ella- en ese momento vi a tía Alice acercarse a nosotros con rostro cansado, Emma Liliana y yo fuimos rápidamente hacia ella y dijimos al mismo tiempo

-como esta?

-esta viva, sus pulmones no están bien pero logre recuperar el que estaba mas dañado, va estar entubada hasta que pueda respirar por si misma y cuando lo haga recuperara la consciencia, mientras que sus pulmones no funcionen no puedo asegurar que viva, su corazón puede pararse en cualquier momento, ahora solo necesita tiempo- suspire aliviado y con lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas abrace a Emma que sollozaba ligeramente

….

Por luna

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Hermione murió y todo parecía gris, ginny se había ido a pasar el resto de las vacaciones a la casa de una amiga, ron se la pasaba haciendo alguna actividad que normalmente no haría como ayudar a su madre en la casa, los deberes, y leer, como si tratara de fingir que nada hubiera sucedido, yo simplemente, no me siento bien, es una pesadez constante que me llena el pecho, a veces lloro y siento que no puedo respirar, pero no importa cuanto llore, el dolor no se va sino que en ocasiones parece ser mas fuerte, la extraño demasiado y es que esta en todas partes, la quiero demasiado y me duele el alma al saber que no la voy a volver a ver, pero sin duda Amy y Harry es a los que la noticia les ha pegado mas fuerte, Harry ya no habla con nadie, es como si no hubiera nada mas, sus ojos ya no te miran si le hablas, es simplemente como si no estuvieras ahí, hace todo mecánicamente, y se ha convertido en una rutina, se levanta, desayuna, sale al jardín se queda mirando el horizonte, almuerza, sale al jardín otra vez, cena, y se duerme, todos los días es la misma rutina y el mismo mutismo, nadie ha logrado que hable y nadie a logrado captar su atención excepto Amy quien a veces se sienta con el en el jardín, Harry la mira, asiente y vuelve su mirada al horizonte, es la única persona a la que ha permitido estar con el en esos momentos y es porque comparten algo, comparten la misma soledad, y aunque el amor que cada uno sentía por Hermione es diferente, entre ellos se ha formado un vinculo, unidos por la misma soledad, claro que Amy no esta tan mal como Harry, ella como yo le dije esta tratando de seguir adelante pero le cuesta demasiado, usualmente no come a menos que yo se lo ruegue, siempre se ve pálida y decaída, no le habla a nadie que no sea yo, y últimamente si duerme sola tiene pesadillas, asi que duerme conmigo y todas las mañanas veo como su alma se rompe un poquito mas cuando se despierta y me ve a mi en vez de a Hermione, todo esta simplemente mal, ya todo el mundo sabe sobre la muerte de Hermione ya que hace 2 dias fue la noticia de todos los periódicos como el trio de oro se había reducido a un dúo; todos los dias miro mi collar con la esperanza de ver que la piedra esta emitiendo algún color otra vez pero simplemente no hay nada, nunca lo hay y simplemente ya nada parece transmitir felicidad.

Pasaron 5 días cuando sucedió algo fuera de la rutina, ron y yo conversábamos sobre nada en especial en la sala, Amy y Harry estaban en el jardín, y la sra weasley en la cocina cuando de un momento a otro apareció el sr weasley acompañado de Dumbledore a través de la red flu

-buenos dias muchachos-nos saludo

-hola profesor-contestamos ron y yo al unísono, mientras el profesor se sentaba en un silla enfrente de nosotros

-me harían el favor de llamar a la srta fields y el sr potter por favor

-claro profesor- me levante y Sali al jardín, Harry y Amy estaban recostados en la grama, me arrodille al lado de Amy y dije

-dumbledore ha venido parece que quiere hablar con nosotros- Amy me miro y luego se dirigió a Harry

-Harry -el la miro sin decir nada, pero la estaba escuchando-dumbledore vino, podrías venir a la sala un momento-el asintió y se levanto extendiéndole una mano a Amy y los 3 caminamos hacia la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá de 3 piezas

-hola muchachos solo vine para informarles que las pertenencias de la srta granger que se encontraban en Hogwarts han sido enviadas a la residencia de sus padres, quienes ya no se encuentran viviendo en Londres

-la verdad profesor no creo que halla venido solo por eso-le dije

-muy perceptiva srta lovewood, vine a darles una noticia que va sobre todo para ud srta fields- Amy quien parecía no estar escuchando nada al igual que Harry, volteo rápidamente hacia Dumbledore

-vine a informarle que su custodia ya no esta en manos de Hogwarts, una familia ha decidido adoptarla-todos volteamos hacia Dumbledore rápidamente y de repente Harry pareció interesado en la conversación, nadie dijo nada y Dumbledore continuo su relato

-desde hoy ud no será Amy fields sino Amy Mussolini, y será transferida a una escuela de magia en Italia, valla a recoger sus cosas en unos minutos unos integrantes de su nueva familia, tengo entendido que su hermano vendrán por ud, y no se preocupe, sus pertenencias que estaban en Hogwarts ya están en su nuevo hogar

Amy mas pálida de lo normal y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro camino lentamente hasta las escaleras, yo rápidamente la seguí, y me la encontré a un lado de la cama llorando mirando el rostro de Hermione en su relicario, me arrodille junto a ella y la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude, ella me devolvió el abrazo y cuando se calmo un poco, la ayude a recoger sus cosas

-luna yo….

-shhhh no te preocupes, vas a tener la oportunidad de tener una familia asi que dales una oportunidad y escríbeme, espero poder verte otra vez, pronto-ella asintió, le di un beso en la mejilla y tomadas de las manos bajamos las escaleras

-todo listo srta Mussolini- Amy asintió lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse a su nuevo apellido, Dumbledore miro su reloj y dijo

-deben venir por ud en 3,2…..-se sintieron unos golpes en la puerta y el sr weasley fue abrir dejando pasar a una chica pelinegra de ojos verdes claro y a….

-Nick!?-ron, Amy y yo dijimos al unísono

-hola chicos-saludo, el y la chica a su lado tenían el rostro decaído y algo triste

-tu vas a ser el hermano de Amy-pregunto ron

-no yo voy a ser su primo, su hermano esta arreglando unas cosas en Italia y no pudo venir, por cierto ella es mi prima jane DiLaurentis, ella también será tu prima- la chica asintió con una sonrisa y paso su vista por la habitación, se detuvo en mi, me miro fijamente unos segundos y luego fijo su vista en mi collar de amistad verdadera que me había dado Hermione

-lindo collar, te lo dio alguien especial?-pregunto con una leve sonrisa

-si, mi mejor amiga-ella asintió y Nick tomo la palabra

-bueno me imagino que ya les dijeron que Amy no volverá a Hogwarts-todos asintieron y el prosiguió-yo tampoco lo hare, con la muerte de nuestra prima, creemos que soy de mayor utilidad halla que aca, asi que vine a despedirme de uds, espero volverlos a ver

-nosotros también Nick-me acerque a el y le di un abrazo, el le dio la mano a ron, a Harry y luego dijo

-bueno Amy, ya es hora de irnos, tus hermanos, tus primos y tus tios, te quieren conocer-Amy asintió y se despidió de todos, cuando iba saliendo, todos nos sorprendimos cuando Harry se levanto la tomo del brazo y le di un fuerte abrazo, luego la separo de el y mantuvieron el contacto visual por unos segundos, a Amy se le escapo una lagrima, y Harry se la limpio delicadamente con una de sus manos y luego le dio un beso en la frente, Amy Nick, y jane salieron por la puerta y Harry volvió a su posición

…..

Por Amy

Salimos de la casa de los weasly y de un momento a otros los chicos se detuvieron

-a donde vamos?

-ya veras-respondió Nick

-es realmente hermoso- continuo jane, cada uno me tomo de una mano y nos desaparecimos, abrí los ojos y me encontré con una playa de aguas azules y cristalinas, rodeado por algunas montañas, era realmente precioso, a lo lejos se veía una gran mansión con grandes ventanales

-este será tu nuevo hogar Amy, nosotros seremos tu familia- Nick me abrazo por los hombros y lentamente entramos a la casa, en la sala varias personas nos esperaban, y cuando entramos a la habitación Nick se encargo de las presentaciones

-Amy ellos son mis hermanos, logan y cassi-2 rubios ojos chocolate se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia mi, por alguna razón todos en la habitación permanecían en un estado de preocupación constante, todos lucían un poco, no se, tristes…

-hola prima bienvenida a casa-se acerco a mi y me dio un pequeño abrazo, luego la chica se acerco a mi y dándome un beso en la mejilla dijo

-puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites-yo asentí y trate de verme mejor de lo que me sentía, porque tenia unas ganas de llorar inmensas y quisiera que Hermione estuviera aquí para ayudarme

-ella es kate la hermana gemela de jane y el es Ethan su hermano menor-los 2 pelinegros de ojos verde claro se acercaron a mi

-hola Amy esperamos que te sientas cómoda con nosotros-dijo la chica mientras me regalaba un sonrisa, el chico se acerco a mi y mientras me daba un abrazo dijo

-bienvenida prima-yo le devolví el abrazo y luego Nick dijo

-nuestros tios, los padres de las gemelas y ethan, no están pero vendrán a cenar con nosotros, ven subamos a conocer a tus hermanos-Nick me tomo de la mano y los 2 subimos las escaleras, en el segundo piso también había una sala pero en vez de una pared había un gran ventanal que dejaba ver el gran paisaje de afuera y justo al lado del ventanal había un majestuoso piano de cola negro, al verlo mejor note que en uno de los costados había algo escrito, no le preste mucha atención y seguí caminando por el corredor hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una puerta

-Amy espera aquí un segundo- me quede al lado de la puerta, mientras el entraba a una habitación, para luego verlo salir con una niña de unos 11-12 años de edad, la niña se me hacia muy familiar pero no sabia donde la había visto antes

-hola Amy, yo soy Emma, la menor de la familia, espero que te sientas bien con nosotros-la niña se veía muy triste y preocupada, tenia los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado bastante

-estas bien?- le pregunte

-la verdad no, mi hermana esta muy mal, pero de eso hablaremos mas tarde, además tu luces igual de triste que yo, todo bien?- ella fue sincera conmigo así que decidí ser sincera con ella también

-no, la persona mas importante en mi vida, murió hace unos días así que no me siento bien- a la niña se le iluminaron ligeramente los ojos, como si supiera algo que yo no, me tomo la mano y sonrió ligeramente, después de eso un chico salio por la puerta, todo el aire se fue de mis pulmones y mientras lo miraba a los ojos 2 lagrimas se me escaparon de los ojos, el me dio una pequeña sonrisa y limpio mis lagrimas delicadamente, el chico era exactamente igual que Hermione, eran muy parecidos.

-todo bien?-me pregunto

-si es solo que te me pareces a alguien-el chico sonrió y dijo

-si, Hermione y yo somos muy parecidos-me quede en shock un momento y dije

-la conocías?

-por supuesto, como no iba a conocer a mi hermana- eso si que fue un golpe para mi- te veo algo sorprendida, porque no vamos a la sala y te doy unas cuantas explicaciones, caminamos hacia la sala y esta vez me fije mas en el piano y en el costado decía mi ángel, igual que el de Hermione

-Nick que hace el piano de Hermione aquí?-dije sintiendo como el dolor me recorría el pecho al recordarla, sentada ahí tocando preciosas melodías

-calma Amy siéntate y te explicaremos todo- me senté a un lado de Nick enfrente de Emma y el chico que se parecía a Hermione pero no sabia su nombre aun

-Amy mi nombre es Henry y yo soy el hermano gemelo de Hermione, ella es nuestra hermana menor Emma-este chico tenia que estar loco Hermione es hija única no tiene hermanos

-ya se lo que estas pensando asi que te contare la historia completa, en resumen la familia dilaurentis siempre ha estado en peligro, porque los dilaurentis somos herederos de la familia ravenclaw-sin poder decir una palabra me quede callada esperando que el continuara-todo el que sea sangre ravenclaw esta en peligro ya que se creo una profecía que decía que la única que podía ayudar a elegido a salvar al mundo era la heredera de rowena, asi que ella envio a su hija mayor a Francia, donde esta se cambio el apellido, pero por ciertos problemas una familia de magos descubrió nuestro secreto, pasaron los años y voldemort se entero de la profecía y comenzó a asesinar a todos los que tienen sangre ravenclaw, pero no encontraba a la heredera de rowena, hasta que uno de sus mortifagos encontró una pista en Francia, nos descubrieron, y comenzaron a asesinar a toda nuestra familia. Mi madre Elizabeth DiLaurentis tubo 2 hijos gemelos con su esposo, mi padre Stefan Mussolini, una niña llamada Hermione y un niño llamado Henry, todo estaba normal y en paz, hasta que se dio el primer ataque, pero se equivocaron, y atacaron a la hermana menor de mi madre, Liliana, Hermione y Nick lograron salir vivos de ese ataque de puro milagro, asi que hablamos con el hermano de mi padre jordan que vive en brazil, para que tio Jasón, sus hijos y los hijos de Liliana vivieran en una de las casas que mi padre tiene en Brasil, todos se fueron para halla y los únicos que se quedaron aquí fuimos nosotros, para mantener al resto de la familia a salvo, cuando yo tenia 5 años…-a Henry le tembló la voz y su hermana lo tomo de la mano-hubo un ataque en el que mi padre murió, lo vimos morir, el se sacrifico por nosotros y mamá logro sacarnos de ahí, ese mismo año después de la muerte de papá nos enteramos de que mamá estaba esperando otro bebe una preciosa niña, todos en casa la recibimos con mucho amor y alegría, pero los ataques se hacían mas frecuentes asi que cuando cumplimos 7 años, una noche mamá nos llamo a Hermione y a mi y nos dijo que iba tener que separarnos, un hombre se llevo a Hermione y la dejo en casa de unos gentiles muggles que la cuidarían muy bien, y Emma y yo nos quedamos con mamá, cuando cumplimos 8 mamá siendo la heredera ravenclaw realizo un plan para cuando los mortifagos nos atacaran, ella con todo su poder mágico creo una ilusión mental haciéndoles creer que nos habían matado, y eso es lo que cree el sr tenebroso, pero para realizar ese encantamiento se necesitaba mucha energía mágica, y ella no pudo resistirlo, murió y nosotros nos fuimos a Brasil con nuestros primos, desde entonces esperamos a que Hermione cumpliera 17 para que pueda ocupar su lugar como legitima heredera ravenclaw pero mas que todo como nuestra hermana-mi cerebro estaba tratando de procesar toda la información, Hermione era la heredera de la bruja mas poderosa de todos los tiempos, y estaba destinada a ayudar a Harry a salvar el mundo, pero luego caí en cuenta de que eso no seria posible, Hermione había muerto hace unos días en un ataque mortifago, todos nos quedamos en silencio un momento y cuando Henry se dio cuenta de que yo no iba a decir nada continuo

-hace unos días hubo un ataque mortifago…

-no por favor, yo conozco esa parte de la historia y no quiero escucharla de nuevo

-bueno ire a la parte importante, Hermione había vencido a todos los mortifagos pero había quedado gravemente herida. Nick es el encargado de cuidar a Hermione asi que esa noche el logro sacarla de ahí antes de que el fuego la matara, Amy, Hermione esta viva-

-como puedes decir eso-dije levantándome bruscamente con lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas

-ella murió, luna lo supo con su collar- Nick me tomo del brazo y me sentó a su lado poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros

-no, no murió, uds pensaron que estaba muerta, porque a mione se le paro el corazón, y el collar lo registro como si estuviera muerta, si ella se vuelve a poner el collar todos sabrán que esta viva y ella estaría en peligro de nuevo

-pruébalo-dije llenándome de esperanza

-quieres entrar sola?-pregunto Henry

-es mejor que no, yo iré con ella-dijo Nick, me tomo de la mano y lentamente caminamos hacia el corredor, Nick abrió una de las puertas y me dejo entrar primero, sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo cuando la vi acostada en la cama, pero rápidamente mi corazón se hizo pedazos al ver lo mal que había quedado, tenia el brazo y la pierna izquierda vendados al igual que la cabeza, estaba muy pálida y tenia pequeñas heridas y moratones a través del cuerpo, pero lo que hacia que toda la escena se viera increíblemente tétrica es que Hermione tenia un tubo atravesándole la garganta y el único sonido que había en la habitación era el muy lento latir de su corazón- un sollozo largo y lastimero salio de mis labios y comencé a llorar muy dolorosamente, grandes lagrimas salían de mis ojos y tratando de no caerme camine hacia ella y tome su mano cayendo de rodillas al suelo

-mione…no te vallas hermana…..no sabes lo mal que lo estoy pasando…no me dejes- comencé a llorar histéricamente y sentía que no podía respirar- Nick me agarro por la espalda y me volteo hacia el, me abrazo fuertemente y yo me deje abrazar por el, después pude volver a respirar, y con lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos me acosté al lado de Hermione en su cama de 2 piezas evitando acercarme mucho para no lastimarla, la mire un segundo y sintiendo un fuerte mareo todo se volvió negro para mi


	14. Chapter 14

Por amy

-tia alice, Hermione a pasado 2 semanas inconsciente que pasa?- pregunto Henry con cara de sufrimiento

-henry tu sabes que ella esta muy grave, su corazón esta increíblemente débil, no puede respirar sola, trata de calmarte y dale tiempo- Emma, Henry, tia alice y yo estábamos en la habitación donde Hermione era atendida, Emma esta dormida con mione en la cama, tomando su mano, le esta afectando mucho todo esto, esta pálida, tiene grandes ojeras y siempre luce decaída, Henry esta igual que ella, me atrevería a decir que hasta peor pero el siempre trata de ocultarlo por eso de ser el mayor y bla bla bla, yo por mi parte, me siento increíblemente mal todo el tiempo, ver a mi hermana en ese estado es increíblemente desgarrador, duele tanto, ahora tengo una familia, pero Hermione es mi base, es mi pilar, es mi hermana, y me siento completamente destruida sin ella

…..

Sueños de Hermione

caminaba por una pradera que parecía no tener fin, caminaba y caminaba pero parecía que no encontraba nada, de todas maneras no importa si me quedo aquí, no me había sentido tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo, después de un rato me tope con una colina, decidida a continuar la subí con cuidado, para después ver la silueta de un hombre a lo lejos, camine lentamente hacia el, cuando de pronto se volteo y me miro con una sonrisa, sentí que no tenia aire en los pulmones y corri hacia el

-PAPÁ!- me lance a sus brazos y sentí como el me abrazaba con fuerza, pegándome a su cuerpo, me levanto del suelo y yo escondí mi rostro en su cuello, llenándome de su aroma, grandes lagrimas caían de mis ojos y lo apreté mas fuerte, después de un rato así nos separamos, pero nos quedamos tomados de la mano

-no sabes como te he extrañado mi ángel-dijo con su preciosa voz mirándome directamente a los ojos

-yo también papá no sabes todo lo que me duele el que tu no estés conmigo-mas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos y el me las limpio delicadamente

-pero mi ángel yo siempre estoy contigo-dijo el con una sonrisa

-yo se pero no sabes la falta que me hace poder verte y abrazarte, escuchar tu voz

-lo se pequeña, no sabes la falta que me hace estar contigo, te has vuelto toda una hermosa señorita, daría todo por tener la oportunidad de estar a tu lado-me atrajo hacia el y me dio un fuerte abrazo, se sentía tan bien estar con el, lo quiero tanto

-pero no te preocupes, ya estamos juntos- el me miro con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos

-pequeña, no te da curiosidad saber donde estas?

-no papá solo me importa que estoy contigo, nos quedaremos aquí para siempre?, es lindo este lugar

-no amor, no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, pero hay cosas que debo decirte, recuerdas que fue lo ultimo que hiciste antes de venir aquí?- me quede pensando unos segundos, y de repente el ataque de los mortifagos paso por mi cabeza, como flashes de una película mal grabada

-los…los mortifagos me atacaron y..y mi corazón dolía…cuando abrí los ojos mis hermanos estaban allí y luego nada, estoy.. estoy muerta?-pregunte mirándolo a los ojos

-no, estas en el paso entre los 2 mundos, estas al borde de la muerte pero no has fallecido aun…..

-quiero quedarme contigo

**Para las siguientes escenas el sueño de Hermione será la parte en cursiva y lo que sucede en la realidad en normal**

ya son las 10 de la noche, Emma sigue dormida junto a Hermione, yo estoy sentada tomando su mano y Henry esta mirándonos apoyado desde una esquina, el resto de los chicos están abajo y mis tios salieron a no se donde, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el débil latido del corazon de Hermione, y el ruido que hace la maquina de entubación, todo estaba normal cuando el pulso de Hermione se hizo mas lento y una alarma comenzó a sonar en toda la habitación, Emma se levanto bruscamente de la cama y Henry se abalanzo hacia Hermione

-que sucede?-pregunte, mientras que abrazaba a Emma, Henry me ignoro y corriendo hacia la puerta, grito desesperado

-JANE!KATE!

_-me estas hablando en serio pequeña quieres quedarte conmigo?_

_-claro papá, yo te amo, no quiero separarme de ti de nuevo, quiero poder ver tus ojos, que toquemos una canción juntos, que miremos la luna, y que me ayudes a dormir, quiero estar contigo y poder abrazarte todo el tiempo, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado y cuanto te he necesitado, no quiero dejarte ir otra vez_

Se escucharon pasos acelerados subiendo las escaleras y las gemelas entraron a la habitación, la alarma seguía pitando fuertemente

Jane se abalanzo hacia Hermione y de un tirón le abrió la bata, la herida que tenia Hermione había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo, jane tomo varias pociones y vía intravenosa las introdujo en el cuerpo de Hermione, pasaron los segundos y no sucedía nada, al ver esto jane combino 3 pociones y la coloco directo en la herida que al instante dejo de sangrar pero la alarma seguía sonando hasta que kate dijo

-se le ha parado el corazón, se ha ido hay que traerla de vuelta- sentí que el mundo se reventaba en pedazos y un sollozo se escapo de mis labios, las lagrimas caían y caían, así que apreté a la temblorosa Emma contra mi mientras veía lo que hacían las gemelas, Henry se había quedado estático mirando desde el pie de la cama

- hay que iniciar reanimación- dijo jane y kate comenzó a presionar el corazón de Hermione con ambas manos y después de cierto tiempo jane le mandaba una descarga eléctrica directo al corazón a través de la varita

_-mi angel sabes que a mi me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo pero tu tienes muchas cosas por las cuales vivir, necesitas volver_

_-pero papá…..- grandes lagrimas salían de mis ojos, me abalance hacia el y lo abrace sollozando, terminamos arrodillados en la grama_ _y el me abrazaba fuertemente- yo quiero quedarme contigo- el me miro a los ojos y grandes lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los suyos_

_-yo se amor-dijo con la voz temblorosa- pero a veces hay que sacrificarse por las otras personas, hay que hacer lo correcto- sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y dolor igual que los míos y sabiendo que el decía la verdad lo abrace muy fuerte, pero tuve que apartarme cuando sentí un fuerte corrientaso recorrerme todo el cuerpo_

_-que sucede papá?_

_-tenemos que despedirnos pequeña-sentí un corrientaso mucho mas fuerte y lo mire a los ojos- recuerda que no es un adiós, es un hasta luego- me sonrió- y otro corrientaso me recorrió todo el cuerpo_

_-te amo mi ángel_

_-yo también te amo papá, prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola-lo abrace fuertemente queriendo guardar en mi memoria todo de el_

_-nunca- me separo de el y me miro a los ojos, para luego darme un beso en la frente, pero en ese momento sentí una corriente eléctrica tan potente que tuve que cerrar los ojos y al volverlos a abrir ya papá no estaba allí…_

La alarma dejo de sonar abruptamente y todos volteamos a ver instantáneamente a las gemelas, kate estaba a un lado de Hermione mirándola fijamente, mientras jane se había arrodillado en la cama y hacia mas hechizos sobre Hermione, después de unos segundos pudimos oir el pulso de Hermione otra vez pero no sabíamos porque las gemelas se habían quedado así

-me pueden decir de una vez que es lo que pasa!-grito Henry histérico, jane se volteo hacia el con una sonrisa en el rostro y con los ojos levemente aguados

-no grites Henry, Hermione esta consciente-dijo susurrando, todos nos levantamos de un salto y con el alma en un hilo nos pusimos al lado de la cama, sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo cuando vi a Hermione con los ojos abiertos, pero ella tenia una mueca de dolor y de inmensa tristeza en el rostro mientras dejaba las lagrimas caer, me quede estática mirándola, mientras que Henry y Emma se acercaban a ella y la abrazaban cuidadosamente, mientras los 2 lloraban, después de un momento se levantaron y Hermione soltó un gemido para luego mover débilmente su mano señalando el tubo

-por favor apártense un momento -dijo jane -tenemos que revisarla- los 3 nos alejamos al instante y jane le hablo a Hermione

-parpadea una vez para decir si y dos veces para decir no, entendiste?-Hermione parpadeo una vez

-quieres que te quite el tubo?-Hermione parpadeo una vez

- sientes que puedes respirar?-Hermione repitió el movimiento

-ok ya te lo quito- jane apago la maquina de entubación y delicadamente deslizo el tubo hacia afuera- Hermione soltó un gemido de dolor y comenzó a respirar agitadamente

-te duele cuando respiras?

-mucho..cof..cof- Hermione tenia la voz ronca y sumamente débil, soltó un gemido de dolor y apretó los ojos con fuerza, mientras respiraba agitadamente, jane le dio un poco de agua y luego dijo

-te pondré un respirador y así todo será mas fácil, te dolerá por un tiempo, uno de tus pulmones fue perforado y la herida todavía esta abierta, así que te daré una poción que aliviara el dolor un poco-Hermione asintió y jane se levanto de la cama y le dio una poción de color azulado, para luego ponerle el respirador

-mejor?

-si, gracias-dijo hermione

-te duele algo mas?-pregunto kate

-todo, pero mas que todo el costado izquierdo-dijo hermione en un susurro

-me imagino, pero ya no podemos darte nada mas, seria peligroso, trata de no hablar mucho, no te desgastes, tu corazon ha soportado 2 paros cardiacos y no creo que soporte otros, así que trata de no debilitarte, por cierto yo soy jane y ella mi hermana kate, somos tus primas, me alegro mucho de que hallas reaccionado-dijo jane para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, se levanto de la cama y dijo

-ya pueden venir chicos- muchas lagrimas estaban cayendo de mis ojos y me estaba muriendo por ver a Hermione pero pensé que ese era un momento demasiado intimo así que decidí esperar a que ellos terminaran, Emma se subio a la cama rápidamente

-mione….-dijo la niña mientras lloraba y se acercaba cuidadosamente a su hermana mayor, Hermione se volteo hacia ella y le sonrió dejando caer muchas lagrimas

-te amo mucho hermanita, lo sabes verdad?- Emma asintió con una sonrisa y hermione le limpio débilmente las lagrimas y luego Emma apoyo ligeramente la cabeza en el hombro de hermione, después se acerco Henry

-no vuelvas a hacerme algo así-dijo Henry con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos-no sabes como dolía, no podíamos perderte a ti también- se acerco a hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se quedaron los 3 juntos en silencio simplemente disfrutando de estar juntos, hasta que hermione dijo

-podrían dejarme un momento a solas con Amy- los hermanos asintieron y lentamente abandonaron la habitación, no sabia lo que sentía en ese momento tenia todas las emociones revueltas, no podía moverme y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, yo sabia que ella no podía moverse pero sinceramente yo tampoco, me estaba dando un ataque de pánico y sentía como mi respiración se volvía irregular

-Amy ….amy cálmate, mírame, estoy aquí-ella me hablaba pero yo no podía hacer nada

-por favor ven aquí, te amo mucho hermana acércate, te necesito- sentía mi corazon explotar dentro de mi, camine rápidamente hacia ella y arrodillándome a su lado la mire a los ojos tratando de encontrar mi voz

-yo….

-no digas nada, no tienes que hacerlo, yo entiendo, discúlpame no quería hacerte sufrir, ven aquí-me levante del suelo y me recosté a su lado mientras tomaba su mano, nos quedamos en silencio, simplemente mirándola a los ojos, se veía muy débil y cansada

-porque no duermes un poco, te vez cansada

-te quedaras conmigo?

-siempre-le dije ella me sonrió ligeramente, y cerro los ojos, yo la imite y poco después cai en los brazos de Morfeo

…..

Me desperté, pero no quería abrir los ojos, para ver que Hermione no estaba, que me había dejado, sentí que mi corazón dolia, mucho, pero todo eso se fue cuando sentí una leve presión en mi mano, abri los ojos lentamente y me encontré con Hermione, estaba dormida, se me escapo una sonrisa y luego ella abrió los ojos, se volteo y me miro con una sonrisa, una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla y ella la limpio delicadamente

-como te sientes?

-adolorida, el solo hecho de respirar se ha convertido en una tortura, siento que mi cuerpo no funciona me siento tan débil

-perdiste mucha sangre, es un milagro que estes viva

-Amy, en donde estamos? Donde están los chicos y Harry?- sentí que se me helaba la sangre, pero en ese momento Emma, Henry y jane entraron a la habitación

-hola mione, como amaneciste?-dijo Emma con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a mione

-bien, oigan donde estamos?-pregunto Hermione mirando a Henry

-estamos en una de las casas que tenia papá en Italia

-pero como llegue aquí?

-es mejor que te recuperes y luego hablamos

-henry si no me dices que esta pasando me voy a poner histérica y te juro que eso no es lindo-dijo Hermione con la respiración agitada, al ver esto jane decidió intervenir

-Hermione necesito que te calmes, tu respiración se esta cortando y eso no es bueno, trata de calmarte y respirar, Henry es su vida de lo que estamos hablando, necesitas decirle todo

-el dia del ataque, Nick había ido para ver que todo estaba bien, y se encontró con el desastre, logro sacarte de allí, y logramos traerte de vuelta, estabas muy mal, muy herida, pero gracias a Dios estas bien

-porque Nick había ido a mi casa tan tarde?

-el es tu protector

-protegerme de que?

-Hermione tu eres la heredera de rowena ravenclaw, eres la hija de Elizabeth DiLaurentis y Stefan Mussolini y estas destinada a ayudar al elegido contra voldemort

-pero eso no tiene sentido, Nick nos dijo que la heredera había muerto en un ataque mortifago

-era una cuartada, nos hubieran investigado y hubieran llegado a ti como conclusión, eso te hubiera puesto en peligro y no podíamos permitirlo, ya fue mucho que asociaran a Nick con la familia ravenclaw, nadie debería saberlo

-pero entonces tengo que ir con Harry a ayudarlo- en ese momento todos se miraron las caras hasta que Henry decidió intervenir

-no puedes….todo el mundo mágico piensa que Hermione granger esta muerta excepto nosotros

-QUE!?-la maquina del pulso de Hermione se comenzó a acelerar y Hermione comenzó a respirar agitadamente

-todos apártense-dijo jane, se subio a la cama y le inyecto algo a Hermione, su pulso se fue normalizando al igual que su respiración y ella quedo adormilada en la cama

-que le paso?

-se altero demasiado, tubo inicios de taquicardia, ya le di un calmante, se va dormir en cualquier momento es mejor que hablen de esto en otra ocasión-poco después Hermione se quedo dormida y Emma se recostó a su lado, jane salio con Henry y yo me quede a su lado contemplando sus sueños

….

Por jane

Hace 3 semanas que a Hermione se le explico la situación, al principio se altero bastante pero luego comprendió que es por su seguridad, 2 semanas después de que reaccionara la trasladamos a su habitación, la mas grande de toda la mansión, que se encuentra en el cuarto piso al igual que la habitación que comparto con mi hermana kate y la que comparten Emma y Amy, la casa en total tiene 14 amplias habitaciónes distribuidas de la siguiente manera

Primer piso

-cocina, sala principal y comedor

Segundo piso

-2 habitaciones para las visitas

-la habitación de Alice y Jasón(mis padres)

-sala donde se encuentra el piano

Tercer piso

-habitación de Henry y Nick

-habitación de ethan y logan

-habitacion de cassi

-la biblioteca y el estudio

Cuarto piso

-habitacion de Hermione

-habitacion de Emma y Amy

-habitacion de kate y jane

- salón de música

-balcón que da hacia el paisaje de afuera

-también la casa cuenta con 2 habitaciones subterráneas, el sótano y el salón de duelo. A unos 400 m de la casa se encuentra el establo en donde tenemos 12 caballos que utilizamos para ir al pueblo mágico que se encuentra a unos 4 kl de la casa o simplemente para pasear por los alrededores

Ya Hermione podía caminar, pero no podía realizar movimientos bruscos y tenia dolores en el abdomen, la mayor parte de las semanas que han pasado Emma y Amy se han turnado para dormir con ella, y con lo poco que hemos compartido ya nos volvimos buenos amigos, en estos momentos varios de los chicos están en el salón de música, mis papas están en el trabajo y Emma, Amy y cassi están en el pueblo en compañía de kate y logan, el resto se encontraban disfrutando de la playa que bordea el lago de aguas cristalinas.

Hermione no había salido en todo el dia de su habitación así que en este momento yo me dirigía hacia halla; entre y me la encontré con la espalda recostada en la cabecera de la cama, las rodillas pegadas al pecho, abrazadas por sus brazos y la mirada en un punto fijo, segui su mirada y vi el collar de amistad verdadera, que se encontraba colgado en el tocador enfrente de la cama, la piedra seguía estando totalmente gris, símbolo de que quien la usa esta muy triste, Hermione tenia el rostro sin expresión y miraba fijamente el objeto, con el dolor impregnando sus ojos, camine hacia ella y me senté a su lado, le pase el brazo por los hombros y ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro

-estas bien?-le pregunte

-no, luna ha estado triste las ultimas 3 semanas, todos los días lo veo y nunca hay nada mas, solo una tristeza que no se va y es por mi culpa, esta sufriendo por mi- una lagrima bajo por su mejilla y escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas, le levante el rostro y la mire directo a los ojos

-se que en este momento te sientes culpable, pero piénsalo asi, te imaginas que pasaría si el señor tenebroso se entera de quien eres, comenzara a matar a todas las personas que quieres, sin piedad, puede que sientas que eres egoísta, pero no es asi, los estas protegiendo de una muerte segura, pronto comenzara tu entrenamientos y cuando tengas tus poderes dominados, tendrás el control y podrás decirles la verdad, porque con tus poderes podrás protegerlos, tienes que ser fuerte y esforzarte mucho para que pronto puedas estar con ellos otra vez.- ella asintió con una sonrisa

-gracias- me miro con agradecimiento y con los ojos levemente aguados, la atraje hacia mi y la abrace fuertemente, ella me devolvió el abrazo y después de un rato así nos soltamos, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta

-adelante- la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a mi papá que llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa

-como están mis niñas-dijo mientras se acercaba y nos daba un beso en la frente a cada una

-bien tio Jasón- se sento en la cama y dijo

-mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento Hermione, jane, Nick, Henry y yo seremos tus profesores, kate se encargara de ethan, logan y cassi, aunque ellos ya tienen un entrenamiento previo, siguen con la rutina para no perder la forma

- y que pasa con Amy y lili?

-ellas iran a la escuela M.A.T _mente, anima, terra _ es un internado para niños especiales que se encuentra a 1 kl del pueblo, a 5 kl de la casa, pero ellas no estarán internas las clases son desde 9:00AM hasta las 3:00PM asi que ellas iran y volverán, ya hablamos con el director y todo esta solucionado, serán escoltadas por Nick y logan ida y vuelta

- a que te refieres con eso de _niños especiales_

-es que el colegio selecciona a sus estudiantes, solo los que tengan un alto potencial mágico pueden ir, además de que les hacen un examen de personalidad y de conocimientos y una prueba para ver en cual de las casa quedan, es una escuela muy exclusiva, su nivel es mayor que el de Hogwarts pero comparten el primer puesto

- y ambas aprobaron?

-mañana lunes iremos a que les practiquen las pruebas

-como Amy va entrar a esa escuela si ella no habla ese idioma

-si lo habla, hace un mes que le hemos estado enseñando, ella ha aprendido muy rápido, y creemos que va estar bien, por el momento tu solo relájate y prepárate que mañana comenzamos y ahora a comer, el almuerzo esta servido, y ya tus primos llegaron de su excursión al pueblo- papa se levanto de la cama y lentamente nos levantamos y fuimos tras el

….

Por Hermione

Unos leves sacudidos a mi lado me despertaron, y sentí como Emma se apretaba mas a mi, abri los ojos y vi a jane junto a mi

-despiértense, herm es hora de desayunar y Emma apúrate que tienes que ir a la escuela

-jane déjame dormir-dijo mi hermanita mientras se acurrucaba mas- apenas son las 7

-la escuela esta un poco lejos tienes que levantarte ahora o te perderás todo-viendo que jane no lograría nada decidí intervenir

-por favor lili, es hora de levantarse, sino te tocara quedarte aquí el resto del año escolar sin hacer nada- lili me miro alarmada, y se levanto de un salto corriendo hacia afuera

-gracias, estaba apunto de sacarla de la cama apunto de varita

-luces cansada porque te levantas tan temprano?

-tuve una pesadilla y como no pude volver a dormir decidí ayudar a mamá a levantar a Nick, logan, Amy y Emma, ya están preparándose, solo faltaba Emma- viendo su rostro cansado la tome del brazo y la jale hasta que estuvo tumbada conmigo en la cama

-que haces?

-te dije que te veías cansada, por eso te estoy incitando a dormir-dije mientras me tomaba la libertad de acurrucarme con mi prima

-no creo poder dormir

-podrás, tengo un efecto somnífero en las personas

-jajajajjaja, enserio? Pues veremos

-cierra los ojos y concéntrate en mi voz, has exactamente lo que yo diga-jane cerro los ojos y asintió

-imagina que estas al lado de un lago de aguas cristalinas y azuladas, es de noche y una gran luna llena se encuentra sobre las montañas, te quedas en silencio sintiendo todo a tu alrededor, el viento sopla ligeramente recorriendo todo tu cuerpo dándote una sensación de paz, te sientes libre y totalmente relajada pero entre todo el silencio logras escuchar algo, es un piano, una melodía preciosa que te arrulla y te hace sentir llena, completa, y muy relajada, miras alrededor y te concentras en la luna, esta brillando, y te hace sentir bien, te hace sentir su luz en tu interior y asi te quedas toda lo noche sin ningún miedo porque sabes que su luz, la luz de la luna nunca se extinguirá-concentre esa imagen en mi mente, y en la melodía kiss the rain una de las tantas que papá me había enseñado comencé a escucharla en mi cabeza y me concentre en transmitírsela a jane, tome su mano, y repetí las mismas imágenes, los mismos sonidos y las mismas sensaciones una y otra vez hasta que sentí como su respiración se hacia menos mecánica y mas lenta y acompasada, abrí los ojos y la mire, estaba profundamente dormida, sonreí y me quede dormitando un rato mas hasta que alrededor de las 8 alguien abrió la puerta, un espejo exacto de mis ojos me miraba desde la entrada, le sonreí ligeramente a mi hermano y le hice una seña para que no hiciera ruido, solté la mano de jane y me levante lentamente tratando de no despertarla, con los pies en el suelo me acerque de nuevo a la cama y la arrope, cerré las cortinas y Salí al encuentro de Henry

-buenos días mione-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla- ya esta listo el desayuno, no vas a despertar a jane?

-no, se acaba de dormir, nadie debe molestarla

-ok, entonces comamos, luego comenzaremos con el entrenamiento

…

-bueno Hermione comenzaremos con un duelo Henry y tu contra Nick y yo, pueden utilizar todos los hechizos que conozcan, pero cuando alguno caiga deben de parar el ataque, ok?- todos asentimos

-ahora!- me quede quieta esperando el primer ataque, tenia la varita firmemente apretada en mis manos y miraba fijamente a mis contrincantes

-depulso, carpe retractum-

-protego, expulso- ataque, pero ambos hechizos los esquivaron rápidamente, Henry luchaba contra Jasón y yo contra Nick

-desmaius

-confringo

-protego

-incarcero

-expulso

-diffindo

-cave inimicum- mi hechizo protector repelió el suyo

-envertestatil, enverte statum- me mando 2 hechizos rápidamente

-protego horribilis-rebotaron y rápidamente me mando otro hechizo

-reducto-no pude detenerlo, senti los huesos de mi mano izquierda crujir y romperse, me fui hacia atrás, me golpee el rostro y ahogue un grito

-expeliarmus-mi varita cayo por los aires y antes de que el pudiera reaccionar hice una floritura con mi mano derecha y dije

-desmaius-Nick cayo inconsciente, me voltee hacia Henry quien visiblemente estaba cansado, yo estaba muy adolorida, mi mano dolia mucho, asi que hice otra floritura y dije

-incarcero-al no verlo venir mi tio Jasón cayo al suelo atado, Henry camino hacia mi rápidamente y me levanto del suelo

-estas bien?

-no…creo que se me rompió la mano-henry me miro disgustado y apuntando a Jasón dijo

-relaxio-las cuerdas se desataron y luego apuntando a Nick dijo

-enervate- reacciono lentamente y se levanto del suelo

-todos están bien?

-Hermione tiene la mano rota

-lo siento yo no quería…

-no te preocupes de eso se trata

-vallamos arriba a que te curen esa mano

La mano me punzaba fuertemente, estaba conteniendo un grito de dolor, llegamos a la sala de la primera planta eran las once y todos estaban ahí viendo la tele muggle, algo que siendo magos les gustaba mucho

-kate, Hermione tiene la mano rota, puedes arreglarla?

- si ven recuéstate-fui hacia el sofá de la sala y me recosté, kate abandono la habitacion y luego volvió con una venda y 2 pociónes, hizo varios hechizos con su varita y dijo

-tiene los huesos metacarpianos(los de la palma), y los carpianos(los de la muñeca) destrozados, fue un reducto no?

-si me impacto directamente ahí, cuando trate de esquivarlo

-ok, mira me va a tocar acomodarlos y va a doler mucho, y es algo que no puedo evitar

-hazlo rápido por favor- kate asintió y apuntando con la varita dijo

-moveo ossis- sentí mis huesos retorcerse, se sintieron varios crujidos y yo ahogue un grito soltando una lagrima, cerré los ojos fuertemente, después de un momento todo paso, pero el dolor seguía allí

-ya esta Hermione- me voltee hacia mi mano que estaba toda moreteada y dije

-duele..mucho

-yo se, te dare una poción, pero el dolor seguirá ahí y te pondré otra para que se desinflame- yo asentí y tome de un trago la poción verdosa que me tendio kate, luego vi como delicadamente tomaba mi mano y empataba delicadamente otra poción de un tono azul hielo, sentí mi mano enfriarse y luego me puso la venda

-es mejor que subas y descanses un poco, tu mano sanara en unos 3 dias con pociones, pero no debes moverla mucho

-ok, ire arriba- me levante lentamente del sofá y subi las escaleras, entre a mi habitacion y me encontre con jane igual de dormida que en la mañana, me acosté a su lado y pose mi mano en un cojin, cerre los ojos tratando de olvidar el dolor, me quede dormitando un rato sin poder dormirme como por media hora hasta que sentí un movimiento a mi lado, abri los ojos y me encontre con la mirada verde de jane, me sonrió y yo trate de devolverle la sonrisa

-gracias, hace semanas que no dormia tan bien

-de nada, si no puedes dormir no dudes en venir a buscarme

-sabes me estaba costando mucho imaginarme lo que decias, cada vez que cerraba los ojos solo podía ver imagines violentas y terroríficas, pero cuando me tomaste de la mano todo eso se fue, y solo pude ver una noche preciosa y una melodía increíblemente tranquilizante, pero no fue solo eso, fueron todas las sensaciones que con ese ligero toque me transmitiste, estaba totalmente tranquila, relajada y en paz, hace rato que no me sentía asi, pero Hermione como hiciste eso?

-no se la verdad, no se como lo hice, tal vez lo intente otra vez luego

-oye que te paso? Tienes un golpe en la mejilla-dijo posando su mano delicadamente en mi rostro

-fue en el entrenamiento

-El entrenamiento? Que hora es?-dijo sentándose bruscamente en la cama, mi mano lastimada se agito ligeramente haciendo que se me saliera un gemido de dolor

-que te paso?

-se me rompió no-se-que en la mano, kate me la arreglo hace un rato pero duele como los mil demonios, ya me dio unas pociones, solo porfis no te muevas tan rápido

-esta bien, que hora es?

-las 11:30 en unas horas va estar el almuerzo

-wow no sabia que había dormido tanto

-si, ahora es mi turno, te quedaras aquí?

-si, voy a leer uno de estos libros mientras tu duermes

-esta bien- cerré los ojos y lentamente caí en un profundo sueño


	15. Chapter 15

-mione, mione!- abri los ojos adormilada y me encontré con jane

-disculpa que te despierte pero ya esta la comida-yo asentí y sin mucha gana me baje de la cama, bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos con que ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa, nos ubicamos y tio Jasón comenzó a hablar

-como esta tu mano?

-bien no es nada-la verdad es que no tenia muchas ganas de hablar, me sentía cansada

-tenemos que hablar-

-de que?

-tu poder, lo dejaste salir puedes hacerlo otra vez

-creo que si- con me mano derecha apunte al vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa y dije

-wingardium leviosa- al instante comenzó a flotar y luego lo deje en su lugar

-bien ahora solo debes practicar un poco, como lo hiciste?

-no se, me sentí amenazada, asi que simplemente lo hice por instinto- ojala acabara rápido esa conversación, tenia un potente dolor de cabeza, me dolía desde la parte de atrás de los ojos hacia arriba toda la cabeza me dolía y la sentía pesada, no tenia mucho apetito así que solo di unos pocos bocados a la comida

-ahora que terminemos de comer vamos a ir al sótano hay algo que quiero mostrarte-yo hice un asentimiento de cabeza y me levante tomando el plato entre mis manos

-te espero en la sala-y antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, me dirigí a la cocina deje el plato allí y me recosté en un sofá de la sala, sentía mis parpados y mi cabeza pesados y el dolor no cesaba, tiempo después tío Jasón llego y bajamos al sótano que estaba abajo del salón de duelo, habían muchas cosas en ese lugar pero entre todas un baúl con el símbolo de un águila llamo mi atención, sintiendo que ese baúl me llamaba camine hacia él, y pase mis manos por la insignia de águila que había en el, al instante sentí la magia circular dentro de mi y sin pensarlo 2 veces lo abrí, dentro encontré 3 libros, todos ellos tenían la caratula azul el color ravenclaw, además de eso había una caja de terciopelo, lo que parecía ser el estuche de una varita y un sobre, rápidamente tome el sobre entre mis manos lo abrí con cuidado y rápidamente comencé a leer la carta

_Querida Hermione_

_Si tienes esta carta en tus manos es porque ya sabes toda la verdad sobre quien eres, sobre tus poderes y sobre tu misión, estos objetos que te he obsequiado son valiosos y solo tu puedes tener acceso a ellos, ninguna de las demás herederas puede tener acceso a este baúl, solo tu por ser la ultima y la mejor de todas las herederas, por lo que te toca hacer, pensé que seria justo darte algo de ayuda, en estos libros encontraras hechizos que yo misma invente, hechizos muy poderosos y de magia antigua, también encontraras una guía para que te sea mas fácil desarrollar tus poderes y 3 regalos, las 3 cosas mas importantes en mi vida, mi varita la mas poderosa de todos los tiempos, yo misma la cree con cosas que en tu época ya no existen, yo se que tu por ser la heredera no necesitas del uso de una varita, pero esta es especial, es muy poderosa y es diferente, esta varita no puede ser arrebatada de tus manos, nadie puede quitarte la varita, porque es totalmente leal a ti y rechazara a cualquiera que la toque sin tu consentimiento, esta varita esta diseñada para duplicar tu poder, haciendo que cada hechizo sea el doble de peligroso y nadie puede usarla además de ti porque como te dije solo te es leal a ti_- deje la carta en el suelo un momento y tome el estuche de la varita lo abrí, y la observe, toda la varita es de color negro a excepción del mango que es azul oscuro, acerque mi mano derecha y solo a centímetros podía sentir la magia dentro de mi un cosquilleo que viajaba desde la punta de mis dedos hasta la punta de mis pies, finalmente acorte la distancia y la agarre delicadamente pero con firmeza, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme y desde la punta de la varita salieron unas preciosas chispas azules, esa varita se siente genial, es como si fuera parte de mi, siento como oleadas de magia recorren todo mi cuerpo, con esta varita siento una conexión especial, me siento cómoda y segura, es simplemente…..mágico, la coloco nuevamente en su estuche y lo cierro tomo la carta y continuo leyendo

_Mi segundo regalo para ti es Ángel. El símbolo de mi familia siempre fue y será el águila, pero yo siempre me sentí identificada con otro animal, el Pegaso, es un animal majestuoso y leal que siempre va estar a tu lado y nunca te va defraudar, es confiable y es simplemente hermoso tanto por dentro como por fuera, Ángel es totalmente leal a ti, y solo tu puedes dominarlo, claro que tu tienes que alimentar tu relación con el como con cualquier mascota, en el estuche de terciopelo que hay en el baúl encontraras un circulo de oro blanco, de un lado tiene un águila y del otro tiene un Pegaso, si le das 2 toques con tu dedo al lado donde esta el Pegaso, Ángel se hará presente y para hacer que vuelva a entrar es el mismo procedimiento, Ángel es una parte de ti, y vivirá mientras tu vivas si tu te vas el se ira contigo, recuerda que el circulo de oro nadie mas puede tocarlo, solo tu así que asegúrate de siempre llevarlo contigo así cuando necesites a ángel puedas encontrarlo fácilmente_- deje la carta a un lado y tome el estuche de terciopelo y al abrirlo me encontré con el circulo de oro blanco, es del tamaño y el grosor de un galeón, pero es precioso, lo coloque en la palma de mi mano y admire el precioso Pegaso que se encontraba en una de las caras, tome la carta otra vez y seguí leyendo

_Mi ultimo regalo, es mi capa, pero como el resto de mis regalos esta es especial ya que posee 2 poderes especiales, debes tomar el circulo de oro y ponerlo del otro lado mirando el águila si le das un toque la capa te cubrirá y si pasas tu dedo de forma circular por el circulo de oro la capa te hará invisible, el otro poder es que mientras la uses podrás aparecerte y desaparecerte en cualquier lugar, no importa cuantas barreras anti aparición hallan tu siempre podrás ser capaz de atravesarlas, yo personalmente la programe para eso._

_Esto es todo lo que tengo para ti mi pequeña heredera, espero que uses mis presentes de manera correcta, ten fe y esperanza de que todo saldrá bien, estoy segura que tu podrás vencer._

_Te preguntaras como se tu nombre, pues te diré que tuve una visión del futuro sobre ti, pero la verdad no se porque la tuve es algo que no he podido descubrir_

_ Confió en ti sobre todas las cosas_

_ Tu abuela_

_ Rowena Ravenclaw_

al terminar de leer la carta sentí como si hubiera salido de un trance, mi dolor de cabeza me dio casi un golpe físico en el rostro y un mareo me agito con fuerza, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y una voz me hablaba a lo lejos

-estas bien pequeña?

-si tio Jasón, me puedes ayudar a llevar el baúl a mi habitación, me duele un poco la cabeza- el asintió, me ayudo a levantarme y luego tomo el cofre entre sus brazos, subimos las escaleras y llegamos al vestíbulo para seguir caminando hacia la sala donde estaban todos conversando, sentía el cuerpo pesado y mi vista y mi mente se estaban nublando, esto no era normal asi que decidí que jane podría ayudarme

-jane-la pelinegra se acerco a mi con una sonrisa, se detuvo a tres pasos al frente de mi y tio Jasón se había detenido con el baúl detrás mío

-dime herms- me costaba mucho enfocar mis ojos en ella, todo se veía levemente distorsionado, me lleve la mano a la frente tratando de disipar el mareo

-Hermione estas bien?- mis ojos se estaban desenfocando de los suyos y sentía un escozor en la garganta, fije mi vista lo que mas pude en sus ojos y dije

-no me siento….bien…-sentí mis piernas ceder al peso de mi cuerpo, lo ultimo que vi fueron los ojos asustados de jane antes de caer en la oscuridad

…

-jane-me acerque a Hermione con una sonrisa, pero al mirarla mejor me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal, estaba muy pálida y se veía muy débil y cansada

-dime herms- no me respondió, se llevo una mano al rostro y se quedo en silencio

-Hermione estas bien?-dije preocupada

-no me siento….bien…- vi como sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo se precipitaba hacia delante, extendí los brazos y la atrape, me arrodille en el suelo y la recosté delicadamente, lleve mi mano derecha a su rostro, el contacto casi me quema estaba hirviendo en fiebre, su respiración era errática y agitada y no se veía para nada bien ya para ese momento todos estaban alrededor de nosotras

-jane que le pasa?-pregunto Henry preocupado

-parece que esta enferma, tiene la fiebre muy alta, Henry cárgala hay que llevarla a su habitación, chicos quédense aquí, y avísenle a tía Alice cuando llegue

-yo voy

-y yo-dijeron Emma y Amy, yo asentí y subimos apresuradamente las escaleras con papá siguiéndonos de cerca, entramos en la habitación y Henry poso delicadamente a Hermione en la cama, Kate y yo enseguida comenzamos a revisarla

-voy a hablar con Alice para que salga lo mas rápido que pueda del hospital-y dejando el baúl en el piso papá salió de la habitación dejándonos solo a Henry, Amy, Emma, Kate y yo

-tiene los signos vitales débiles y la fiebre esta subiendo rápidamente, si sigue asi puede convulsionar- escuche que dijo kate

-me doy cuenta, trae la poción para la fiebre tenemos que actuar rápido-dije mientras tomaba una toalla y limpiaba el sudor frio que corría por el rostro de Hermione

-es mejor que la arropes, esta temblando mucho-dijo Emma tomando la mano de Hermione, quien sufría muchos escalofríos, la arrope bien teniendo cuidado con su mano rota y espere a que llegara Kate

-aquí esta- dijo extendiéndome una poción de color azul pálido, sin dudarlo un segundo la introduje por la garganta de Hermione, espere unos segundos y lleve mi mano a su frente, para apartarla rápidamente, por lo caliente que estaba

- no bajo ni un poco

-pero como es posible que no le hiciera efecto?

-no se pero esto no esta bien, una convulsión podría ocasionar un daño cerebral

-ire por mas pociones- Kate salió de la habitación y Henry tomo la palabra

-porque esta enferma?

-la verdad no se Henry estaba bien esta mañana, lo único raro que ha sucedido es lo de su mano y eso no ocasiona que este así de enferma

-esta rara desde que bajo a almorzar -dijo Amy con la mirada fija en Hermione

-se le notaba incomoda y cansada, además que no comió nada

-Amy tiene razón, pero no hay razón para que este asi, yo estuve aquí mientras ella dormía y no le sucedió nada, estaba tan tranquila como un bebe

-aquí están!-dijo Kate atravesando la puerta con 3 pociones en sus manos-si esto no funciona nada lo hará, prueba una por una a ver cual te sirve- la primera, nada, la segunda, nada, la tercera…..dirigí mi mano a su frente y estaba igual de caliente que antes

-no funciona, algo anda mal

-ahora que hacemos?

-pues si la magia no funciona, habrá que intentar con los métodos muggles, Henry aparécete en la ciudad muggle mas cercana y compra alcohol y algodón, pregúntale al dueño de la tienda por un medicamento que sirva para bajar la fiebre que es mayor de 40° en una chica de nuestra edad- Henry asintió serio y salió por la puerta

-nosotras que hacemos

-kate, ve al hospital mágico y habla con mamá que te diga que posibilidades hay-kate salió por la puerta y luego dije

-niñas necesito agua fría y toallitas, cuando me las entreguen saldrán de la habitación y ni uds ni nadie podrá entrar

-porque?, queremos estar con mione

-yo se pero esto puede ser contagioso, solo yo me quedare con ella asi por cualquier cosa no habrán tantos infectados

-esta bien-pase alrededor de una hora poniéndole compresas de agua fría en la frente, pero no parecía funcionar.

-tengo lo que me pediste-dijo Henry entrando por la puerta

-el señor de la farmacia dijo que el medicamento era cada 12 horas y que si no funcionaba abría que consultar al medico, es solo una cucharada

-ok, necesito que salgas, puede ser contagioso y no quiero mas enfermos, ni pienses en discutir que no estoy para eso-Henry abandono la habitación y yo empate un algodón de alcohol, para luego ponerlo bajo la nariz de Hermione por unos segundas hasta que vi como se movían sus ojos tratando difícilmente de abrirse

-Hermione, Hermione me escuchas?-abrió los ojos, tenia la mirada desenfocada

-has….has que….pa..paren…..por…favor…..silencio-dijo con la voz entre cortada

-de que hablas Hermione?-dije preocupada tratando que su mirada se conectara con la mía

-di..diles..que..se..callen…las..voces…diles..que..pa..paren

-que voces Hermione? De que hablas?-su mirada miel choco con la mia

-jane…diles…que paren..no..las soporto

-calma Hermione, no hay voces, trata de pensar con claridad, tranquila-dije acariciando su cabello

-duele…mi..cabeza duele…diles..que..se vallan..que hagan..silencio-lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos

-no te preocupes esto te hará sentir mejor-y le hice tragar una cucharada de la medicina

-estoy…mareada…jane..jane-sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y no supe que hacer, se había desmayado así que le cambie la compresa de agua fría y Salí de la habitación, encontrándome de cara con el resto de la familia

-que le pasa esta bien?-pregunto cassi

-la verdad no se pero estoy segura de que no esta bien-dije sintiéndome preocupada

-como que no sabes?-dijo ethan

-parecen ser los síntomas de una gripe normal, tiene dolor de cabeza, escalofríos, esta pálida, tiene fiebre y mareos pero la ultima vez que me fije tenia la fiebre en 42° y no cede con ninguna poción, nada funciona

-y la medicina muggle?

-pues, logre que se despertara con alcohol pero hay algo mal en todo esto

-porque lo dices?-pregunto cassi

-estaba muy mal y me pedía que callara las voces, que no las soportaba, que hicieran silencio

-cuales voces?

-no se, no tengo ni idea de lo que estaba hablando

-tal vez estaba delirando, seria normal teniendo en cuenta la fiebre tan alta

-si pero no estoy segura de que sea eso, ella me reconoció, dijo mi nombre y me pidió que callara a las voces

-esto esta mal, no creo que sea una simple gripe, debemos movernos, Alice no puede venir, su turno en el hospital se alargo por unos ataques que hubieron en el norte de Italia, mandaron a los enfermos para acá así que ella no podrá venir pronto, logan, cassi vallan con los valdisari pregunten de pronto ellos saben algo eathan, kate hagan lo mismo con los bocelli, Nick encuentra a Tyler yo ire con un amigo que es medimago de pronto el puede ayudar con una medicina que sea mas fuerte, Henry quedas a cargo de la casa, cuida a tus hermanas y jane cuida a Hermione, puede ser contagioso así que la entrada a la habitación queda prohibido hasta que sepamos de que se trata esto, tengan cuidado y no confíen en nadie que no conozcan-todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha con el plan de tio Jasón

-jane

-dime Amy

-quienes son los bocelli, los valdisari y Tyler?

-una de nuestras tátara abuelas se llamaba isabella bocelli, ella tenia 2 hermanos Leonardo y carlo, sus descendientes son a los que nosotros llamamos los bocelli, claro que sus apellidos en este tiempo ya no es bocelli sino Pizzi

-a ok entonces son como familia

-si, no estamos conectados por sangre pero es como si fueran de la familia, somos muy unidos

-y los valdisari?

-ellos si tienen mas conexiones sanguíneas con nosotros, la abuela de Hermione se llamaba rose valdisari y ella tenia un hermano llamado Ricardo, los herederos de Ricardo son a los que nosotros llamamos los valdisari y ellos aun conservan el apellido

-y quien es Tyler?

-la bisabuela de Hermione, la mamá de rose valdisari se llamaba lucy Watson, ella tenia un hermano llamado jhon quien fue uno de los mas grandes reyes de Inglaterra, Tyler es el único descendiente vivo de esa familia y también es muy cercano a nosotros

-osea que el es el rey de Inglaterra?

-no, nosotros renunciamos al trono por seguridad, si Tyler accediera al trono seria una figura muy publica y eso es muy peligroso, pero el tiene mucho poder en toda Europa tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, estábamos planeando que vinieran en unas semanas a conocer a Hermione, asi que pronto los conocerás, ahora si me disculpas voy a ver a Hermione- Amy asintió y yo entre de nuevo a la habitación, Hermione seguía igual asi que me limite a cambiarle las compresas para que su temperatura bajara.

Habían pasado 2 dias, Hermione seguía inconsciente y yo ahora dormía con ella, es de noche y una respiración agitada me despierta, me volteo hacia mi izquierda y allí esta Hermione con la respiración mas errática de lo normal, llevo mi mano a su frente y noto que la fiebre ha subido, de un momento a otro comienza hablar

-las voces….las voces…has..que…paren- sus ojos se abren débilmente y enfoque mis ojos en ella

-jane….ayudame..por…favor-dijo con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos

-ya mione te vas a poner bien te lo prometo-dije acariciándole el rostro

-mi cabeza…..duele-vi como de repente sus ojos se tornaban blancos, se le había volteado la pupila, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse y agitarse en terribles convulsiones. sabiendo que las medicinas no funcionarían y que esto sucedía por la fiebre, con un movimiento de varita levite su cuerpo hasta el baño de la habitación, coloque su cuerpo delicadamente en la bañera y comencé a llenarla de agua fría, después de unos minutos el agua hizo efecto y su cuerpo comenzó quedarse quieto, con el alma en un hilo tome su mano y me arrodille a su lado, procurando mojarle un poco el rostro con el agua, nos quedamos asi por unos 15 minutos hasta que comenzó a abrir los ojos de nuevo

-Hermione, me escuchas?- dije posando una mano en su mejilla, ella asintió y débilmente abrió los ojos

-jane…ayúdame..hace frio-dijo tiritando, con un movimiento de varita la levite y la deje en la cama, le envolví el cabello en una toalla, la seque y la cambie de ropa

-como te sientes?

-las voces…. no me… dejan-la recosté en la cama y la arrope bien para luego acostarme con ella, le palpe el rostro, seguía estando caliente pero había bajado un poco

-te..tengo frio-dijo mientras temblaba, pase un brazo por su espalda y la acurruque contra mi tratando de darle calor

-vas a estar bien mione, te lo prometo- ella se acerco mas a mi y poco después se quedo dormida, sintiendo que su temperatura bajaba un poco yo también me quede dormida

Me desperté con los rayos del sol que entraban desde la ventana, me voltee hacia Hermione quien para mi sorpresa tenia los ojos abiertos

-Hermione, estas bien?

-si, no te preocupes-dijo con la mirada en ningún punto fijo, le palpe el rostro y note que la fiebre había bajado, todavía tenia pero ya era menos

-estas segura que estas bien?-dije tratando de que nuestras miradas se encontraran pero ella simplemente se reusó a mirarme

-Hermione, mírame- tome su rostro con una de mis manos y nuestros ojos chocaron- que pasa?

-las voces nunca se irán jane-dijo mirándome directamente

-de que hablas, cuales voces-pregunte, sinceramente yo había pensado que estaba delirando

-no estaba delirando-dijo mirándome y lo entendí todo

-ya puedes leer mentes, eso es genial-dije con alegría

-no, no lo es, todos los pensamientos, todas las voces de todas las personas resuenan claramente en mi cabeza y nunca paran, nunca me dejaran en paz

-yo se que esto que te voy a decir no va a hacerte sentir mejor, pero debes considerar que si rowena te dejo esos poderes es porque va ser muy importante tenerlos, vas a poder predecir los movimientos de todas las personas antes de ejecutarlos, te imaginas a cuantas personas vas a poder salvar, imagino que debe ser muy molesto tener todo eso en tu mente pero mirale el lado positivo

-sabes jane si me hiciste sentir mejor-dijo con un leve sonrisa

-cuando quieras-le sonreí de vuelta y le di un gran abrazo, para luego acurrucarnos en la cama

-como te sientes?, estuviste muy mal

-estoy bien solo algo cansada

-esta bien entonces que te parece si vamos a desayunar

-ok vamos- bajamos las escaleras y fuimos hasta la sala donde los chicos estaban viendo una película

-mione!-dijeron Amy y Emma al mismo tiempo mientras corrían a abrazar a Hermione

-hermanitas- dijo Hermione mientras las apretaba a ambas contra su cuerpo

-estábamos preocupadas por ti, parece que disfrutas asustarnos-dijo Amy mirándola a los ojos

-claro que no, supongo que tengo mala suerte-dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Amy, se separaron y Henry abrazo a Hermione fuertemente

-me asustaste

-lo se, lo siento-dijo Hermione hablándole al oído, se separaron e Ethan tomo la palabra

-no vas a abrazar a tu primo favorito princesa-dijo mi hermano menor poniendo cara de perrito

-claro que si-Hermione se acerco a el que estaba sentado en el sofá y se abrazaron quedándose asi el resto del rato y es que ellos son bastante unidos, han pasado horas y horas hablando de diversos temas juntos, y llevan una bonita amistad

…

Estaba muy cómoda aquí con Ethan, pero la verdad es que tenia otra cosa en mente de verdad necesitaba estar sola, estar lejos, con ese pensamiento fui a la cocina a tomar algo cuando cassi entro por la puerta de la cocina

-como te sientes herms?

-bien solo un poco débil pero bien -dije mirándola con una sonrisa

-si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo, con todos nosotros, ok?

-si gracias- cassi tomo un poco de agua y luego se encamino hacia la salida

-cassi

-dime

-sabes de algún lugar cerca de aquí al que yo pueda ir para pasar un tiempo a solas- cassi sonrió enigmáticamente y escuche sus pensamientos en mi cabeza "la cabaña de la luna por supuesto es el mejor lugar, no he ido allí en años"

-que es la cabaña de la luna?

-no sabia que ya podías leer los pensamientos

-nadie lo sabe solo jane pero dime que es ese lugar

-es la cabaña de tu padre, de Stefan, esta cerca de aquí y hay varias cosas de el dentro, claro que desde su muerte le hemos hecho algunas modificaciones pero no hemos movido nada, todo esta en su lugar, logan y yo la encontramos hace unos años, solo los 2 sabemos de ella, íbamos cuando necesitábamos desconectarnos un poco, si quieres te puedo llevar halla

-y porque se llama asi?

-porque cuando la luna esta en su punto máximo en el cielo queda justo arriba de la cabaña, tio Stefan le hizo un pequeño mirador donde puedes ver la luna en todo su esplendor, la cabaña es bastante acogedora estoy segura que te gustara y de pronto tu puedes abrir el baúl

-que baúl?

-dentro hay un baúl pero nunca hemos podido abrirlo, porque no te cambias yo te espero en la sala-asentí y fui rápidamente a arreglarme, y le hice un hechizo al baúl de rowena para que se hiciera mas pequeño, me lo metí en el bolsillo y fui a la sala, cassi se levanto y dijo

-Nick creo que es un buen momento para que le des tu regalo a Hermione

-oh si se me había pasado completamente, vamos-dijo emocionado

-que regalo?

-ya lo veras -y asi caminamos hacia los establos al llegar a la entrada Nick dijo

-cassi tápale los ojos

-no creo que funcione de a mucho- dijo ella pero lo hizo de todas maneras sabiendo que yo leia la mente y que ya sabia que era lo que Nick iba a darme, escuche pasos y el relinchar de un caballo

-sorpresa!-dijo Nick, cassi me destapo los ojos y yo me quede en shock aunque ya lo sabia

-este es tu nuevo caballo Hermione, te gusta?- era el caballo mas hermoso que yo hubiera visto jamás su pelaje era negro azabache y parecía brillar con la luz del sol, era bastante grande un pura sangre probablemente, me acerque a el y pose mi mano en su cabeza acariciándolo un poco, hicimos contacto visual, sentí un estremecimiento, lo que sentía con este caballo era impresionante, me sentía total y completamente conectada, me quede mirándolo un rato mas y llegue me tire a los brazos de Nick

-muchas gracias, es simplemente increíble y por supuesto que me gusta- dije estampándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-y como le vas a poner?

-Apolo

-lindo nombre, voy a ensillarlo- Nick ensillo al caballo, me subi a él mientras que cassi sacaba la suya una preciosa yegua color café

-vamos?-yo asentí y en seguida comenzamos a galopar por el bosque, después de un rato asi llegamos a una preciosa cabaña de una planta que en vez de techo tenia un mirador.

-quieres que te acompañe a dentro

-no, era de mi papá preferiría hacerlo sola

-entiendo, te aprendiste el camino o vengo por ti

-ven por mi, no le preste mucha atención al camino asi que no tengo ni idea de donde estoy, ven antes de la cena

-ok te veo luego-dijo cassi mientras se preparaba para cabalgar otra vez

-cassi, gracias-ella me sonrió y cabalgo a través del bosque

Amarre a apolo en un árbol cercano, y entre a la cabaña con cuidado, dentro había una chimenea, también habían varios muebles, entre ellos se encontraba una mesa de centro con 4 fotos familiares, me acerque a ella rápidamente y tome el primer portarretrato encontrándome con una imagen de mis padres, se miraban a los ojos para luego darse un dulce beso y al final mirar sonrientes hacia la cámara, la siguiente foto estábamos los 4 yo estaba en brazos de mamá quien me estampo un sonoro beso en la mejilla, mientras papá despeinaba a Henry y luego todos sonreímos hacia la cámara, la siguiente foto era de Henry y yo, cuando teníamos 5 años, el tenia un brazo encima de mis hombros, y nos reíamos sin razón aparente.

tome la fotografía donde estaban mis padres y la apreté contra mi pecho sintiendo las silenciosas lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas, separe la foto de mi cuerpo, la observe, por lo que me parecieron segundos, pero cuando vi el sol bajando a través de la ventana me di cuenta de que había estado horas en esa posición, deje la foto en su puesto dirigiéndole una sonrisa triste y me levante, caminando hacia una puerta, al abrirla me encontré con una habitación que tenia una cama matrimonial, 2 mesitas de noche, y un baúl justo debajo de la ventana, me dirigí hacia una de las mesitas y encontré, unos cuantos libros de literatura, y un pluma con las iniciales S.M era negra con dorado y muy bonita, la examine por un rato y luego fui hacia otra mesita donde encontré con un relicario de oro en forma de ovalo muy lindo, lo abrí y me encontré, con 2 fotos muggles, una de mamá y papá sonriendo a la cámara y la otra de papá con Henry yo, no fue difícil para mi adivinar que ese relicario era suyo, lo tome entre mis manos y con una sola lagrima corriendo por mi mejilla me lo puse ocultándolo con mi ropa, no me sentía con la capacidad para abrir el baúl de papá aun asi que tome el baul de rowena y lo devolví a su tamaño original, tome uno de los libros y la varita, decidí que de ahora en adelante usaría la varita de rowena y dejaría la mía dentro del estuche, agarre el libro y me senté en la cama, al abrirlo me di cuenta de que no eran libros, sino diarios escritos del puño y letra de rowena ravenclaw y que estaban dirigidos a mi

_Hermione este libro en especial, es el que te enseñara a manejar tus poderes, debes saber que a penas que cumplas los 17 debes comenzar a tratar de desarrollar tus poderes, porque si después de un tiempo no lo haces, tu cuerpo lo va hacer solo y esto es molesto y doloroso, la magia sin varita no es un poder difícil de desarrollar pero la lectura de mentes si lo es y si te demoras mucho en desarrollarlo puedes caer enferma con altas temperaturas de fiebre, e insoportables dolores de cabeza_- y en ese momento entendí porque me había enfermado hace unos días-_pienso que debemos comenzar por lo mas complicado que son los 4 elementos pero debes tener cuidado ya que para manejarlos necesitas una gran cantidad de poder mágico asi que puede debilitarte bastante mientras que te acostumbras a hacerlo, al comienzo trata de medirte y no te forzes ya que puede causarte desmayos o mareos, el primer elemento es el fuego, para esto no vas necesitar la varita, el fuego se trata de enfocar toda la energía negativa todo lo que te causa dolor y sufrimiento, cuando tengas todos esos sentimientos canalizados vas a visualizar el fuego en tu mente y cuando lo hayas producido podrás controlarlo con tu mente y un poco de ayuda de tus extremidades-_deje el libro en la cama y comencé a canalizar mis sentimientos, el recuerdo de mis padres y de mis tíos asesinados en esta guerra mágica fueron suficiente para que sintiera mi piel arder, sentí la magia a través de mi cuerpo y con eso visualice el fuego en mis manos y después de unos segundos en mi palma derecha que tenia extendida en el aire apareció una pequeña llama que fui avivando, hasta que me pareció peligroso estando dentro de la cabaña, sintiéndome algo cansada pero no demasiado continúe leyendo el libro- _para manejar la tierra necesitas usar la fuerza y la determinación y necesitas usar bastante tus extremidades para manejarla, debes poder sentir dentro de ti todo lo que la tierra puede aportarte_- me levante de la cama, me quite los zapatos y Salí al exterior de la cabaña, sentía la tierra bajo mis pies y tratando de aislar mi mente, me concentre en la tierra y en lo que sentía al tener los pies sobre ella, después de unos frustrantes minutos en los que no conseguí ningún resultado, comencé a sentir vibraciones bajo mis pies fuertes vibraciones que mandaban corrientes de energía mágica a través de mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y le di un fuerte golpe al suelo con uno de mis pies, al instante 2 columnas de tierra de 5 m de altura se levantaron frente a mi, con otro golpe al suelo 5 rocas de gran tamaño quedaron flotando y yo comencé a moverlas con mis brazos, después de un rato practicando, me detuve desaparecí las columnas y las rocas y sentí un fuerte mareo me tambalee un poco hacia tras y Apolo que estaba amarrado a un árbol se acerco a mi y yo me apoye en el

-no te preocupes, fue solo un mareo amigo-dije acariciándole el cuello, pensarían que estoy loca hablándole a un caballo pero yo sentía que el de verdad me entendía, el relinchó en respuesta y poso su cabeza cerca de la mia, lo acaricie un poco mas y viendo que el sol se ocultaba le dije

-no te preocupes en un rato cassi vendrá por nosotros- y dándole una ultima caricia en el lomo entre en la cabaña sintiéndome increíblemente débil, acomode todo en su lugar y tome la pluma de mi padre metiéndola en mi baúl para que nadie la tomara, cerré el baúl sabiendo que solo yo podía abrirlo y lo deje justo al lado del de mi padre, me recosté en la cama y casi al instante me quede dormida

…

-hermione, Hermione despierta!-sentí unas fuertes sacudidas y me obligue a abrir mis adormilados ojos encontrándome con los preocupados ojos de cassi

-estas bien, llevo horas tratando de despertarte

-si es solo que estoy muy cansada-dije acomodándome otra vez en la cama

- no te duermas otra vez vallamos a casa- yo asentí y me levante perezosamente de la cama, le di una ultima mirada a la foto de mis padres y Sali, viendo que ya había una noche estrellada, memorice el camino hacia la casa, dejamos los caballos en el establo y cuando entramos todos estaban viendo una película en la sala

-como estas mione?

-bien-dije mientras me sentaba al lado de Nick y apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro

-nos dirás donde estabas cassi no quiso decirnos

-no es privado-dije mientras me acurrucaba en el costado de Nick y el pasaba un brazo por mis hombros

-hace frio, no creen-dijo Amy

-si, en unos meses pasara, prendemos la chimenea?- y antes de que contestaran, aparecí una bola de fuego y la lance a la chimenea prendiéndola al instante

-wow, mione has estado entrenando

-un poco-respondi sintiendo mis parpados pesados

-porque no te acuestas, te vez algo cansada-dijo jane

-ok, nos vemos mañana chicos- me levante de los brazos de Nick y fui a mi habitación, donde cai rendida en la cama.


	16. Chapter 16

_**discusiones, hechizo y luna**_

Unos sollozos en medio de la noche me despertaron, me senté en la cama y con un movimiento de mano prendí la lámpara a mi lado para ver el rosto deformado por el dolor de jane, me levante de un salto y la abrace, jalándola delicadamente hacia la cama, me recosté con ella y la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude

-pesadillas?-ella asintió nerviosamente y como la ultima vez comencé a proyectar imágenes en mi mente, una hermosa noche con luna llena, las exquisitas notas de kiss the rain, y la sensación de paz y relajación que vienen con la canción, teniendo la imagen clara en mi cabeza, la melodía resonando en cada fibra de mi ser y el sentimiento de tranquilidad brotando por mis poros me concentre en transmitírselo a jane, tome su mano y me esforcé en transmitírselo todo, en hacerla sentir, después de unos minutos, los sollozos desaparecieron, sus lagrimas dejaron de caer y su respiración se hizo mas acompasada, baje el rostro y la mire, en su cara no quedaba rastro de dolor, su cabeza estaba sobre mi pecho y me abrazaba ligeramente por la cintura, me quede contemplándola un rato y acariciando su cabello, pendiente por si despertaba otra vez pero no lo hizo y lentamente yo también me quede dormida

…..

Me desperté sintiendo un peso sobre mi, baje la cabeza y me encontré con el rostro de jane, no había cambiado de posición en toda la noche, me voltee hacia el reloj 6:30 AM, sin pisca de sueño, alce delicadamente a jane y la acomode en la cama, la cubrí bien y cerré mejor las ventanas para que no se colara el sol, me bañe, me cambie, tome mi nueva varita y me puse el collar que me había regalado Henry y el relicario que encontré ayer, escondiéndolos debajo de mi blusa y el relicario que me había dejado mi padre, lo deje por fuera de la ropa dejándolo visible, Salí silenciosamente de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina

-buenos días- dije encontrándome con mis tios alice y jason

-hola pequeña, porque tan temprano despierta en sábado?

-no tenia sueño, tio jason, jane esta durmiendo en mi habitación por favor asegúrate que nadie la moleste -dije mientras tia alice me daba un plato con desayuno

-porque esta en tu habitación?

-por nada en especial, simplemente déjenla dormir, esta un poco estresada, necesita descanso-no sabia si era correcto decirle a todos sobre sus pesadillas así que preferí darles una escusa, tio jason asintió y luego dijo

-vas a hacer algo hoy?

-si, voy a ver a Ángel y practicar con mis poderes

-quien es Ángel?

-quieren venir a ver- dije con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba mi desayuno

-si claro-dijo tia alice y los tres salimos a la terraza, a 4m de esta comenzaba el lago

-Ángel era la mascota de rowena ravenclaw y ahora es mío-dije mientras depositaba la moneda en mi mano y le daba 2 toquecitos. Una bola de luz plateada salió de el y un precioso Pegaso se manifestó ante nosotros extendiendo sus alas, hipnotizada por la pureza del animal me acerque a el y pose mi mano en su cabeza, ese simple toque me transmitió tanta calidez, como si una parte de mi que se encontraba totalmente desconocida se hubiera hecho presente, era una conexión mucho mayor a la que tenia con Apolo, era un lazo inexplicable que nos unía, era como si el fuera parte de mi

-es hermoso Hermione-dijo tia alice

-es simplemente increíble, los Pegasos están extintos-agrego tio jason pero en ese momento Ángel comenzó a darme ligeros empujoncitos con su cabeza

-creo que quiere que lo montes Hermione- e impulsada por una fuerza desconocida, monte al animal sintiéndome segura, cabalgo unos cuantos metros para luego alzar el vuelo suspendiéndonos en el aire, fueron muchos los sentimientos que me embargaron en ese momento, me sentía feliz, me sentía tranquila, pero sobretodo me sentía libre, algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, y sabiendo que Ángel no me dejaría caer extendí los brazos y deje el aire correr por mi cuerpo, soltando una carcajada de felicidad, volamos y volamos por horas deleitándome, con el hermoso paisaje que me rodeaba y después de un rato dije:

-llévame a la cabaña, necesito buscar unas cosas- me agarre y el dio la vuelta, supe que habíamos llegado cuando entramos a los arboles y cabalgamos hasta la cabaña

-quédate aquí vuelvo en un momento-entre a la casa y lei el libro de rowena

_Para controlar el aire necesitas dejarte llenar por el y dejar que se lleve todos tus sentimientos negativos dejando solo la tranquilidad y el hecho de sentirte libre. Para el agua debes permitirte a ti misma fluir con ella, debes relajarte y sentirte feliz y alegre, formando al agua parte de ti, espero que esto te sea de ayuda pequeña heredera, en las paginas que le restan a este diario encontraras las maneras de desarrollar el resto de tus poderes, si ya lo has hecho no tienes la necesitada de seguir leyendo.-_metí el libro en el baúl y regrese con Ángel, dispuesta a controlar el aire, recordé como me sentí hace unos segundos volando en el cielo, todos los sentimientos volvieron a mi, respire profundo varias veces tratando de alejar todo lo malo de mi interior, y después de un momento sentí como todo el aire fluía acorde a mi respiración, se movía a mi mismo compas y luego con mis brazos comencé a moverlo en círculos creando un pequeño tornado que se deshizo en el mismo momento en que yo detuve mis movimientos, sintiéndome satisfecha conmigo misma me quede practicando con los 3 elementos que ya tenia dominados, practique y practique por horas, pero había valido la pena, ya no me demoraba tanto en tener el control, solo bastaba con visualizar lo que quiero en mi mente y realizarlo con mi cuerpo, claro el desgaste de energía ya estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo, ya eran las 3 de la tarde así que decidí volver a casa a comer algo y a practicar con el agua

-vamos a casa amigo- galopo unos segundos y levanto vuelo, dirigiéndose hacia la mansión

….

-buenos días jane, te levantaste algo tarde, no?-dijo papá mirándome desde el sofá de la sala

-algo tarde? Son las 3-dijo mamá

-déjala Alice, es sábado puede hacer lo que quiera, el resto están afuera bañándose en el lago, decidimos comer pizza así que ve con tus primos mientras tu madre y yo vamos por ella, si?

-esta bien- respondí pero antes dije-papá hay alguna posibilidad de que Hermione tenga otro poder además de los 3 que caracterizan a la elegida

-no lo se jane, nunca ha pasado eso antes porque lo dices?

-no se, creo que ella puede transmitir cosas a través del tacto- papá me miro con un símbolo de interrogación en el rostro y después de unos segundos en silencio dijo

-nos preocuparemos de eso luego ve con los demás, Hermione no esta en casa, salió temprano en la mañana

-que? A donde?

-no te preocupes esta segura- dijo con una sonrisa y Sali a el lago donde los chicos jugaban en el agua, me decidí a meterme cuando algo en el cielo llamo mi atención

-chicos que es eso?!-grite para que me escucharan, todos se voltearon hacia mi y luego hacia el punto blanco en el cielo que se acercaba a nosotros, después de unos segundos pudimos verlo de cerca y todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, lo que pudimos reconocer como un Pegaso descendió y galopo hasta aca todos salieron del agua y se acercaron al animal del cual se bajo….

-hermione!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-hola chicos-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-hermione de donde lo sacaste -dijo Emma maravillada

-es una larga historia, este es Ángel, mi Pegaso-dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-es hermoso puedo montarlo- dijo Emma saltando de la emoción

-tal vez luego, solo se deja montar por mi y ahora tengo algo importante que hacer, pero no quiero guardarlo todavía

-guardarlo?-pregunto Nick

-si es que el vive aquí-dijo Hermione mientras nos mostraba una moneda de oro blanco con un Pegaso en una de las caras

-bueno si quieres puedes llevarlo con el resto de los caballos, están pastando en el terreno cercado que esta detrás de los establos, es bastante amplio y podrá convivir con el resto de los caballos

-es una buena idea, seguro que pronto será buen amigo de Apolo- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-ya lo creo, quieres que te acompañe-dijo Nick

-claro-y así los 2 caminaron hacia el terreno detrás de los establos con el Pegaso caminando al lado de Hermione, luego de un momento volvieron y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar

-como es que vive dentro de una moneda?

-magia -respondió sencillamente Hermione-quisiera responder sus preguntas ahora pero tengo algo que hacer- saco su varita y con un leve movimiento se cambio de ropa a unos shorts con una blusa de tirantes

-varita nueva?-pregunto Henry

-si

-tienes mucho que explicar

-lo se ahora vuelvo-se metió la varita en el bolsillo trasero del short y se metió en el agua

-jane

-dime hermana

-es solo que es la segunda vez que no duermes en la habitación, sino que amaneces con Hermione, sucede algo? esta todo bien?

-si no es nada, simplemente fui a hablar con ella y me quede dormida

-pero si anoche nos acostamos al mismo tiempo, fuiste a hablar con Hermione en plena madrugada?

-si, estaba un poco estresada y no podía dormir, vi la puerta de la habitación de Hermione abierta y entre, hablamos un rato y nos dormimos, enserio no pasa nada-dije sonriéndole a mi hermana gemela, ella me miro sin estar totalmente convencida y dijo

-esta bien, sabes que cuentas conmigo, verdad?

-claro que si- ella asintió y se alejo con cassi, me senté en la arena a tomar el sol, y me quede contemplando el paisaje hasta que unos cálidos brazos me rodearon por la espalda, me voltee y me encontré con los encantadores ojos miel de Nick

-como estas?-dijo el mirándome a los ojos

-bien -dije con sinceridad- Hermione me ha ayudado mucho

-pesadillas-dijo el, Nick era el único además de Hermione que sabia de ellas, usualmente después de una, no podía volverme a dormir, así que bajaba y me sentaba frente a la chimenea toda la noche hasta que salía el sol, una de esas noches Nick apareció, le conté todo y el decidió quedarse conmigo toda la noche, se convirtió en una rutina para nosotros y nos volvimos íntimos amigos, ya que en esas noches en vela después de horas intentando calmarme, Nick y yo comenzábamos una conversación, y así nos fuimos conociendo mucho mejor el uno al otro, todo cambio cuando el se fue a Hogwarts y yo pasaba las noches sola y triste, para luego en la mañana poner mi mascara de vida perfecta.

-si, ella es la única que ha logrado que me duerma después de una pesadilla, y solo bastan minutos, con un pequeño toque me transmite tantas cosas, tu crees que ella tenga ese poder, de transmitir cosas con el tacto, porque conmigo lo ha hecho me transmitió imágenes, sonidos y pensamientos

-honestamente no me sorprendería si lo tuviera

-porque lo dices?

-porque lo he vivido, ella con un gesto, una mirada, una palabra, una canción, es capaz de hacerte sentir cualquier cosa, Hermione es el alma mas pura que he conocido, porque desde que la conozco he sido capaz de ver lo mucho que se preocupa por los demás, lo que esta dispuesta a dar por mantener a sus seres queridos a salvo, es una persona completamente transparente, y es sorprendente teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha sufrido, si te das la oportunidad de conocerla rápidamente puede convertirse en alguien muy importante para ti, para mi ya lo es y estoy agradecido de haber tenido el gusto de conocerla

-wow nunca te había escuchado hablar de alguien de esa manera

-la admiro y la valoro mucho

-yo también y no sabes cuanto me ha ayudado…- en ese momento nos vimos interrumpidos por una visión magnifica una gran cascada de agua se levantaba en el lago, haciéndose cada vez mas grande, me levante y mire hacia la orilla de la playa donde me encontré a Hermione con los brazos extendidos y con una expresión de concentración y esfuerzo total en lo que estaba haciendo, dejo la cascada y después con un par de movimientos levanto2 columnas de agua, dejando toda el agua caer en lago comenzó alzar grandes olas y moverlas con sus brazos, dejo el agua caer abruptamente y la mire, tenia una mano en la frente y parpadeaba rápidamente como si le costar enfocar la mirada, corrí hacia ella y la tome del brazo

-hey estas bien?-dije mirando su rostro que presentaba una palidez inusual

-si, si es que he entrenado todo el día y me desgasta un poco-dijo con la voz algo débil

-ven vamos a la habitación estas muy mojada- ella asintió y apoyándose en mis hombros caminamos a su habitación, al llegar ella se sentó en la cama, y yo le pase una toalla, comenzó a descambiarse mientras yo buscaba algo de ropa

-me ayudas -dijo señalando sus collares

-claro- me puse detrás de ella, fijándome en que tenia 3 collares, mirando especialmente uno que no había visto antes, un relicario de oro

-y este?, nunca te lo había visto

-si es que lo encontré ayer era de papá

-ohhh y este quien te lo dio?- dije señalando el collar con las iniciales H&H

-Henry, lo tengo desde niña- tome ambos delicadamente y los guarde en la mesita de noche, junto a la varita, y la moneda del Pegaso de Hermione, me dispuse a quitarle el ultimo collar, un relicario que era el mas largo y el mas grande, pero Hermione se aparto rápidamente

-no este no, papá me lo dio prefiero usarlo todo el tiempo- asentí con entendimiento, y agradeciendo a Dios que mis padres estaban bien y vivos, a Hermione todavía le dolía y mucho la muerte de sus padres se le notaba de lejos, después de un momento en silencio le pase la ropa, ella se cambio rápidamente y luego se recostó en la cama, me recosté junto a ella y nos miramos a los ojos por un rato hasta que ella dijo

-dormiste bien?

-por supuesto, creo que tienes razón, tienes un efecto somnífero en las personas-nos reímos un poco y después de un silencio cómodo Hermione dijo

-nunca me has contado de que se tratan tus pesadillas- mi cuerpo se tensiono instantáneamente y Hermione lo noto

-no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres- dijo sinceramente mirándome a los ojos

- me has ayudado mucho, no tengo problema con contártelo- ella asintió y yo comencé con mi relato

-cuando era una niña, siempre viví rodeada de mi familia, de mis padres y mis hermanos, tengo muy buenos recuerdos de mi infancia, como también recuerdo que como a la edad de 5 años mis primos vinieron a vivir conmigo, yo estaba feliz abría mas gente con quien jugar pero después de un tiempo comencé a preguntarme ¿Dónde están tia lili y tio mark? Ellos son los papás de Nick y sus hermanos así que me parecía extraño no verlos nunca, después de pensar en eso comencé en fijarme mas en las cosas a mi alrededor, papá parecía triste todo el tiempo y de vez en cuando lo veía llorar al igual que a Nick que se refugiaba en los brazos de mamá pidiéndole que le trajera a sus padres de vuelta pero ella siempre le decía que ella no podía que estaban en el cielo, después cuando cumplí los 12 años fui totalmente consiente de que significaba la muerte y me entere de como habían muerto tus padres y los de Nick, tia lili, en un incendio y tio mark con un hechizo, ambos por ataques mortifagos, yo veía como de vez en cuando mis primos se desmoronaban y a veces mis hermanos se iban con ellos así que Henry y yo siempre nos mantuvimos fuertes, nos hacíamos los fuertes, pero tenia miedo de perder a las personas que quiero, ese miedo siempre era disipado por el amor de mis padres y el resto de mi familia, pero cuando cumplí 15, nuestros padres nos explicaron todo con detalles, lo que significaba ser una ravenclaw y que por eso estábamos en peligro, el miedo que había mantenido oculto se manifestó con fuerza, pero al yo mantenerlo reprimido mi subconsciente lo expulsa a través de pesadillas donde los veo morir a todos de manera dolorosa una y otra vez, cada pesadilla es mucho peor que la anterior y no puedo detenerlas, hasta ahora, tu de alguna manera las detienes y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por eso-una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla y Hermione la limpio delicadamente con su mano, nuestras miradas se conectaron fue algo tan intenso que sentí un estremecimiento, algo cálido que me recorría el cuerpo y me hacia sentir bien, Hermione sonrió y dijo

-no tienes nada que agradecer-y nos dimos un gran abrazo, nos separamos y note el rostro cansado de Hermione

-te vez cansada, porque no duermes un poco

-no quiero dejarte sola

-no lo harás, iré a bajo y daré un paseo a caballo con Nick

-esta bien, por favor fíjate de que Apolo y Ángel estén bien- me levante de la cama y dije

-descansa- ella asintió adormilada y yo salí de la habitación

…

Me levante bastante descansada alrededor de las 5:30, Sali de la cama tome mi varita, el circulo de Pegaso, y baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala donde encontré a todos comiendo pizza mientras veian una comedia en la tele

-espero que me hallan dejado algo

-claro princesa-dijo Ethan pasándome un plato con unos trozos de pizza-ponte cómoda, me recosté en el suelo que estaba lleno de cojines junto a Emma y Amy que se morían de la risa, acordándome de mi Pegaso me dirigi a jane

-jane, y Ángel?

-esta bien, tratamos de llevarlo a los establos pero no quiso

-es que solo me obedece a mi, iré por el

-nosotras vamos-dijo Emma y tomando Amy de la mano la jalo hacia fuera, caminamos hacia el terreno cercado detrás de los establos donde Ángel se acerco trotando de solo verme

-como estas amigo-dije acariciándole la cabeza-disculpa que te dejara solo

-podemos tocarlo

-claro niñas, Ángel no les hará daño verdad?- Ángel bajo la cabeza, para que Emma pudiera tocarlo mas fácilmente, las 2 estaban encantadas con el y le hacían muchos mimos

-puedo montarlo, solo aquí no tenemos que volar por favor- dijo Emma con sus brillantes ojos azules

-Ángel podrías darles un paseo aquí cerca?- el Pegaso inclino la cabeza hacia delante en señal de afirmación, cargue a Emma hasta ubicarla en su lomo luego ayude a Amy a subir

-con cuidado Ángel-y con eso ultimo el Pegaso comenzó a trotar por todo el terreno cercano, lo único que se escuchaba eran las risas de las niñas, después de unos minutos vino hacia acá, las ayude a bajarse y dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-hasta mañana Ángel- y le di 2 toquecitos a la moneda de oro blanco, para luego ver como Ángel se transformaba en una bola de luz plateada y entraba a la moneda, después de eso fuimos a los establos donde mimamos un rato a Apolo y regresamos a la casa

-todo bien

- si todo perfecto-y continuamos viendo la película

-Hermione mañana tenemos una cena con el resto de la familia vendrán a conocerte

-y quienes son?

-los bocelli cuyo verdadero apellido es Pizzi, son Leonardo, Carlo e Isabela igual que nuestros antepasados, los valdisari que aun conservan el apellido son Lara, Lucia y Anthony y además de ellos viene Tyler Salvatore que es descendiente de Jhon Watson. No tenemos conexiones sanguínea con ellos pero tenemos la misma ascendencia y somos como familia

-esta bien seria un placer para mi conocerlos

…

Me levante sintiendo un peso sobre mi, alce el rostro y me encontré con los ojos azules de Amy que estaba recostada en mi hombro

-buenos días, mione

-hola Amy, hace tiempo que no dormías conmigo-dije mientras la abrazaba

-si, lo extrañaba

-yo también-nos quedamos un rato en silencio, hasta que decidí preguntar

-y como te ha ido en la escuela?

-oh ha sido genial, se parece a Hogwarts, pero es un poco mas exigente y nos enseñan cosas que en Hogwarts no

- de verdad? Como que?

-pues desde 3 año comienzan a enseñar oclumancia y legeremancia, desde 4 año comienzan a enseñar magia antigua y hechizos de curación, desde la teoría hasta la practica, y cuando se esta en 5 año a los que les va mejor en defensa contra las artes oscuras los llevan al departamento de aurores para que vean como funciona todo y a los que les va mejor en artes sanatorias y de curación los llevan al hospital a ayudar en el área de emergencias, en sexto y séptimo año comienzan a enseñarnos como utilizar la energía que hay a nuestro alrededor y como controlarla y utilizarla a nuestro favor, nos enseñan magia no verbal y como estamos en tiempos de guerra nos previenen y nos orientan sobre la magia negra

-oh que genial, y a que año entraste?

-a tercero porque no se oclumancia y legeremancia, el director dice que si logro aprenderlo perfectamente en lo que queda de este año podre pasar a cuarto año porque tengo buenos conocimientos de hechizos y teoría, me toca trabajar mas duro que a los demás pero contar de no atrasarme mas por mi esta bien, básicamente el profesor me dejo quedarme porque aunque soy hija de muggles quede en una buena casa lo que a el le pareció impresionante, porque usualmente los impuros no quedan en estas casas

-tienen casas?

-si, los dragones, los fénix, los Pegasos y los hipogrifos

-y tu en cual quedaste

-en los Pegasos

-como se clasifica cada casa?

-pues los mas poderosos son los dragones y los fénix, los dragones se caracterizan por ser fuertes y valientes, los fénix son inteligentes y sacrificados, hacen todo lo posible por el bien de los demás, después de ellos vienen los Pegasos leales, justos y puros, y después viene los hipogrifos astutos y vivaces

-pero a que te refieres a que los impuros no quedan en los Pegasos?

-la escuela clasifica a los estudiantes por su poder mágico y por sus cualidades, los mas poderosos siempre han sido los sangre pura y los mestizos, los impuros al no tener ascendencia mágica siempre tienden a tener menos poder, pero hay algunos pocos que por sus cualidades logran aumentar su poder mágico, usualmente los impuros siempre van a los hipogrifos, porque son animales híbridos, mitad caballo, mitad águila, pero hay algunos pocos que por sus capacidades llegan a ser dragones, fénix y Pegasos

-pero eso es injusto porque siempre van a haber estudiantes mas poderosos que otros, los hipogrifos siempre van a parecer menos que los demás

-no, porque eso van en la persona, hay sangre pura que están en los hipogrifos e impuros que están en los fénix, además esta escuela busca la igualdad asi que a los hipogrifos les dan una clase diferente llamada desarrollo del poder mágico, la escuela trata de aumentar la capacidad mágica de los hipogrifos para que halla igualdad, en esta escuela todos son amigos, no hay la discordia que hay en Hogwarts

-oh de verdad que es genial y Emma en que quedo?

-en los fénix, primer año

-bueno espero que las dos obtengan buenas notas

-si yo también

-quieres ir a desayunar y dar un paseo a caballo-le pregunte a Amy

-claro vamos-nos arreglamos, desayunamos y fuimos a los establos

-cual es el tuyo?-pregunte

-esta preciosa yegua -dijo mientras sacaba a una yegua de pelaje todo blanco, de verdad que era hermosa

-es hermosa- le dije mientras sacaba a Apolo y lo mimaba un poco, para luego ensillarlo, Amy hizo lo mismo y salimos

-quien se encarga de ellos?

-todo esta arreglado mágicamente para que todo ande bien

-genial-dije mientras me montaba en Apolo y Amy hacia lo mismo con su yegua

-vamos- cabalgamos por alrededor de 2 horas por la orilla de la playa, casi rosando el agua y con el bosque a nuestras espaldas, hablamos de todo y nos reímos, para que después ella me contara de sus amigos de la escuela, luego de un rato comenzamos a hablar sobre el tema de la heredera

-tienes que morir por el de ser necesario, cierto?-me pregunto ella mirándome a los ojos

-si- respondí- de ser necesario tengo que morir por el pero no es solo por la profecía sino porque yo jamás permitiría que Harry muriera, ni tampoco ninguno de mis amigos o de mi familia, si tengo que hacerlo moriré por cualquiera de ellos, sin pensarlo 2 veces, hare lo que sea por mantenerlos a salvo a todos

-sabes que no puedes, no puedes preocuparte por todos

-no, pero puedo intentarlo, por lo menos me da tranquilidad que tu y Emma estarán seguras, nada les pasara y eso ya es una preocupación menos

-a que te refieres con que estaremos seguras?-

-el día de la batalla uds se quedaran aquí en Italia, ninguna de las 2 ira a luchar

-de que estas hablando yo si luchare!-dijo Amy

-no, no lo harás-dije con voz tranquila

-pretendes que me quede aquí mientras que todos ud luchan

-no lo pretendo, eso es lo que se hará

-porque?, porque tu lo dices?-dijo Amy molesta

-no quería llegar esto pero si, no lucharan ninguna de las 2 porque yo lo digo

-porque haces esto?-dijo con dolor en sus ojos

-porque no soportaría perderlas a ninguna de las 2

-y a los demás si?

-ese fue un golpe bajo y lo sabes, ellos son mayores, saben a lo que se enfrentan, pero si yo lo dijera ellos tampoco lucharían, pero prefiero que hagan su voluntad, como dije ellos ya son mayores, tienen la madurez suficiente como para tomar esas decisiones

-me estas diciendo inmadura

-sabes, esta conversación no tiene sentido si vas a seguir malentendiendo todo lo que digo, no vas a luchar, ya te di mis razones y si eres tan egoísta como para no entenderlas y molestarte conmigo estas en tu derecho, pero no lucharas y no hay punto de discusión- Amy me miro con desprecio, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, se fue hacia la casa galopando en su yegua -no la seguí, galope rápidamente hacia la cabaña de mi padre, tome otro de los libros y fui rápidamente a la casa, deje a Apolo en el establo y camine con paso decidido hacia la casa, todos estaban sentados en la sala, parecía como si estuvieran esperándome, entre a la habitación y Emma intervino

-que paso Hermione?-dijo con tono molesto- que le hiciste a Amy? esta encerrada llorando en la habitación-tenia los brazos cruzados y me miraba como si quisiera atravesarme, todos me miraban de esa manera, endurecí la mirada y ella dio un paso atrás ya que nunca había visto esa expresión en mi rostro, establecimos contacto visual y ella se vio acorralada por mi

-no tienes porque hablarme con ese tono-dije con la voz mucho mas fría de lo normal

-y tu si?-contra ataco ella

-si, porque estas asumiendo cosas y ni siquiera sabes que fue lo que paso, siéntate y todos escúchenme atentamente a lo que voy a decir porque no hay punto de discusión-dije mirando al resto de las personas

-nadie que lleve sangre ravenclaw o que se considere parte de la familia y sea menor de 16 años luchara en la batalla contra voldemort

-que? Si yo quiero luchar tu no puedes evitarlo

-si puedo, y no me retes de esa manera, eres menor de edad, y no tienes el entrenamiento suficiente, seria estúpido que participaras en la batalla y no es tanto por eso, sino que te imaginas como yo me sentiría si tu murieras en esa batalla, para los mortifagos tu serias un pedazo de pastel y no sabes como yo me sentiría si algo malo te ocurriera

-y ellos que? Te preocupas por mi pero ellos si pueden luchar-dijo señalando al resto de la familia, sentí dolor y mucha rabia, ese fue un golpe bajo, estaba insinuando que no me importaban los demás, apreté los puños con fuerza, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo arder, la chimenea se encendió de repente y Emma dio un paso atrás escuche los pensamientos de Henry, de todos en mi mente planeaban intervenir

-ni se les ocurra meterse-dije con mis ojos clavados en los azules de Emma, y con la voz totalmente fría y sin sentimiento dije, con una sonrisa sarcástica en mi rostro

-no puedo creer que digas algo como eso, y estas totalmente equivocada, pero piensa lo que quieras, veo que eres tan egoísta y tan cerrada de mente que ni por un segundo puedes ponerte en mi lugar, te has equivocado mucho conmigo y veo que no tienes la madurez suficiente como para ponerte a pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos y tus palabras-hice una pausa y la mire a los ojos completamente decepcionada

-si no quieres aceptar razones pues te lo pondré de otra manera, no lucharas por que YO lo digo, nadie escuchen bien, nadie menor de 16 que sea considerado familia luchara en esa batalla, uds -dije mirando al resto- pueden hacer lo que quieran- apague las llamas de la chimenea y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, con los pensamientos de todos rebotando claramente en mi cabeza

-ni se te ocurra seguirme jane-dije mientras escuchaba sus pensamientos-quiero estar sola un rato, bajare para la cena- y sin mirar a nadie camine hacia mi habitación

…

Por jane

-eres consciente de que Hermione tiene razón en todo lo que dijo-dijo Henry mirando a Emma que se había quedado paralizada hay de pie donde había hablado con Hermione

-estabas muy equivocada si pensabas que ibas a luchar en esa batalla-siguió diciendo papá

-ni Amy ni tu tienen el entrenamiento suficiente como para luchar en una batalla como esa y creo que ya hemos perdido a muchas personas como para sumar 2 mas, porque siendo honesto nada, repito, nada es lo que iban a durar en esa batalla-dijo Ethan visiblemente molesto, el sabia lo mucho que habían lastimado a Hermione las palabras de Emma

-no tienes ningún derecho de hablarle a Hermione de esa manera, ella es mayor y tiene mucha mas experiencia en enfrentamientos contra mortifagos, por ser tu hermana mayor merece respeto y tu le fallaste a ella y a sus principios diciendo semejantes tonterías, insinuaste que no le importábamos, sabes que fue ella la que salvo a Amy de morir, que estuvo días en el hospital por salvarla a ella. no conoces a Hermione ni su pasado así que no te atrevas a insinuar otra vez que no le importamos, porque sabes muy bien que ella daría la vida por nosotros, tiene razón en cada una de las palabras que salieron de su boca y me decepciona en grande que después de todo lo que ella ha sufrido tu le agregues algo mas por lo que sufrir-dijo Nick con sus ojos fijos en Emma quien para este momento ya dejaba algunas lagrimas caer- ruega porque Hermione te perdone, porque hasta entonces yo no lo haré- y con un portazo Nick abandono la casa

-iremos a hablar con los valdisari sobre la nueva decisión de Hermione, ni Lara ni Lucia podrán luchar en la batalla, su madre y yo iremos a hablar con ellos para que no halla ningún inconveniente en la cena, Henry, Ethan quedan a cargo, si algo va mal ya saben que hacer, son las 2PM la cena es a las 7 estén listos- papá y mamá desaparecieron por la red flu, Emma salió corriendo hacia su habitación, y el resto se quedaron viendo una película, Hermione necesitaba un poco de espacio y yo se lo daría

…..

por Hermione

me sentía demasiado dolida y decepcionada como para poder pensar con claridad, me dolía hasta en lo mas profundo de mi corazón que mis hermanas tuvieran ese concepto de mi, pero no perdería el tiempo llorando por eso, ganas no me faltaban pero tenia que aprender a usar los poderes así que me senté en el suelo de mi habitación y abrí el libro

_hechizo de conexión mental_

_este hechizo permite a la persona que lo use, ver a cualquier persona que esta dese a través de la mente, su cuerpo se quedara en el lugar en que se encuentra pero su mente viajara a través del tiempo y el espacio para que pueda ver a la persona que busca, pero no podrá ser visto por nadie, para el hechizo se deben decir las siguientes palabras_

**_Ho bisogno di andare a cercare qualcuno con cui non posso essere, mi permetta di essere in grado di osservare la persona che voglio trovare (necesito viajar y encontrar a una persona con la que no puedo estar, déjame poder observar a la persona que quiero encontrar)_**

_Y luego decir el nombre de la persona con la que se quiere hacer la conexión, se debe hacer con los ojos cerrados y con mucha concentración, este hechizo necesita de una gran cantidad de energía mágica asi que la primera vez puede ocasionar dolor de cabeza, desmayos, mareos y sangrado nasal, se recomienda romper la conexión cuando el dolor de cabeza comience-_agarrando fuertemente mi varita y sabiendo que ver a Harry seria algo que no podría soportar decidí hacerlo con luna, concentrándome todo lo posible canalice toda mi magia hasta poderla sentir circulando por todo mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y dije

**_Ho bisogno di andare a cercare qualcuno con cui non posso essere, mi permetta di essere in grado di osservare la persona che voglio trovare luna-_**me sentí succionada y cuando abrí en los ojos no estaba en mi habitación sino en la habitación que compartía con luna en la torre de los premios anuales, estaba totalmente vacía hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando pasar a luna quien aventó sus cosas a la cama y luego se sentó en un rincón de la habitación abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas, me acerque a ella y me senté en frente suyo, los sollozos no tardaron en escucharse y yo me quede ahí viendo como mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, sufría sin yo poder reconfortarla o ayudarla, después de un rato así, luna comenzó a hablar entre lagrimas

-porque te fuiste?...me dejaste…completamente sola-dijo mientras grandes lagrimas caían de sus ojos, sentí mi corazón romperse al saber que yo era la razón de su sufrimiento

-no debiste dejarme….na sabes como duele-dijo apoyando una mano en su corazón- creí que después de un tiempo dolería menos pero no lo hace, cada dia duele mas tu ausencia y no puedo con esto….. simplemente no puedo-dijo para que después una ronda de sollozos saliera de sus labios, para ese momento yo ya estaba llorando con ella, luna se levanto bruscamente y camino hacia la mesita de noche donde se encontraba una foto de nosotras 2 juntas en hogsmade, lo miro un segundo por un segundo y luego la tiro contra una de las paredes de la habitación haciendo que el vidrio se rompiera en pedazos, para luego comenzar a gritar

- TE ODIO, TE ODIO POR QUERERTE TANTO QUE TU AUSENCIA ME ROMPE POR DENTRO-luna cayo al suelo de rodillas y yo cai sentada con la espalda pegada en la pared, mi cabeza palpitaba fuertemente, dolía mucho, pero no podía dejar de mirar a luna, yo ya no pude contenerme mas y estaba llorando histéricamente, luna se arrastro sollozando hasta el portarretrato roto, saco la foto y la pego contra su pecho

-te quiero mucho Hermione, te quiero, te quiero hermana, te amo muchísimo-su voz se rompió y ella se ovillo en el suelo con la foto en su pecho, incapaz de seguir viendo eso cerré los ojos fuertemente y al volverlos a abrir estaba en mi habitación, mi vista estaba nublada, mi cabeza palpitaba fuertemente y me sentía totalmente rota por dentro, las lagrimas caían y caían y no podía detenerlas, me lleve la mano a la boca sintiendo algo ligeramente espeso y caliente, subí un poco la mano y al separarla vi sangre, me levante planeando llegar al baño pero antes de dar un solo paso, mi vista se nublo completamente y todo se volvió negro

…..

Por jane

-ya han pasado 2 horas crees que debo ir a verla ya?- le pregunte a Henry

-si estoy algo preocupado, es mejor que vallas- asentí y me levante del sofá, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, toque la puerta de su habitación pero no contesto

-Hermione soy yo jane estas bien?-silencio, me estaba preocupando así que insistí un poco

-Hermione por favor si no quieres hablar por lo menos di algo para saber que estas bien-nada, estaba oficialmente preocupada, asi que saque mi varita y dije

-alohomora- se sintió un leve crack, gire el pomo de la puerta y asome ligeramente la cabeza, un libro y la varita de Hermione estaban en el piso, pero no parecía que estuviera en la habitación, abrí la puerta completamente y entre en la habitación, encontrándome con una Hermione inconsciente tirada bocabajo en el suelo, cerré la puerta y corrí hacia ella, me arrodille a su lado y la voltee delicadamente, su rostro estaba completamente lleno de lagrimas, pálido y tenia sangre saliendo de su nariz, realice un hechizo y me di cuenta de que no había nada malo con su nariz, con otro movimiento de varita limpie la sangre y con el alma en un hilo lleve dos de mis dedos hacia su cuello sintiendo sus muy débiles signos vitales, totalmente preocupada la levite y la puse en la cama para después decir

-enervate-los ojos de Hermione se abrieron me miro por un segundo y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar tan histérica y sentidamente como nunca la había visto antes, sin pensarlo 2 veces me recosté a su lado y la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude, ella me devolvió el abrazo y yo estaba tratando de calmarla, pero nada parecía funcionar

-que sucede mione, dime para poder ayudarte- ella hundió mas su cabeza en mi pecho y con una de sus manos agarro fuertemente mi muñeca, un torrente de emociones me golpeo: culpa, tristeza y dolor mucho dolor, después muchas imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza y pude ver claramente lo que paso en la torre de los premios anuales, lo entendí todo Hermione estaba rota y no sabia como ayudarla

-te prometo que volverás con ella, volverás y todo estará bien, el dolor va parar te lo prometo, todo va estar bien, todo va estar bien, yo me asegurare de que vuelvan, no te caigas mione porque ella te necesita, te necesita fuerte y no puedes decepcionarla, todo va estar bien…

…toda va estar bien-después de unos tortuosos minutos en los que Hermione siguió sollozando, las lagrimas dejaron de caer y el fuerte agarre que tenia en una de mis manos se soltó, mire hacia abajo encontrándome con su rostro pálido y lleno de lagrimas, se había quedado dormida, me levante delicadamente de la cama y baje rápidamente hacia la sala donde estaban todos menos Emma, Amy y mis padres

-todo bien con Hermione-pregunto Henry

-la encontré desmayada en su habitación-todos voltearon la cabeza hacia mi tan rápido que creí que se romperían el cuello

-pero esta bien?-pregunto cassi

-no todo lo contrario, esta sufriendo mucho y ninguno de nosotros puede arreglarlo

-de que hablas?-pregunto Nick

-hoy sucedió algo que la dejo completamente rota y lo que sucedió con sus hermanas no ayuda a que se sienta mejor

-pero que le paso?

-no es algo que a mi me corresponda decirles pero ella simplemente no esta para nada bien, cumplí con decirles pero tengo que volver con ella no quiero que despierte y yo no este ahí-fui a las escaleras encontrándome de cara con Emma y Amy

-escucharon?-ambas asintieron con la cabeza

-tengo que ir con ella, y no creo que sea buena idea que continúen con el tema de esta tarde así que no lo mencionen ok?-ambas asintieron sin decir nada y yo continúe mi camino hacia la habitación de Hermione quien seguía dormida, me recosté junto a ella quien instantáneamente coloco su cabeza en mi hombro y un brazo en mi cintura, me voltee hacia ella un poco y comencé a acariciarle el cabello, me quede asi por las próximas 2 horas hasta que Hermione despertó, alzo su rostro y me miro fijamente

-porque les dijiste a los demás?

-porque lo notarían de todas maneras

-a que te refieres con eso

-tus ojos no mienten, son tan transparentes que cualquiera podría darse cuenta de lo que te pasa-ella bajo el rostro y se quedo en la misma posición por unos minutos hasta que yo dije

-en una hora es la cena

-tengo que ir?-pregunto sin mirarme

-vienen a conocerte por supuesto que tienes que ir

-no tengo ganas

-créeme que lo se pero no hay otra opción, ven vamos a arreglarnos-ella asintió pesadamente y se levanto de la cama, pasamos los siguientes 45 minutos arreglándonos y luego nos sentamos a esperar a que fuera hora de bajar, el reloj marco las 7 en punto y Hermione dijo

-tratare de que nadie lo note, nadie debe saber lo que sucede dentro de mi- y así abrió decididamente la puerta y camino hacia las escaleras conmigo pisándole los talones


	17. Chapter 17

-wow princesa que linda te vez, sino fueras prima te pediría que saliéramos-todos en la sala nos echamos a reír, esa era una de las razones por las cuales Ethan es tan importante para mi siempre me hace reír, así que decidí seguirle el juego

-tu también te vez muy guapo Ethan- dije mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo, todos nos miraban con los ojos como platos y cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de rosarse me desvié y lo bese en la mejilla, el me devolvió el gesto y luego nos sentamos juntos en el sofá a esperar la hora de la cena, 15 minutos después se escucharon varios sonidos de aparición afuera de la casa, todos nos levantamos, había un ambiente un poco tenso, Emma y Amy se mantenían totalmente calladas y con la mirada baja, no me sentía como para pensar en ese tema, así que me aferre al brazo de Ethan esperando a que los invitados llegaron a la sala, se escucharon pasos y risas, y vi a tío Jasón y tía Alice a travesar la puerta, seguidos de 2 niñas pelirrojas de unos 14 o 15 años, eran bastante parecidas excepto porque una de ellas tenia los ojos azules y la otra tenia los ojos grises, detrás de ellas venían 2 chicos, el primero era pelinegro y tenia los ojos avellana, y el segundo era castaño mas oscuro que el nuestro y tenia los ojos avellana también, detrás de ellos venia ya un hombre como de 25 años con el cabello entre castaño y rubio con los ojos chocolate hablando con una chica pelinegra con los ojos avellana y cerrando la procesión de gente había un chico con el cabello castaño chocolate, pero lo que me hizo quedarme mirándolo mas tiempo que a los demás fueron sus ojos eran de una tonalidad entre azul y gris eran simplemente hermosos y se veían tan claros y transparentes, pude ver en un momento todos sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos tenia curiosidad y estaba feliz por volver a ver a su familia, pero estaba preocupado por algo y lo supe, cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron supe que el sabia que yo estaba sufriendo, mantuvimos una conversación silenciosa simplemente con la conexión que se había hecho con nuestras miradas, era increíblemente intenso lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros, esto solamente me había pasado con 2 personas antes, con Harry y con luna, pero lo sorprendente era que ni siquiera se quien es y confió plenamente en el y por su mirada sabia que el lo hacia conmigo, nuestra conexión se rompió cuando escuche a tío Jasón decir mi nombre

-dime tío-dije y en ese momento me di cuenta de que todos tenían sus ojos clavados en nosotros

-te estaba hablando hace un momento, estas bien?

-si no me pasa nada, que decías?

-te estaba presentando a la familia Pizzi, ellos son Isabela-dijo señalando a la chica con el cabello negro y la mirada avellana quien se acerco y me extendió su mano con una sonrisa

-un gusto conocerte Hermione, Isabela Pizzi-tome su mano con una sonrisa y respondí

-el gusto es mío Isabela

-bueno permite presentarte a mis hermanos el es Carlo-dijo señalando al pelinegro con la mirada avellana quien se acerco a mi y me dio la mano con una sonrisa-y este es su gemelo Leonardo dijo señalando al chico con el cabello castaño, se acerco a mi y me dio la mano

-un placer Hermione-yo le correspondí con una sonrisa y luego tio Jasón tomo la palabra de nuevo

-el es Tyler Salvatore-dijo señalándome al hombre de 25 años quien me sonrió y me guiño el ojo-

-ellas son las hermanas valdisari

-Lara -dijo la pelirroja de ojos grises-gusto en conocerte Hermione, ella es mi hermana Lucia-dijo señalándome a la otra pelirroja de ojos azules quien se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo le correspondí el gesto y luego lucia dijo

-ese guapetón de halla es nuestro hermano mayor Anthony- voltee el rostro rápidamente y mis ojos y los suyos se conectaron de nuevo el me sonrió cálidamente y me extendió su mano sin despegar sus ojos de los míos

-es un placer conocerte Hermione

-es un placer conocerte Anthony- nuestras manos se separaron y nos miramos por unos segundos hasta que tio Jasón dijo

-sentémonos en un momento estará la cena- nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar hasta que yo decidí hacer una pregunta

-chicos y ud donde viven?

-pues cuando nuestros padres murieron uno de nuestros tíos se hizo cargo de nosotros pero al todos los papeles irse en el incendio tío Jasón nos presto una de tus casas aquí en Italia para que pudiéramos vivir nosotros y los Pizzi-dijo Anthony

-una de mis casas?

-si Hermione tu sola tienes 4 propiedades en Italia, Francia y Brasil-dijo Tyler-Jasón no ha hablado de eso contigo?

-no

-pues Hermione, esta casa y la casa del lago eran de tu padre y ambas te las dejo a ti, tu abuelo de parte de tu padre te dejo una mansión en una isla cerca de rio de janeiro y tu mamá Elizabeth te dejo un penhause en parís Francia-dijo tio Jasón

-pero y a mis hermanos no les dejaron nada?

-oh si, el abuelo de parte de papá me dejo un mansión en rio de janeiro desde ahí se puede ir en bote hasta la tuya, mamá me dejo una gran casa en parís, papá un apartamento en roma y una casa en Venecia así que tu y yo estamos iguales

-Y Emma?

-pues ya mamá y papá ya habían hecho sus testamentos cuando ella nació y como cambiarlos significaba una gran cantidad de papeleo, mamá le abrió una cuenta en el banco mágico de aquí, puede reclamar el dinero cuando cumpla nuestra edad

-ahora que sabes que vivimos en tu casa esperamos que no nos eches- dijo Leonardo haciéndonos reir a todos

-claro que no-dije entre risas- y donde estudian chicos?

-todos estudiamos en la M.A.T

-si y en que casa están?

-yo estoy en sexto año, dragones-dijo Isabela

-Carlo y yo estamos en séptimo año, dragones -dijo Leonardo

-lucia y yo estamos en quinto año, fénix-dijo Lara

-y yo estoy en séptimo año, fénix-dijo anthony

-genial chicos ya casi terminan

-si por fin ya estoy cansado-dijo Leonardo, después de un rato fuimos a comer y Tyler dijo

-Hermione queremos que sepas que estamos de acuerdo con la decisión que tomaste esta mañana, Jasón nos informo y estamos de acuerdo

-nos costo un poco convencer a las niñas pero al final lo entendieron

-si, sabemos que tu tienes mucha mas experiencia que nosotras con esas cosas, y no queremos que en la batalla todos se estén preocupando por si algo nos sucede, seriamos mas que todo una distracción para uds y sabemos que tomaste esa decisión por protegernos, así que después de que nos explicaran y escucháramos las razones lo entendemos y lo respetamos-dijo Lara quien termino de hablar con un asentimiento de su hermana

-que bueno que lo entiendan yo lo único que quiero es lo mejor para uds, son de la familia y a todos nos dolería mucho que les sucediera algo en esa batalla

-lo sabemos por eso nos quedaremos en casa ese día

-oh claro que no, se quedaran aquí, yo por precaución pondré un hechizo protector alrededor de la casa, nadie entra, nadie sale, tío Jasón no crees que alguien debe quedarse con ellas?

-no, ellas tienen 15 años, pueden quedarse solas aquí además no creo que tu hechizo sea fácil de romper

-si tu lo dices me parece bien- seguimos hablando y riéndonos por un rato mas, luego subimos al segundo piso y Nick me miro con un símbolo de pregunta en el rostro, quería que le prestara mi piano, yo asentí y comenzaron a tocar, luego los chicos fueron al salón de música por algunas guitarras y todos juntos comenzamos a tocar y a cantar, me senté al lado de Nick y tocamos el piano juntos, tocamos y cantamos juntos, hace mucho tiempo que no reía y no disfrutaba tanto como lo estaba haciendo esa noche, pero después de un momento comencé a recordar y mi animo comenzó a bajar nuevamente, me sentí ahogada y me levante del piano, me fije en que nadie se diera cuenta, se estaban divirtiendo demasiado y ya me había reprimido mucho por una noche, no quería arruinar la fiesta así que me escurrí por las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea y sintiendo que el aire entraba en mis pulmones otra vez me quede contemplando la hermosa luna que había en el cielo, escuchaba los pensamientos de todos aquí pero no importaba, no les prestaba atención.

-necesitando un tiempo a solas?-

-si Anthony y no me estas ayudando-se rio un poco y se acerco a mi, se puso a mi lado y me miro a los ojos

-no te ayudo porque se que en el fondo tu no quieres estar sola

-y que es lo que quiero?-

-quieres estar con alguien que no te presione, que te entienda, y que deje de decirte que todo va a estar bien, porque simplemente no te sientes de esa manera, tu no sientes que todo va a estar bien

-y como sabes todo eso?

-una mirada vale mas que mil palabras, y tus ojos son tan transparentes como...

-como los tuyos-dije yo mirándolo a los ojos, el sonrió de lado y dijo

-si como los míos

-que pasa entre nosotros

-pasa que somos iguales, somos increíblemente parecidos, y por eso estamos conectados de alguna manera, es como si fuéramos hermanos, sentimos un amor y un cariño muy especial por el otro pero no de pareja sino…

-de corazón, somos hermanos de corazón, porque con una mirada podemos reconocernos, es como si fuéramos la misma persona, por eso podemos entendernos a la perfección

-y por eso necesito que me digas que es lo que sucede, veo mucho dolor en tus ojos, y espero poder ayudarte con eso-lo mire a los ojos y le conté todo lo que paso con luna, no pude evitar llorar pero me sentía muy cómoda contándole todo eso a el, me abrazo fuertemente, el era un poco mas alto que yo así que mi cabeza quedo escondida en su pecho, me apretó fuertemente contra el y trato de hacerme sentir mejor

-tu podrás arreglarlo, eres fuerte y valiente y aunque todo salga mal estoy seguro de que tu vas a poder arreglarlo, pronto encontraras la solución, tu puedes hacerlo pero tienes que esforzarte y dejar de sentirte a si, comienza a buscar la solución, porque las cosas no van a salir bien a menos que tu trabajes para ello, entiendes?-yo asentí con mi cabeza en su pecho, nos quedamos así abrazados un rato mas hasta que alguien nos interrumpió

-Tony ya nos vamos, ups siento interrumpir-dijo Lara

-no interrumpes nada-dije mientras me separaba de el- en un momento bajamos- la niña se fue escaleras abajo, Tony me seco las lagrimas y dándome en beso en la frente dijo

- ten esto- dijo mientras me daba lo que pude reconocer como un celular muggle

-para que?

- mi numero esta ahí cuando me necesites llámame y yo estaré aquí

-esta bien gracias-dije mientras lo tomaba entre mis manos, juntos bajamos las escaleras, nos despedimos de todos y después me fui a dormir

….

Han pasado semanas, he estado entrenado día tras día, hora tras hora, y ya voy a terminar el ultimo libro que me dejo rowena, habían hechizos increíbles, pero ninguno se compara al que estoy leyendo ahora

Hechizo para revivir almas inocentes

Este hechizo es de mi propia invención, y se trata de revivir a personas inocentes que hallan muerto por asesinato, solo por asesinato. Cuando un mago muere su cuerpo se conserva por toda la eternidad, en el estado en que la persona murió, ya que es imposible que envejezca estando muerto, esta información es necesaria porque este hechizo solo funciona si se poseen los cuerpos de las personas que se quieren revivir

Instrucciones

-el hechizo debe realizarse a media noche

-se debe tener un portal para atraer las almas del otro mundo hasta nuestro mundo.(pequeña heredera, la moneda de Pegaso funciona como portal, el portal original yo misma lo destruí por miedo a que personas con malas intensiones lo utilizaran, así que utilice los restos del portal original y los uní con la moneda de Pegaso para que pudieras utilizarlo si lo necesitabas, para activarlo debes apuntarlo con tu varita y decir: **rivela il portale tra i due mondi **revela el portal entre los 2 mundos)

-el hechizo comienza con las siguientes palabras: **Dacci le anime per le colpe degli altri fosse di questo mondo, che con orgoglio e pregiudizio sono stati strappato alla vita e messo a morte dal potere della luna e il sole, le forze della luce e di speranza, per la potenza di amore, lealtà e amicizia, che noi chiamiamo la perdita per tornare a noi**(_devuélvenos las almas que por las injusticias de otros se fueron de este mundo, que por el orgullo y los prejuicios fueron arrebatadas de la vida y llevadas a la muerte, por el poder de la luna y el sol, por las fuerzas de la luz y de la esperanza, por el poder del amor, la lealtad y la amistad, llamamos a las almas perdidas para que regresen a nosotros)_

-luego de esto se mencionan los nombres de las personas a las que se desean traer a la vida, las almas deben salir del portal y entrar en el cuerpo a las que corresponden, después de esto se realiza otro hechizo para que los corazones vuelvan a latir para esto se dicen las siguientes palabras: **un cuore puro che smette di battere è un anima spezzata a cui strappa la vita, la tua vita e la tua anima sono stati a loro volta, hanno una seconda possibilità in modo che il cuore deve battere di nuovo perché io trasmetterò la mia vita e io sono tuo ritorno.**(_un corazón puro que deja de latir es un alma rota a la que se le arrebata la vida, tu vida y tu alma han sido de vueltas, tienes una segunda oportunidad así que este corazón debe latir otra vez porque yo te transmito mi vida y te devuelvo la tuya.)_

_-_cuando se terminen de decir estas palabras con la mano izquierda debes presionar una vez el corazón de cada una de las personas y estas deben despertar al instante

Precauciones: este hechizo necesita todo el poder mágico que una persona posee asi que si es mal ejecutado o si el poder no es suficiente la persona puede morir, si el hechizo es realizado con éxito, de todas maneras la persona que lo realice va quedar inmensamente débil y puede ser necesario un tratamiento medico para que su recuperación sea la adecuada

Yo tenia que hacer ese hechizo y sabia con quien lo haría, no podría hacerlo con mis padres, ni con tía lili porque no hay maneras de recuperar sus cuerpos pero podría traer de vuelta a tio Mark el papá de Nick, no podría pedirle ayuda a nadie de mi familia porque pensarían que es peligroso y bla bla bla pero contaba con Anthony y yo sabia que el podía ayudarme, sin pensarlo 2 veces tome el celular y lo llame al segundo timbrazo me contesto

_-hola hermosa_

-que tal Tony necesito hablar contigo urgente, no me preguntes ahora puedes encontrarte conmigo en la heladería del pueblo

_-si claro cuando_

-me demoro media hora en llegar a caballo

_-bien te espero halla -_me levante de la cama y corrí escaleras abajo tratando de actuar con normalidad

-a donde vas princesa-pregunto Ethan

-voy a cabalgar un rato- y antes de que pudiera decirme algo mas corrí de la casa al establo, monte a Apolo y cabalgue lo mas rápido que pude hacia al pueblo, cuando llegue ya Anthony me estaba esperando

-que paso mione sonabas apurada por el teléfono

-lo que pasa es que encontré un hechizo…-le conte todo los detalles el me presto atención sin interrumpir y luego de un momento me dijo

-en que quieres que te ayude?

-no piensas que es peligroso

-si, pero se que lo harás de todas maneras asi que prefiero ayudarte, le sonreí y dije

-a que personas de la familia incluidos uds puedo traer de vuelta- el se quedo pensando por un momento y dijo

-creo que solo a mi mamá y a Mark el papá de Nick, los demás todos murieron con fuego, sus cuerpos quedaron muy deteriorados y hasta donde tengo entendido necesitas los cuerpos para hacer el hechizo

-se exacto, como se llamaba tu mamá?

-Adela

-es un lindo nombre

-igual que ella, seria genial poder traerla de vuelta

-lo haremos hermano, los traeremos de vuelta- Anthony me sonrió y dijo

-que tengo que hacer?

-veras yo no solo voy a traer a tio Mark y a tía Adela de vuelta sino también a 2 personas pero para eso necesito que vallas a Hogwarts y hables con el director albus Dumbledore diciéndole que necesitas encontrar a sirius black y a remus lupin, casi nadie sabe que sirius esta vivo porque hace 2 años lo creyeron muerto en un ataque que hubo en el ministerio, asi que Dumbledore se sorprenderá de que sepas de el y comenzara a hacerte preguntas, pero para que el te crea debes decirle lo siguiente: "_vengo departe de águila, necesito hablar con canuto y con lunático para traer de vuelta a cornamenta" _ en esa frase hay ciertas palabras claves y el sabrá que eres de confianza y te llevara con sirius y remus, cuando estés con ellos les darás esta carta para que la lean- dije mientras le daba a Anthony un sobre cerrado- cuando terminen tu vas a preguntar_ "están listos para la travesura?" _si dicen que si te aparecerás en la cabaña de la luna con ellos, tu sabes donde queda te la enseñe la semana pasada, después de eso yo me encargo de todo

-cuando lo haremos?

-hoy, son las 11:45 en 15 minutos es la hora del almuerzo en Hogwarts, tu conoces Hogwarts perfectamente asi que vez al gran comedor y ve directamente a la mesa de los profesores cuando estés ahí dices: "_profesor Dumbledore águila me mando a hablar con ud_" el es inteligente sabrá que la heredera ravenclaw esta viva pero yo se que el mantendrá el secreto. Te doy una hora, a la 1 en punto nos encontramos en la cabaña de la luna te espero halla esta bien?

-perfectamente- salimos del local y Anthony se desapareció frente a mis ojos, yo tome a Apolo y cabalgue rápidamente hacia la cabaña de la luna

…..

Por Anthony

Me aparecí justo al limite de la barrera anti aparición de Hogwarts, camine hacia la entrada principal, todo se veía desierto, todos los estudiantes ya deberían estar en el gran comedor, camine hacia halla y abri las puertas del gran comedor, el murmullo de todos los estudiantes me golpeo en la cara para luego extinguirse mientras yo iba caminando, hice contacto visual con el director de Hogwarts y me pare a unos metros de la mesa esperando su autorización para acercarme

-a que debemos su visita, joven?

-vengo en son de paz profesor, lo que tengo que decirle es un tema urgente y no puede ser hablado enfrente de todos estos estudiantes

-no se quien es ud y no me da acceso a su mente como pretende que confié en ud

-lea mi mente entonces-deje de usar la oclumancia y pensé "_profesor Dumbledore águila me mando a hablar con ud" _y después volví a usar la oclumancia

-como yo se que eso que ud acaba de pensar es cierto?

-mi nombre es Anthony valdisari eso le dice algo?- el profesor se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a los estudiantes que se habían callado para escuchar nuestra conversación

-alumnos vuelvan a sus cosas, iré a atender a nuestro visitante, profesores por favor mantengan el orden, joven venga conmigo- caminamos por los grandes corredores de Hogwarts hasta llegar a su oficina, nos sentamos y el dijo

-que puedo hacer por ud sr valdisari?

-necesito encontrar a sirius black y remus lupin

-el señor black murió hace 2 años

-ambos sabemos que el esta vivo y lo necesito con urgencia

-podría saber para que

-_vengo departe de águila, necesito hablar con canuto y con lunatico para traer de vuelta a cornamenta- _el profesor de dumbledore asintió con una sonrisa agito la varita de donde salió un gran patronus en forma de fénix, se dirigió al patronus y dijo

-sirius, remus los necesito en mi oficina de Hogwarts ya es un tema urgente y de suma importancia- el patronus se extinguió en el aire y yo me dirigí a Dumbledore

-profesor nadie de saber sobre águila, ella confió en ud para esto, no la decepcione

-por supuesto que no sr valdisari, de mis labios nunca saldrá ninguna palabra sobre ella

-tengo entendido que algunos de sus estudiantes la estaban buscando

-como sabe eso?

-Nick es un buen informante- el profesor Dumbledore asintió y yo continúe- tengo entendido que sus estudiantes saben de nuestra ascendencia, así que me imagino que vendrán a verlo a ud a preguntarle sobre mi al reconocer el apellido valdisari

-estoy seguro de que lo harán, que quiere ud que les diga?

-que nosotros sabemos de la orden del fénix y que como en Italia se están dando muchos ataques nosotros vinimos a solicitar la protección de la orden y ud sabiendo quienes somos no pudo negárnosla y si siguen preguntando ud los evade- el asintió y en ese momento 2 hombres llenos de hollín salieron de la chimenea

-que paso profesor-dijo un hombre pelinegro

-sonaba muy importante en el patronus-dijo el castaño

-sr valdisari le presento a sirius black-dijo señalando al pelinegro- y a remus lupin-dijo señalando al castaño-me levante y dije

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Anthony valdisari y necesito hablar con ud de un asunto delicado en privado

-bueno srs los dejo para que hablen, remus, sirius confíen en el ya yo comprobé que no fuera una amenaza-los 2 hombres asintieron y Dumbledore salió por la puerta

-que sucede muchacho porque tanta urgencia por hablar con nosotros

-yo solo soy el mensajero y vengo a entregarles esto-dije pasándoles la carta, ellos la abrieron y leyeron

_Queridos canuto y lunático_

_En esta carta les informo que encontré la manera de traer de vuelta a esmeralda y a cornamenta, pero para eso necesito su ayuda, confíen en Anthony que el los traerá conmigo y yo les explicare el plan_

_Espero poder verlos pronto_

_Águila_

_PD: lunático estamos listos para la travesura_

-chico esto es en serio?-dijo sirius mirándome fijamente

-no podría ser mas en serio sr black

-pero como sabemos que podemos confiar en ud que todo esto es real-dijo sirius

-si es real-dijo remus-mira la posdata solo 5 personas conocen esa clabe además de mi, 4 están en el gran comedor y la otra murió hace unos meses, confía en mi sirius esto es real-nos quedamos en silencio un momento hasta que yo hice la pregunta

-_están listos para la travesura? _-y ambos asintieron con una sonrisa


	18. Chapter 18

-que tenemos que hacer?-pregunto sirius

-vamos a ir a hablar con águila ella es la que tiene el plan

-y como iremos con ella?

-nos apareceremos, Dumbledore quito la barrera anti aparición, denme la mano-los 3 nos agarramos y yo me concentre en la cabaña de la luna, nos aparecimos justo afuera asustando a Apolo

-ya Apolo todo esta bien, ellos son amigos-el caballo se calmo rápidamente y yo me voltee hacia sirius y remus

-lindo caballo-dijo sirius

-si esta genial, pero a lo que vinimos, entren por favor-nos encaminamos hacia dentro, Hermione estaba de espaldas a nosotros y al voltearse los 2 hombres soltaron una expresión de asombro

-no puede ser….-dijo sirius

-Hermione-completo remus y los de se abalanzaron sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente Hermione les devolvió el abrazo y después de unos segundos asi los 2 las soltaron

-como es posible-dijeron los 2 hombres aun sorprendidos

-siéntense les explicare todo-Hermione les conto toda la historia con muchos detalles y respondió todas sus preguntas, además de decirles porque no había vuelto

-….y eso es todo-termino Hermione

-de verdad estamos muy felices de que estés bien pequeña-dijo sirius

-si nos alegra mucho que estés bien y sana-completo remus

-yo también estoy muy feliz de verlos, pero ahora debemos hablar de la razón por la cual están aquí

-es cierto lo que decía la carta? Puedes traerlos de vuelta?

-si, puedo hacerlo y quiero intentarlo lo mas rápido posible, pero para hacer el hechizo necesito los cuerpos de james y lili, eso es lo que necesito que hagan, que los traigan para yo poder hacer el hechizo y Anthony buscara los cuerpos de mis tios Mark y Adela

-eso es lo único que necesitas?-pregunto remus

-si lo único que necesito, los cuerpos de los potter están en godrics hollow y los de mis tíos en un cementerio en roma

-esto es fácil, cuando lo aremos-dijo sirius

-hoy es miércoles, lo haremos el sábado en la noche en la azotea de la cabaña, creen que pueden lograrlo?

-por supuesto que si, cuando la luna este en su punto máximo sobre la cabaña tu podrás hacer el hechizo y nuestros seres queridos estarán de vuelta-dijo Anthony y todos se miraron con una sonrisa

-Hermione como haremos para zafarnos de la familia

-fácil, tu el sábado no tienes clases asi que iras por mi y dirás que vamos a ir a pasear a Italia muggle, a las 10 de la noche nos encontraremos en la azotea para ese momento ya todos deben tener los cuerpos, entendido?

-si todo esta perfecto, nos vemos aquí el sábado a las 10-dijimos todos mientras nos levantábamos

-sean muy cuidadosos y que nadie los vea, no le cuenten a nadie sobre esto

-estoy muy feliz de verte pequeña-dijo sirius mientras se despedía con un abrazo

-yo también sirius, cuida de Harry por mi, hasta pronto remus-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-cuídate Hermione- y ambos se desaparecieron justo afuera de la cabaña

-Hermione porque no les dijiste de las consecuencias de hacer el hechizo

-porque no me dejarían hacerlo, no importa cuanto quieran traer a lili y a james de vuelta, si supieran que mi vida esta en peligro jamás me dejarían hacerlo-yo asentí y tratando de cambiar de tema dije

-ya todo se arreglo con tus hermanas menores

-si, déjame te cuento

Flash back de Hermione

Varios movimientos en la cama me despertaron abrí los ojos y me encontré con los rostros de Emma y Amy, ya habían pasados varios días desde nuestra discusión y ninguna de las dos había querido hablar conmigo sobre el tema

-Hermione queríamos disculparnos contigo por lo que paso el otro dia, fuimos muy inmaduras y egoístas al no considerar ni por un segundo lo que tu dijiste y de verdad lo sentimos mucho-dijo Amy

-sabemos que solo quieres protegernos y lo entendemos, discúlpame por todas las estupideces que dije y por hacerte sentir mal, por favor nunca vuelvas a mirarme como lo hiciste ese dia, dolió mucho-dijo Emma con grandes lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas, las abrace a las dos y nos recostamos en la cama esperando que el llanto de Emma se detuviera y después de unos segundos me preguntaron

-nos perdonas?

-claro que si, pero la próxima vez traten de escuchar y de pensar antes de actuar, ok?-ambas asintieron y poco después las 3 nos quedamos dormidas

Fin del flash back

-bueno que bien que todo este bien entre uds

-si…., Tony estas seguro que puedes traer los 2 cuerpos aquí tu solo

-por supuesto mione, confía en mi

….

Hogwarts por luna

El profesor Dumbledore acaba de salir de aquí con el muchacho que se hace llamar Anthony valdisari, en ese momento aproveche para levantarme y fui a la mesa de gryffindor y me senté al lado de Harry

-chicos se dieron cuenta?

-de que?-pregunto ron sin darse cuenta de nada como siempre

-el muchacho ron, a lo que luna se refiere es a que ese chico es familia de la heredera ravenclaw-dijo ginny

-exacto, como vamos a averiguar la razón por la que vino aquí?

-ni idea, Harry?-todos nos volteamos hacia el que después de meses en silencio ya habla pero sigue igual de mal que antes, su rostro igual de pálido, sus ojos igual de vacíos, pareciera que solo esta esperando a la guerra para que lo maten

-no se porque, andan tan metidos en eso, la heredera esta muerta, que nos importa porque vino ese chico?-dijo Harry de mala gana

-nos importa porque no veo ninguna otra razón por la cual uno de los descendientes de ravenclaw vendría aquí- le respondí de igual modo

-se que estas roto por la muerte de Hermione, y créeme que se que quieres irte con ella, porque créeme que yo he pensado lo mismo, pero se que aunque ya no tengas ninguna razón para vivir todavía te preocupa un poco que el mundo se acabe por culpa de voldemort, por que el te la quito, sino fuera por el Hermione estaría con nosotros, asi que trata de ayudar porque yo no voy a dejar que la muerte de Hermione quede impune y tu tampoco-dije mientras 2 lagrimas salían de mis ojos, Harry se volteo hacia mi y nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos, después el asintió y dijo

-preguntémosle a Dumbledore directamente, el nos mando a buscar a la heredera no veo razón para que nos oculte información sobre su familia ahora - me seque las lagrimas del rostro y todos asentimos, apenas que se acabo el almuerzo caminamos los 4 juntos hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, dijimos la contraseña y nos lo encontramos sentado en su escritorio

-buenas tardes muchachos

-como esta profesor, queremos saber que quería el muchacho que vino hoy, sabemos que es descendiente ravenclaw y queríamos saber si dijo algo que nos sirva

-oh no srta lovewood la heredera sigue estando muerta, ese chico vino en representación de su familia pidiendo protección por parte de la orden, parece que hubieron unos ataques al norte de Italia y solicitaron que los ayudáramos con la protección de su familia

-oh esta bien profesor, si sabe algo mas nos informara, cierto?

-por supuesto srta lovewood ahora vallan a clases

….

-Anthony que sorpresa no sabia que vendrías aquí y menos a esta hora

-si jane, quede con Hermione a ver una película en una ciudad muggle cerca de aquí, puedo ir a buscarla

-claro ya sabes donde es su habitación-subí las escaleras rápidamente y toque la puerta

-adelante

-hola hermosa, estas lista?

-si Tony- dijo mientras tomaba un libro azul, su varita, la moneda de Pegaso y los metió en un pequeño bolso

-vamos -dije extendiéndole la mano ella la tomo y juntos bajamos las escaleras, salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al establo

-si todo sale bien vamos a necesitar 7 caballos

-ya sirius y remus están halla llegaron temprano, deje los cuerpos de mamá y tio Mark con ellos

-esta bien, vamos a ensillarlos-terminamos de ensillar a todos los caballos y Hermione dijo

-como vamos a hacer para que nos sigan

-fácil con un hechizo-dije mientras apuntaba a todos los caballos y hacia un sencillo movimiento de varita para después decir

-ya esta ha donde valla Apolo ellos irán-Hermione asintió y cabalgamos rápidamente hacia la cabaña de la luna, dejamos a los caballos con la orden de no ir a ninguna parte y luego subimos a la azotea o mirador de la cabaña donde ya estaban remus y sirius junto a 3 ataúdes ya que james y lili fueron enterrados juntos

-todo listo?

-si, no hubo ningún problema, nadie nos vio y no dejamos huella, todo sigue como si todavía estuvieron ahí

-bien ahora necesito que los saquen de los ataúdes-comenzamos a hacer lo que Hermione nos dijo, de verdad que fue muy doloroso ver a mi mamá así, pero tenia la esperanza de que después de toda esta locura podría ver sus ojos y su sonrisa otra vez, cuando los sacamos a todos desaparecimos los ataúdes con un movimiento de varita y luego colocamos todos los cuerpos en el suelo, esperamos las 2 horas y cuando el reloj marco las 12 comenzó la acción

…

Por narrador

Todos se pusieron detrás de Hermione quien puso la moneda de Pegaso en el suelo y dijo

-cuando termine el primer conjuro voy a mencionar los nombres de estas personas, necesito que se concentren en las personas a las que vamos a traer de vuelta para que puedan salir a través del portal, sirius llamaras a james, remus a lili, tony a Adela y yo a Mark no dejen de hacerlo hasta que las almas entren a sus cuerpos, ok?- todos asintieron y Hermione le apunto con la varita a el circulo de Pegaso

- **_rivela il portale tra i due mondi_**- en ese momento de la moneda comenzaron a salir flashes de luz blanca hasta que después de unos momentos parecía ser un agujero sin fondo que expulsaba mucha luz blanca, Hermione alzo las manos, la izquierda la puso relativamente sobre los cuerpos y la derecha con la que sostenía la varita la apunto al portal

_- __**Dacci le anime per le colpe degli altri fosse di questo mondo, che con orgoglio e pregiudizio sono stati strappato alla vita e messo a morte dal potere della luna e il sole, le forze della luce e di speranza, per la potenza di amore, lealtà e amicizia, che noi chiamiamo la perdita per tornare a noi, Lilian Evans, james potter, Mark Moore, Adela Di Stefano-**_ en ese momento Hermione comenzó a sentirse muy débil, sentía como toda su energía era succionada por el hechizo, pero ella tenia los ojos bien abiertos y se concentraba en Mark y en lo feliz que Nick iba estar al verlo, eso era lo que la impulsaba a seguí la felicidad de las personas que quería, después de un momento de concentración por parte de todos se vieron como 4 bolas de luz blanca salían del portal, el cual apenas las bolas salieron se apago y volvió a su estado original, Hermione movió las bolas de luz hacia los cuerpos y cada una de ellas se puso justo enfrente de un cuerpo diferente, para luego entrar a sus cuerpos a través de sus bocas. Sirius remus y Anthony estaban muy nerviosos y a la expectativa de que todo saliera bien.

Hermione se sentía muy débil, creí que en cualquier momento se desmayaría pero no podía detenerse ahora, apunto a los cuerpos con sus manos y la varita y dijo

-** un cuore puro che smette di battere è un anima spezzata a cui strappa la vita, la tua vita e la tua anima sono stati a loro volta, hanno una seconda possibilità in modo che il cuore deve battere di nuovo perché io trasmetterò la mia vita e io sono tuo ritorno.**- después de eso se acerco al cuerpo de james al igual que sirius y remus se arrodillo a su lado y puso su mano izquierda justo arriba del corazón de james y presiono

James potter abrió los ojos con una bocanada de aire y se sentó bruscamente encontrándose de cara con sirius

-canuto! lunatico!- dijo james mientras el y sus amigos se fundían en un gran abrazo, para luego separarse bruscamente

-lili!-y se volteo hacia el cuerpo inerte de su esposa para ver justo como Hermione presionaba su corazón y ella despertaba bruscamente

-james!-y los 4 se fundieron en un gran abrazo llorando de felicidad

Hermione se sentía terriblemente mal, cada vez que hacia un corazón volver a latir era como si estrujaran el suyo propio sintiendo unas terribles punzadas de dolor que le quitaban el aire, pero ella tenia que continuar, se dirigió hasta el cuerpo de Adela igual que Tony y presiono su corazón, la mujer se sentó bruscamente siendo recibida por los brazos de su hijo

-mamá, mamá te amo muchísimo-dijo Anthony entre lagrimas

- yo también te amo mi pequeño, te amo mas que a nada en el mundo- se quedaron asi abrazados mientras que Hermione iba y presionaba el corazón de Mark quien se levanto bruscamente y se encontró con los ojos de Hermione quien lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo en su debilidad

-que bueno que volviste tio Mark

-lo se pequeña, muchas gracias por esto te quiero muchísimo

-Mark?!

- Adela?!- los 2 adultos se fundieron en un gran abrazo junto a Anthony mientras Hermione se levantaba y se alejaba un poco para ver lo que había logrado

los merodeadores y lili todavía se abrazaban y lloraban igual que Tony, su mamá y Mark.

Hermione se sintió sumamente débil, su corazón le dolía muchísimo mandando espasmos y punzadas de dolor a través de todo su cuerpo, la cabeza le dolía muchísimo y los oídos le zumbaban, sintió frio recorrer todo su cuerpo y sonrió ante lo que había logrado, para que después soltando una lagrima todo se volvió negro para ella

Todos escucharon como algo pesado caía al suelo, se voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver a Hermione inconsciente, todos se quedaron quietos en donde estaban como en shock, el primero en reaccionar fue Tony quien se abalanzo hacia Hermione y la volteo hacia el poniéndola en su regazo

-Hermione por favor no hagas esto, lo lograste, lo lograste- dijo entre lagrimas- no puedes irte ahora que los trajiste de vuelta- para ese momento ya todos estaban alrededor de los 2 chicos

-que le pasa, porque esta asi-dijo sirius asustado

-estas son las consecuencias de lo que hizo -dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras y se montaba en Apolo con Hermione en brazos

-consecuencias? Hermione no dijo nada de eso

-que crees? Que ella te diría que se podía morir por traer a tus amigos de vuelta, no seas iluso, nunca la dejarías hacer el hechizo, no tengo tiempo para esto ahora suban un caballo y síganme-todos hicieron lo que dijo y cabalgaron hacia la mansión que se encontraba a oscuras, Tony prácticamente se lanzo del caballo y con la fuerza de su magia mas la impotencia y la preocupación hizo que la puerta se abriera mágicamente y que las luces se prendieran, todos los siguieron adentro hasta que comenzó a gritar

-JANE!ALICE!KATE-una y otra vez hasta que se escucharon muchos pasos por las escaleras, gente corriendo, por ahí aparecieron Jasón, Nick, Henry y Alice, que se quedaron en shock al ver a Adela y Mark

-podrían dejar de mirarnos asi y ver a Hermione, se esta muriendo!-dijo Anthony con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, al escuchar eso Henry reacciono rápidamente y le quito a Hermione de los brazos, la recostó en el sofá mas cercano y enseguida Alice fue con ella, le puso la mano en el cuello y dijo

-Jasón ella no esta bien se esta muriendo, su corazón esta mal funcionando, se le puede parar en cualquier momento

-atiéndela rápido-dijo casi fuera de si- en ese momento el resto de la familia bajo por las escaleras cassi y logan se quedaron en shock por un momento antes de abalanzarse encima de Mark

-papá!-dijeron ambos y los tres se abrazaron fuertemente llorando de la felicidad al estar juntos de nuevo

-mamá que sucede con Hermione-dijo jane con Kate a su lado

-esta muy mal Henry cárgala hay que llevarla a su habitación-sin pensarlo 2 veces Henry alzo a su hermana en brazos y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo por las escaleras seguido por jane, kate, Alice, Emma y Amy.

En la sala solo quedaron los merodeadores, Adela que estaba abrazando fuertemente a Anthony que lloraba aferrado a su madre, Mark abrazado con logan y cassi, Nick que todavía lo miraba como si no fuera real, Ethan que estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos y Jasón que no cabía en la furia

-Nicolas no vendrás a darle un abrazo a tu padre-dijo Mark con lagrimas en los ojos y sin soltar a sus otros 2 hijos

-papá?!-dijo el con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

-si hijo mírame, estoy aquí, y no voy a dejarte de nuevo-logan y cassi soltaron a su papá para dejarle el camino libre a Nick quien se abalanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente sin soltarlo, apretándolo fuertemente

-ellos necesitan su privacidad asi que por favor, no se quienes son ud pero síganme al segundo piso, Adela, Anthony disculpen que los interrumpa pero necesito explicaciones ahora- y sin decir una palabra mas Adela, Anthony y los merodeadores subieron las escaleras y sentaron en la sala del segundo piso, mientras que Jasón caminaba como si estuviera enjaulado por toda la sala

-Anthony quiero que me expliques porque mi sobrina se esta muriendo, y espero que sea una muy buena razón porque estoy perdiendo el control y se me acaba la paciencia-Tony se limpio los ojos y le hablo a su tio Jasón

-hace unos días Hermione encontró un hechizo que decía como traer a la vida a personas que habían muerto de manera injusta, ella sabia que el hechizo tenia consecuencias, por eso no les dijo a ninguno de uds que lo haría, me llamo y me dijo todo referente al hechizo y yo decidí ayudarla porque sabia que ella lo haría con mi ayuda o sin ella. Ella quería traer de vuelta a los srs potter que son los papás de Harry pero para eso, necesitábamos la ayuda de remus y sirius, fui hable con ellos y lo planeamos todo y realizamos el plan y asi fue como termino

-no te creo-dijo Jasón

-de que hablas? Te estoy diciendo la verdad

-si Hermione fuera a resucitar a alguien lo haría con sus padres primero, no con ninguno de ellos

-ella lo iba hacer pero no podía, para el hechizo se necesitan los cuerpos de las personas que se quieren resucitar, y los cuerpos de los papás de Hermione no estaban disponibles, ella trajo de vuelta a los que pudo

-porque no la detuviste?

-ella lo haría de todas maneras y lo sabes tio Jasón- Jasón se sentó en el sofá junto al piano y se quedo allí pensando un momento

-srs potter-dijo hablando con james y lili- mi nombre es Jasón DiLaurentis disculpen por lo que ha sucedido aquí no pretendíamos incomodarlos ni faltarles el respeto de ninguna manera

-no se preocupe sr DiLaurentis, imaginamos que ud debe estar muy preocupado por su sobrina nosotros lo entendemos

-por favor solo díganme Jasón

-ud también puede llamarnos por nuestros nombres, james y lili, esta bien

-si esta bien

-podría explicarnos que es lo que sucede

-mi sobrina Hermione los resucito con un hechizo, pero un gasto tan significativo de poder trae consecuencias, ella esta en estado critico y no sabemos si va a poder reponerse

-pero porque nos salvo, ni siquiera nos conoce

-a ud no, pero si a su hijo Harry, el y Hermione son novios, asi que me imagino que ella buscaría su felicidad

-a Harry le dolerá mucho saber que ella esta así-dijo lili preocupada

-no, no le dolerá

-como puede decir eso?

-porque el piensa que ella esta muerta

-pero porque?-dijo james y Jasón les conto todo con respecto a lo de la heredera

-tenemos que ir con nuestro hijo-dijeron james y lili levantándose rápidamente

-no, no pueden, voldemort los mataría antes de que pongan un pie en Hogwarts y luego mataría a Harry, se quedaran aquí y solo les pido que esperen un tiempo a que Hermione mejore para traer a Harry aquí donde nadie podrá encontrarlo y podrá estar con uds, pueden esperar un poco por favor-james y lili se miraron a los ojos un momento y dijeron

-claro que si, estamos aquí gracias a Hermione, y no vamos a movernos de aquí sabiendo que la pondríamos a ella o a nuestro hijo en peligro

-gracias por entender- en ese momento se escucharon pasos que bajaban rápidamente por la escalera, dejando pasar a un henry echo una furia que se paro enfrente de Anthony lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto para luego separarse un poco de el y decir

-que diablos le paso a mi hermana?!-Anthony le explico que era lo que había sucedido y luego Henry pregunto, con furia brotando de sus ojos

-porque no la detuviste?

-porque lo haría de todas maneras

-porque no la detuviste?

-porque lo haría de todas maneras

-PORQUE MIERDA NO LA DETUVISTE?

-porque lo haría de todas maneras!- y antes de que Anthony pudiera evitarlo Henry le asestó un tremendo puñetazo en la nariz y lo cogió de camisa hablándole a centímetros de la cara

-tu sabes cuantas veces a Hermione se le ha parado el corazón?

-2 veces

-y aun así no la detuviste?! Ella no va aguantar un tercer paro cardiaco y lo sabes ella no va a lograrlo y tu no la detuviste porque LO HARIA DE TODAS MANERAS -en ese momento el florero y el gran ventanal junto al piano explotaron en pedazos y tío Jasón decidió intervenir, tomo a Henry de los brazos y lo separo de Anthony

-si mi hermana se muere, tu serás el culpable, y yo me voy a asegurar de que tu te mueras de la forma mas dolorosa posible-Henry se soltó bruscamente de los brazos de Jasón y subió rápidamente las escaleras

-disculpa Anthony el no lo dice en serio, solo esta asustado de perder a Hermione -en ese momento Alice y kate bajaron las escaleras

-como esta?

-esta…esta viva, su corazón esta increíblemente débil, pero gracias a Dios no entro en paro, la estabilizamos, pero entro en un estado de coma profundo

-crees que va a despertar?

-es posible

-y que pasa si no despierta?

-su corazón se parara y no podremos traerla de vuelta, todo esta hecho un desastre, Emma y Amy se encerraron a llorar en su habitación, Henry esta hecho un furia, Ethan se encerró en su cuarto y no le habla a nadie, y jane esta acostada con Hermione llorando y rogándole porque despierte. Puede que Adela y Mark hallan vuelto, lo que me hace inmensamente feliz, pero si Hermione se va, sus hermanos, incluyendo a Nick, a jane, a Ethan y a Anthony se irán con ella.


	19. Chapter 19

-ya ha pasado una semana y Hermione sigue inconsciente, crees que deberíamos hacer presión para que nos dejen ir a ver a Harry-le pregunto james a Lili

-no james, ya Adela y Anthony se fueron a su casa y esta familia se esta rompiendo a pedazos, creo que deberíamos esperar un poco mas, estoy preocupada por Hermione, no ha tenido ningún cambio

-quieres ir a verla?, jane esta con ella, estos días su habitación ha parecido un campamento, creo que todos han dormido con ella

-si, se nota que es un gran chica con un corazón muy grande, voy a visitarla, te quedaras aquí?

-no, creo que voy a caminar un rato en la playa necesito pensar un poco

-esta bien, te amo james

-y yo a ti Lili- los 2 compartieron un dulce beso y se fueron por caminos diferentes

Lili subió a la habitación de Hermione, al entrar se encontró con la habitación en penumbras, iluminada por el leve sol que entraba por las ventanas, y la lámpara de noche que se encontraba encendida, jane estaba dormida al lado de Hermione tomando su mano, y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el leve latir del corazón de Hermione quien tenia una mascara de oxigeno alrededor de su boca y su nariz, Lili camino lentamente hacia ella y se arrodillo a su lado, se quedo mirando su rostro por un momento, para luego acariciarlo delicadamente con una de sus manos, estaba muy pálida y fría, y Lili comenzó a susurrarle cosas para no despertar a jane

-tienes que despertar Hermione…aquí hay muchas personas que te necesitan, Harry te necesita, hazlo por tus hermanos, por tu familia, ellos no van a resistir perderte a ti también, no te vallas Hermione, no los dejes, no nos dejes-dijo Lili para luego acercarse lentamente a Hermione y darle un dulce beso en la frente, cuando se estaba separando de ella, se encontró con unos preciosos ojos miel que la miraban fijamente, Lili se sintió muy feliz de verla despierta y tratando de no despertar a jane le hablo en susurros

-como te sientes pequeña?-le pregunto mientras le acariciaba el rostro, Hermione no le contesto sino que miro a Lili intensamente a los ojos, Lili sintió su piel ponerse de gallina al ver todo el dolor que habían en esos ojos miel, los cuales no tardaron en llenarse de lagrimas que no tardaron en comenzar a caer por las mejillas de Hermione, Lili comenzó a quitarlas delicadamente, pero cada vez salían mas, sin saber que hacer paso un brazo por la espalda de Hermione y la atrajo hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente

-que pasa Hermione que sucede?-dijo Lili acariciándole el cabello y tratando de calmarla

-no pude….no pude…..-decía Hermione entre lagrimas y con la voz amortiguada por el respirador que todavía tenia en el rostro

-de que hablas querida, lo lograste todo esta bien

-no pude…traer de vuelta…a papá y mamá…mis hermanos van a odiarme-dijo soltando un sollozo, Lili sintió su corazón encogerse al entender el porque del sufrimiento de Hermione y la abrazo fuertemente

-no Hermione eso no es así, no estaba en tus manos, lo intentaste, pero al final, no tenias las maneras de hacerlo, tus hermanos lo entenderán, no te preocupes tranquilízate

-se decepcionaran de mi, no los traje de vuelta y duele mucho-Hermione soltó un sollozo mas alto que el anterior el cual termino por despertar a jane, quien al ver la escena salió de la habitación y trajo con ella a Henry y a Emma, quienes fueron rápidamente hacia Hermione, Lili se separo de ella y se levanto de la cama dejando el espacio para que se sentaran sus hermanos

-perdónenme..por favor-dijo Hermione llorando cada vez mas fuerte

-porque mione que pasa?-pregunto Emma

-no pude traer a mamá y papá, lo siento mucho-en ese momento Henry le quito el aparato a Hermione delicadamente de la cara y la pego contra el dándole un fuerte abrazo al que Emma no tardo en unirse, los 3 hermanos se abrazaron fuertemente y henry dijo

-lo entendemos mione, sabemos que no estaba en tus manos, y que si hubieras podido tu los abrías traído de vuelta

-si mione, no tienes nada porque disculparte, nosotros sabemos que no fue tu elección, mamá y papá ya están con nosotros, aquí-dijo henry tomando la mano de Hermione y poniéndola en su corazón- ellos nunca se irán porque no hay mejor manera de recordarlos que amándolos cada día mas

-nosotros entendemos, y te amamos muchísimo, si tu estas con nosotros siempre estaremos bien, los 3 juntos, esta bien?-Hermione asintió con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de su hermano y extendió un brazo atrayendo a Emma un poco mas, Henry las en cerro a ambas en un caluroso abrazo, y se quedaron ahí apoyándose unos a otros

Lili y jane miraban la escena con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y supieron que era hora de abandonar la habitación, jane fue a contarle a todos que Hermione ya había reaccionado y Lili salió de la casa para encontrarse con james que al verla llorando la abrazo fuertemente y le pregunto

-por qué lloras amor?

-acabo de ver una de las escenas mas tristes de mi vida, esos niños después de tanto tiempo siguen sufriendo por la muerte de sus padres james, no puedo ni imaginarme la cantidad de dolor que sienten, es casi palpable, y me duele mucho ver a una chica tan buena como Hermione sufriendo tanto por eso

-crees que Harry sufra tanto como ellos-dijo james alarmado

-por supuesto que no, Harry nunca supo como es tener unos padres, Hermione si lo sabe tiene recuerdos muy vividos de su tiempo con ellos y eso hace que para ella sea muchísimo mas doloroso que para Harry

-pronto nos encontraremos con el y nunca mas tendrá que sufrir por algo como eso-james y Lili se quedaron un rato hay abrazados y luego entraron a la casa, justo al mismo momento en el que Hermione y sus hermanos bajaban las escaleras, cassi y logan se abalanzaron sobre ella y la abrazaron fuertemente

-gracias Hermione, no sabes lo feliz que nos has hecho, nunca nos alcanzara la vida para decirte lo agradecidos que estamos-dijeron los 2 rubios apretando a Hermione cada vez mas fuerte, Hermione les devolvió el abrazo y dijo

-no tienen nada que agradecer chicos, solo disfruten a su papá, ok?-ambos asintieron y se separaron de Hermione, quien no tubo tiempo de decir nada mas cuando se vio de cabeza

-ethan! Bajameee!-gritaba Hermione, mientras todos en la habitación se reían

-no Hermione, me diste un susto de muerte y ahora aprenderás a que no puedes andar por el mundo haciendo sufrir las personas

-entiendo entiendo, pero por favor bájame, me estoy mareando y si no me bajas te vomito encima-antes de que dijera algo mas ya Hermione tenia los pies sobre la tierra e Ethan la miraba con cara de asco

-ven aquí idiota, solo estaba bromeando-dijo Hermione para luego abrazarse a Ethan, se soltaron y la mirada miel de Nick se choco con la de Hermione, el se acerco lentamente a ella y la tomo de las manos

-me tenias preocupado-dijo el con la voz muy baja, Hermione levanto una mano y acarició la mejilla de Nick un poco

-solo quería hacerte feliz-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-lo hiciste, nunca sabrás lo feliz que soy ahora, pero ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, tenerlo a el no hubiera podido llenar el espacio de tu perdida-Hermione asintió y ambos se fundieron en un dulce y caluroso abrazo, se separaron y Hermione pregunto

-como se tomaron las gemelas la llegada de su mamá

-Anthony nos dijo que se volvieron locas, estaban muy felices, que lloraron bastante pero que ambas están radiantes de felicidad

-que bueno, tío Jasón crees que ya podemos traer a Harry para que se entere de la verdad

-si, no veo porque no, tu entrenamiento esta completo, ninguno de nosotros ha podido vencerte y eso nos deja en claro que ya eres capaz de defenderlos a todos

-bueno entonces le diré a Anthony que valla por el

-Hermione no quieres ver a luna primero?-me pregunto jane

-no, con ella voy a necesitar mas tiempo, para que estemos las 2 juntas, solas. Primero Harry además me imagino que sus padres ya están ansiando verlo- dijo Hermione, mientras tomaba su celular al primer timbrazo Anthony contesto

_-Hermione!, por Dios estas bien_

-si Tony no te preocupes estoy perfectamente

_-en estos días voy a visitarte, ok?_

-claro hermano, necesito que me hagas un favor

_-claro hermosa, lo que quieras_

-podrías ir a Hogwarts y traer a Harry, yo le enviare una carta a Dumbledore para que sepa que iras por el y que se quedara aquí en Italia unos días, lleva a Amy contigo, así Harry no dudara, ok?

_-entendido, falta una hora para que se acaban las clases, cuando termine iremos directamente halla te parece bien?_

-claro hermano, nos vemos luego entonces

_-hasta luego hermosa te quiero, y dile a tu hermano que como ya estas bien no hay necesidad de que me golpee de nuevo_

-te golpeo!?

-_te quiero hermosa chao_

-también te quiero-y Hermione corto la llamada, mientras Henry trataba de escabullirse silenciosamente de la habitación

-Henry Mussolini DiLaurentis como es eso de que golpeaste a Anthony? Y porque Emma no fue a la escuela hoy?

-bueno…-comenzó a decir Emma y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo salió corriendo de la habitación, Henry comenzó a hacer lo mismo pero Hermione movió la mano rápidamente y grito

-petrificus totalus- Henry callo de cara al suelo y Hermione lo levito hasta dejarlo en un sillón para luego quitarle el hechizo

-Henry porque golpeaste a Tony?-todos miraban la escena conteniendo la risa

-fue un accidente, veras yo alce el brazo, cerré mi mano en puño y _accidentalmente _hizo contacto con el rostro de Anthony, de verdad que no fue mi intención hacerlo

-Henry

-esta bien, me estaba dando escusas estúpidas, me dio mucha rabia y lo golpee, que querías que hiciera, me trajo a mi hermana medio muerta, y lo único que hacia era repetir: lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras, mas bien dile que si se sigue quejando le doy mas duro, ese día ni siquiera lo golpee tan fuerte

-Henry le rompiste la nariz

-no estas ayudando kate- dijo entre dientes mandándole una mirada asesina a la pelinegra

-te la dejo pasar esta vez porque se que estabas asustado pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, ok- Henry asintió y Lili dijo

-Hermione a que hora viene Harry

-dentro de una hora tal ves mas -dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y escribía una nota rápida en un papel

-alguien tiene una lechuza?

-yo-dijo Ethan para después silbar y que una gran lechuza entrara por la ventana, Hermione le dio la nota y le dijo

-llévasela a Dumbledore- y la lechuza levanto vuelo yéndose lejos

-como lo harán?

- que cosa?

-no van salirle al chico así de repente que quieren que se muera

-me imagino que estará sorprendido pero Harry esta acostumbrado a ver cosas increíbles, no se va morir al vernos, pienso que nos podemos sentar aquí en este mueble y esperar su reacción si el se desmaya o algo, le puedo tirar el agua del florero en la cara-dijo Hermione- están de acuerdo?

-si, pero pienso que deberíamos estar los 4 solos, nos podrían dar algo de privacidad?

-o por supuesto apenas que lleguen nos vamos

…..

Hogwarts

-hace mucho tiempo que no venia a este lugar-dijo Amy

-lo extrañas?

-solo extraño a luna, me ayudo bastante cuando pensaba tu sabes lo de Hermione

-luna?, no esa rubia de halla- Amy volteo rápidamente la cabeza y se dio de cara con el rostro de luna

-luna!-dijo Amy, corrió hacia la rubia y se cerraron en un apretado abrazo

-Amy- dijo luna con la voz apagada-como estas que haces aquí?

-bien, vine a acompañar a mi primo a arreglar unas cosas, te lo presento, el es Anthony valdisari, Anthony ella es luna lovewood-

-es un gusto conocerte luna-dije con una sonrisa

-el gusto es mío Anthony-dijo ella con una sonrisa triste en el rostro

-Amy no me has escrito, todo bien?

-oh si es que mi escuela halla es muy estricta y estoy algo atrasada, así que ando agonizando con todos los deberes

-y como lo llevas?-dijo luna mirando fijamente a los ojos de Amy

-bien, mis primos y mis hermanos han ayudado mucho, jamás va ser lo mismo pero tener su apoyo me hace sentir bien y tu?-luna se quedo en silencio un momento y dijo

-tengo mis días, a veces es simplemente horrible y otros lo paso lo mejor que puedo, todas las mañanas me levanto para ver el dije, con la esperanza de que este brillando de nuevo, pero nunca hay nada-dijo luna, sus ojos se aguaron un poco, bajo el rostro y dijo

-tengo que ir a la sala común, escríbeme, hasta luego chicos

-chao luna-dijimos Amy y yo al mismo tiempo, la vimos perderse en uno de los pasillos y Amy dijo

-me prestas tu celular-se lo di y ella rápidamente busco el numero de Hermione

…..

Sentí mi celular vibrar, sabiendo que el único que podría llamarme era Tony tome la llamada y dije

-hola Tony

-Hermione soy Amy

-oh todo esta bien?

-no Hermione, no podría estar peor, acabo de ver a luna-mis ojos se conectaron con los de jane y me quede con la mirada fija en sus ojos mientras continuaba la llamada

-como esta?

-esta muy mal Hermione, recuerdas sus ojos?

-por supuesto, son azul cielo, son muy profundos, siempre están brillantes, cuando los miras sientes tranquilidad y siempre hay en ellos un toque soñador-dije recordando la mirada de mi mejor amiga

-pues ya no hay nada de eso Hermione, están totalmente opacos, el toque soñador se ha ido, ya no demuestran tranquilidad sino tristeza y mucho dolor, Hermione no conozco a luna tan bien como tu pero puedo asegurarte que esta completamente rota y solo tu puedes ayudarla-sin poder evitarlo una lagrima se escapo de uno de mis ojos y el fuego de la chimenea se prendió fuertemente, jane se levanto rápidamente y sentó a mi lado justo al frente de los Potter que me miraban preocupados

-lo se Amy…prometo hacerlo pronto, ahora por favor encárgate de Harry y llama cuando vengan para acá

-esta bien, tenemos que hablar

-lo se te veo aquí- y antes de que Amy pudiera decir algo mas corte la llamada, me limpie la solitaria lagrima que se había escapado de mi ojo y con un movimiento de mano apague el fuego, no queriendo que jane preguntara en voz alta, tome su mano y le mostré lo sucedido

-vas a tener que acelerar tus planes con Harry

-si, esto no se puede quedar así

-pasa algo malo-pregunto james

-para nada sr potter, nos llamaran cuando Harry venga para acá

-no tienes que tratarnos con tanta formalidad Hermione, solo somos james y Lili esta bien?-dijo james con una sonrisa

-si james- me esforcé por mostrarle una sonrisa pero simplemente no podía, james me miro preocupado, y le dirigió una mirada a Lili, ella asintió y dijo

-Hermione podemos hablar en privado

-claro Lili, vamos afuera-salimos a la terraza y nos sentamos de cara al lago

-Hermione se que no nos conocemos, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi y que yo voy a estar para ti si necesitas algo, esta bien?

-si Lili, gracias pero de verdad no pasa nada

-esa lagrima que se te escapo en la sala no es por nada pequeña-dijo Lili mientras me miraba a los ojos- que te pasa?

-me pasa que Harry no es el único sufriendo por mi "muerte"

-porque lo dices?

-por esto- dije mientras tomaba su mano y le mostraba lo que había pasado en la torre de los premios anuales y la llamada de Amy, cuando se acabo solté su mano y ella me miro por unos segundos, yo sabia lo que ella pensaba pero preferí que me lo dijera en voz alta

-debiste hablar con ella

-lo se pero no me lo permitían, ahora si puedo porque ya termine con mi entrenamiento, además no puedo lidiar con Harry y con luna al mismo tiempo

-pero ella esta sufriendo mucho, debes hablar con ella

-pero ella no debería estar sufriendo en primer lugar

-a que te refieres con eso?

-que nada de esto debería ser así, toda mi vida ha sido una mentira y luego de la nada resulta que mis padres no son mis verdaderos padres y que soy la heredera ravenclaw, oh y no contentos con eso mis verdaderos padres están muertos, mi hermana menor creció sin conocer a su papá, mi hermano mayor no ha podido vivir como una persona normal porque tiene una familia que mantener a flote, me he tenido que hacer pasar por muerta y lastimar a las personas que mas he amado en el mundo, y para rematar cuando tuve la oportunidad de irme de aquí y de estar con la persona que mas me amo en todo el mundo no pude porque _hay que sacrificarse por los demás, hay que hacer lo correcto _y ya estoy cansada de hacer lo correcto, porque hacer lo correcto significa mucho dolor y ya estoy cansada de sufrir-sin poder evitarlo grandes lagrimas se escurrían por mis mejillas, y un sollozo se escapo de mis labios, Lili extendió sus brazos y me abrazo fuertemente, yo le devolví el abrazo, y nos quedamos así un rato mas hasta que pude calmarme, pero no me separe de Lili y ella no parecía querer dejarme ir

-a que te refieres con eso de que _tuviste la oportunidad de irte de aquí- _sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y sin poder encontrar mi voz, tome la mano de Lili y la apreté, mostrándole lo que había sucedido con papá mientras estaba inconsciente, todo el recuerdo paso por mi cabeza casi tan vivido como la primera vez y no pude evitar comenzar a llorar otra vez, enterré la cabeza en el cuello de Lili y ella me apretó mas fuerte, el recuerdo todavía rebotaba en sus pensamientos haciendo que fuera visible en los míos, después de un momento Lili me separo de su cuerpo y dijo

-estas a pocos pasos de tu felicidad, busca a luna rápido porque tu no puedes perder a nadie mas- me volvió a abrazar y nos separamos cuando sentí la vibración de mi celular

…..

Hogwarts

-vamos aquí esta la torre de griffindor-Tony y yo nos pusimos enfrente de la dama gorda y dijimos la contraseña

-_dictamo- _la puerta del cuadro se abrió y entramos a la torre, en la sala común habían varios estudiantes haciendo sus deberes como también estaba Harry sentado frente a la chimenea con la mirada perdida en el fuego, me acerque a el cuidadosamente y me senté a su lado, el no me presto la mas mínima atención y yo comencé a hablarle

-hola Harry-el se volteo asía mi y me miro sin decir nada

-podrías venir conmigo, quiero presentarte a mi familia y hay algunas personas que quieren conocerte

-como porque debería ir contigo?-pregunto Harry con su mirada de vuelta al fuego

-porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo, nada mas serán unas horas si te sientes mal puedes aparecerte aquí y ya, hazlo por mi por favor-lo mire a los ojos por unos segundos y después de un momento el asintió

-te presento a uno de mis primos Anthony-harry lo ignoro completamente y caminamos silenciosamente hacia los terrenos del lago- tome el celular de Anthony otra vez y llame a mione

…..

-Amy?-pregunte a penas sentí el celular vibrar, había quedado con lili y james con que yo vería a Harry primero y después los iríamos a buscar a ellos

-vamos para halla-dijo ella

-aquí los espero-corte la llamada, me levante del sofá sintiéndome sumamente nerviosa y mire por la ventana, hasta que sentí un fuerte crack fuera de la casa, me quede en esa posición hasta que una respiración agitada me hizo voltearme

…..

Nos aparecimos a las afueras de una gran mansión en la playa, era muy linda pero no podía importarme menos, me voltee hacia Amy y ella dijo

-entra Harry, iremos en un momento- sin prestarles mucha atención, entre a la casa, encontrándome con una gran sala, donde estaba una chica de espaldas a mi apoyada en la ventana, la hubiera ignorado completamente sino fuera por lo que sentí al verla, sentí un cosquilleo recorrerme por todo el cuerpo y sentí su aroma inundar mis sentidos, flores, como jazmines y rosas, _Hermione_, pensé instantáneamente y me fije mas en ella, la misma figura, el mismo cabello indomable, pero lo que hizo que mi corazón se parara fue su mano izquierda que estaba apoyada en la ventana, no tenia ningún accesorio en su mano, solo un hermoso y delicado anillo de oro con una esmeralda, ese era el anillo que yo le había dado a Hermione el día que le pedí ser mi novia, sentí mi respiración agitarse y como las lagrimas bajaban por mis ojos, sentí una opresión en el pecho, pero nunca podre explicar lo que sentí cuando se volteo hacia mi

…..

_-hermione_-harry se abalanzo a Hermione abrazándola fuertemente cuando sus sollozos se hicieron presentes, la apretó fuertemente por la cintura y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de ella, mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía con la fuerza de los sollozos

-_harry_-dijo Hermione también llorando-te prometí que nunca te dejaría, siempre estaremos juntos, te lo prometo, te amo Harry, te amo como nunca amare a nadie mas-harry sintió un calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, sintió tantas cosas en ese momento, hermione estaba aquí con el, y el la amaba tanto que sintió su corazón volver a latir con fuerza en su pecho al escuchar sus palabras, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayo de rodillas llevándose a Hermione consigo, levanto un poco la cabeza sin dejar de abrazarla y la miro a los ojos, _oh Dios sus ojos_, pensó Harry unos ojos que lo miraban con tanto amor que sintió su alma volver a su cuerpo se sintió tan feliz que tubo que contener las ganas de gritar, pero no pudo contener las lagrimas que cayeron de sus ojos, Hermione levanto delicadamente sus manos y las poso en el rostro de harry quien sucumbiendo al dulce tacto cerro los ojos y se concentro en los sentimientos que recorrían su cuerpo al simple tacto de Hermione

-de verdad…estas aquí?-dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada-dime por favor…que esto..no es un sueño-dijo sin abrir los ojos, con miedo de que al hacerlo Hermione hubiera desaparecido, ella le acaricio delicadamente el rostro y dijo

-estoy aquí Harry, mírame, nunca mas voy a dejarte- en ese momento Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada miel de Hermione- te amo Harry-dijo ella dejando salir varias lagrimas

-te amo-le respondió Harry y cerrando la distancia entre ellos la beso, con dolor y con alegría, con necesidad y con deseo, pero en especial con un amor tan grande que las palabras no pueden explicar. Harry sin romper el beso fue recostando a Hermione en el suelo, abrazándola, cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Harry comenzó a besar cada centímetro de su rostro, comenzando por sus mejillas llevándose sus lagrimas, beso su barbilla, su nariz, sus parpados que seguían cerrados, y lentamente llego de nuevo a sus labios, donde le dio un beso dulce, lento y con una ternura inmensa tratando de demostrarle cuanto la había extrañado y cuanto la amaba, al terminar el beso, Harry undio su rostro en el cuello de Hermione, inundándose de su aroma, inundándose del sentimiento de amor, de calor, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo en casa, Harry había llegado a su hogar, a su paraíso personal, a su cielo en la tierra y nunca lo dejaría.

Harry rodó sobre si mismo quedando acostado en el suelo con Hermione pegada en su costado, con su cabeza justo sobre su corazón, ella lo abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura y el hacia lo mismo, bajo su vista hacia ella y sus miradas se conectaron y se quedaron en silencio, hablando con la mirada, como siempre lo habían hecho, sin palabras, con una conexión tan fuerte y tan poderosa que nunca nadie podría romper, se quedaron en esa posición por lo que fueron horas, pero para ellos fueron solo minutos después de tanto tiempo separados

Hermione logro reaccionar, cuando vio el atardecer por la ventana, se levanto delicadamente y puso sus manos en el rostro de Harry que la veía con una sonrisa y con los ojos mas brillantes que nadie ha visto jamas, Hermione se inclino hacia el y lo beso delicadamente, par luego mirarlo a los ojos y decir

-tenemos que levantarnos- Harry la apretó contra el evitando que se moviera

-porque? No quiero

-tengo un regalo para ti y quiero traerlo

-no te soltare nunca, así que tendrás que llevarme contigo-hermione lo miro por unos segundos y luego dijo

-vamos-harry y Hermione unieron sus manos y lentamente subieron hacia la sala del segundo piso, los potter al escuchar el sonido de las escaleras se levantaron del sofá y se tomaron de la mano, al igual que Harry y Hermione que en ese momento llegaron y se pararon al frente de ellos

Harry se quedo con una cara de shock total y apretó la mano de Hermione con los ojos sin parpadear mirando a sus padres, pasaron alrededor de 5 min cuando lili decidió intervenir

-harry, hijo, estas bien?- en ese momento los ojos de Harry se cristalizaron totalmente y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, soltó lentamente la mano de Hermione y se acerco a unos pasos de sus padres, mirando de uno a otro para finalmente clavar sus ojos en la mirada verde de su madre

-_mamá_-dijo en forma de suspiro mientras levantaba su mano lentamente y la posaba lentamente en la mejilla de su madre, lili apoyo su rostro en la mano de su hijo buscando el contacto y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas al igual que los de james que miraba la escena totalmente embelezado con la mirada clavada en su hijo que no dejaba de llorar, de un momento a otro en el rostro de Harry apareció una sonrisa y casi gritando dijo

-mamá!papá!-y sin pensarlo se abalanzo hacia ellos, los 3 se encerraron en un apretado abrazo sin querer soltarse con Harry apretado entre sus 2 padres

-estamos aquí Harry, y nunca mas nos iremos hijo, nunca-dijo james mirando a Harry directo a los ojos para luego abrazarlo de nuevo

-te amamos Harry, te amamos muchísimo-dijo lili, en ese momento Hermione supo que era momento de abandonar el lugar, bajo las escaleras y fue al establo, en donde se encontró a su hermano Henry

-como te fue?-pregunto el sin mirarla

-bien, Harry esta con sus padres-henry se quedo en silencio un rato y sin mirarla todavía dijo

-y entonces si todo esta bien, porque estas triste?

-que te hace pensar que estoy triste?- en ese momento Henry se volteo mirando a Hermione a los ojos un espejo exacto de los suyos

-soy tu hermano, no necesito mirarte para notar la tristeza en tu voz, sabes muy bien que puedo entenderte mejor que nadie, y no necesito que me digas que estas triste porque simplemente lo se, lo siento-dijo el acercándose poco a poco a Hermione y dándole un delicado beso en la frente

-no se, el hecho de ver a Harry con sus padres hace que me sienta un poco mal, me duele, porque no pude traer a los nuestros y simplemente todavía es muy difícil para mi que ellos no estén aquí, puede que se vea mal, lo que estoy sintiendo o que sea egoísta, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco triste-henry la miro a los ojos por unos segundos y luego dijo

-entiendo lo que dices, y no te culpes ni te sientas mal por sentirte así, es normal, me sorprendería que no lo sintieras, pero debes pensar que tal vez el destino lo quería de esta manera, tu mas que nadie sabes que nuestros padres ya están con nosotros, lo sientes y yo también lo hago, ahora duele pero te aseguro que pronto el dolor se convertirá en amor porque sabes que tuvimos los mejores padres que alguien pudiera tener y aun están con nosotros- en ese momento una brisa fresca y deliciosa paso a traves de ellos, envolviéndolos, ambos cerraron los ojos hasta que la brisa paso y al abrir los ojos se miraron con una sonrisa, Henry extendió los abrazos y se abrazaron fuertemente

-gracias hermano

-ni lo digas Ángel, quieres venir a dar un paseo a caballo conmigo?

-claro hermano-nos montamos en los caballos y cabalgamos juntos hasta una colina donde se veía el final del atardecer, nos quedamos en silencio un momento hasta que Henry dijo

-porque sigues triste?

-creo que ya te respondí esa pregunta

-no, estoy seguro de que hay algo mas-dijo Henry volteando el rostro y mirando a Hermione

-mi mejor amiga luna, esta sufriendo mucho por mi "muerte", y me parte el corazón que ella este pasando por tanto dolor, ella es muy importante para mi, es mi mejor amiga, es mi hermana, es la persona en la que mas confió en este mundo y se que yo soy lo mismo para ella, he visto su sufrimiento y es tan doloroso Henry es como si me apuñalaran el corazón una y otra vez, porque yo soy la causa de su dolor, es mi culpa….

-iré por ella-dijo Henry seriamente- mañana a la caída del sol ella estará contigo, yo mismo la traeré aquí

-harías eso por mi?

-haría lo que fuera por ti-los hermanos se sonrieron y después de un rato mas cuando ya el cielo estaba poblado de estrellas volvieron a casa, se encontraron que ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa para comenzar a cenar, Harry se levanto rápidamente, le dio rápidamente un beso a Hermione y luego la sentó junto a el en la mesa, todos charlaban y se reían normalmente, pero Hermione y Henry se mantenían en silencio y debes en cuando se hablaban con la mirada

-mione-dijo Harry

-dime Harry

-quería decirte que ya se todo, Nick me lo contó y me presento con tu familia, no quiero acosarte con preguntas ahora pero quiero que sepas que tenemos una conversación pendiente

-esta bien Harry,en unos días te contestare todas las preguntas que tengas

-esta todo bien?- dijo el mirando a Hermione a los ojos

-pronto lo estará -dijo ella con una leve sonrisa

….

Me desperté sintiendo una respiración a mi lado, levante un poco la cabeza y me encontré con la mirada verde de Harry quien me veía totalmente ido casi sin parpadear

-buenos días amor-dijo el dándome un beso

-buenos días Harry-le respondí con una sonrisa

-ojala pueda despertar así en lo que me resta de vida

-pienso lo mismo-dije soltando un suspiro

-a que se debe ese suspiro?

-luna-dije yo simplemente Harry me miro con entendimiento y mucha intensidad, me dio una ligera sonrisa y me abrazo contra si

…..

El sol se escondía, en el mismo momento en que una chico con una capa negra se movía ágilmente por los terrenos de Hogwarts sin que nadie lo notara, subió silenciosamente las escaleras hasta toparse con una pared que aparentemente no conducía a ningún lado, le dio 3 toquecitos con su varita y al decir la contraseña una puerta se materializo frente a el, entro silenciosamente encontrándose con una sala común, subió unas escaleras y entro en la primera puerta a su derecha, al entrar se encontró con una chica rubia ovillada en un rincón de la habitación, desde su posición podía escuchar sus sollozos, se quito la capucha y camino lentamente hacia la chica recostándose en el suelo a su lado de cara a ella, sus ojos estaban cerrados y no los abrió hasta que el chico de la capucha retiro una de sus lagrimas con una suave caricia en su mejilla

El cielo y la tierra se conectaron cuando Henry sintió aquella descarga de sentimientos al sus ojos miel conectarse con los azules de luna, estaban opacos, tristes y vacíos pero al conectarse con los de Henry parecieron brillar mas que las estrellas que surcan el cielo, Henry sintió ternura y mucho dolor al ver tanta tristeza en esos ojos azules que por alguna razón lo hacen sentir seguro y feliz, las lagrimas de luna seguían cayendo mientras estudiaba detenidamente el rostro y mas que todo los ojos de la persona que se encontraba junto a ella, esos ojos que nada mas le había visto a una persona antes pero que ahora volvía a ver con ciertas diferencias, esos ojos, que son transparentes pero que esconden sus sentimientos tras de una mascara de fuerza, esos ojos que la miran con tanta intensidad que su dolor se vio olvidado por las milésimas de segundos en las que dedujo quien era el chico junto a ella

-Henry..-dijo ella en forma de suspiro, el chico frente a ella le regalo una sonrisa que ilumino todo su rostro y que por inercia se reflejo en el de ella también, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ese rostro que parecía ser la cura para su dolor, y luna lo supo, luna supo que estaba en lo correcto, frente a ella se encontraba el hermano gemelo de su querida amiga, de Hermione, _Hermione _pensó luna y el dolor la golpeo directo en el pecho haciendo que de sus labios se escapara un doloroso sollozo, Henry la miro intensamente de nuevo, y lo que vio en sus ojos la hizo sentir un poco mejor, el lo entendía, el entendía su dolor, por fin después de tanto tiempo, alguien entendía su dolor y eso de alguna manera la aliviaba un poco, Henry fue acercando su rostro al de ella y lenta y delicadamente deposito un delicado beso en la frente de luna, ella cerro los ojos frente al tacto y sintiendo que conocía ha este chico mas de lo que se conocía a si misma se dejo envolver por sus fuertes brazos, y por primera vez desde la muerte de Hermione se sintió reconfortada, sintió que por fin alguien la ayudaba a lidiar con su dolor, sintió que por fin alguien además de Hermione se preocupaba por su dolor, alguien se preocupaba por ella, como extrañaba ese sentimiento, se quedaron así por lo que a ambos les pareció segundos, pero Henry al ver como el sol se escondía, separo a luna un poco de el y le dijo

-necesito que vengas conmigo

-a donde?-Henry la miro a los ojos y le pregunto

-confías en mi?-luna lo miro por unos segundos y finalmente dijo

-con todo mi corazón-Henry le sonrió y lentamente ambos se levantaron del suelo tomados de la mano, sabiendo que algo había nacido entre ellos, desde lo mas profundo de sus corazones

…

Me encontraba mirando fijamente la foto de mis padres que se encontraba en la sala de cabaña esperando que llegara Henry con luna, hace algunas semanas le había mostrado la cabaña de nuestro padre a Henry ya que me parecía egoísta conservarla solo para mi

Escuche unos golpes en la puerta y luego unos pasos cruzando la puerta, me voltee lentamente y mis ojos se chocaron con los de luna que me miraba como si no fuera real, pero no fue eso lo que hizo que lagrimas cayeran silenciosamente por mis mejillas, fue lo que expresaban sus ojos, había tanto dolor que si hubiera podido hubiera volteado para no verlos, estaban totalmente tristes y sin brillo, estaban rojos e hinchados como si hubiera llorado por horas, enmarcados por unas grandes ojeras que solo eran opacadas por la gran palidez de su rostro, de un momento a otro un sollozo rompió el silencio y vi como las lagrimas de luna se precipitaban fuera de sus ojos, luna cayo de rodillas sollozando fuertemente con los ojos cerrados

-no…no…esto no es real-dijo mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, me arrodille frente a ella y tome su rostro entre mis manos

-estoy aquí luna, por favor mírame, mírame el cielo y la tierra chocaron cuando luna abrió los ojos y los dejo fijos en los de Hermione

-esto no puede ser real….tu me dejaste, tu te fuiste-dijo luna llorando mas fuerte causando que Hermione llorara mas con ella

-perdóname por favor, yo no quería, discúlpame, pero tenia que protegerte, siento mucho haberte dejado pero te prometo que nuca lo haré de nuevo luna, estoy aquí y nunca voy a abandonarte de nuevo- las lagrimas de Hermione caían y caían igual que las de luna

-de verdad estas aquí?-Hermione asintió y delicadamente acaricio la mejilla de luna, en ese momento en la mente de luna comenzaron a pasar imágenes, recuerdos de todos sus momentos con Hermione

_….. cuídate mione…._

_…..te quiero luna…._

_…para eso son las amigas…._

_…..te amo amiga….._

_…..eres muy importante para mi, lo sabes verdad?..._

_…siempre estaremos juntas…._

_…always and forever…_

Luna abrió los ojos, y lentamente llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Hermione, esta apoyo la cabeza en su mano buscando el tacto de su amiga

-Hermione!-la castaña asintió con una sonrisa al ver los ojos de luna brillar de felicidad, la rubia se abalanzo hacia Hermione llorando, ambas cayeron abrazadas al suelo

-nunca vuelvas a dejarme-dijo luna con su cabeza enterrada en el pecho de Hermione

-nunca-dijo Hermione apretándola fuertemente en un abrazo que desde hace meses estaba esperando recibir, por fin, después de tanto dolor todo estaba cayendo en su lugar.


	20. Chapter 20

Ella no quería abrir los ojos, para ver como todo lo que había pasado era una mentira, no quería abrir los ojos para encontrarse con que Hermione seguía estando tan muerta como antes y que lo que había sucedido era solo un sueño creado por su deseo mas querido, tener a su amiga de vuelta, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por si solas, y después de un momento Luna comenzó a ser consciente de su alrededor, había un ambiente agradable y la luz estaba perfecta, sabia que si abría los ojos probablemente no la molestaría, su cabeza estaba recostada sobre algo cálido y suave y la sentía subir y bajar ligeramente, alrededor de su cadera se encontraba algo apretándola ligeramente y por instinto ella trato de alejarse, pero no pudo porque el agarre en su cintura se hizo mas fuerte, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una habitación que no era la de ella, levanto un poco el rostro y se encontró con la cara de Hermione que seguía dormida, en su rostro se encontraba una ligera sonrisa y se veía increíblemente pacifica, lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a caer silenciosamente por el rostro de luna y ella misma se apretó mas contra el cuerpo de su amiga, sin dejar de mirar su rostro, se quedo asi un rato mas mirándola dormir cuando en su rostro apareció una mueca de dolor, luna entro en alarma instantáneamente y se quedo observando el rostro de su amiga mas detenidamente

….

Se encontraba en un campo de batalla con cuerpos sin vida y sangre por todos lados, no sabia bien porque pero era como si estuviera viendo todo desde afuera como si este no fuera su sueño, comenzó a correr y a correr esperando ver a alguien conocido; cuando lo vio, el rayo verde impactarse en su pecho y su cuerpo cayendo al suelo con los ojos abiertos y sin vida, mirándola, Hermione sintió su corazón ser estrujado al ver el cuerpo sin vida de ethan en el suelo, no pudo seguir mirando y corrió para ver como un sujeto en capa negra agarraba a kate por la espalda y lentamente le hacia un corte en el cuello, el cuerpo de la pelinegra cayo al suelo mientras luchaba por respirar, pero había demasiada sangre y poco después colapso, dejando de respirar, Hermione sintió su corazón acelerarse y punzadas de dolor recorrer todo su interior, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, cuando vio no muy lejos de ahí a Nick, siendo torturado, el sujeto de la capa negra le lanzaba la maldición cruciatus una y otra vez, se notaba desde lejos que trataba de contenerse, pero llego un momento en que comenzó gritar fuertemente, sus gritos llenaban todo el lugar y resonaban en la cabeza de Hermione, quien sin poder seguir viendo aquello se tapo el rostro con las manos y comenzó a sollozar fuertemente, de repente todo se quedo en silencio y cuando volteo se encontró el cuerpo sin vida de Nick con una expresión de agonía en el rostro, eso fue algo que ella no pudo resistir y al voltear el rostro se encontró con la escena mas desgarradora que ha visto en toda su vida sus hermanos, Henry y Emma estaban siendo torturados, Henry estaba despaldas con Emma refugiada en su pecho protegiéndola de las maldiciones que impactaban en su espalda, uno de los tipos con la capa negra convirtió su varita en un látigo y comenzó a azotarlo contra la espalda de su hermano quien se aferraba al cuerpo de Emma para no gritar, Emma lloraba y lloraba mientras veía como a su hermano lo torturaban y sin que ninguno lo previniera el sujeto de la capa negra lanzo fuego, quemando a sus hermanos vivos, sus gritos agónicos y aterradores comenzaron a llenar el aire y Hermione cayo de rodillas gritando el nombre de sus hermanos una y otra vez mientras luchaba para tratar de llegar a ellos pero simplemente no podía, sintió su corazón romperse en sus adentros y lo único que quiso en esos momentos fue morir con ellos, se sentía rota por dentro, sentía como si su corazón lo hubieran reventado a pedazos, sentía como su cuerpo se agitaba, mientras alguien gritaba su nombre, sin poder mantener los ojos cerrados por mas tiempo los abrió encontrándose con los ojos asustados de luna que la miraban con mucha preocupación y estaban bastante aguados como si la rubia estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar

-mione estas bien?-pregunto despacio, pero Hermione no lo estaba era como si aun estando despierta pudiera ver las mismas imágenes desgarradoras que no tardaron en ponerle los pelos de punta, no podía seguir viendo eso, no podía

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, eran pensamientos, por eso es que todavía podía verlos, Hermione no había terminado de comprender sus propios pensamientos cuando se escucho como la puerta de la cabaña se abría bruscamente para dejar pasar la voz en grito de Henry llamando a su hermana gemela, ella sin pensarlo dos veces salto de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación con luna siguiéndole los talones

Se encontraron con un Henry con semblante preocupado cargando a jane que se encontraba totalmente inmóvil, estaba sollozando fuertemente y su cuerpo temblaba bastante, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos y dilatados, ella no parpadeaba y parecía totalmente fuera de este mundo, Hermione supo inmediatamente que es lo que sucedía y le hizo una seña a su hermano para que la llevara a la habitación donde el la sentó en la cama, jane no pareció notar absolutamente nada y se quedo igual que antes, Henry tomo a luna de la mano e indicándole silencio se sentaron en un sillón de la habitación, Hermione se acerco lentamente a jane y se sentó frente a ella, Hermione acerco lentamente su mano a la mejilla de jane y comenzó a tratar de limpiar sus lagrimas pero esto fue inútil teniendo en cuenta que cada vez salían mas y mas

- jane por favor mírame-dijo Hermione buscando encontrarse con los ojos de la pelinegra pero fue simplemente como si no estuviera allí, los sueños de jane seguían cambiando, y se estaba volviendo increíblemente difícil para Hermione mantener la compostura ya que lo que quería era echarse a llorar, puede que ella sepa que no es real pero no puede evitar todo el dolor que siente cuando esas imágenes rebotan en su cabeza

-nada de eso es real jane, todos estamos bien, no ha sucedido nada, todos estamos a salvo jane, nuestra familia esta bien, nada nos sucederá, todo va estar bien-dijo Hermione en tono suave y cálido mientras acariciaba las suaves ondas en el cabello de jane, pero esta simplemente no la escuchaba, estaba igual que antes

-porque no usas tus poderes para sacarla del sueño?-pregunto Henry mirando a su hermana

-porque no esta soñando, es como si fueran pensamientos, porque al fin y al cabo esta despierta, pero no es consciente de nada, e manipulado su mente antes, pero siempre ha sido con ella despierta y ahora es como si estuviera inconsciente así que tengo que ir despertándola gradualmente para que todo salga bien -Hermione comenzó a hablarle a jane diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que su familia estaba viva

-despierta jane, mírame estoy aquí, estoy viva-dijo Hermione viendo su propia muerte en la mente de jane, se acerco mas y la abrazo, sintiendo su tembloroso y sollozante cuerpo

-estoy bien jane, estoy contigo, todos estamos contigo, nunca te dejaremos sola-Hermione comenzó a mostrarle pequeños fragmentos de su tiempo juntas a jane, muy pequeños y dejando pasar periodos de tiempo, para que el cambio no fuera tan brusco, mientras tanto, Hermione observaba el rostro adolorido de jane y le daba pequeños besos en las mejillas y la frente, mientras que con sus manos le acariciaba el cabello, el rostro y los brazos tratando de hacerla sentir reconfortada

-estamos bien jane, yo te quiero mucho hermana, nunca te voy a dejar, todos estamos a salvo-después de eso hubo un momento de silencio en el que los ojos de jane enfocaban los de Hermione

-mione….-dijo esta con la voz muy débil y rasposa-estas viva

-si jane, nada de eso es real todos estamos bien

-no están muertos?- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-claro que no jane, todos están en casa esperando por ti, todos están a salvo

-mentira-dijo jane comenzando a llorar-tu no estas a salvo, tu morirás

-no jane, todo esta bien

-nooo, la profecía lo dice, tu morirás, y yo no quiero, quiero que te quedes conmigo, no quiero que te maten por favor noooo-jane comenzó a sollozar fuertemente y Hermione no supo como contestar sabia perfectamente lo que ella estaba diciendo, la acerco mas contra ella y la abrazo fuertemente quedando jane prácticamente en el regazo de Hermione

-yo me quedare contigo jane, siempre, en tu corazón-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente-yo siempre cuidare de ti, voy a protegerte y a cuidarte por siempre

-lo prometes?-dijo jane alzando el rostro del pecho de Hermione y mirándola a los ojos

-lo prometo -dijo Hermione y se recostó en la cama con la cabeza de jane recostada en su pecho, estando despierta podía manipular su mente mejor así que le agarro delicadamente una mano y comenzó a mostrarle cosas lindas y tranquilizantes mientras le traspasaba sentimientos de tranquilidad y de paz, después de un rato las lagrimas de jane dejaron de caer y su respiración se hizo mas lenta y acompasada, se había quedado dormida

Hermione movió ligeramente el rostro y miro a su hermano que estaba sentado en el sofá con luna, quien estaba totalmente fuera de este mundo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo sorprendente, miro directamente a su hermano y el entendió en seguida lo que ella le decía, después de todo su conexión era mas fuerte de la que alguna vez tendría con alguien mas, Henry agarro delicadamente una de las manos de luna y jalo suavemente a la rubia se levanto y Henry la llevo hacia la sala de cabaña donde los 2 se sentaron mientras Hermione se quedaba con jane, pasaron alrededor de 4 horas cuando jane abrió los ojos, levanto lentamente su rostro y miro a Hermione, que la miraba atentamente

-como estas? Pregunto Hermione

-bien, en verdad discúlpame yo no quería que nada de esto sucediera

-recuerdas todo?-jane bajo un poco la mirada y dijo

-si, lo siento arruine tu reencuentro con luna de verdad no se que me paso

-hey no te preocupes, ya tendré tiempo para estar con ella

-pero no es justo tu has deseado esto por mucho tiempo, y yo solo lo arruine todo

-ya te dije que no importa, tu eres mi hermana y en este momento tu eres mi prioridad, me asustaste mucho, estas bien?

-si, ya estoy bien- en ese momento un patronus en forma de lobo entro por la ventana y escuchamos la voz preocupada de Nick

_-Hermione, no hemos visto a jane y a Henry en todo el día, no sabemos nada de ellos y estamos preocupados, por favor avísanos si sabes algo_

-creo que es mejor que valla a casa -dijo jane

-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres

-nada me gustaría mas que quedarme aquí pero ya te he molestado bastante e imagino que tienes muchas cosas que hablar con luna

-ya te dije que no me molesta-dijo Hermione mientras veía a jane levantarse

-gracias-dijo jane mirando directamente a los ojos de Hermione-por todo esto de verdad ha sido muy importante para mi

-sabes que cuando me necesites yo estaré ahí-respondió Hermione mientras se abrazaba a jane y le daba un beso en la mejilla-las chicas salieron de la habitación y llegaron a la sala donde se encontraban Henry y luna, con otra mirada a su hermano, el se levanto y pasando un brazo por los hombros de jane ambos salieron de la cabaña

-porque no lo negaste?-pregunto luna sin mirar a Hermione

-que cosa?

-jane hablo de que morirías y de una profecía, porque no lo negaste?-Hermione se quedo en silencio un momento y luego de pensar un poco sus palabras respondió

-estoy segura de que tu ya sabes esa respuesta-en ese momento luna alzo el rostro y miro directamente a Hermione

-no es cierto-dijo luna con la voz rota-Hermione se arrodillo frente a ella, la tomo de las manos, y mirándola a los ojos dijo

-es cierto luna, es verdad, y ahora necesito que lo digas- luna negó con la cabeza y con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas dijo

-tu eres la heredera ravenclaw, sangre de águila pero corazón de león-Hermione asintió con la cabeza- luna soltó un sollozo y se abrazo fuertemente a Hermione arrodillándose junto a ella en el suelo, Hermione le devolvió el abrazo y apretó fuertemente a la rubia contra ella, se quedaron asi un buen rato hasta que luna levanto el rostro del pecho de Hermione y dijo

-como?-Hermione la miro por un segundo y sin decir una palabra poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de luna mostrándole todos sus recuerdos y todo lo que había sucedido mientras ellas habían estado separadas, luna se quedo impresionada de todo lo que Hermione le mostro y de todo lo que había logrado, se miraron un momento y dijo

-yo te ayudare mione, yo voy a protegerte, no vas a irte de nuevo-Hermione miro a luna enternecida, y con una sonrisa en el rostro una lagrima bajo por su mejilla

-no puedes hacer eso luna, necesito que tu te mantengas segura

-pero….

-escúchame luna, hace tiempo que yo acepte mi destino, ahora necesito que lo aceptes tu también

-pero y que pasa con Harry y con tus hermanos?, te vas a dejar morir solo asi?

-yo ya no soy la única razón que tiene Harry para vivir, el ahora tiene a sus padres, y estoy segura de que sino logro salir viva de la batalla el vivirá por ellos, porque es lo que el mas ha deseado; Amy es lo mismo, ahora tiene familia y se ha vuelto muy unida con Emma estoy segura de que las 2 podrán salir adelante

-y que pasa con la promesa que le hiciste a jane?

-le prometí que siempre estaría con ella y que la cuidaría, es algo que voy a cumplir y tu lo sabes

-y Henry?-dijo luna como único recurso- tu sabes cuanto te ama, el no soportaría perderte a ti- Hermione miro a luna con una sonrisa en el rostro y dijo

-él ahora te tiene a ti, he visto cómo te mira, no se que sucedió entre uds pero despertaste algo en él y sé que tú también lo sientes, se que Henry probablemente no resistiría mi muerte, pero ahora te tiene a ti, necesito que seas fuerte y que no te dejes caer porque mi hermano te necesita y tu lo necesitas, si algo sale mal juntos podrán salir adelante

-como sabes eso?-pregunto luna ligeramente sonrojada, ella sabia perfectamente lo que Hermione estaba diciendo

-por la manera en que te mira, tu eres la única persona además de mi a la que el le ha permitido ver sus ojos, Henry ha sufrido bastante, por eso siempre mantiene un escudo en sus ojos, pero siempre que me mira el escudo cae y me deja verlo, eso no la ha hecho con nadie mas hasta ahora, el te esta permitiendo verlo, yo lo conozco y se lo difícil que es para el confiar en las personas pero por alguna razón lo hace contigo y no podría estar mas feliz con eso

-pero mione yo no quiero que te vallas de nuevo-dijo luna dejando las lagrimas de nuevo

-shhhh luna calma, el hecho de que yo sea la heredera no significa que valla a morir, hay una gran posibilidad pero no es seguro, además he desafiado a la muerte 2 veces y mírame aquí estoy

-pero que pasa si no aguantas una tercera?

-hay cosas peores que la muerte luna_, para una mente organizada la muerte es solo una gran aventura _-luna miro a Hermione con entendimiento y dijo

-sabes que voy a apoyarte y a estar contigo… _always_

-_and forever _- Hermione miro a luna con una sonrisa y la abrazo fuertemente

-creo que es hora de que vallamos a casa y conozcas a la familia

-esta bien-contesto luna

-hay algo que debo decirte antes

-dime

-Harry no lo sabe

-no sabe que eres la heredera?

-eso si lo sabe, lo que no sabe es que tengo que morir por el de ser necesario y no puede enterarse, entiendes?

-si mione prometo que por mi no se enterara

-gracias luna-y con eso ambas se fueron camino a la casa

…..

Habían pasado un mes y medio, abril, luna se llevaba muy bien con la familia, y su acercamiento con Henry era cada vez mas evidente.

Flash back de luna

Henry y yo estábamos sentados en una de las orillas del lago, bastante alejados de la casa, el se había ofrecido a mostrarme los alrededores y yo gustosa había aceptado, habían estado cabalgando por unas cuantas horas, y luna cada vez estaba mas sorprendida, nunca había conocido a un chico tan dulce pero tan duro al mismo tiempo, Henry era de verdad una de las personas mas fantásticas que había conocido, y a luna todo de el simplemente le encantaba, la manera en que hablaba, lo dulce que siempre era con ella, lo fuerte que era, y la gran cantidad de amor que podía sentir por los demás, el era simplemente perfecto, y siempre se sorprendía de lo parecido que era a Hermione, no tanto en la físico si no en la personalidad, en ese momento escucho su voz y automáticamente salgo de mis pensamientos

-te gusta lo que ves?-dijo volteando el rostro hacia el paisaje frente a nosotros, yo voltee el rostro también y mire el precioso atardecer que se reflejaba frente a nosotros

-si es lo mas lindo que he visto en mi vida- y lo era, el sol se escondia entre la montañas que se reflejaban en las cristalinas y azules aguas del lago, en ese momento me voltee y descubrí a Henry que me miraba, nuestros ojos se encontraron y mirándome con una sonrisa dijo

-tu eres lo mas lindo que yo he visto en mi vida- y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, saco una preciosa rosa blanca y delicadamente comenzó a rosarla ligeramente en mi rostro, se sentía tan suave y tan delicado, no me di cuenta de que había cerrado mis ojos hasta que los abrí y me encontré con sus ojos miel mirándome, de una manera que nadie había usado conmigo antes, sentí un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar el poso delicadamente sus labios en mi frente dándome un dulce beso que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se derritiera, se separo de mi y puso la rosa entre mis manos

-me gusto mucho estar contigo luna pero es hora de volver a casa ya esta anocheciendo- me extendió su mano, yo la tome y el suavemente me ayudo a levantarme del suelo, me ayudo a montarme en el caballo y lentamente cabalgamos hacia la casa

Fin del flashback

-eso fue muy lindo luna, no sabia que mi hermano podía ser tan romántico-luna se levanto bruscamente de la cama al escuchar la voz de Hermione quien había visto toda la escena reflejada en los pensamientos de luna

-me asustaste

-eso veo, lo siento-dijo Hermione recostándose en la cama junto a luna quien instantáneamente recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione

-sabes, nunca me había sentido así antes

-así como?

-es que no se como explicarlo, es como si estando con el nada pudiera salir mal, es un sentimiento de tanta paz, es como si el me completara, como si fuera una parte de mi, cada vez que el me toca siento que me derrito y cuando me mira siento que mi corazón se va explotar de lo rápido que late

-estas enamorada luna-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, mirándola directamente a los ojos

-y como estas tan segura de eso?

-porque yo siento exactamente lo mismo cuando estoy con Harry, es simplemente inexplicable, cada vez que me mira se me ponen los bellos de gallina, Harry me mira con tanta intensidad que yo simplemente me rindo ante lo que siento por el, y es tan lindo cuando estamos juntos, porque solo puedo sentir amor y tranquilidad

-tu crees que Henry sienta lo mismo que yo?

-estoy segura

-porque?

-porque lo veo en sus ojos, están claro, y no se porque me lo preguntas si tu también puedes verlo

-no se, es solo que…

-no tengas miedo luna, solo deja que las cosas fluyan todo sucederá en el momento indicado- en ese momento alguien toco la puerta, y Henry y Harry entraron por la puerta

-chicas tio Jasón quiere vernos a bajo-Hermione y luna se levantaron

-como estas hermosa?-dijo Harry dándole un pequeño beso a Hermione- no te había visto hoy en todo el dia

-estoy perfectamente ahora que te veo- le respondió Hermione y después de darle un beso ambos bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano

-bueno chicos la razón de esta pequeña reunión es que debemos dar inicio a su entrenamiento no sabemos en que momento iniciara la guerra así que debemos empezar cuanto antes, ya probamos el nivel de james y Lili y llegamos a la conclusión de que ellos deben entrenar un poco también solo para que calienten y aprendan algunas de nuestras técnicas

-nos parece bien, quien nos ayudara a entrenar?

-Hermione, ella es la mas avanzada de todos nosotros, sus técnicas son las mejores y ninguno de nosotros ha podido vencerla así que nos parece lo mejor que ella los entrene, si están de acuerdo

-por supuesto que si, donde lo haremos?-pregunto Lili

-síganme-Lili, james, Harry, luna y Hermione siguieron a Jasón hacia el salón de duelos, en ese momento Hermione tomo la palabra

- bueno lo haremos por parejas, primero luna y Harry y después james y Lili

-pero eso es injusto seria 2 contra uno

-creeme que no lo es Harry no sabes con quien te estas metiendo-dijo Jasón

-para que sea justo yo no usare ninguno de mis poderes, los atacare como si fuera una bruja normal solo con la varita, en este entrenamiento pueden usar todas las maldiciones que conozcan menos los imperdonables entienden?-Harry y luna asintieron y se colocaron en posición frente a Hermione

Los chicos al ver que Hermione no atacaría, decidieron dar el primer paso

-desmaius

-depulso-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Hermione desvió ambos hechizos con un giro de muñeca y con otro mas envio a Harry y a luna por los aires , espero a que se levantaran y dijo

-chicos están siendo muy lentos y predecibles, antes de que dijeran el hechizo ya me había dado cuenta de lo que cada uno iba a hacer por como se estaban moviendo, traten de ser mas discretos con sus movimientos, háganlos con soltura y con rapidez, quiero que me ataquen sin piedad porque yo hare lo mismo con uds -y antes de que los chicos pudieran reaccionar Hermione comenzó a lanzar un hechizo tras otro sin piedad casi sin darle la oportunidad a los chicos de defenderse ya que cada vez que quitaban el escudo muchos mas hechizos llegaban de parte de Hermione, llego un momento en que ya no podían usar los escudos y tuvieron que lanzar hechizos a todas partes tratando de evitar a toda costa la magia no verbal y rápida de Hermione que parecía casi una maquina con lo rápido que lanzaba los hechizos, habían pasado alrededor de media hora, Harry y luna seguían lanzando hechizos rápidamente pero ambos estaban cansados, y tenían algunos cortes por los hechizos que Hermione lanzaba esta también tenia un corte en el brazo izquierdo que no había podido evitar pero seguía pensando que para ser 2 contra uno Harry y luna no estaban progresando, se veían increíblemente cansados y ya se estaba frustrando de que ellos no alcanzaran a darle asi que hizo 3 movimientos de muñeca rápidamente y ambos salieron lanzados hacia atrás, para cuando se levantaron Hermione ya no estaba frente a ellos

-incarcero, petrificus totalus- ambos cayeron al suelo sin poder moverse y Hermione dijo

-nunca pierdan de vista a su oponente, no cierren los ojos jamás y miren con mas cuidado, para que puedan encontrar los patrones que cada mago usa para atacar, mañana estudiaremos algunos hechizos, es todo con uds

-relaxio, finite incantatem-los 2 pudieron moverse de nuevo y cambiaron de lugar con james y Lili, sentándose en el suelo, quienes se habían quedado sentados viendo la batalla, la pareja se ubico en frente de Hermione mientras que jane y kate que se encontraban supervisando para poder atender las heridas, curaban a Harry y luna

-están listos-la pareja asintió y Hermione espero a que ellos atacaran primero

-no quieres que te revisen primero?- dijo Lili mirando el brazo sangrante de Hermione

-en la batalla no podrán curarme-dijo simplemente, Lili asintió y en ese momento james comenzó a atacar, pero Hermione simplemente esquivaba sus hechizos y atacaba a Lili, james y Lili eran mucho mas rápidos y manejaban perfectamente la magia no verbal, pero james a diferencia de Lily era muy predecible sus movimientos aunque eran rápidos eran bruscos, lo que le permitía a Hermione saber exactamente lo que planeaba, Lili, por el contrario se movía de manera sutil pero rápida impidiendo que Hermione viera sus movimientos, esto era indudablemente mas difícil, asi que Hermione empezó a atacar con mas poder y mucho mas rápido, moviendo rápidamente su muñeca, y usando su truco de aparición para esquivar los hechizos, envió 2 ataques rápidamente a Lili mientras esquivaba los de james quien rápidamente perdió la concentración y fue a proteger a Lili, Hermione lo petrifico y detuvo la batalla

-no hagas eso james, uds mismos se ganan la desventaja ya que son el punto débil del otro, en el segundo que te distrajiste para proteger a Lili pude haberte matado, ella puede protegerse sola y lo sabes así que concéntrate en tus oponentes y cuando tengas perfectamente controlada la situación preocúpate por los demás porque o si no los pondrás en peligro a ambos, eres muy rápido, pero predecible, te mueves muy bruscamente y he sido capaz de predecir cada uno de tus ataques asi que ten cuidado con eso, ahora que caíste quedas fuera y necesitas revisarte esa cortada esta sangrando bastante-y era cierto los 3 estaban bastante heridos, james tenia un gran corte en la pierna, algunos moretones y otras cortadas, Lili también estaba llena de cortadas y probablemente tenia un esguince en el tobillo y Hermione tenia el brazo izquierdo en un ángulo extraño, lo tenia dislocado, además de la cortada que seguía sangrando y la brecha que tenia en la cabeza, pero indudablemente los potter estaban peor que ella, Harry ayudo a su padre a levantarse y enseguida las gemelas comenzaron a curarlo

-lista Lili?-la pelirroja asintió y comenzó a atacar, ya Hermione estaba agotada y se notaba que Lili también lo estaba así que ataco con mas fuerza para ver cuanto podría aguantar, envió 3 hechizos de seguido, Lili evito los 2 primeros pero el tercero se notaba de lejos que no podría. En ese momento a Hermione le llego un pensamiento de Lili que la hizo abrir los ojos como platos, el hechizo iba muy rápido un escudo no podría detenerlo y si le daba a Lili seria fatal así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, se apareció justo enfrente de Lili y el hechizo le atravesó el abdomen, la varita de Hermione cayo al suelo y se desplomo en los brazos de Lili que apenas pudo sostenerla antes de que ambas cayeran al suelo

-Hermione! Hermione estas bien?-pero la castaña no respondió, estaba empalideciendo rápidamente y antes de que Lili pudiera hacer algo ya jane y kate estaban al lado de Hermione

-episkey-dijo jane y el brazo de Hermione dejo de sangrar

-moveo ossis-se escucharon varios crujidos y el brazo de Hermione volvió a su lugar

-la despertamos?-pregunto kate

-es lo mejor, no?

-no se, va a sentir mucho dolor

-debemos despertarla la manera en la que esta empalideciendo no es normal y no sabemos que hechizo la golpeo, tenemos que despertarla, sino se puede poner peor, enervate-dijo jane y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron débilmente, para después soltar un gemido de dolor y llevarse el brazo bueno al abdomen, todos estaban alrededor de ella mirándola con preocupación

-mione estas bien?-pregunto Harry preocupado

-duele… mucho-dijo débilmente sin poder enfocar la mirada por causa del dolor

-que te duele mione?-pregunto jane, mientras que kate se encargaba de la herida de la cabeza

-el abdomen-respondió ella, en ese momento jane bajo la mirada y delicadamente retiro el brazo de Hermione para luego levantarle la blusa

-Dios!-exclamo Harry horrorizado, todo el abdomen de Hermione estaba morado, como si la hubieran golpeado repetidas veces

-que hechizo?-pregunto jane sin saber que hacer

-nimio dolore-jane miro a Hermione horrorizada y dijo

-no te preocupes mione, voy ayudarte el dolor parara pronto lo prometo-Hermione asintió débilmente y luego jane dijo

-ya oíste kate, ve al hospital y dile a mamá que te de la poción para poder curarla, Harry necesito que cargues a Hermione y la lleves a su habitación, pero tienes que hacerlo con extremo cuidado y delicadeza, un solo movimiento en falso y le romperás las costillas entiendes?-Harry asintió nervioso y preocupado y se acerco a Hermione quien tenia la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Lili-luna necesito que vallas con Harry y le untes esta poción a Hermione en todo el abdomen, y luego le des esta otra -dijo pasándole a luna una poción azul hielo y otra color plateado-una es para que desinflame y la otra es un sedante ayudara a disminuir el dolor. Me quedare aquí un momento a curar a Lili y en un momento subo

Harry cargo a Hermione quien al leve toque soltó un gemido de dolor

-discúlpame-dijo Harry mirándola preocupado, Hermione lo miro con una sonrisa y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, al llegar a la habitación Harry deposito a Hermione delicadamente en la cama y la beso dulcemente en los labios, después de eso luna levanto su blusa y comenzó a esparcir la poción delicadamente por todo el abdomen de Hermione quien se estremeció al sentir la helada poción

-tómatelo herms, te hará sentir mejor- le dijo luna mientras le pasaba la poción de color gris y la ayudaba a tomársela, en ese momento jane entro por la puerta con una poción color rojo sangre y se dirigió a Hermione

-sabes que es esto?-Hermione asintió y jane continuo

-va a doler muchísimo

-lo se solo dámela-Hermione es tomo de un trago la poción y enseguida los espasmos de dolor comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo haciéndola temblar

-puedo tratar de disminuir el dolor-dijo jane-tomando su varita y apuntando a Hermione, estuvo haciendo hechizos sobre ella por un rato hasta que no se sintió con fuerzas para continuar

-disculpa mione pero ya no tengo mas poder

-eso podemos arreglarlo, esto hechizo impide que controle mi magia de manera adecuada, pero si me concentro tal vez pueda pasarte el poco poder que aun me queda

- no me parece una buena idea estas demasiado débil, puedes hacerte daño

-prefiero eso que este dolor jane, es simplemente insoportable, déjame hacerlo por favor-jane asintió sin estar muy segura y Hermione comenzó a canalizar su magia, poco después sintió una fuerte quemazón en el pecho, se coloco la mano en este y al quitarla se trajo con esta una gran bola de luz blanca y brillante que poco después le paso a jane poniendo la mano en el pecho de la pelinegra, en ese momento Hermione cayo desfallecida en la cama, mucho mas pálida de lo que ya estaba y los temblores aumentaron al igual que el dolor

-mione estas bien?-pregunto jane, quien podía sentir el poder de Hermione circulando dentro de ella, ella sabia que Hermione era poderosa pero nunca se imagino la gran cantidad de poder que tenia dentro de ella estaba sorprendida

-si…solo..has..que pare- Hermione apretó el rostro sintiendo el dolor intensificarse, y en ese momento jane comenzó a hacer los hechizos de nuevo

Jane hizo los hechizos por unas cuantas horas mas hasta que Hermione dijo

-ya ha disminuido un poco, detente no quiero que te desgastes-jane se detuvo y dijo

-te seguirá doliendo por un día o 2 pero será mas soportable, le diré a Lili que entre quiere hablar contigo-y dándole a Hermione un beso en la mejilla jane salió de la habitación, para que unos minutos después entrara Lili, quien camino hacia Hermione y se arrodillo a su lado, mientras con una de sus manos le acariciaba el rostro maternalmente

-como te sientes pequeña?-pregunto suavemente

-estoy bien Lili no te preocupes

-por que lo hiciste pequeña?, el hechizo iba para mi-Hermione miro a Lili con un sonrisa y respondió

-tu sabes la respuesta y quiero oírla de tus labios-Lili se quedo sorprendida y sin saber que decir con un único pensamiento en la cabeza

…._hermione lo sabe_…

...

hola, disculpen la demora, este capitulo es como una transición ya después de esto las cosas se van a poner un poco calientes, voldy va a tener un poco de acción. disculpen si hay errores no tuve tiempo de editarlo y respecto al capitulo anterior siento mucho si a alguien le ofendió o no le gusto la reacción de harry, la hice así porque después de tanto tiempo sufriendo por ella harry no planeaba pelear con ella por las cosas que habían sucedido, el sabia perfectamente que hacer eso solo seria perder tiempo valioso que el no quería desperdiciar, el lo único que quería era amarla mientras tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

me voy a demorar un poco en actualizar porque ya los capítulos que tenia escritos se acabaron, y la inspiración no esta llegando fácilmente

por favor si encuentran un buen harmony me lo recomiendan, no encuentro nada bueno que leer


	21. Chapter 21

- estoy embarazada- Hermione la miro sonriente y viendo el rostro preocupado de lili dijo  
- que pasa lili, no estas feliz?  
-claro que sí Hermione, me hace muy feliz tener otro bebe con james pero sabes que este no era el momento más adecuado para traer un bebe al mundo, estamos en medio de una guerra y no me gustaría traer a un nuevo ser en medio de ella  
- vamos a ganar esta guerra lili, te lo prometo, tu bebe va a estar bien  
-yo se Hermione, pero que tal si me sucede algo en la batalla, podría perder él bebe  
-estas muy equivocada si piensas que vas a luchar en tu estado  
-no esperaras que me quede aquí sin hacer nada  
-no, espero que te quedes aquí cuidando de mis hermanas y mis primas, es muy importante para mí que alguien se quede con ellas, quien mejor que tú para eso  
-que tanta probabilidad hay de que ataquen la casa?  
-es casi inexistente, pero sabes que es mejor ser precavidos-se quedaron en silencio un rato y a lili se le paso una pregunta por la cabeza  
-porque no has buscado a tus otros amigos?  
-qué?  
-ron y ginny, Harry nos habló de ellos, me preguntaba porque no hacías el intento de encontrarlos  
- porque se darían cuenta de que algo está sucediendo, voldemort se daría cuenta de que algo sucede  
- porque con Harry y con luna es diferente  
- porque para ellos hay escusas lo suficientemente creíbles, todo el mundo piensa que luna está de viaje con su padre, buscando criaturas mágicas y que Harry está entrenando en los cuarteles de la orden, con los Weasley sería diferente porque sería muy evidente que no están, y más teniendo en cuenta lo numerosa y sobre protectora que es su familia, además de que todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley están en la orden, y si yo dijera que también están en los cuarteles entrenando, pronto y con facilidad descubrirían que no es así, se notaría demasiado y no los puedo poner en un peligro como ese, sólo porque son importantes para mí  
-los extrañas?  
- no sabes cuánto, lo que más extrañó es esa capacidad que tenía ron de hacerlo todo más divertido y relajado, él aunque me saca de mis casillas es la persona que más me hace reír, y ginny, me encanta su risa, cada vez que la escucho no puedo evitar reír yo también, ellos son mis mejores amigos, y si, los extraño muchísimo, pero sé que están en hogwarts y con Dumbledore nada malo les sucederá  
Lili miro a Hermione un momento dándose cuenta de la gran mujer que estaba frente a ella, ella siempre lo había sabido, y estaba orgullosa de Hermione, pero no podía evitar sentir un retorcijón en el pecho cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, unos ojos que para su edad, estaban viejos, por las cosas que tuvieron que ver, por las cosas que ha tenido que vivir, unos ojos que estaban manchados por la pérdida y por la muerte, unos ojos llenos de inteligencia y de madures, eran unos ojos que ya no le tenían miedo a la muerte ni a la guerra, los ojos de un soldado, y se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo esos ojos la miraban con amor y con una calidez interminable. Lili sintió sus ojos aguarse ligeramente, y sintió como Hermione le apretaba ligeramente la mano, mirándola con una sonrisa  
-no sabía que me querías tanto lili- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que probablemente Hermione había escuchado cada uno de sus pensamientos  
- es imposible no quererte Hermione - vio los ojos de la castaña aguarse ligeramente y se inclinó hacia delante abrazándola fuertemente y al separarse le dio un pequeño beso en la frente  
-debería ponerme celoso?- lili volteo y se encontró con los ojos de su hijo Harry mirándola pícaramente  
- no sabía que mi propia madre planeaba robarme a mi novia, lo esperaba de papá o de Sirius pero de ti, jamás - Harry se recostó en la cama junto a Hermione atrayéndola hacia él y besándole la frente delicadamente  
- claro que no hijo, jamás trataría de meterme entre tu padre y su próxima conquista- Harry se quedó en blanco y Lili y Hermione no pudieron evitar reír ligeramente  
- ya está bien- dijo Harry, Lili lo miro por un segundo y luego dijo  
-querido te importaría si vienes un momento conmigo quisiera decirles algo a ti y a tu padre  
- tiene que ser ahora?, planeaba quedarme con herms un rato  
- lo se Harry pero de verdad es importante- Harry le dio a Hermione un pequeño beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama  
- descansa, vuelvo en un rato- y después de eso salió de su habitación seguido de su madre- Hermione se quedó sola en la habitación y sin poder evitarlo cayo rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo  
...Sueños de Hermione  
Se sentía agitada, ansiosa e increíblemente preocupada, no sabía el porqué, pero por alguna razón sabía que algo estaba a punto de salir terriblemente mal, ella estaba en medio de un campo de batalla, pero esta vez no era como la anterior, esta vez reconoció rápidamente el lugar, estaba en hogsmade, todo estaba destruido y prendido en fuego, podía ver los mortifagos atacando a todos, la gente huía a todas partes tratando de esconderse, en ese momento la escena cambio y lo vio a él, voldemort, estaba sentado en un salón con sus mortifagos más leales a su alrededor, en ese momento llego colagusano quien se arrodilló ante el y con la mirada en el piso dijo, con un tinte de felicidad en su voz  
- la encontré mi señor, la encontré, la llave del último secreto, la he encontrado  
- espero que no mientas colagusano, no aceptare ni una más de tus fallas  
- es cierto mi señor, está en hogsmade, la última de la línea la tiene, la última descendiente de robert ravenclaw tiene la llave  
En ese momento la imagen cambió y Hermione vio a una niña de 6 años, estaba en un rincón llorando sentidamente, se estaba abrazando a sí misma y tenía la cabeza baja  
- con que eres tu, Ariana ravenclaw- Hermione escucho la voz siseante de voldemort y en ese momento sintió tanta rabia e impotencia por no saber que hacer.  
La niña alzo la cabeza y Hermione se encontró con unos grandes ojos azul zafiro, Hermione nunca había visto unos ojos como esos, y se quedó fija en ellos por un momento hasta que escucho la voz de voldemort otra vez  
- sólo tienes que darme la llave y no te pasara nada, ya no tienes nadie que te proteja, los idiotas de tus padres están muertos y no tienes salida, así que no seas boba y dame la llave  
- no le daré nada, mi madre me dijo que sólo se la puedo dar a una persona y no es Ud. - dijo la niña con firmeza y mirando a voldemort con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas  
- niña estúpida! No te das cuenta que tu madre está muerta! Dame la llave!- grito voldemort, en ese momento Hermione se fijó en un reloj que marcaba 11:55  
- NO!- le respondió la niña  
- pues entonces pagarás las consecuencias- voldemort le apunto con su varita y al mismo tiempo que el reloj marcan las 12 un rayo verde se dirigió rápidamente hacia la niña y su cuerpo cayo sin vida al suelo  
-Noooo!- grito Hermione y abrió los ojos abruptamente, luna la miraba preocupada, estaba sudando y temblando, los ojos de la niña clavados en su mente y las palabras de voldemort, se había sentido tan real  
- estas bien?- Hermione miro a luna y estaba punto de asentir cuando vio el reloj de tras de luna marchando las 11 :55  
-no, no - se levantó de la cama sintiendo el dolor atravesarle el abdomen y se agarró fuertemente de la mesita evitando caer, tome el círculo de Pegaso y su capa la cubrió instantáneamente, se cubrió el rostro y tomando su varita salió corriendo de su habitación  
- Hermione que pasa?- dijo luna preocupada  
- no, luna , no ahora -y apenas puso un pie afuera de la casa se desapareció dejando a luna con la boca abierta y la preocupación cubriéndole el rostro  
Hermione se apareció en la mitad de hogsmade, y corrió hasta su objetivo lanzando hechizos a todas partes y ayudando a la mayor cantidad de gente que podía al llegar ahí vio a la niña encogida en el suelo mirando a voldemort con lágrimas en los ojos  
- pues entonces pagarás las consecuencias- dijo voldemort siseando, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y corrió hacia la niña  
-NOooo!- el rayo verde estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando ella se abalanzo hacia la niña y la abrazaba al mismo tiempo que desaparecía del lugar con la niña en sus brazos, escucho a voldemort gritar con furia para luego desaparecer, cayendo en el suelo con un fuerte golpe, ligeramente aturdida miro a su alrededor y diviso la cabaña de la luna, escucho un leve sollozo y se incorporó, mirando a la niña que había caído a unos metros de ella, se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella, abrazándola  
-shhh, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, estas a salvó, nadie va a hacerte daño, te lo prometo, no dejaré que nadie te lastime, mi nombre es Hermione, cómo te llamas?  
- Ariana. el mato a mis papas, yo lo vi todo- dijo la niña sollozando, Hermione la abrazo más fuerte la meció lentamente tratando de calmarla  
- no te preocupes, ellos están bien, están en el cielo, y desde halla te cuidan, en este momento te están mirando  
- como lo sabes?- pregunto la niña alzando el rostro para mirarla  
- ves esas dos estrellas?, halla en el cielo, esas brillantes estrellas, que brillan más que las demás - la niña asintió y las miro fijamente  
- esas son las estrellas de tus padres, ellos están halla en el cielo mirándote y protegiéndote, cada vez que los extrañes solo tienes que mirar al cielo y siempre sus estrellas van a estar ahí para ti- Hermione vio como los sollozos se detuvieron, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo por las mejillas de las niña quien enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Hermione, envolviéndola con sus bracitos y con sus ojos fijos en el cielo  
- te vas a quedar conmigo?- le pregunto la niña después de un rato- me dejarás solita?- y Hermione sin poder evitarlo se vio a sí misma, y se prometió que nunca dejaría que esta niña se sintiera sola y vacía como ella se había sentido, nunca  
-nunca te voy a dejar sola, siempre estaré contigo- le dijo a la niña, quien clavo sus ojos en ella y le pregunto  
- lo prometes?  
- lo prometo, siempre estaré contigo - la niña le sonrió ligeramente y Hermione la meció ligeramente mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el cabello.  
Después de un rato Hermione bajo el rostro y se encontró con que la niña estaba profundamente dormida, se levantó sintiendo el dolor en el abdomen intensificare, agarro firmemente a Ariana y trato de estabilizarse, cuando lo logro tomo la moneda de Pegaso y ángel salió automáticamente, el Pegaso la miro y se acercó a ella, Hermione se subió como pudo y dijo  
- llévame a casa amigo- ella sabía que el no la dejaría caer así que se concentró en agarrar bien a Ariana, al llegar vio todos los focos encendidos y preparándose mentalmente para los regaños de su tío, y de su tía, y de james, y de lili...no quiso continuar porque probablemente no terminaría, y entro a la casa  
- Hermione Elisabeth Mussolini DiLaurentis- wow su nombre completo esta vez su tío si que estaba molesto, Jason estaba a punto de continuar pero todos comenzaron a regañar a Hermione al mismo tiempo y al final ella no supo quién estaba hablando  
- se pueden callar todos, la van a despertar- y en ese momento todos parecieron percatarse de la presencia de Ariana en la habitación todos iban a comenzar a hablar al mismo tiempo de nuevo así que Hermione decidió intervenir-su nombre es Ariana y la encontré en el ataque que hizo voldemort en hogsmade, el asesino a sus padres y apenas alcance a aparecernos antes de que nos matara  
-me estas queriendo decir que te escapaste a la mitad de la noche, te metiste en un ataque contra voldemort y no contenta con eso hiciste una aparición de un país a otro estando herida- Hermione se lo quedo mirando, sintiéndose cansada, le dolía el abdomen y la cabeza ligeramente, lo único que quería era irse a dormir  
- si tío Jason y la verdad no sé porque te preocupas, Uds. Sabían que yo estaba bien  
- no, la verdad es que no lo sabíamos  
- para ser honestos tío Jason, yo te dije que mione estaba bien- intervino Henry - y Emma también te lo dijo  
- ves? Yo estaba bien, estoy bien, y si no lo hubiera estado ellos lo hubieran sabido- dijo mirando a sus hermanos  
- pero porque tuviste que haber ido?  
- porque esta niña tiene algo que ver con nosotros, tuve una visión y por alguna razón voldemort quería algo de ella, y al parecer ella es una ravenclaw en mi visión colagusano le decía a voldemort que ella es la última heredera de robert ravenclaw el hermano gemelo de rowena  
-pero eso es imposible, se supone que el murió sin tener hijos - respondió su tío, la confusión plasmada en su rostro  
- pienso que deberían hablar de esto en otro momento, Hermione está herida, cansada y no le hace bien esto, así que opino que la dejen irse a dormir- dijo lili, su tío asintió y después de un segundo vio a Harry frente a ella  
- quieres que te ayude?-Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al escuchar el tono frío de Harry y asintió, el cargo a Ariana con cuidado, ella se levantó con dificultad y lo siguió hacia las escaleras; al llegar a su habitación dejo a la niña en la cama, y la miro directamente a los ojos  
- que sucede Harry?  
- como te atreves a preguntarme eso? Después de todo lo que ha pasado, me preguntas eso?, me pasa que estoy molesto, estoy furioso, porque andas por la vida haciendo lo que se te da la gana, tomando decisiones y haciendo cosas, como si estuvieras sola, yo estoy contigo Hermione, estamos juntos, y me tiene totalmente frustrado que me dejes de lado, yo te amo, y estoy hartó de que para todo me dejes afuera, somos 2 Hermione y parece que eso se te ha olvidado- y sin más Harry salió por la puerta dando un portazo  
Hermione vio a la niña sentarse bruscamente en la cama y se sentó a su lado  
- shh no es nada, te sientes bien?-le pregunto Hermione hablándole despacio  
- me siento sucia- y lo estaba, hollín y mugre la cubrían completamente, Hermione la tomo en sus brazos mientras la abrazaba y la llevo hasta al baño, se arrodilló en el suelo y paro a la niña frente a ella, comenzó a quitarle la ropa lentamente, mientras llenaba la bañera de agua tibia y esencia de flores, la ayudo a entrar y enjabonares suavemente con la esponja para luego lavar su precioso cabello rubio. Hermione miro a la niña y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando silenciosamente  
- disculpa- dijo la niña tratando de quitarse las lágrimas del rostro  
- no tienes nada porque disculparte, llorar está bien, nunca te disculpes por eso- dijo Hermione y habiendo terminado envolvió a la niña en una toalla y la cargo llevándosela hasta la cama, donde se sentó y la sentó en su regazo, Ariana siguió llorando y Hermione la abrazo, meciéndola suavemente. Con unos cuantos movimientos de varita, transfiguro algo de ropa y se la ajusto a Ariana, luego ella misma se cambió, levantó las colchas, se acostó y Ariana ser acurruco a su lado, Hermione la abrazo y comenzó a transmitirle sentimientos de tranquilidad, rápidamente se quedó dormida pero ella no pudo, la conversación con Harry rebotándole en los oídos, trato de eliminar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza y después del amanecer finalmente se quedó dormida

La despertó un rayo de sol directo al rostro, se llevó una mano a la cara y gruño ligeramente, estiro los brazos a los lados y se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba, se sentó bruscamente y gimió su herida del día anterior mostrando su presencia  
- no te preocupes, esta abajo desayunando con Henry y luna-se volteó encontrándose con los ojos de Amy quien se estaba acercando a ella  
-como te sientes? No deberías hacer movimientos tan bruscos  
-lo sé, pero honestamente lo había olvidado  
-buena señal, debe ser que no duele tanto-Hermione asintió y al ver como la expresión de Amy cambiaba supo que no venía nada bueno  
- no lo digas, por favor-pidió Hermione leyendo sus pensamientos  
- tengo que decirlo, no sabes el daño que nos está haciendo a todos esta situación, tienes que parar Hermione, tienes que pensar más en ti, no puedes seguir arriesgando tu vida como si no valiera nada  
- sabes que no es eso  
- sí, lo es, nos estas lastimando, no sabes el ataque de nervios que le dio a luna anoche, la pobre chica no podía más diciendo que si te pasaba algo sería su culpa por no haberte detenido, Harry estaba furioso, y todos los demás preocupados, nos estas lastimando  
- pero que querías que hiciera, que dejará a Ariana morir, el la hubiera matado  
- pudiste habernos avisado y hubiéramos ido contigo, no digo que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, digo que no debiste hacerlo sola  
-entiendo y lo siento, tratare de no hacerlo de nuevo-Amy le sonrió y se acercó a ella extendiéndole la mano, Hermione la tomo enseguida y su hermana la ayudo a levantarse guiándola hacia bajo. Después de saludar a todos se sentó en la mesa del desayuno y desde la ventana vio como Henry y luna jugaban con Ariana  
-buenos días Hermione  
-buenos días james-respondió ella viendo como el merodeador se sentaba frente a ella  
- como te sientes?  
-bien, no fue nada  
-si lo fue, gracias por lo que hiciste, salvaste a mi bebe y nunca voy a poder terminar de agradecerte eso  
- no tienes que agradecerme nada sólo tienes que cuidarlos mucho, está bien?- el asintió y con una sonrisa se levantó para luego sentarse con Lili en el sofá, mientras los dos leían un libro Hermione vio como luna y Henry correteaban con Ariana afuera, se levantó de la silla y salió de las casa, enseguida sintió unos brazos envolverse alrededor de sus piernas, se arrodilló y abrazo a Ariana  
-como estas pequeña?-pregunto para luego darle un beso en la mejilla  
- bien, las personas aquí son muy lindas conmigo  
-por supuesto que si, verdad que yo soy tu favorito?-dijo Henry mientras la cargaba con un brazo y con el otro ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse, para luego abrazarla con la niña en medio de los 2  
- no debes hacer estas cosas  
-valía la pena, no crees?-dijo Hermione mirando a su hermano a los ojos, el sonrió ligeramente y miro a l niña en sus brazos, se notaba que estaba embobado con ella  
- donde esta luna?  
- ella está ligeramente molesta contigo, esta halla- dijo el señalando la orilla del lago, donde luna estaba sentada, Hermione se acercó y se sentó a su lado se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Hermione dijo  
-luna...-la rubia se volteó bruscamente hacia ella y Hermione noto que estaba llorando  
-luna yo...  
- a ti no te importa verdad, yo te quiero Hermione, y no quiero que estés así todo el tiempo, arriesgando tu vida como si no fuera nada, sabes lo que sufrí cuando pensé que habías muerto?, porque me haces esto? Duele Hermione, duele mucho y ya no sé qué hacer-dijo luna la frustración y la desesperación fuertes en su voz  
Hermione la abrazo fuertemente y luna sin ser capaz de resistirse la abrazo de vuelta  
- lo siento luna, de verdad que no fue mi intención hacerte daño, ni desaparecer así como lo hice, es que no había tiempo y me desespere, fue un impulso, sé que fue totalmente irresponsable pero no quería que a Ariana le pasara nada, no pude evitar hacer lo que hice y se que lo hice de la manera inadecuada pero no me arrepiento luna, mírala ella está bien  
-lo estas tu Hermione?-dijo luna mirándola con reproche  
- por favor luna, entiéndeme, trata de ponerte en mi lugar  
-sólo trata de pensar mejor lo que haces, está bien?- dijo luna mirándola resignada, hermione la miro ligeramente triste sabía perfectamente que luna todavía estaba molesta con ella  
-mione puedo decirte algo?- pregunto Ariana que acababa de llegar a su lado la niña se veía nerviosa  
-Claro pequeña dime  
-es que quiero que estemos sólitas - dijo la niña, hermione miro a luna quien asintió y se levantó, tomo a la niña de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por la orilla del lago  
- que pasa pequeña hay algo que te moleste?-dijo Hermione poniéndose a su altura y acariciándole la mejilla con una mano  
-no, es que tengo algo para ti  
-si pequeña, y que es?- la niña extendió la mano y la miro por unos segundos, para que después un precioso zafiro con forma de rombo apareciera en su mano  
-es muy lindo preciosa de donde lo sacaste?  
-mi mami me lo dio- dijo Ariana con los ojos aguados, Hermione la abrazo y la sentó en su regazo  
- no tienes que dármelo cariño, te puedes quedar con el  
- no mione es que yo tengo que dártelo, el señor malo quería esto pero mi mami me dijo que se lo tenía que dar a la chica de capa azul y ojos miel, esa eres tu mione, ella dijo que era importante, y por eso el señor malo lo quería, por eso mato a mami-dijo la niña, las lágrimas cayendo libremente por sus ojos  
- shh está bien cariño, yo no dejare que te haga daño-la niña asintió y enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Hermione con las lágrimas desliandose de sus ojos, después de un momento se separó y Ariana coloco la piedra en la mano de Hermione, en seguida la piedra comenzó a brillar y una voz salió de ella  
**_Ahora que el camino está dispuesto y la heredera se ha revelado, la puerta será abierta cuando se diga transporto totallum_**  
-que es eso mione?  
-no se pequeña porque no vamos a casa, la niña asintió y se agarró fuertemente de la mano de Hermione para ir a casa, al llegar Henry noto rápidamente la mirada de su hermana y después de decirle algo a nick, se levantó hacia ella  
-Ariana quieres venir a jugar con Jane y conmigo-pregunto Nick con una sonrisa-la niña asintió y los 3 subieron las escaleras  
-sucede algo?-pregunto lili al ver la tensión en las miradas de los dos hermanos  
-no, sabes donde esta tío Jason  
-está en la biblioteca-interrumpió Emma-que sucede?  
- eso es lo que tratamos de averiguar-dijo Hermione y los tres hermanos caminaron hacia el estudio, al entrar se encontraron con Jason sentado en el escritorio  
-hola chicos  
-tío, tienes alguna idea de que es esto?- dijo Hermione poniendo la piedra en su mesa los ojos de Jason se abrieron y se levantó de la silla mirando la piedra como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo  
-por Merlín es la piedra de Gea-dijo el impresionado-como la conseguiste?  
-me la dio Ariana, que es?  
- la leyenda dice que al rowena establecer su poder sobre los 4 elementos la diosa de la tierra Gea se apareció ante ella otorgándole un deseo, este consistía en que le daría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera pero que tendría que ofrecer un sacrificio, demostrando la importancia de su deseo, rowena tenía miedo de pedir su deseo y sabiendo que no lo necesitaba lo guardo en un lugar secreto, dejándole a su hermano, el guardián, la llave de la puerta, este zafiro es la llave de la puerta  
-iré a buscarlo-dijo Hermione  
-no irás sola-dijeron Henry, Emma y Jason al mismo tiempo  
-porque no?, es algo que me dejo rowena no puede ser malo  
-de todas maneras es peligroso, esta es la razón por la cual voldemort no había atacado antes, él estaba buscando esto ya que automáticamente ganaría la guerra, quien obtenga el deseo de la diosa de la tierra, será proclamado automáticamente heredero de la tierra, y este puede disponer de ella a su antojo, no podemos permitir que voldemort se apodere de ella  
-iré con Harry-dijo ella de repente- lo he dejado de lado en todo esto, se lo debo-su tío la miro con entendimiento y asintió.  
Hermione se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Harry y toco la puerta  
-adelante-el la vio entrar y la miro expectante como si no supiera lo que ella hacía en su cuarto  
-puedo sentarme?-pregunto ella mirándolo, el asintió y ella se sentó enfrente suyo  
-Harry sé que he sido injusta contigo, te he dejado de lado y te he apartado de todo esto aunque sé que esto también te incumbe a ti, sé que estamos juntos en esto pero de verdad es muy difícil para mi ser la razón por la cual todas las personas que amo están en peligro-hizo una pausa y lo miro a los ojos-te amo Harry, con todo mi corazón y jamás me perdonaría que algo te sucediera por culpa mía-Harry la miro enternecido y se acercó a ella besándola con cariño  
-toda mi vida he sentido exactamente lo mismo, yo sé cómo se siente, créeme que te entiendo perfectamente, por eso necesito que confíes en mí, está bien?- Hermione apoyo su frente en la de Harry, con los ojos cerrados y soltó un largo suspiro  
-a que se debe eso?-pregunto el  
-a veces me parece increíble lo perfecto que puedes llegar a ser, o al menos para mí, y esas pequeñas imperfecciones que te hacen real son unas de las cosas que más amo de ti  
-yo pienso exactamente lo mismo, aunque también dicen que cada suspiro es un beso no dado-y Harry la beso pegándola contra el, amándola total y completamente, sintiendo su corazón acelerado y las cosquillas en el estómago, como la primera ves

-gracias por cuidar a mi hermanito- Hermione le sonrió, se separaron y Hermione lo miro seria  
-sucede algo?  
-hoy tendremos nuestra primera misión juntos- y después de eso Hermione prosiguió a explicarle todo lo que le había dicho su tío  
-cuando iremos?  
-esta noche

- te queremos mucho y te necesitamos, por favor mantente a salvo- le dijo Amy sus brazos y los de Emma la estaban apretando fuertemente y ella les devolvía el abrazo. Todos sabían ya de su misión y se habían despedido de ella y de Harry  
-cuídate mucho-le dijo luna apretándola fuertemente, ella asintió y se separó de luna, estaban por salir cuando henry dijo  
-te falto alguien- y enseguida la pequeña Ariana se arrojó a sus brazos, Hermione la abrazo fuertemente y la levantó del suelo  
-nos vemos luego pequeña  
- vas a volver, verdad?-pregunto la niña con el rostro triste  
-claro que si, nos veremos muy pronto-Hermione le estampo un sonoro beso en la mejilla haciendo que en el rostro de la niña se plasmará una sonrisa. Tomo la mano de Harry y saliendo de la casa miro fijamente el zafiro en su mano y dijo  
-transporto totallum- entre una mezcla de colores y un tirón en el estómago Harry y Hermione aparecieron en lo que reconocieron como una isla en el océano, era diminuta y estaba totalmente rodeada por agua no tenían para dónde ir. Harry dio unos pasos al frente y se vio succionado hacia bajo llevándose a Hermione consigo, cuando se levantaron encontraron una cueva hecha totalmente de roca, se acercaron a la entrada y Hermione coloco el zafiro en un hueco que poseía su forma exacta, enseguida la puerta se corrió y les dejo el paso, una voz se escuchó al mismo tiempo que unas antorchas se encendían  
-un poder impresionante se encuentra en su interior, cualquiera de ustedes podría ser merecedor, pero de sólo uno pertenece la decisión, ya que todos o ninguno se llevarán la satisfacción. Preguntas ustedes pueden realizar pero para algunas su significado se les puede dificultar  
-cualquier persona puede tomar el último secreto?  
-sí, pero su funcionamiento cambia dependiendo de la persona  
-como así?  
-aunque un regalo sea, un precio se tiene que pagar ya que el valor del regalo jamás se podrá igualar  
-como lo conseguimos?-pregunto Harry  
-sigan caminando en unos metros encontraran la entrada al lugar- la voz tenía razón, después de unos minutos caminando llegaron a una puerta, al abrirla entraron a un salón vacío  
-no hay nada-dijo Harry  
-sigue buscando algo debe haber aquí que nos ayude a encontrarlo  
-cómo? Si ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que buscamos-Hermione no respondió y al contrario siguió buscando en la habitación, cuando una voz en sus oídos comenzó a resonar  
-aunque cualquiera lo pueda tomar, sólo una lo hace triunfar  
La heredera lo debe encontrar, para la marca poderes otorgar  
Encuéntralo, búscalo, úsalo...es tuyo...es tuyo...tuyo-Hermione estaba como en una especie de transe la voz le hablaba suavemente susurrándole, diciéndole un secreto, y ella se fue acercando a una mesa de piedra, estaba totalmente lisa pero justo en el centro se encontraba tallada la hoja de árbol, el símbolo de la madre tierra, Hermione apoyo las manos en la mesa y unas palabras aparecieron mágicamente  
-para el regalo ser otorgado un sacrificio debe ser dado  
La sangre real debe caer y el regalo sagrado se debe obtener-Hermione miro la mesa de piedra sabiendo que tenía que dar un sacrificio de sangre, pero no sabía cómo, no le mostraban nada con lo cual ella pudiera dar el sacrifico, Hermione acercó su mano a las letras pasando su mano izquierda por arriba de la hoja, y como de un imán se tratase la hoja atrajo la mano de Hermione que se pegó a la hoja, Hermione soltó un fuerte gemido cuando sintió una quemazón en su mano, como si le estuvieran escribiendo con un cuchillo, enseguida trato de quitar la mano pero no pudo, era como si la tuviera atada a la mesa de piedra  
-Hermione!grito Harry y se arrodilló a su lado  
-que pasa?  
-no puedo quitarla Harry, me está lastimando-Hermione sentía la pérdida de sangre, sentía como lenta y dolorosamente salía de su cuerpo. Harry intento tomar la mano de Hermione para quitarla, pero sintió una fuerte quemazón en la mano que no le permitió acercarse. Harry sabía que Hermione estaba perdiendo sangre, lo veía en la palidez que rápidamente se apoderaba de su rostro, y en la creciente debilidad que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, Hermione cayo de rodillas y Harry la abrazo fuertemente  
-resiste Hermione, se fuerte todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo-dijo el mientras la sostenía en sus brazos y le besaba el rostro tratando de hacerla sentir mejor  
-no me siento bien Harry  
-yo sé, terminara pronto, ya verás terminara pronto- Harry luchaba por creer sus propias palabras pero Hermione cada vez estaba más débil, después de un momento el cuerpo de Hermione se fue hacia atrás, Harry la sostuvo fuertemente y vio cómo su mano se despegaba de la mesa de piedra, aliviado hasta el punto de sentirse mareado apretó a Hermione contra su cuerpo y la abrazo fuertemente  
- estas bien?-dijo acariciándole el rostro, ella asintió visiblemente débil y Harry la beso tiernamente en los labios, al separarse vio como una puerta aparecía frente a ellos y se levantó con Hermione en brazos  
-yo puedo levantarme Harry  
-estas segura?-ella asintió con una sonrisa y el la dejo en el suelo apretándola protectoramente por la cintura. Al pasar por la puerta Harry se vio bloqueado por una fuerza invisible que lo echaba hacia tras  
- Harry estas bien?-pregunto Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta  
-no puedo entrar hermione  
-bueno entonces yo sigo, vuelvo en un momento  
-Hermione por favor, piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer-dijo Harry sintiéndose totalmente frustrado y desesperado  
-voy a estar bien-dijo ella tratando de mantener buena cara para harry, se sentía débil y mareada, ella sabía que la pérdida de sangre había sido demasiada y luchaba para no caer al suelo. Camino hacia dentro y se encontró con una pequeña caja en la mitad de la habitación era de madera y estaba tallada con flores, se arrodilló frente a ella y con sus manos la abrió con cuidado enseguida un anillo de oro blanco salió flotando en el aire un precioso zafiro adornado el centro, Hermione alargo la mano izquierda hacia él y el anillo tomando vida propia se ajustó a su dedo anular, Hermione se asustó y trato de quitárselo pero no pudo  
-ese es tu regalo elegida, porque abrías de quitártelo?  
-quién eres?  
-soy tu por supuesto, y sólo vengó a decirte lo que ya sabes, el sacrificio debe ser efectuado para que el regalo sea otorgado, usa el anillo cuando tomes tu decisión y siempre sigue tu corazón-la voz desapareció y Hermione se levantó, se tambaleo ligeramente y después de retomar su equilibrio camino hacia la salida donde encontró a Harry caminando como loco en toda la habitación, al verla se abalanzo hacia ella y la abrazo  
-estas bien?  
-creo que es la milésima ves que me preguntas eso  
-y te seguiré preguntando hasta que me digas la verdad  
-me siento débil, es todo- Harry la tomo de la mano y después de darle un beso caminaron hacia la salida  
-lista?-Hermione asintió y al tomarse de las manos se aparecieron justo en la entrada de la casa, Hermione sintió su vista nublarse ligeramente y se fue hacia el frente  
-estas muy débil, ven- y sin más Harry la cargo en sus brazos y entro a la casa donde todos estaban preocupados  
-Hermione! Que te pasa?-pregunto Emma con Henry detrás de ella  
-nada, estoy bien- dijo mientras harry la dejaba en el sillón  
- no mientas, nosotros lo sentimos, tu no estabas bien  
- perdió sangre- dijo Harry preocupado, Alice se acercó a ella y paso su varita encima de ella varias veces  
-perdió demasiada, me sorprende que no haya perdido la consciencia, por seguridad debemos hacerte una transfusión, Henry te molestaría darle algo de tu sangre a tu hermana?  
-claro que no -dijo el rápidamente  
-mione...-dijo la pequeña Ariana un poco nerviosa por todo el movimiento  
-hola preciosa, viste que ya estoy aquí?-dijo Hermione tratando de poner buena cara para la niña, Ariana se acercó a ella y se subió al sofá para luego sentarse en el regazo de Hermione y abrazarla fuertemente  
-hay que llevarla a su habitación para hacerle la transfusión-hablaba Alice-Hermione por donde perdiste sangre? No veo ninguna herida  
-se cerró luego del sacrificio mira-dijo Hermione enseñándole a su tía la palma izquierda, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la cicatriz en forma de hoja que había en la mano de Hermione  
-no quiero hablar de esto ahora, me siento un poco mal, podemos hacerlo mañana?-pregunto Hermione al ver que todos ya iban a comenzar a hablar  
-ven Ariana-dijo luna extendiendo los brazos hacia la niña quien ya se había acomodado en el pecho de Hermione, Ariana se apretó más a Hermione sin querer que la separarán de ella  
-me puedo aparecer en mi habitación-y sin decir más Hermione se apareció en su cuarto, sintiéndose más mareada que nunca logro llegar a la cama donde cayó con Ariana en sus brazos  
-estas bien mione?  
-si pequeña solo estoy cansada-dijo Hermione para luego ver entrar a Jane con una bolsa de sangre y con su hermano Henry que venía apoyado en ella, Henry se acostó a su lado dejando a Ariana en el medio de los dos mientras que Jane comenzaba la transfusión, se quedaron un rato en silencio y Ariana se quedó dormida  
-Henry?  
-dime-dijo el mirándola  
-me perdonarías si diera mi vida por la de otra persona?- Henry se quedó mirándola por largo rato, miles de pensamientos cruzando su mente y después de un momento mirando a Hermione a los ojos respondió  
- lo entendería, pero no creo ser capaz de perdonarte-Henry miro a su hermana viendo el gran conflicto que tenía, el remordimiento y el dolor  
-hay personas que amamos y queremos, pero hay personas que son indispensables en nuestra vida, tu eres una de ellas, tu eres una de las personas que yo sé que sí no estas a mi lado no voy a ser feliz, tal vez suene egoísta, pensado en mi felicidad pero te estoy siendo totalmente sincero, yo sé quién eres y se lo que significa pero es difícil para mí saber las consecuencias que trae ser quien eres, yo te quiero a mi lado, siempre  
-y yo a ti-le respondió Hermione tratando de no romperse, ella sabía que la batalla estaba más cerca que nunca, voldemort no había conseguido lo que quería así que atacaría con más fuerza que antes, trato de eliminar esos pensamientos de su mente y le pregunto a su hermano algo que hace rato quería saber  
-cuando te le vas a declarar a luna?-vio a su hermano sonrojarse furiosamente e hizo lo posible para no reírse de el  
-como lo…

-por favor Henry, cada momento que la ves pienso en si tengo que llevarte un vaso para recogerte la baba

-no exageres

- no exagero de verdad se te nota mucho, los chicos hicieron una apuesta, si te le declaras antes de la guerra, ganan jane, kate y logan, y si te declaras después ganan logan, cassi y Nick

- me estás hablando en serio?

-si

- la verdad no se, pensaba en decírselo después de la guerra

- y que pasa si no hay un después

-nada, supongo que no lo sabrá

-no estoy de acuerdo contigo

-te imaginas como se sentiría luna si muero y ella sabe que la amo, le dolerá mas

-pienso que es al contrario pero esa es tu decisión espero que no te arrepientas de ella, y estoy segura de que todos vamos a estar bien al final de esto-dijo Hermione acariciando su anillo-solo cuídala mucho, si la lastimas te la corto

Henry la miro con un poco de susto y tratando de cambiar de tema dijo

-es mejor que descanses, te necesitamos fuerte-Henry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, Hermione vio a su hermano salir, para luego casi al instante quedarse dormida

Tal vez sino lo hubiera hecho no hubiera tenido las visiones, tal vez no hubiera visto la catástrofe que a solo días de distancia iba a desatarse, tal vez no hubiera visto su propia muerte, y tal vez no hubiera visto la de ellos…pero lo hizo e indudablemente algo dentro de ella había cambiado


End file.
